


Маяк Эониана

by Widelindis



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Developing Relationship, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Past Child Abuse, Space Husbands
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widelindis/pseuds/Widelindis
Summary: Победа Первого Ордена была лишь первым шагом: теперь Кайло Рену и генералу Хаксу приходится иметь дело с кознями Совета, покушениями, внезапной угрозой извне... а также сильными эмоциями по отношению друг к другу. Справятся ли они со всеми угрозами и сохранят ли свой неожиданный альянс? Классический коктейль: немного ангста и неврозов, немного флаффа, эротика, пинта крови (в том числе вражеской), и медленно расцветающие в этих декорациях отношения. Также присутствуют Рей, Фазма и рыцари Рен.





	Маяк Эониана

1\. ГРАНД-АДМИРАЛ

3 минуты 27 секунд: столько времени Хакс смотрел остановившимся взглядом в экран, не находя в себе сил, чтобы отправить сообщение. Такого с ним не случалось никогда. Не считая тех случаев, когда дело было в Рене. 

Даже мысленно произнеся это имя, Хакс с беззвучным стоном головной боли зажмурился и, силой заставив себя сконцентрироваться, отправил короткое сообщение с предельно вежливой просьбой связаться с ним в любое время дня и ночи. Хакс отхлебнул чая из кружки, не почувствовав его вкуса, и уже собирался отправиться в постель, но в последнее мгновение передумал, снова усевшись в кресло, и быстро, не задумываясь, набрал пароль, чтобы через секунду увидеть пульсирующую зеленую точку на появившейся карте галактической системы, где вот уже более месяца лениво дрейфовал Финализатор, окруженный парой сопровождающих крейсеров и шныряющими между ними шатлами. 

Значит, Рен все еще на этой грязной планете со своими рыцарями.  
Пфф. «Охотятся», - как это называл Рен, но Хакс знал, что это скорее тренировка, смертельно опасная и выматывающая, одно из тех упражнений, которые Рен сам для себя выдумывал с большой фантазией. Хаксу и хотелось бы презрительно закатить глаза, но он знал, что эти невозможные с человеческой точки зрения марш-броски вдоль хребтов острых, как бритва, скал планеты в поисках чертовски умных и смертельно опасных тханеннов с их ядовитыми клыками и запредельной скоростью, эти многодневные облавы, возможные только благодаря связи рыцарей через Силу, - все эти странные и леденящие кровь тренировки превращали рыцарей Рен в то, чем они были: предельно собранных, опасных и обладающих сверхъестественной интуицией созданий, от которых у всех мурашки бежали по коже. 

Впрочем, «предельно собранных» явно не относилось к их мастеру. Хакс хмыкнул при этой мысли и уже в третий раз не смог оторваться от созерцания точки маячка, который на себе носил Рен. Единственный способ хоть какого-то контроля передвижений Кайло Рена - а еще квинтэссенция недоумения, которое неизменно испытывал Хакс по отношению к чертовому ублюдку. Миллион раз Рен мог вытащить маячок из своего пояса и растоптать его на этих самых скалах - или на глянцевом полу Финализатора - но не делал этого; почему? Знал ли он, что Хакс каждый день вводит пароль, открывает карту - системы, планеты или лишь корабля - и смотрит на эту зеленую пульсирующую точку, ставшую для него источником комфорта? Хакс не раз говорил себе, что точное знание местонахождения Рена - это гарантия спокойствия, того, что он НЕ РЯДОМ. В этом утверждении было что-то сомнительное, какая-то логическая дыра, но Хакс мудро предпочитал в этом не копаться. 

Он нервно дернул пуговицу на воротнике - и только в это мгновение почувствовал навалившуюся на него усталость. Нужно было идти спать, но он медлил, мучаясь вопросом о том, ответит ли ему вообще Рен. Такие моменты были наихудшими: Хакс выступал просителем и, хотя таково было их негласное соглашение, он никогда не был уверен в том, что Рен пойдет ему навстречу. Эгоистичный, высокомерный гад. Если бы Хакс мог обойтись своими силами... Но он не мог. Не в случае с Советом. Признаваться в этом было неприятно, но, с другой стороны, все сложилось не самым худшим образом... 

Те несколько дней после смерти Сноука и атаки на Крайт были... нет, не худшими, но самыми тревожными в его жизни. Во время атаки Рен был не в себе, а после вдруг замолчал и замкнулся в себе, только угрюмо прохаживался по мостику Финализатора, в глубокой задумчивости сжимая и разжимая огромные кулаки в черных перчатках. Хакс кожей чувствовал каждый его шаг, но запрещал себе бояться; запрещал себе спрашивать. Первый шок от произошедшего растаял, и у него язык не поворачивался произнести «верховный лидер Рен», но его шея еще саднила после того, как невидимые пальцы сомкнулись на ней. Хакс понятия не имел, что делать. Как всегда в таких случаях, он занялся неотложными делами, собственным примером показывая другим офицерам, что все идет своим чередом. Он отдавал приказания; он распорядился законсервировать останки Сноука и преторианцев; он устроил ревизию истребителей; он переговорил с техниками, устранявшими поломки; он делал все, чтобы не оставаться без дела, праздным, измученным тревогой. 

А однажды он вдруг снова почувствовал на себе пристальный, прямо-таки горящий взгляд Рена. Чувствуя нараставшую панику, Хакс распрямил плечи и постарался напомнить себе о том, что любое вторжение Рена в свой разум он точно опознает. Рен подошел к нему сзади, и Хакс резко развернулся - и тут же в который раз за последние дни пожалел о том, что Кайло Рен больше не носит своего идиотского шлема. Брови Рена были нахмурены, взгляд впился в переносицу Хакса. Он казался выше генерала на голову, хотя физически разницы между ними почти и не было. У Хакса перехватило дыхание, но он смело ответил на взгляд и даже умудрился вопросительно поднять бровь; уж что-что, а держать удар он в течение своей жизни научился. Жилка на его виске предательски затрепетала: так всегда бывало раньше прямо перед тем, как оте... Брендол Хакс наносил ему один из своих фирменных бесстрастных, но сокрушительных ударов, результатом которых были либо рассеченные брови, либо кровоподтеки на бледных скулах Армитажа. 

Взгляд Рена в это мгновение словно ожил, метнулся к глазам Хакса, в нем отразилось недоумение, и Хакс испугался: неужели теперь он и впрямь позволил просочиться своим подсознательным страхам и реакциям, да еще и в такой неподходящий момент? Он угрюмо насупился, еще напряженнее поднял и развел плечи, отчаянно пытаясь не тушеваться перед Реном, и тот, прервав молчание, наконец, сказал:  
\- Нужно поговорить, - и неопределенно мотнул головой в сторону офицерских переговорных.   
Хакс облегченно вздохнул: что бы ни случилось там, за закрытыми дверями, по крайней мере, это будет происходить не на глазах подчиненных. Рен снова бросил на Хакса острый взгляд, и генерал мысленно приказал себе заткнуться. Он позволил Рену пройти первым в одну из переговорных под прицелом одновременно любопытных и испуганных офицерских взглядов - и прикрыл за ними двумя дверь. 

Рен молча указал ему на один из стульев за небольшим круглым столом, и Хакс послушно сел, хотя вовсе не хотел занимать настолько невыгодную позицию. Впрочем, вопреки опасениям, Рен не навис над ним грозовым облаком, а принялся так же, как раньше на мостике, расхаживать перед гигантским односторонним окном, открывающим вид на снующих офицеров связи. Тишина затягивалась, и Хакс, несмотря на решение молчать, не выдержал первым:  
\- Верховный лидер Рен...  
Рен, будто его ударило током, дернулся, скривился от отвращения и махнул рукой так резко, что Хакс мысленно сгруппировался. 

\- Я - магистр рыцарей Рен... гранд-адмирал Хакс.   
В голове Хакса внезапно воцариалсь раскаленная тишина, будто ее набили горячей ватой; он не мог поверить своим ушам.   
\- Эммм... - бессмысленно промычал Хакс.   
Этот в высшей степени необычный для Хакса звук вывел Рена из задумчивости; он остановился, повернулся к Хаксу и замер, заложив руки за спину и откинув голову немного назад. Во всей его позе читалась решимость. 

\- Я не хочу, чтобы завистливые, злобные и ненавидящие взгляды всех этих, - в голосе Рена зазвучало презрение и даже гадливость, - генералов, адмиралов и толстосумов были обращены на меня днем и ночью. Но и передать трон Сноука одному из вас - с вашими жалкими амбициями - я тоже не могу.   
В другой раз Хакс уже задохнулся бы от возмущения такой наглостью и высокомерием, но не сегодня: в крошечной переговорной решалась судьба и Первого Ордена, и самого Хакса, который все еще не отошел от произнесенного Реном титула «гранд-адмирал», оглушительного и пугающего. 

\- На завтрашнем Совете, - тут Хакс машинально кивнул: высшее руководство Первого Ордена, узнав о смерти Сноука, действительно на завтра назначило Большой Совет, перед которым должен был отчитаться генерал Хакс. - На завтрашнем Совете я объявлю, что отныне руководство осуществляется Советом, а руководство флотом Первого Ордена передается гранд-адмиралу Хаксу.   
\- Но, - все еще не веря в происходящее, слабо возразил Хакс, - где гарантия, что Совет согласится с этим? - Перед его глазами ясно встала картина того, как его, Хакса, устраняют и даже обвиняют в предательство Верховного Лидера Сноука и Первого Ордена.   
\- Я - гарантия. 

Хакс почти с завистью уставился на Рена с его самоуверенно вздернутым подбородком и грозно пылающими глазами. Трезвое сознание понемногу начало возвращаться к Хаксу. 

\- Я не верю, что ты отказываешься от власти, которая фактически в твоих руках, Рен. - Каким облегчением оказалось называть его именно так - просто Рен, без титулов и реверансов! - Еще два дня назад ты...   
\- Я не отказываюсь, - отрезал Рен и сделал два шага к подавшемуся вперед Хаксу. Генерал непроизвольно вздрогнул, и Рен резко остановился. - Совет будет плести интриги и воображать, будто что-то решает, - Рен снова пришел в движение и принялся медленно приближаться к Хаксу, отчеканивая каждое слово. - Ты будешь руководить флотом Первого Ордена. И. Никогда. Не. Будешь. Забывать. Кто. Тут. Главный. 

Вот оно. Хакс, внезапно объяв мысленным взглядом план Рена, откинулся на спинку стула и почти с восхищением подумал о том, какую неожиданно дальновидную расстановку сил произвел на свет Рен. Сам он остается в тени, но при этом по сути руководит военными силами Первого Ордена, оставляя все самое неприятное - бюрократию, тревоги, заботы, вооружение и политику - гранд-адмиралу Хаксу. Идеальное решение для Рена: максимум власти и при этом нахождение в тени, вне фанфар и пристального внимания; страх Совета и выполнение любого желания по мановению руки. Но и для Хакса это не был плохим раскладом: он получает реальную власть (не считая вмешательства Рена) над флотом, почти предельную позицию в Первом Ордене, и все это - под прикрытием Рена... которое может оказаться как благословением, так и проклятием, но от этого все равно никуда не деться. Хакс медленно поднял глаза и встретился взглядами с Реном, который - ну конечно! - все же не удержался от того, чтобы нависнуть над ним, сложив руки на груди, и следил за реакцией своего прежде заклятого врага.

Хакс встал, отдернул китель, вытянулся и, сжав губы, коротко кивнул:   
\- Магистр Рен.   
Рен выдохнул, уронив руки вдоль тела, и Хакс с удивлением уставился на его широкую грудную клетку, обтянутую мерцающей металлизированным покрытием черной туникой. Неужели возможная реакция Хакса могла заставить нервничать этого самовлюбленного, самоуверенного... Хакс усилием воли оборвал течение своей мысли.   
\- Гранд-адмирал Хакс.

\- Это все? Мне надо...   
Рен равнодушно махнул рукой, будто избавляясь от слуги, и Хакс почувствовал, как внутри снова вспыхнула злость. Он сжал кулаки и зубы, но, не рискуя даже одаривать Рена ненавидящими взглядами, развернулся и направился к двери. Он уже приблизил ладонь к сенсору, когда его остановил глухой и такой низкий, что мурашки снова побежали по спине Хакса, голос Рена:   
\- Хакс. Ты запомнил самое важное?  
Хаксу вдруг захотелось прислониться лбом к холодной глади металлической двери.  
\- Да, магистр Рен. Я помню, кто главный.   
\- Хорошо.

Дверь с мягким шипением отъехала, выпустив его на мостик, на следующем шаге Хакса обогнал Рен, который, выразительно зацепив его плечом, быстро и ни на кого не глядя, исчез в коридоре, ведущем к личным апартаментам высшего руководства.

Несмотря на самоуверенные заверения Рена, Хакс шел на тот Большой Совет, как на казнь, нервничая так, что холодные бисеринки пота то и дело ползли по его вискам; его лицо при этом оставалось бесстрастным, и к радости по поводу собственной способности держать лицо у Хакса отчетливо примешивалась досада по поводу того, что Рен совершенно точно знал, насколько он терзается неизвестностью. Но его страдания и ночь без сна были напрасными: Совет внезапно прошел удивительно гладко. Магистр Рен и гранд-адмирал Хакс появились перед дюжиной адмиралов, генералов и тремя самыми богатыми людьми галактики вместе; все эти сплошь опытные и смертельно опасные - каждый по-своему - люди приглушенно зашумели, начали переглядываться, вслух удивляясь и новым нашивкам Хакса, и внешности магистра рыцарей Рен: его лицо они видели впервые и теперь были шокированы, сами не понимая, чем именно. 

Хакс без запинки выдал отредактированную версию произошедшего со Сноуком, а Рен, не дожидаясь возмущений, вопросов и нападения, встал и внезапно даже для Хакса объявил, что в его руках находятся все коды, разработки, документы почившего Верховного Лидера Сноука. После продолжительной паузы, во время которой Рен медленно обошел стол, скользя за спинами членов Совета, которые молчали, лихорадочно думая о том, что все ведет к превозглашению Рена новым Верховным Лидером, Рен снова заговорил - и слова его звучали уже в полной тишине. Он заявил о том, что и документы, и коды останутся в его надежных руках, что руководство Первым Орденом он оставляет Совету, а руководство флотом поручает гранд-адмиралу Хаксу. 

Никто не посмел возражать.

Хаксу пришлось опустить голову, чтобы никто не заметил его ухмылки; все знали, что Сноук годами собирал компромат на всех, с кем работал, и именно в этом была его истинная сила. Говоря об владении подобными богатствами, Рен фактически шантажировал всех и каждого из членов Совета. Глядя поочередно в их возмущенные, разъяренные, но осторожные и расчетливые лица, Хакс очень четко понял: они не станут оспаривать власть у Рена или него, Хакса, во всяком случае открыто. Но при случае отомстят предельно жестоко - и, конечно же, всегда будут раскачивать кресло под ними обоими. И если для Рена это ничего не значило, то для Хакса это означало постоянное напряжение и страх, паранойю и недоверие ко всем до последнего штурмовика. 

Только один из членов совета, генерал Маунтолив, после долгого и оглушительного молчания, спросил:  
\- Я только одного не понимаю, магистр Рен: как могла одна девчонка из Сопротивления не только убить Сноука, но и нейтрализовать его смертоносную стражу?  
Рен вперил в генерала свой фирменный взгляд исподлобья и ответил очень твердо:   
\- Ей помогали. К тому же, генерал, вы не осознаете истинную мощь Силы и всякого, кто ею владеет в полной мере. - Рен, словно желая чем-то подкрепить свои слова, поднял сжатый кулак, и Хакс почувствовал растущее в зале напряжение. Но ничего не произошло - кроме того, что каждый из находящихся в помещении почувствовал сильное давление, словно на них опустилась каменная плита. Рен медленно разжал кулак - и давление исчезло. В глазах членов Совета стоял плохо скрываемый ужас. 

Идя к шатлу вслед за Реном, Хакс сказал, искренне не вкладывая в свои слова никаких эмоций:  
\- Теперь они все уверены, что ты убил Сноука.   
\- Нет, - ответил Рен, шагая, как всегда, широко и чуть наклонившись, словно преодолевая невидимую опрокидывающую силу. - Они уверены, что МЫ убили Сноука, затеяв предательство и переворот.   
\- Прекрасно. - В голосе Хакса был не только сарказм, но и капля удовлетворения. Он чувствовал себя одновременно и легко, невесомо, и так, словно над ним были занесены сразу сотни мечей. 

Последующие после этого месяцы показали, что расчет и Рена, и Хакса оказался верным: никто в открытую не бросал вызов ни одному, ни другому; согласно субординации, все отчитывались перед гранд-адмиралом Хаксом, который, отказавшись от белого мундира, только лишь сменил нашивки на рукаве и вышагивал еще более гордо на командном мостике Финализатора. На него навалились тысячи дел, хотя остатки Сопротивления и растворились в какой-то крысиной галактической норе. Рен испытывал его терпение недолго: через несколько недель он встретился с рыцарями Рен - шестью странными фигурами, укутанными в черные ткани, кожу рептилий и чешуйчатые плащи, - и вскоре отправился на одну из диких планет для «охоты». Это были тренировки и, как подозревал Хакс, что-то вроде медитаций, потому что когда магистр Рен в следующий раз вышел на связь, его голос звучал намного спокойнее, чем прежде. 

С тех пор Хакс видел Рена лишь однажды: он явился на Финализатор на своем шатле и потребовал отправить два дредноута к тройке невинно выглядевших планет, на которых, по его мнению, окопались поставщики оружия Сопротивлению и Республике. Хакс сделал слабую попытку поспорить и доказать, что на планетах ничего такого нет, но Рен, не теряя слов и времени даром, прижал гранд-адмирала к стене невидимой рукой Силы, буквально сдавив ему диафрагму и, бесстрастно глядя на Хакса, дождался его слабого кивка. Дредноуты были отправлены - вместе с двумя сотнями штурмовиков, которые действительно нашли целые подземные города и хранилища оружия, после чего контрабандисты были уничтожены. Хакс с кислым лицом доложил Рену о проделанной работе и тот с явным высокомерием хмыкнул, наслаждаясь унижением гранд-адмирала. Хакс ожидал чего-то худшего, поэтому когда Рен попросту улетел на следующий день на свою дикую планету, чтобы продолжить охоту, гранд-адмирал еще долго неверяще смотрел на зеленую точку маячка Рена на экране. 

Дистанция между ним и Реном ощущалась, как глоток чистого воздуха - почти в прямом смысле (после того применения Силы Реном у Хакса несколько недель переливались всеми цветами радуги синяки на животе и под ребрами). И Хакс был бы рад оставить все именно в таком виде, но было кое-что, для чего Рен, точнее, магистр рыцарей Рен, могущественный и ужасный, убийца и обладатель компромата, был ему жизненно необходим. Совет. Хакс хорошо понимал, что члены Совета ненавидят Рена, но боятся и даже уважают; его, Хакса, они ненавидели, завидовали ему и едва удерживались от того, чтобы не навредить, не сбросить его с вершины пищевой пирамиды Первого Ордена. Соваться на Совет без Рена было немыслимо. Поэтому, когда от членов Совета поступило решение о встрече по поводу загадочного и в высшей мере странного нападения на планеты системы Мьют-Тонг, Хаксу ничего не оставалось, как просить Рена вернуться и сопровождать его на эту опасную и важную встречу. 

Хакс понятия не имел, ответит ли ему Рен и не рассмеется ли ему в лицо, поэтому спать он лег в самых смешанных чувствах. В голове на бешенной скорости вращались мысли о неотложных делах флота, страх по поводу предстоящего Совета и сомнения касательно Рена. Он закрыл глаза и на мгновение провалился в тяжелый сон без сновидений. Но только на мгновение: вскоре его разбудил протяжный и абсолютно отвратительный звук вызова. 

*

Хакс вскочил со своей узкой кровати, на короткое мгновение вообразив, что это сигнал тревоги, машинально накинул на плечи пальто и, стараясь не думать о том, насколько по-дурацки оно выглядит надетым поверх черной стандартной офицерской футболки, оттеняющей болезненную бледность его шеи и ключиц, ответил на вызов. Рен предсказуемо избрал самый неудобный вид коммуникации: вместо шустрой связи с помощью голопроектора, он пробился сквозь шумы и помехи на плоском экране и, сузив глаза, внезапно пронзительным взглядом смерил взъерошенного Хакса. Гранд-адмирал, сейчас больше похожий на мальчишку из академии, поднятого с постели ночью по тревоге, мысленно выругался, поняв, что если изображение в голопроекторе скрадывало многое - и темные круги вокруг глаз, и бледность, и даже интенсивность взгляда, то старое доброе плоское видео, напротив, позволяло собеседнику рассмотреть тебя во всех подробностях. Осознав это, Хакс с досадой уставился на Рена, за спиной которого виднелся до жути темный лес из диковинных черно-серебристых деревьев. 

\- Магистр Рен.  
\- Хакс. В чем дело? - Голос Рена звучал хрипло, будто он им едва пользовался. Несмотря на типичную для Рена резкость вопроса, его слова были так спокойны и равномерны, что Хакс неосознанно расслабил плечи.   
\- Совет. Завтра мы начинаем двигаться к месту встречи, если ты вылетишь в ближайшее время... - Вдруг неожиданно для самого себя Хакс смутился и не мог не заметить, как самонадеянно прозвучали его слова. Услышав подобное, Рен почти со стопроцентной вероятностью должен был бы отказаться - просто ради того, чтобы в очередной раз щелкнуть гранд-адмирала по носу. - Какие-то необъяснимые происшествия с планетами в системе Мьют-Тонг, исчезновение жителей или что-то в этом роде, у меня пока нет отчета, кроме того, информаторы доставят свежие сведения уже только в день Совета.

Рен, ничего не отвечая на нервный доклад Хакса, по-прежнему не сводил с него темных, как пропасть, глаз, и Хакс впервые заметил на его подбородке трехдневную щетину - неслыханное дело для Рена, который всегда щеголял исключительно гладкой кожей.  
\- Это что, шрам? - Брякнул Хакс, не задумываясь, и Рен, впервые с начала связи шевельнувшись, машинально прикоснулся пальцами к нижней губе, на которой красовался свежий шрам, окруженный припухлостью. Ладонь Рена была обмотана какой-то грязной сероватой тряпкой, сквозь которую просочилась и успела засохнуть в черно-коричневое пятно кровь. Хакс почувствовал, что сидит с отвисшей челюстью.   
\- Что... Ты не взял с собой меддроид?   
\- Он сломался.   
\- Тогда тебе следовало...  
\- Со мной все в порядке.  
\- О да, еще пара шрамов на твоем лице уже ничего не испортят. 

Только с силой ткнув в кнопку отключения связи, Хакс осознал, что нарушил собственное правило, точнее, все три: 1. Общаться с Реном исключительно формально и на дистанции. 2. Не провоцировать его. 3. Закрывать глаза на все причуды Рена, которые не касаются лично Хакса или Первого Ордена. Он обеспокоенно вгляделся в черный экран, с ужасом думая о том, как Рен мог воспринять эту его внезапную вспышку. Еще глупее он себя почувствовал, поняв, что Рен так ничего и не сказал про Совет.

Хакс с досадой сбросил пальто и шагнул было к кровати, но, поколебавшись, вернулся и аккуратно повесил его в шкаф. Осторожно - будто ожидал невидимого нападения, так он всегда себя чувствовал после разговора с Реном, - он улегся в постель и закрыл глаза, но спать совершенно расхотелось, несмотря на крайнюю усталость и вымотанность. До подъема он таращился в серый потолок, а в те несколько минут, когда он, закрыв глаза, забылся чем-то похожим на сон, ему привиделось, будто в дальнем углу комнаты неподвижно стоит Рен, сжимая и разжимая большую ладонь, обтянутую кожаной перчаткой. 

 

2\. ДИКИЙ

Все следующее утро, внешне деловито и невозмутимо занимаясь обычным валом неотложных дел, Хакс безуспешно пытался убедить самого себя в том, что ему наплевать и на то, появится ли Рен, и на то, отреагирует ли он на вчерашний выпад Хакса. Он подписывал документы по закупкам - и кривил губы, где-то на границе сознания проигрывая их с Реном диалог. Он принимал выполненное техниками задание по контрольным панелям нижнего отсека - и не мог сконцентрироваться, вспоминая, какой воспаленной казалась нижняя губа Рена, рассеченная тонким багровым шрамом. Ловя себя на этих мыслях, Хакс злился на себя еще сильнее, чем на Рена (хотя вряд ли это было возможно), а Фазма и ее помощник Нандо недоуменно переглядывались, не понимая, чем их доклад не угодил гранд-адмиралу.   
Это состояние нервозности и неуверенности являлось исчерпывающей причиной неприязни и даже ненависти Хакса к Рену. Только проклятый Кайло Рен умел невинными, казалось бы, действиями, вздором и сопровождавшим его хаосом совершенно взбудоражить и расфокусировать обычно такой упорядоченный, четкий и отлично функционирующий мозг Хакса. В конце концов он остановился посреди коридора, смутив пару штурмовиков, которые почти столкнулись с ним, и, стиснув зубы, торжественно пообещал себе больше не думать о Кайло Рене в этот день. Он сделал паузу, кивнул сам себе - и, высоко подняв голову, решительно направился на мостик Финализатора.

К середине дня, когда Хакс так и не дождался никаких вестей от Кайло Рена, он вызвал к себе Фазму и попросил ее снять шлем. Она, поколебавшись всего мгновение, подчинилась - и подняла на него удивленные серо-голубые глаза, которые, казалось, сливались с ее белым лицом и словно бесцветными короткими волосами в одно абстрактное светлое пятно.   
\- Капитан Фазма, я думаю, вы знаете, что завтра я приглашен на Большой Совет Первого Ордена. - Он лишь ради вежливости дождался ее быстрого кивка; внезапно даже для самого себя он почувствовал гордость за это приглашение, хотя оно и было абсолютно естественным и даже обязательным. - Мне нужно сопровождение... охрана, если пожелаете. Я хочу, чтобы вы сопровождали меня. И подберите еще несколько надежных человек.  
Фазма оживленно закивала и открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Хакс торопливо добавил:   
\- Вы будете в парадных мундирах, не в стандартном боевом обмундировании. И без шлемов, конечно.

Он ясно увидел, что Фазма нахмурилась, и напрягся, ожидая возражений, но спустя несколько секунд она прямо и просто посмотрела на него сквозь свои белесые ресницы:  
\- Хорошо, гранд-адмирал. Для нас самих безопаснее быть в открытых мундирах: в этом случае не будет опасности проникновения в наши ряды провокаторов или наемных убийц.   
Хакс дернулся, когда она произнесла - совершенно бесстрастно - это «наемных убийц», и тут же устыдился: желание каждого второго высокопоставленного члена Совета убить его, Хакса, не было для него новостью.  
\- Сколько человек будет в вашей личной охране?  
\- Думаю, семи будет достаточно. С вами - восемь. Как вы считаете? - С одной стороны, это было слишком фамильярно и даже мягко - спрашивать совета подчиненного в таких незначительных делах, с другой, Хакс давно знал Фазму и понимал, что ее опыт в делах предательства, покушений, нападений и военных козней был несопоставимо больше его собственного и опыта любого, кого он знал.

\- Вы хотите... - Она замялась, что было ей несвойственно. - Вы хотите, чтобы в вашей охране были люди эффектные или эффективные?  
Хакс почти рассмеялся; его губы дрогнули и искривились в его обычной кривоватой полуухмылке. С грациозностью и тактом бомбардировщика Фазма спрашивала его о том, нужна ли ему реальная или показная защита, и это был хорошо понятный Хаксу язык. Он неопределеннно махнул рукой:  
\- В идеале и то, и другое, - «такие, как Рен» - едва не произнесли его губы совершенно без участия его активного сознания, и Хакс, вовремя поймав эти ужасные слова, судорожно перевел дыхание. - Но если придется выбирать, то - в пользу эффективности.   
\- Я поняла, гранд-адмирал, к утру у вас будет список из семи имен. 

Фазма уже встала со стула и обхватила шлем ладонями, готовясь надеть его на свою поблескивающую кремовыми прядями голову, но остановилась, вспомнив кое-что важное:  
\- А что с Кайло Реном?   
\- Что с ним? - Вскинулся Хакс - слишком резко, слишком нервно; Фазма удивленно поморгала.   
\- Я хотела узнать, будет ли он на Совете, гранд-адмирал.  
Хакса еще больше вывел из себя ее успокаивающий тон. С его языка почти сорвался резкий приказ заниматься своими собственными делами, но в последнее мгновение Хакс спохватился: Фазма была и все еще оставалась одним из самых лояльных ему людей. Глупо было отмахиваться от нее и тем более гладить ее против шерстки.  
\- Мне неизвестны планы мастера Рена, капитан. Но для нас это неважно, - он подчеркнул и особо выделил "для нас", конечно, имея в виду "для меня". - У нас есть место, время, локация и пара важных задач, одна из которых - вернуться на Финализатор без осложнений и потерь. Займемся этим.  
Теперь его кивок не оставлял простора для воображения: это был приказ выметаться и заняться данным поручением, но приказ мягкий, почти заговорщический. Фазма наклонила голову, не слишком усердно выполняя формальности, и вышла из его кабинета, на ходу надевая шлем. Хакс выдохнул и опустился в свое кресло, чувствуя себя вконец вымотанным. 

Той ночью он рухнул в постель как подкошенный, и последней его мыслью перед глубоким сном была та, что уж сегодня-то у него не будет проблем со сном. И их не было - пока Хакс совершенно внезапно не вынырнул из сна, будто его дернуло что-то за ниточки. Он вздрогнул и, моментально проснувшись, замер: такую реакцию у него всегда вызывало лишь одно - ощущение смертельной опасности. Навык просыпаться в одно мгновение, только почуяв дыхание опасности, осознанно развивали в кадетах военной академии, но реакция Хакса была еще глубже благодаря его врожденной настороженности и обстоятельствам детства. Все еще не шевелясь, он медленно открыл глаза и, судорожно перебирая варианты и шансы, обвел взглядом темную спальню, освещенную всего лишь на 3%. В дверях спальни стоял - совершенно неподвижно, словно камень - Кайло Рен. 

Хакса бросило в холодный пот: вначале он подумал, что это наваждение, жуткий сон или какая-то чертовщина от Силы. Лицо Рена бледно сияло во тьме и казалось отдельным от тела, облаченного в черную одежду; его немигающие глаза странно мерцали, словно ракетное топливо. А потом Хакс повернул к призраку голову - и тот шевельнулся, шагнул в комнату. К счастью (и собственному удивлению) Хакс не вскрикнул и не вскочил: только настороженно вскинулся и машинально натянул одеяло на свою обнаженную грудь, спрятал под него голую ногу. Присутствие огромного Рена с его нелепыми плечами казалось сюрреалистическим - ровно до того момента, пока Рен кивком головы не включил свет в спальне Хакса. На полную катушку, конечно же. Комнату залил холодный искусственный свет, и Хакс разъяренно зарычал, прикрывая ладонью глаза и с обреченностью думая о своих совершенно всклокоченных волосах. Наконец, он взял себя в руки (почему с Реном ему всегда нужно было брать себя в руки?), отвел ладонь от лица и впился возмущенным взглядом в Рена, замершего посреди комнаты и оглядывавшего ее беспардонными любопытными глазами. 

\- Какого… Рен?! - Он не собирался размениваться на любезности и тем соблюдать субординацию. Не тогда, когда Рен, полностью одетый, стоял у подножья его кровати; не то чтобы Хакс предпочитал видеть рыцаря одетым лишь частично. Кайло оторвался от созерцания наград Хакса еще из академии и, невозмутимо отбросив одну полу своего плаща на плечо, присел на письменный стол гранд-адмирала. Нагло, нахально и беспардонно.   
\- Ты сам попросил меня прилететь, чтобы сопроводить тебя на Совет. - С неподражаемо едким сарказмом медленно проговорил Рен, беспощадно глядя на уязвимого под своим одеялом гранд-адмирала. Хакс, не желая отводить взгляд, упрямо уставился на Рена, и тот вдруг неловким движением поскреб пальцами, обтянутыми черной перчаткой, щеку, перерезанную шрамом. 

«Он мстит мне за то, что я сказал прошлой ночью о его лице, его шрамах». - Осенило Хакса. Эта мысль сильно охладила его негодование, потому что весь день его мучило... нет, не чувство вины, а дискомфорт оттого, что до сих пор они с Реном еще никогда не опускались до нападок на внешность друг друга. И теперь он первым нарушил этот негласный пакт о ненападении. Словесном.   
\- Уже через... - Он взглянул на часы, - через два часа я буду на мостике. Ты позволишь? - Хакс максимально холодно кивнул на дверь, выпроваживая Рена, который, конечно же, даже не шевельнулся и никак не отреагировал. Хакс бессильно откинулся на жесткую подушку, но потом спохватился и, наоборот, сел в постели, вцепившись в края одеяла, прикрывавшего его. Он не мог никак повлиять на Рена - и знал это, и что хуже, знал это и Рен.  
Чувствуя, что уже близок к отчаянию, Хакс опустил плечи и посмотрел на Рена взглядом, опасно походивший на умоляющий. Рен, снова уставившийся на награды Хакса, выглядел... диким, за неимением лучшего определения. 

Шрам на нижней губе еще не зажил окончательно, но припухлости уже не было; щетина присутствовала - но только намек, так же, как и на подбородке Хакса. Что-то в его спутанных волосах, явно отросших и словно запущенных, что-то в его резких и уверенных движениях, что-то в его мерцающих глазах было новым, другим - неконтролируемым, свободным, скрученным, точно пружина, пульсирующим. Рен походил на дикое животное, получающее удовольствие от полной свободы; его плечи были расправлены и расслаблены, и Хакс, сам того не желая, подумал о том, что с ним самим никогда такого не случалось, никогда он не ощущал одновременно уверенности в себе и расслабленности. От Рена исходило ощущение сдержанной силы, которая покоилась в нем, как покоится на колене мягко, но уверенно сжатый кулак. Это новое наблюдение одновременно ужаснуло Хакса и заставило его пульс биться быстрее - как всегда бывает, когда в двух шагах от тебя сидит вроде бы спокойный, но смертельно опасный хищник. 

\- Я не могу остаться на Финализаторе: я должен провести еще один день с рыцарями Рен. Сейчас я вернусь к ним, а потом отправлюсь на Совет, где мы и встретимся. Твой новый лейтенант уже загрузил для меня координаты.   
Хакс был благодарен Кайло Рену за внезапно ставший деловым тон, но сказанное звучало странно.   
\- Тогда почему ты здесь? Мог бы просто сообщить о своих планах.   
\- Не рады меня видеть, гранд-адмирал? - Голос Рена понизился на несколько тонов; он подался вперед и смерил Хакса прищуренными глазами. Непонятно было, говорит он всерьез или просто действует Хаксу на нервы. - Я хотел посмотреть, как тут без меня дела.   
\- То есть ты не можешь шпионить за Финализатором с помощью этой своей, - Хакс поморщился, - Силы? - Он и сам понимал, что ходит по тонкому льду, но не мог удержаться от соблазна.  
\- Могу, но гарантирую, Хакс, встреча с Силой понравилась бы тебе еще меньше.  
Непрошенно и резко, будто свалившийся на голову камень, на Хакса нашло воспоминание о том, как невидимые пальцы Силы сомкнулись на его шее в тот день, когда Кайло Рен убил Сноука. Хакс впился зубами в нижнюю губу, чтобы не выдать охватившей его паники, и поймал сделавшийся окончательно пронзительным взгляд Рена, скользнувший по его дрогнувшему рту.   
\- Кто знает? - Старательно изображая безразличие, которого не было и в помине, протянул Хакс. - В соревновании на нежелательность любого контакта для меня ты и твоя Сила не отстаете друг от друга.

Хакс знал, что его тон слишком ядовит, насмешлив, даже груб. Он знал, что переступает черту. Но у него не было выбора: либо страх в глазах, опущенные в подчинении глаза, жалкая поза, источаемый ужас - либо вздернутый подбородок и риск снова испытать на себе захват силы Рена. Он задержал дыхание и сконцентрировался на том, чтобы не отодвинуться на постели подальше от сидящего в двух шагах Кайло Рена, который, нахмурившись, подозрительно шумно дышал. 

Гранд-адмирал совсем не по-гранд-адмиральски подскочил на месте и приглушенно вскрикнул, когда собственное одеяло вырвалось из его побелевших пальцев и, вскинувшись, накрыло его с головой. За ноги его словно что-то потянуло - сильное и неумолимое. Он упал в постель плашмя, и одеяло, ставшее вдруг будто резиновым, упругим, накрыло его полностью, прижав к кровати неподъемным камнем. Он не мог даже пошевелиться. Первая паника сменилась паникой от наступившей темноты и ограниченности кислорода; Хаксу моментально стало жарко до удушения. Он шумно вздохнул:   
\- Рен! - Предполагалось, что это должно было прозвучать как требование немедленно его отпустить, но в реальности в торопливо произнесенном имени звучал лишь страх и просьба.   
Стол рядом заскрипел, и Хакс вдруг почувствовал, как на одеяло надавили. Давление было равномерным и горячим - и Хакс не мог понять, Сила ли это или ладонь Кайло Рена. Давление увеличилось, прошлось катком от живота Хакса к его голове, остановилось на уровне шеи и еще больше усилилось. В голове Хакса за мгновение промелькнули все варианты: Рен его все-таки придушит, он сейчас обделается от паники и страха, он потеряет сознание от недостатка кислорода, Сила скрутит его, как носовой платок, и выбросит в космическое пространство. 

\- Встретимся на Совете, гранд-адмирал Хакс, - голос Рена прозвучал совсем рядом, словно лицо Хакса с лицом Рена разделяло лишь одеяло и один дюйм пространства. Хакс вздрогнул и ничего не ответил. Давление пропало, но одеяло все так же прижимало его к кровати, и командующий флотом Первого Ордена вдруг впервые за годы почувствовал, как на глаза его наворачиваются соленые капли. Но через мгновение одеяло из живого существа с мышечным каркасом превратилось снова в безжизненную тряпку, и Хакс с легкостью отбросил его в сторону. В его спальне никого не было, а о том, что произошедшее ему не приснилось, напоминала только оставленная открытой дверь. Хакс с минуту просидел в постели в ступоре, а потом со стоном поднялся и отправился в ванную, понимая, что уже точно не заснет. Не посмеет закрыть глаза и тем более не сможет расслабиться ни на секунду. 

Проклятый Кайло Рен. 

 

3\. УБИЙЦА

Хакс никогда и никому бы в этом не признался, но, когда он в сопровождении своей новой охраны вышел из шатла и, ступив на балкон, выдающийся в ангар и предназначенный для встречи гостей, увидел натягивающего перчатки Кайло Рена, только что появившегося из своего собственного шатла, он испытал внезапно сильное облегчение и даже нечто похожее на радость. Ничто - ни его новый статус, ни восьмерка профессиональных убийц в роли личной охраны, ни бластер у пояса и два кинжала в одежде - ничто из этого не давало и десятой доли того ощущения безопасности, которое накрыло Хакса прохладной волной при первом же взгляде на Рена. Это было нелогично, безумно: как он мог чувствовать себя в безопасности с сумасшедшим, вздорным Реном, способным на любую выходку, что при приложении его безграничной опасной силы в любой момент могло окончиться трагически в том числе для него, Хакса? Он должен был бы чувствовать себя, напротив, словно сидящий на бомбе с непредсказуемым механизмом активации солдат, но нет: кивнув Рену, Хакс едва скрыл ухмылку облегчения. Его плечи расслабились, и он впервые в этот день почувствовал свое тело, до этого сведенное судорогой напряжения. 

Подойдя, Рен остановился в шаге от гранд-адмирала и с интересом окинул взглядом его охрану, которой Хакс втайне был горд: не только высоченная Фазма, но и все выбранные ею люди, облаченные в одинаковые черные кители с алой каймой по воротнику и обшлагам рукавов, скрыто, но хорошо вооруженные, сплошь атлетичные, вымуштрованные и прямые, как породистые деревья, не затронутые ни болезнью, ни мутациями, выглядели более чем внушительно.   
Рен не спрашивал, откуда у Хакса взялась охрана; ответив на приветствие Фазмы, он медленно обошел стоящих треугольником телохранителей, и только заметив, что он останавливается на мгновение рядом с каждым из них, Хакс понял, что Кайло Рен сканирует их Силой, проверяя их лояльность и бог еще знает что. Фазма с тревогой глянула на Хакса, но тот слегка закатил глаза, показывая, что думает о действиях Рена, и она дернула уголком губ в ответ. Проверка не заняла у Рена больше трех минут, хотя рядом с одним из телохранителей - это была женщина с неправдоподобно густыми темно-каштановыми волосами, собранными в длинный извивающийся жгут, смуглая и красивая той красотой, которая вызывает головокружение и глубокий дискомфорт, - он остановился и задержался, глядя в ее висок особенно пристально, а потом вдруг хмыкнул, что было ему не свойственно, и безжалостно посмотрел прямо в глаза внезапно покрасневшей женщины. 

Наконец, он двинулся к Хаксу, и тот вопросительно поднял бровь, но ответил ему Рен только когда они выбрались с гостевого балкона и вышли в бесконечно длинный коридор, ведущий из ангара в гостиную зону обширной резиденции Совета.   
\- Она чересчур предана тебе, - со странной усмешкой проговорил Рен, и Хакс ощутил сильное желание двинуть ему локтем или увидеть его споткнувшимся на ровном месте. Но Рен, как всегда, шагал уверенно и быстро, подметая полами своего тяжелого черного плаща идеально чистый каменный пол коридора.   
\- Что значит «чересчур» И почему ты вообще копался в их головах? Сомневаюсь, что это необходимо для проверки преданности Первому Ордену. - Как можно тише прошипел Хакс, наклоняясь к Рену и стараясь не отстать даже на полшага от рыцаря.   
\- Преданность Первому Ордену и преданность тебе - разные вещи. Члены твоей личной охраны должны быть преданы в первую очередь тебе, это очевидно, - бросил Рен, глядя прямо перед собой.  
\- Раз так, ее преданность - то, что нужно, не так ли? Почему ты так долго на нее... таращился?  
Хакс не хотел ни о чем спрашивать самодовольного ублюдка, и на каждом слове жалел, что у него не хватает терпения просто игнорировать его, фабрикуя равнодушие, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. 

\- Она защищает не гранд-адмирала, а Армитажа Хакса, - Рен старательно выговорил каждую букву имени Хакса, и звучало это так невероятно дискомфортно, что Хакс поежился. - И она мечтает о том, чтобы быть тебе полезной не только в качестве охраны. Причем мечтает с большим воображением и... страстью. - Теперь уже очевидно было, как сильно Рен наслаждается этой новой информацией.   
\- Что? Какого... Ты не имел права вытягивать из нее такие подробности! - С ужасом Хакс почувствовал, что если не краснеет, то точно розовеет; жесткий воротник парадного белого кителя вдруг впился в его шею. Его не смущала информация, в которой не было ничего экстраординарного, - а вот то, что об этом ему сообщал Рен, - очень.   
\- Мне не пришлось ничего из нее вытягивать, - одними глазами усмехнулся Рен, - эти фантазии бурлят в ней прямо на поверхности, поверх всего остального, как пожар. Особенно одна, в которой фигурирует большой круглый голопроектор посреди командного мостика на Финализаторе. Похоже, ее очень занимает мысль о том, что черное стекло его поверхности будет особенно хорошо контрастировать с оттенком твоей кожи, если...  
\- Хватит! - Уже громко, не шепча, оборвал его Хакс и возмущенно метнул в него разъяренный взгляд. 

Отвернулся - и тут же покосился снова, проверяя, не разозлился ли Рен; но тот вышагивал с прежней ухмылкой, явно не потревоженный грубостью Хакса. Все - и ухмылка, и по-прежнему нестриженные волосы, и оживление, появившееся на его лице после перепалки, - придавало Рену на удивление молодой, беззаботный вид, которому не препятствовали ни шрам на лице, ни угрожающе мощная фигура, ни черный плащ или лайтсабер на виду у всех. Если бы Хакс мог взглянуть на себя, его бы поразил и собственный вид - с порозовевшими щеками и упавшей на глаза, но, к счастью, он себя не видел и, продолжая свой путь по коридору, концентрировался на том, чтобы не убить Рена и не обернуться на женщину, о которой говорил Рен. Наконец, они достигли огромных дверей в конце коридора, и те распахнулись перед гранд-адмиралом и магистром Рен. 

* 

\- Напротив, гранд-адмирал Хакс, вы прекрасно справляетесь: ваш отец гордился бы вами, ведь даже законный наследник не прославил бы его имя лучше.   
В напряженной тишине зала, в котором заседал Совет, каждое слово этого не особо завуалированного оскорбления прозвучало так громко и отчетливо, что Хаксу показалось, будто звуки отскакивают от мраморных стен и снова, снова, снова возвращаются ко всем членами Совета, раз за разом унижая Хакса - единственного стоящего, застывшего на месте после великолепно и четко предоставленного доклада о состоянии флота Первого Ордена и после издевательского комментария одного из старых адмиралов, развалившегося напротив с холодной ухмылкой и смотревшего на побледневшего гранд-адмирала с явным ожиданием ответа.   
В ушах у Хакса зашумела кровь; так всегда бывало, когда он испытывал крайнюю степень ярости, но понимал, что не может дать ни одному мускулу на лице даже слегка дернуться. Отстраненно он подумал о том, что - смешно! - за все эти годы, с самого детства, долгие годы оскорблений, намеков, инсинуаций, издевок и жестоких шуток на одну и ту же тему его незаконнорожденности, за все эти бесчисленные дни, недели, месяцы и десятилетия он так и не научился игнорировать их, противостоять им. 

Он сжал кулаки так сильно, что даже сквозь перчатки ногти впились в ладони и, старательно сохраняя на лице выражение полного самообладания, обвел взглядом сидящих за огромным круглым столом членов Совета, убедился в безжалостности и насмешливости их взглядов, и открыл уже было рот, для того, чтобы сказать что-то вроде: «Я очень ценю вашу похвалу, адмирал» - максимально саркастичным тоном, конечно, но его опередил внезапный голос, который никто не ожидал услышать.   
\- Я уверен, адмирал Фонго, один из ваших девяти бастардов так же сильно и приятно удивит вас в будущем, особенно большие надежды вы можете возлагать на своих маленьких полукровок.   
Если до этого в зале царила предвкушавшая чье-то унижение тишина, то ту тишину, которая воцарилась после внезапных слов, произнесенных низким и глубоким, с отчетливыми угрожающими нотками, голосом Кайло Рена, можно было назвать как минимум оглушительной.   
Хакс - пораженный не меньше других - увидев на лицах окружающих смесь удивления и ужаса, еще мгновение потоптался и, невпопад кивнув, поспешил усесться в свое кресло рядом с сидящим прямо и неподвижно магистром рыцарей Рен. 

Он не выдержал и покосился на Рена, удостоившись ответного быстрого взгляда; в глазах Рена полыхала злость, хорошо знакомое Хаксу желание разрушать, бить, доминировать. Хакс опустил глаза и с показной деловитостью принялся просматривать сообщения от офицеров Финализатора в своем датападе. Сердце его все еще билось неровно; в кои-то веки не от унижения или злости, а от совершенно незнакомого чувства, которое ударило его изнутри в тот момент, когда он понял, что и эта ядовитая фраза Рена, и его злость, направленная на окружающих, - все это было в его, Хакса, защиту.  
Хакс мысленно влепил себе пощечину и тряхнул головой; у них с Реном был договор о взаимной поддержке, и кроме того, Хакс вовсе не забыл те несколько пугающих, жутких эпизодов с невидимыми пальцами на его шее, с одеялом, пригвоздившим его к кровати. О, Хакс не был сентиментальным дурачкой и тем более не верил в бескорыстие...   
И все равно: этот маленький и бессмысленный по сути жест Рена ощущался Хаксом как пригоршня горячих углей в животе: горячо, некомфортно и совершенно великолепно. 

Хакс так погрузился в собственные эмоции, что едва не пропустил обсуждение главной темы Совета; почувствовав на себе тяжелый взгляд Рена, он встрепенулся и, подняв голову, сконцентрировался на голограмме планет системы Мьют-Тонг, о которой шла речь.  
\- На самой благоприятной по условиям жизни планете системы, - толстяк-генерал, которого Хакс на дух не переносил, говорил тонким голосом, тыкая в мерцающую голограмму планеты с семью лунами, - был уничтожен самый крупный передвижной город, по сути, единственный значимый. Практически все здания были стерты с лица земли - осталась только пыль и сильный запах раскаленного металла, а все жители попросту исчезли, будто их никогда там не было. Их останки не были обнаружены, в том числе в пыли, пепле и других частицах. Вся дикая органика осталась нетронутой, как и малочисленные кочевнические деревни в глубинных лесах. - Он помолчал и, отвернувшись от голограммы, значительно оглядел членов Ордена. - Обе наши шахты также были разрушены, а все работники и охрана исчезли без следа, хотя шахты находились в гуще лесов. Мы получили от охранников сигнал тревоги, но когда туда добрались разведчики, все было кончено. Никакого внятного объяснения ни у кого нет.   
В зале поднялся приглушенный шум: звучало произошедшее и впрямь странно. 

\- Сопротивление? - Бросил кто-то из шумевших предположение, и генерал пожал плечами, но Хакс, уже оправившийся от бури собственных эмоций, моментально отмел эту мысль:  
\- Я отправил людей к планетам Мьют-Тонг сразу же после вашего известия, генерал, и они не нашли никаких признаков присутствия кораблей сопротивления, а все маячки сопротивления по-прежнему в этой их норе на другом краю галактики. Кроме того, - добавил он, чувствуя, как напрягся рядом с ним Рен, - у них нет никаких мотивов нападать на планеты Мьют-Тонг, ни мотивов, ни подходящего оружия, ни кораблей.   
\- Кто знает, что на уме у бунтовщиков, которые загнаны в угол, адмирал Хакс, - хмыкнул генерал.   
\- Гранд-адмирал Хакс, - отчеканил он, внезапно почувствовав прилив уверенности в себе. - И мы достаточно хорошо обследовали планеты, чтобы сделать определенные выводы. Кроме того, вы не упомянули, что подобное случилось с еще одним поселением, на одной из лун планеты.   
Хакс без проблем выдержал ненавидящий взгляд покрасневшего генерала, но не стал усугублять и ограничился вопросительно поднятой бровью. 

\- Зато ваши люди, гранд-адмирал Хакс, - в голосе генерала сочился яд, - вряд ли сумели зафиксировать вот это. - Он махнул своей толстой рукой, и над голопроектором появился парящий корабль, который заставил всех с интересом придвинуть стулья к столу. - Предположительно это боевой корабль тех, кто стал причиной произошедшего. Он появился незадолго до случившегося - и исчез сразу же после. Он попал на радары шахты и был отправлен в виде отчета случайно, в рамках автосохранения всех данных...   
\- Того автосохранения данных, на котором я настоял два года назад, не так ли? - Вставил Хакс, не удержавшись от этой немного детской шпильки. Генерал только бросил на него разъяренный взгляд, но побоялся спорить. Хакс хотел добавить еще что-то об эффективности этой программы, но его остановила дрогнувшая рука Рена, обтянутая черной перчаткой и до этого лежавшая на подлокотнике кресла совершенно неподвижно, выдавая скуку Кайло. Это было субтильное движение, но оно выглядело так, словно Рен хотел остановить Хакса или попросить заткнуться; чтобы не позорить себя какой-нибудь выходкой Рена, гранд-адмирал закрыл рот и нервно передвинул датапад.

\- В этих кораблях есть что-то от бомбардировщиков-призраков старого поколения, - задумчиво проговорил Рен, а затем, будто позабыв, где находится, встал и подошел ближе к проекции. Члены Совета, как завороженные, смотрели за его передвижениями, еще не забыв о выпаде магистра Рен против адмирала Фонго и не прекращая размышлять о том, знает ли этот жутковатый обладатель пугающей Силы и их секреты тоже. Подойдя к проекции, Рен вытянул руку, будто собирался пощупать бесплотную картинку, и это выглядело бы нелепо, если бы вокруг изображения в это мгновение не замерцал бы едва заметный свет, волнами пульсирующий от Рена к кораблю. Картинка завибрировала и, словно взорвавшись, распалась на хаотичные изображения. Совет замер в оглушительном недоумении. 

Рен, словно проснувшись в момент, когда картинка исчезла, развернулся и быстро, вопросительно взглянул на Хакса; гранд-адмирал одарил его умиротворенным взглядом и намеренно спокойно отпил из своей чашки какой-то безвкусной голубой жижи. Рен медленно и невозмутимо вернулся на свое место, не обращая больше внимания ни на окружающих, ни на закашлявшегося генерала у голопроектора. Далее он не участвовал в обсуждении стратегии, исследования планет Мьют-Тонг, возможных причин исчезновения жителей и прочих тривиальных вещей, погрузившись в глубокую задумчивость. Только когда члены Совета один за другим поднялись, и стул Хакса с отвратительным звуком царапнул по полу, Рен резко поднялся и сделал шаг к двери, но тут же остановился и преградил путь Хаксу.

\- Я должен еще кое-что узнать у генерала, он не все рассказал. Мой шатл вернулся к рыцарям...   
\- Мы дождемся тебя, - великодушно кивнул Хакс, за что удостоился только рассеянного взгляда и такого же рассеянного кивка.   
Хакс со вздохом облегчения вышел из зала, который начал всерьез давить на его психику, и, увидев свою охрану, вытянувшуюся вдоль стены, гордо вздернул подбородок. Фазма явно готова была отправляться в ангар, но Хакс жестом попросил ее остановиться:   
\- Мы подождем магистра Рен, - как можно нейтральнее проговорил он. - Я подышу воздухом, - он кивнул на искусно врезанный в величественную стену дворца балкон. - Вы ждите тут.   
Фазма наклонила голову, потом оценивающе глянула на балкон, но, не увидев в нем никакой угрозы, отступила к стене. Хакс прошел мимо своих людей и вышел на балкон, отделенный от холла только мерцающим "дождем" из стеклянных бусин. То, что на первый взгляд представлялось небольшим выступом с видом на город у подножья дворца, оказалось обширным и вьющимся вдоль здания балконом со множеством укромных местечек и поворотов. Хакс с удивлением прошелся по нему в одну сторону и другую, а потом, вдохнув полной грудью, замер у искусно украшенных перил чуть в стороне от выхода в холл. Вокруг не было ни души, из тьмы внешнего мира на балкон проникал лишь сладковатый и дурманящий воздух, где-то вдали ветер с вихревым потоком трепал побеги кроваво-красных растений. 

Хакс прикрыл глаза - и словно провалился в сон без сна, а когда пришел в себя, то не мог бы сказать, прошла ли минута или десять. Но что-то привело его в чувство... Ах да, шаги. Тихие и медленные. Рен? Невозможно. И вряд ли кто-то из его людей, они бы позвали его от выхода, не подкрадывались бы из темноты... Хакс резко повернулся вправо и тут же получил мощный удар в скулу рукояткой то ли бластера, то ли дубинки. Боль вспыхнула в его голове так ярко и резко, что, не чувствуя под собой ног, он упал на колени - и, видимо, тем самым спас себе жизнь, потому что в следующее мгновение над его головой просвистела выстрел бластера. Он, не глядя, пнул нападавшего по ногам, попал во что-то твердое, но живое, но удар вышел смазанным, и кто-то бросился на него с животным рычанием, обхватив толстой, железной рукой его шею, заломив ее назад, впившись предплечьем ему под подбородком. Нападавший как будто не мог решить, хочет ли он задушить Хакса или сломать ему шею; гранд-адмирал попытался пнуть нападавшего локтем, но его живот оказался на ощупь таким мягким, что удар явно не причинил ему вреда. Ткань парадного белого кителя Хакса затрещала от отчаянных движений. Он понимал, что нужно позвать на помощь, но воздуха в легких не было, как не было и бластера, выдернутого нападавшим с его пояса в самом начале. Хрипя и дико размахивая руками и ногами, Хакс с мольбой уставился на мелькавший в отдалении выход с балкона в холл, в холл, где его ждала охрана, но вероятность спасения казалась ему ничтожной, и он попытался вцепиться зубами в руку убийцы - там, где она не была покрыта грубой тканью куртки. Кожу ему прокусить не удалось, и нападавший, почувствовав боль, боднул его сзади твердым, как камень, лбом, и удар этот отозвался в его и без того звеневшей голове звоном агонии. Подыхать в двух шагах от своей собственной охраны, в лапах смердящего кровью и металлом громилы не просто не хотелось, а казалось оскорблением. 

А потом воздух словно сам по себе всосался в его легкие, и Хакс понял, что нападавший ослабил хватку, отвлекшись на что-то. Хакс вздернул звенящую голову и сквозь упавшие на лоб пряди волос увидел, что от выхода в холл по направлению к ним двигается - неправдоподобно быстро, словно рывками - большая черная фигура.   
Рен.  
Облегчение такое сильное, что перед глазами заплясали разноцветные огоньки, затопило Хакса. Тиски ужаса и отчаянной злости отпустили его - как и громила, отбросивший его при виде надвигающегося Рена - и Хакс, привалившись к перилам, жадно задышал. Его место было первым рядом разворачивающегося представления, и Хакс, не пытаясь даже встревать, подтянул к себе ноги и постарался слиться с перилами. 

Хакс видел Кайло Рена в совершенно разных состояниях: как он отплевывается собственной кровью, упершись локтем в заснеженную землю Старкиллера, как он сверкает злостью, доказывая свою точку зрения, как он, сорвавшись с катушек, рвет и мечет оборудование своим лайтсабером, как он тихо и яростно копается в головах врагов, как он виновато, будто мальчишка, опускает голову перед Сноуком, - и как вздергивает подбородок с выражением самоуверенного превосходства в глазах. Но никогда еще, даже в те моменты, когда Рен угрожал ему, Хаксу, душил Силой и ей же толкал, никогда гранд-адмирал не видел того, что видели настоящие враги Кайло Рена. Его и без того ассиметричное, странное, невозможное лицо было перекошено яростью, но не взрывной, а холодной, как осколок льда. Поначалу он надвигался на нападавшего неровно, словно его качало из стороны в сторону, а потом он вдруг двумя огромными шагами преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и, незаметным движением выхватив свой лайтсабер, активировал его. Пылающее и плюющееся искрами лезвие вибрировало, и внезапно Хаксу пришло в голову, что это оружие чувствует то же, что его хозяин. В глазах Рена пылала чистая и ничем не прикрытая жажда крови, и Хакс понял, что любая попытка остановить его стоила бы жизни и встрявшему. Рен замер - не колеблясь, а словно для того, чтобы прочувствовать происходящее как следует, - на длинное мгновение, а потом всадил лайтсабер в корпус громилы и, повернув, странным витиеватым движением рванул его вверх, не только рассекая того напополам, но и потроша, как тушку животного. С отвратительным хлюпаньем внутренности убийцы хлопнулись на изысканный пол балкона, а следом - и изуродованное, воняющее горелой плотью, тело. 

Хакс понимал, что уже к этому моменту ему стоило быть на ногах, а не сидеть, как перепуганный кадет-первокурсник, прижавшись к перилам и пассивно глядя на происходящее, но какое-то странное оцепенение не давало ему даже как следует вздохнуть, хотя физически он уже пришел в себя. Будто в полусне, он увидел, как за спиной Рена, все еще сжимавшего активированный лайтсабер, замелькали бегущие люди - его люди, его охрана. Он дернулся, пытаясь встать и поскальзываясь на кровавой жиже под ногами, - и это движение вывело из транса Рена, который на автомате деактивировал оружие и пристегнул к поясу. Их взгляды встретились, и Хакс постарался не вздрогнуть: магистр Рен смотрел на него так пристально, с такой интенсивностью, будто толкал в него невидимые ядра, будто пытался прожечь насквозь, будто... бесполезно было и пытаться как-то описать этот взгляд, потому что никогда и ничего подобного гранд-адмирал не чувствовал. А потом Рен тряхнул головой, бросил нахмуренный взгляд через плечо на бегущих к ним Фазму и ее людей, заставив тех притормозить. 

Тем же неуловимым движением, которое трудно было заподозрить в таком массивном теле, Рен наклонился и, обхватив своими огромными горячими ладонями плечи Хакса, дернул его вверх, поднимая его не ноги и встряхивая. От удивления Хакс не смог никак отреагировать, а когда открыл рот, Рен снова его опередил: и не думая отпускать его, он надвинулся на Хакса и снова встряхнул, как запыленный плащ.   
\- Почему ты был без охраны? - Прорычал Рен, не просто не отодвигаясь, а, наоборот, еще ближе прижимая к себе обескураженного гранд-адмирала. В его глазах мерцало что-то неопределенное и дикое, как будто Рен не мог решить, что с ним делать, и жажда крови все еще была здесь, на самой поверхности. Хакс дернулся, как птица из сети, и это было чистым инстинктом, о котором он уже и позабыл: когда-то давно, невероятно давно, его отец точно так же, обхватив за руку или предплечье, выдергивал юного Армитажа из собственных мыслей, потом его большое и страшное, покрасневшее от ярости лицо неумолимо приближалось, а затем всегда - обязательно, без исключений - следовал удар, точный, болезненный и унизительный, такой мощный, что слабое тело Хакса отлетало в сторону, сбивая на пути мебель и ударяясь об острые углы. Рен в ответ на этот рывок лишь сильнее инстинктивно сжал ладони; его пальцы впились в мышцы Хакса, в нежную кожу под мышками. 

Сил Хаксу придала Фазма: когда ее бледное лицо мелькнуло за массивными плечами Рена, щеки Хакса красной краской обожгло унижение - то самое, детское, только усиленное в тысячу раз. Он дернулся еще раз, с намного большей силой, и, освободив одну руку, оттолкнул ею Рена; это не дало бы особого эффекта, но Рен как будто и сам уже опомнился и разжал пальцы, наполовину повернувшись к их с Хаксом людям.   
\- Зачем ты его убил? Как мы теперь узнаем, кто его послал? - С досадой прошипел Рену гранд-адмирал и, не дожидаясь закономерного толчка или язвительного ответа, решительно зашагал к выходу с балкона, не глядя на позеленевших от вины охранников, выстроившихся вдоль перил. Он чувствовал - физически, кожей - Рена позади себя, горячего и переполненного адреналином, эмоциями, яростью, но приказывал себе идти, ровно и уверенно, дальше. У дверного проема, в котором невинно колыхались стеклянные занавеси, он обернулся и деловито бросил:  
\- В ангар, мы улетаем сейчас же. - И сразу же вышел.   
Сообщение о произошедшем и ядовитые возмущения на тему обеспечения безопасности во время Совета он сможет отправить уже со своего шатла или даже с борта Финализатора; ему не хотелось оставаться здесь ни на минуту дольше. 

 

4\. СМЯТЕНИЕ

Весь путь от холла дворца и до шатла - сквозь длинный коридор и ангар, в которых начальник охраны дворца безуспешно пытался догнать и расспросить гостей о произошедшем, - Кайло чувствовал в пальцах рук пульсирующую энергию. Измеряя каменный пол дворца широкими шагами, стремительно и яростно, он бросал вокруг хмурые взгляды, которые предостерегали и начальника охраны, и Фазму от попыток заговорить с ним. Лайтсабер казался ему раскаленным углем, выжигающим дыру в его черном кителе под плащом. Его руки, затянутые в черные перчатки, горели - и он точно знал, что не из-за убийства наемника, которое его лишь радовало на любом из уровней восприятия. Несмотря на обвинение Хакса в том, что он слишком поспешно убил ассасина (более чем справедливое), Рен не сожалел о содеянном и не мог себе вообразить, что можно было остановиться вовремя, опустить лайтсабер, швырнуть киллера на пол с помощью Силы и допросить его. Его злость была слишком велика для того, чтобы даже задумываться о подобном рациональном поведении, и Хакс попросту не понимал... 

Хакс. Кайло, сверкнув глазами, впился взглядом в рыжий затылок идущего - почти бегущего - перед ним гранд-адмирала. Внезапное и сильное желание - протянуть руку, схватить Хакса за его мягкие и нелепо-золотые волосы, дернуть - не сильно, только чтобы он, рванувшись, остановился и замер на месте, боясь пошевелиться, - заставило Рена сжать зубы. Именно Хакс был виноват во всем - и в том, что оказался на балконе в полном одиночестве, словно напрашиваясь на неприятности, и в том, что Кайло вышел из себя, и в том, что он, не сдержавшись, схватил Хакса и принялся тормошить на глазах у его личной охраны. Кайло, не сбавляя шаг, недоуменно посмотрел на свою собственную руку, которая все еще казалась наэлектризованной; до сих пор для него оставалось загадкой то, почему он вдруг вцепился в Хакса своими собственными руками, словно забыв о Силе, отбросив все, что когда-либо умел и знал, все то, чему так долго его учил Сноук. Кайло сжал пальцы в кулак и, едва не сбив с ног одного из штурмовиков, влетел в шатл черным вихрем. 

Ему казалось... - Кайло сразу же отошел к дальнему мерцающему вьюпорту и отвернулся к нему, закрывая глаза. - Ему казалось, что несколько месяцев охоты с рыцарями Рен, все эти часы и дни планирования, ледяного расчета, хладнокровных и милосердных убийств, - что это время не прошло даром: еще час назад он чувствовал себя под полным контролем, таким удивительно сконцентрированным и острым, как титановая игла, входящая ровно в центр зрачка. Но теперь... Шатл вышел из ангара, и Кайло, смутно слыша за спиной деловитые разговоры пилотов, охранников и Хакса, окинул взглядом черное звездное небо. Теперь он казался сам себе не иглой, а каким-то чертовым тараном, горящим молотом, тупым, бьющим без разбору, разрушающим все вокруг. Рен, кусая губу, вгляделся в свое собственное отражение в стекле, за которым замелькали звезды, и вдалеке показалась точка Финализатора; увидев в своих собственных глазах бушующий огонь, Кайло едва не зарычал: все эти месяцы прошли без толку, без смысла, раз он так легко, в рядовой ситуации...

Но была ли она рядовой? Рен оторвал взгляд от своей собственной удушающе темной фигуры и нашел отражение гранд-адмирала. Хакс стоял рядом с пилотом и, нервно поглядывая то в навигационный экран, то в окно, говорил, говорил и говорил. Кайло сузил глаза: он достаточно хорошо знал Хакса, чтобы понимать: тот не просто нервничает, а близок к панике, но, конечно, не сорвется, будет держаться до упора, и когда они вернутся, ни за что не уйдет сразу к себе, а примется мелькать на мостике, чтобы каждый видел, как мало тронула гранд-адмирала попытка убийства.  
Гордый сукин сын.

Кайло тряхнул головой и резко - даже для самого себя - запустил ладонь в волосы, пытаясь убрать их с лица; Хакс в отражении дернулся и скосил на него глаза. Рен криво усмехнулся: Хакс мог сколько угодно делать вид, будто усердно занимается делом и не обращает никакого внимания на магистра Рен, но в реальности он никогда не мог расслабиться в его присутствии и забыть о том, что он находится где-то рядом. Отраженный Хакс на мгновение задумался, и плечи его опустились, пальцы впились в полы пальто, как будто гранд-адмиралу жизненно важно было хоть чем-то их занять. Хакс выглядел испуганным - хотя и отчаянно это скрывал - и растерянным, но все же это нельзя было сравнить с тем, что увидел Кайло, выйдя на балкон, там, во дворце Совета.

Уже во время разговора с генералом, пытаясь выяснить, не вторгаясь в его сознание, всю скрываемую информацию, Кайло вдруг почувствовал что-то вроде покалывания в затылке, меж позвонков, словно на поверхности его кожи плясали микродроиды. Он дернул плечом, но ощущение никуда не делось, и тогда Кайло повернул голову, прислушался к не слышным и не видимым ни для кого, кроме него, колебаниям в воздухе. Что-то определенно было не так - и это что-то дергало Кайло, тянуло в сторону. Он быстро отделался от генерала и пошел туда, куда его звала Сила, - и тут же удивленно нахмурился, увидев, что Фазма и вся охрана Хакса в полном составе стоит в холле. Не размениваясь на разговоры, он ворвался туда, куда его тянуло, на балкон - и все долгие месяцы медитаций и концентрации сгорели во вспышке его ярости, в глубине которой дрожал ледяной огонек охватившего его ужаса. Хакс с синим лицом трепыхался в руках громилы, от которого волнами исходило одно-единственное намерение: убивать. К досаде Кайло - на собственное неравнодушие и эту внезапную вспышку - примешивалось отчетливое облегчение: он не помнил ясно, как активировал лайтсабер и как приблизился к ассасину, но когда кровавый туман перестал застилать ему глаза, и он увидел изуродованный труп убийцы с одной стороны и живого Хакса, бессильно сидящего у перил, - с другой, он на мгновение перестал ощущать собственное тело от охватившего его ощущения легкости. 

У него не было претензий к собственной реакции: он защищал своего союзника (и не важно, насколько язвительными, противоречивыми и всегда сложными у него были отношения с этим самодовольным засранцем), но вот то, что было потом... Кайло недоуменно поднял обе руки, сжал и разжал пальцы, глядя на них так, будто они были чьими-то, чужими. Он не помнил, что заставило его броситься к Хаксу, схватить его за плечи, впиться пальцами в его худые руки - и трясти, трясти, будто гранд-адмирал был глупым домашним животным, которое выбежало из дома и едва не утонуло в глубоком озере. Хакс был бледным до серости, и в губах его было больше синего, чем розового, но Кайло больше всего запомнилось выражение его глаз: молниеносно пробежавшие одна за другой эмоции - сначала облегчение и даже благодарность, потом новая порция страха, потом паника, злость, и снова страх - уже другой, совсем другой. Кайло не хотелось его отпускать; он помнил, что руки его сами по себе сжимались на плечах Хакса, держали, стискивали; если бы Хакс его не оттолкнул с этим странным нервным выражением лица... Кайло вспомнил, как ему хотелось в коридоре протянуть руку к Хаксу и схватить его - настолько, что он мог представить его рыжие волосы, торчащие между обтянутых черными перчатками пальцев Рена. 

Если бы Хакс не вырвался, он бы его так и тащил за собой, держа за руку повыше локтя, до самого шатла, наплевав на манеры и регламент Первого Ордена, - с внезапной ясностью понял Кайло. Он оторвался от разглядывания собственных рук и снова нашел в отражении стекла Хакса; тот стоял с неправдоподобно прямой спиной, как натянутая струна, бледный, с порванным рукавом парадного кителя. Все еще шокированный. Кайло, повинуясь исключительно толчкам Силы, развернулся и быстро подошел к Хаксу и Фазме, которые, судя по виновато опущенной голове капитана штурмовиков, явно обсуждали нападение. Он поймал несколько слов: "...высококлассный наемник" и "нельзя показывать, что нас это тревожит" - и сразу понял курс их мыслей: они оба подозревают, что ассасина нанял один из членов Совета, но не собираются никого обвинять. Как всегда. При его приближении они оба подняли свои головы, но только Хакс вздрогнул; Кайло с подозрением прищурил глаза и сделал к нему еще один шаг, - и Хакс отступил на целых два, едва не упершись лопатками в приборную панель. Его скулы тут же покрыли неровные пятна румянца: Хакс не хотел выглядеть уязвимым, но не сумел проконтролировать свою реакцию. Кайло мягко отступил, решив не копать глубже, но поняв главное: когда Хакс там, на балконе, нервно и в панике вырывался из его рук, это не было шоком или адреналином, что-то другое вызвало такую реакцию гранд-адмирала. И это же другое заставило Хакса сейчас отступить, запаниковать снова. Рену хотелось знать - и одновременно совершенно не хотелось; в любом случае, сейчас было не время и не место выяснять, что происходило с Хаксом. 

\- Какие планы насчет планет Мьют-Тонг? - Отрывисто спросил Кайло, одним махом вырывая Хакса из тисков необъяснимого страха, а Фазму - из еще более неприятных тисков чувства вины. Гранд-адмирал глубоко вздохнул, машинально отдернул китель и, заложив руки за спину, почти обычным тоном ответил:   
\- Я собираюсь посмотреть все головидео, которые мне обещал отправить генерал, потом нужно будет отправить туда наших разведчиков. В общем, сначала поймем, с чем имеем дело.   
К концу фразы Хакс перешел на хрип, и он поднес к горлу руку, но тут же убрал, как всегда, повинуясь своему идиотскому кодексу офицера. Глаза Кайло проследили за этой неуверенной рукой и скользнули по шее Хакса, по помятому воротничку кителя. Меньше часа назад сюда, в эту белую кожу в веснушках, под подбородком, вдавливалась толстая мускулистая рука убийцы... 

Кайло, не осознавая, что продолжает смотреть на шею Хакса и не замечая его беспокойного взгляда, вдруг словно двумя ногами впрыгнул в одну из своих практик. Давным-давно, когда обучение Кайло у Сноука только начиналось, и юный тогда еще Бен Соло не мог отделаться от страха навредить тем, кто сражается рядом с ним, тем, кто ему дорог, Сноук научил его преодолению этого страха. Для этого требовалось всего-навсего представить - очень живо, призвав на помощь Силу, способную сконструировать идеально реалистичную картинку, - наихудшее, смерть того, кого боишься потерять. Бен тогда провел не меньше недели, медитируя и перебирая всех, кто когда-либо был ему дорог. Живая и объемная картина того, как его отец умирает от выстрела бластера, еще более страшная картина того, как его матери подсыпают яд на одном из официальных обедов в совете Республики, многочисленные картины того, как его братья и сестры из ордена Рен падают безжизненными телами, обескровленные, обезображенные, обугленные, разорванные на куски, - все эти картины превратились для него в фоновый шум. Он примирился с ними с первого раза; не избавился от эмоций, от скорби и ожесточения, от отчаянной печали, но он научился видеть их спокойно, со смирением. И теперь Кайло точно так же всмотрелся в Силу, призывая ее на помощь, и она показала ему Хакса, чья шея с хрустом сворачивается в руках убийцы, показала ему тело Хакса, мягко и безжизненно падающее на пол балкона, пустые мертвые глаза Хакса... Нет.

Рен отвернуся от Хакса и Фазмы так внезапно и резко, что оба умолкли и с тревогой уставились в его широкую спину. Кайло потряс головой и к не особо сильному удивлению всех находящихся в шатле одним мощным движением сбил с треноги тяжелый металлический бар с запасом воды. Шкаф с оглушительным грохотом упал на пол, подскочил, перевернулся, дребезжа разбивающимися бутылками и чашками.

Видеть смерть Хакса было… обезоруживающе невыносимо. Рука Кайло потянулась к лайтсаберу, но он сдержал себя, сжал пальцы в кулак и, опустив голову, закрыл глаза. Никто не имел права убивать Хакса. Причинять ему вред. Никто. Никто, кроме него, Кайло, не имел права сжимать его горло, впиваться пальцами в его плоть, прикасаться. Наблюдая словно со стороны за своими собственными эмоциями, Кайло похолодел от давно забытого ощущения уязвимости. 

\- Мы с рыцарями Рен отправимся к планетам Мьют-Тонг в качестве разведчиков. - Глухо проговорил Рен, следя за собирающим осколки дроидом и борясь с желанием пнуть его.  
\- Но, Рен, мы пока не знаем, что именно случилось с тамошними жителями, это может быть нечто опасное, я не думаю, что тебе стоит так рисковать. - Ну конечно, даже после случившегося Хакс просто не мог не возражать. Рен закатил глаза и, наконец, нашел в себе силы повернуться к гранд-адмиралу и напряженной Фазме, настороженной его необъяснимой вспышкой.  
\- Я, конечно, благодарен за заботу, гранд-адмирал, - Рен позаботился о том, чтобы в его голосе прозвучала убийственная доза сарказма и удовлетворенно вздохнул, увидев вспыхнувшие от унижения глаза Хакса. - Но я не спрашиваю разрешения, а сообщаю тебе о своих планах. Мы отправляемся завтра, как только рыцари прибудут на Финализатор.   
Хакс ответил ему отчетливо разозленным взглядом, из которого, впрочем, еще не окончательно исчезло беспокойство, и Рена едва не стошнило от того, каким приятным уколом где-то под ребрами в нем отозвалась эта искра страха за него, Кайло, в глазах гранд-адмирала. 

*

Хакс снова - третью ночь подряд - не спал, и это его больше злило, чем расстраивало.  
Поначалу он думал, что жестокая, изматывающая бессонница мучает его из-за нападения и всего этого адреналина. Но все его мысли - после того, как шок схлынул, - были сугубо трезвыми. Хаксу вспомнилось обучение в Академии, вспомнилась юность, когда смерть ощущалась очень близко, дышала ему в затылок горячим дыханием с металлически кровавым привкусом. И тут же он с досадой решил, что слишком размягчился, расслабился, решил, что теперь он выше всего этого - рукопашной, близкого боя, опасности быть ткнутым под ребра ножом; в реальности он оставался военным, и его новый пост только усугубил все опасности и надежды окружающих получить его позицию. Еще вечером он вбил в свое расписание ежедневные тренировки с Фазмой (она одобрительно кивнула в ответ на его решение), с горечью и презрением к самому себе вспоминая о том, как беспечно гулял по дворцу Совета, оставив охрану, в одиночестве, едва вооруженный. Ко всему этому нечего было добавить: он расслабился, хотя и знал, что ему завидуют, его ненавидят, - и поплатился за это. Почти что жизнью. 

Теперь он будет умнее. Осторожнее.  
Конец разговора. 

По-настоящему ему не давало спать совсем другое. Не сам момент смертельной борьбы с ассасином мучил Хакса - совсем другая картина вставала перед его взглядом, стоило ему закрыть глаза. Черный, как бездна космоса, Рен, надвигающийся на убийцу, яростное мерцание лайтсабера, железные пальцы, впившиеся в плечи Хакса, перекошенный рот Рена - широкий и алый, разгоряченный, немного безумные глаза, сфокусированные на гранд-адмирале так плотно, что не вздохнуть. И сводящая с ума вспышка собственной паники - совершенно неконтролируемой, нелогичной, зажигающейся, как огонь, и распространяющейся по всему телу. Хакс не испытывал такой - именно этой - паники так давно, и едва ли когда-нибудь вообще, что был парализован ее властью над собственным телом и сознанием. Как глупо. Какая слабость.   
Хакс в бессильной ярости пнул плоскую подушку и тут же снова упал в нее лицом со стоном. 

Не то чтобы он не был благодарен Рену. На самом деле его благодарность была больше, чем он мог бы признаться когда-либо и кому-либо, даже себе. Благодарность за спасение жизни, за сам момент появления на балконе, на то, что явился на Совет. За все. Но эта благодарность только добавляла смятения в общий океан эмоций, который, будто заключенный в крошечный стакан, бился волнами в хрупкие стеклянные стенки выдержки Хакса. И все это хлынуло на него ровно в тот момент, когда ладони Рена обожгли его кожу - сквозь китель, сквозь все психологические блоки, выстроенные за долгие годы, десятилетия. 

«Ты бесполезен», - с этими словами его отец обычно впивался в его руку, плечо, затылок.  
Вариантов было не так уж много, и Армитаж Хакс знал их все: «Ты жалок», «Ты достоин своей матери, но не моего имени», «Делай, как тебе говорят, и молчи», «Без моего имени ты никто», «Ты ни на что не годен».  
Брендол Хакс - квадратный, с неизменно красным лицом - редко бил его наотмашь, чтобы не оставлять синяки или ссадины, чаще он хватал сына и швырял его - в стену, на узкую кровать мальчишки, целясь в острый угол стола. Толкал в спину одним мощным толчком, так, что Армитаж летел вперед, сшибая мебель, и приземлялся на острые коленки. Прикосновение всегда означало бросок или толчок, оскорбление. Лишение воли, унижение. Если бы его мать была рядом... Впрочем, это ничего бы не изменило: Хакс не помнил ни ее объятий, ни прикосновений, ни поцелуев. Он смутно припоминал, как она с силой и нетерпеливо натягивает на него одежду, царапая его, злясь; он помнил, как она ведет его куда-то, бесцеремонно отдает его кому-то, отталкивая его маленькое тело. И все. Возможно, он просто не запомнил, а может, она была бессердечной сучкой - впору своему любовнику. Теперь это было неважно; весь сухой остаток от них обоих выразился в ужасе, который поднимался откуда-то из самых глубин самого существа Хакса при любых прикосновениях.  
И если контактный бой его не напрягал, ведь в нем каждое движение, удар и захват были открытыми, наполненными враждой, как не напрягали и случайные прикосновения от сослуживцев, то любая попытка схватить его, удержать, манипулировать его телом - каждая такая попытка превращала его сознание в бескрайнее поле белого шума, заполненного красными огоньками паники. Это было так банально и стыдно, но Хакс давно оставил всякие попытки бороться с этим; незачем было избавляться от этой фобии, потому что в его планы не входило сближаться с кем-то настолько, чтобы пришлось иметь дело с подобными прикосновениями. 

Еще и поэтому ему так нравилась власть, его высокое положение. Оно поднимало его так высоко над всеми прочими, что все, кто его окружал, - офицеры, личные лейтенанты, Фазма, другие генералы и адмиралы, - все эти люди не имели никакого права даже подходить к нему чересчур близко. Гранд-адмирал Хакс был вынесен за скобки всех этих рукопожатий, похлопываний по плечу, дружеских объятий и прочего. Каждый подходивший к нему останавливался за шаг и, передавая что-то - бумаги или датапад - старался не прикасаться, следуя старому, как мир, кодексу поведения с вышестоящим армейским начальством. Идеально.   
Близких друзей у него не было и не могло быть, а редкие случаи секса - всегда одноразового, для которого Хакс старательно выбирал более тщедушных и максимально холодных партнеров, - не требовали адаптации, потому что со случайным партнером всегда было проще простого избегать не только поцелуев, но и объятий и даже лишних прикосновений. В общем, последние лет десять у него не было проблем - даже со Сноуком и Реном, ведь те, будто аристократы, наказывающие холопов с помощью длинной палки, чтобы не трогать их руками, всегда даже в самых агрессивных формах контакта использовали только Силу, которая ощущалась скорее как электрическая волна и не была похожа на человеческое прикосновение. 

Он должен был предвидеть, - Хакс подскочил на своей кровати, все еще более чем взбудораженный и разозленный, - что с Реном все не ограничится Силой. Он всегда был склонен вторгаться в личное пространство Хакса, подходить слишком близко, нависать над ним, смотреть прямо в глаза, давить его своим присутствием, своей яростью и непредсказуемостью. Это был вопрос времени... Он снова проиграл в голове эпизод с разъяренным Кайло Реном, тяжело дышащим ему в лицо, держащим его так крепко, так необратимо. Проиграл - и почти снова испытал все те же эмоции, от паники и страха до какого-то странного, выворачивающего кишки наизнанку, чувства обморочности, беспомощности и обнаженности. Хакс закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Может быть, это не повториться. Наверняка так оно и есть. В конце концов, это был уникальный случай: если Рену снова придет в голову напасть на него из-за неповиновения (хотя в последнее время Хакс научился неплохо предотвращать подобное развитие событий, да и сам магистр Рен перестал вспыхивать от каждого слова), он использует Силу, как всегда, когда хочет продемонстрировать свое превосходство. А других поводов подобраться к Хаксу чересчур близко, получить право - пусть и призрачное - на то, чтобы вот так схватить его и трясти, и крепко держать в руках, у него наверняка не будет.  
При этой мысли Хакс медленно выдохнул и снова попытался расслабиться, уже понимая, что заснуть все равно не удастся. Снова. 

По сигналу поднявшись с постели и начав свою обычную утреннюю рутину, Хакс даже не пытался притворяться перед самим собой, что нормально себя чувствует. Он был разбит недосыпанием и ощущал себя выпотрошенным. Минут он поиграл с мыслью о том, чтобы не идти в ангар, но тут же отмел это желание как индульгенцию своим страхам. Он должен был быть там, когда корабль Кайло Рена вылетит из ангара Финализатора и растворится во тьме космоса. Просто должен. 

В ангаре было пусто: только техники, безмолвные груды железа, обычные посты скучающих штурмовиков - и Рен, терпеливо дожидавшийся готовности своего корабля. Ноги на ширине плеч, прямая спина, без плаща, с ладонями на ремне - одна на бластере, другая на лайтсабере. И эти нечесанные волосы... Хакс не мог не подумать о том, что он смахивает скорее на космического пирата, чем на рыцаря или члена Первого Ордена, - и тут же скрыл эту мысль за возней с датападом: включив его, он проверил функционирование маячка Рена, вшитого в его ремень. Все было в порядке, и равномерная пульсация зеленой точки привычно успокоила Хакса. 

\- Хакс? - То ли ощутив его, то ли услышав шаги, Рен обернулся, как всегда резко, развернувшись всем корпусом, и нахмурился с удивлением, явно не ожидая встречи с гранд-адмиралом. - Какие-то проблемы?  
\- Нет, все в порядке, просто проверил показания твоего навигатора. У прежней команды разведчиков были с этим проблемы из-за особых условий Мьют-Тонг.  
Ложь прозвучала так гладко, что убедила даже самого Хакса. Но, похоже, не Рена: он, наклонив голову, как огромное животное, с любопытством вгляделся в Хакса, не преминув скользнуть взглядом по всей его усталой фигуре.  
\- Рен... - Хакс, чувствуя, что начинает всерьез нервничать, усилием воли подобрался, вытянулся и чуть-чуть наклонил голову, словно перед прыжком в открытый космос. - Я должен поблагодарить тебя за спасение моей жизни вчера.  
Хакс ожидал удовлетворенной ухмылки Рена или какого-нибудь саркастичного замечания, но на его удивление Рен всего лишь медленно кивнул, все еще не сводя с него глаз. Потом подошел один из техников и доложил о том, что все готово. Рен встрепенулся и подхватил с пола стандартный короб с оружием. 

\- Я выйду на связь, когда мне будет что сообщить.   
Рен решительно развернулся и стал подниматься по трапу, когда всего два слова Хакса заставили его остановиться и превратиться в осколок астероида.   
\- Будь осторожен.  
Неизвестно, кто испугался этих слов больше, - Рен или Хакс. Рен так и остался стоять на трапе еще долгие несколько секунд, с напряженными каменными плечами, опустив голову и словно ожидая еще чего-то; Хакс сжал зубы, мысленно пиная себя изо всей силы. Наконец, Рен неопределенно кивнул и быстро поднялся на борт, а Хакс так же быстро взбежал по лестнице к верхнему выходу, который вел на мостик. У дверей он задержался и, не сумев остановить себя, обернулся на оживающий корабль Рена; отсюда, за бликами стекла кабины, он не мог видеть единственного пилота и пассажира корабля, но, чувствуя, как сердце изо всех сил бьется о ребра, не смог уйти или оторвать взгляд, пока черная машина не вырвалась из ангаров Финализатора. 

 

5\. ЭМПАТИЯ

Расстегнув почти до пояса свою черную безликую тунику и закинув ноги на приборную панель, Кайло Рен задумчиво жевал сочный темно-оранжевый лист местного овоща, название которого он даже не попытался запомнить.

Его корабль, часом ранее поднятый с третьей по счету планеты системы Мьют-Тонг (жалкое и пыльное место), дрейфовал вдали от рифа астероидов и скопления планет, в точке, откуда все они были видны как на ладони. Прошло всего семь дней его миссии, но Рен уже умирал со скуки и одновременно от недостатка событий и действий, и главное, от отсутствия какого-либо общения. Каждый из призванных четырех рыцарей Рен вылетел в самые дальние части системы, оставив Кайло посещение центральных планет, и с тех пор он связывался с ними только через Силу, улавливая равномерные и пустые сигналы, которые означали одно: отсутствие новостей. С Финализатором он не связывался ни разу.  
Не то чтобы ему не хотелось...

Кайло поймал свое отражение в начищенном цилиндре голопроектора. Внезапно - толчком - вспомнился Хан Соло: он так же сидел в своем Соколе, закинув ноги и откинувшись в кресле пилота, всегда расслабленный, даже когда мир вокруг горел и рушился. Первым импульсом было опустить ноги и выпрямиться, но усилием воли Рен подавил это нелепое желание: в конце концов, он уже давно не был подростком, которого должны были бы пугать сравнения с отцом или матерью. Ему было удобно - и точка. К тому же, оранжевые листья, в последнюю секунду захваченные с планеты, на вкус оказались потрясающими. Рен с наслаждением проглотил очередную порцию сладковатой мякоти и закрыл глаза, одновременно упиваясь одиночеством - и досадуя на него. 

Не то чтобы ему не хотелось связаться с Финализатором... каждый день из прошедших семи, если быть точным... Рен непроизвольно фыркнул, представив напряженное бледное лицо Хакса. Именно он, Хакс, был причиной того, что Рен не спешил связываться с Финализатором, хотя вчера ему удалось разузнать кое-что интересное об исчезновении рабочих и охранников шахты. Рен слишком хорошо помнил свои эмоции за день до отлета, помнил охвативший его страх, смешанный со злостью, уязвимостью, неловкостью - всем тем, что он зарекся когда-либо испытывать. Отдаляясь на своем корабле от Финализатора семь дней назад, он вздохнул с облегчением, думая о том, что огромное расстояние между ним и базой поможет ему стряхнуть с себя это нелепое и внезапное наваждение. И сеансы связи в этот план совершенно не вписывались. Три дня назад с Финализатора поступил сигнал вызова, но код был несрочным, проходным, что-то там об отчетности, и Рен, поколебавшись преступно долго, сбросил вызов. 

Но сообщить о новой информации нужно было, и Рен терпеливо дожидался времени, когда на Финализаторе наступит цикл сна, чтобы, - при мысли об этом Кайло мстительно усмехался - в очередной раз вырвать Хакса из объятий сна. Ему нравилось бесить гранд-адмирала, тем более что он знал: тот не посмеет не ответить, боясь что-то упустить. Это был отличный план. Рен снова вгрызся в сочный лист и сквозь полуопущенные веки уставился вдаль, в звездное небо с мелькающими вдали планетами. На него - как в последние дни бывало уже не раз - снизошло ощущение какой-то особенной легкости. Свободы. Он сам себе был хозяином, несмотря на обязательства по отношению к Первому Ордену, впервые в его жизни в его затылок не дышали ни родители, ни Люк Скайуокер, ни Сноук; он был свободен и распоряжался собой целиком и полностью (собой - и еще многомиллионными военными силами, но это уже было скорее приятным бонусом). Ощущение это сбивало с толку и вызывало что-то вроде эйфории. 

Раньше, представляя себя закончившим обучение и ставшим относительно свободным (относительно, потому что Сноук всегда ясно давал понять, что Кайло Рена ждет огромная ответственность и преданное служение Верховному Лидеру, а не праздношатание по галактике), он воображал собственное неистовство, концентрацию, ярость. Он воображал себя вошедшим в полную силу Карающим Мечом галактики, пылающим, вызывающим ужас, сеющим преклонение вперемешку с ужасом. Реальность оказалась совершенно другой: карать никого не было нужно, потому что Сопротивление, точнее, его крошечный костяк, затаилось на одной из планет, все мелкие волнения и неприятности легко подавлялись флотом - обычно было достаточно одного разрушителя с сотней штурмовиков. Кроме того, Хакс быстро понял, чего от него ждет магистр рыцарей Рен, и полностью взял на себя всю тоскливую и малоприятную работу, поэтому и тут от Рена обычно требовались лишь присутствие, разрешение, пара приказов тут и там. Собственно, за все это время Рен лишь однажды почувствовал, как Сила горит в нем, призывая жечь, проливать кровь, крушить, - когда кто-то посмел напасть на гранд-адмирала. 

И потом, - Рен с не утихающим изумлением мысленно окинул взглядом себя, развалившегося в кресле и облизывающего губы, - в сущности, только сейчас он начал узнавать себя настоящего. Действующего не по чьей-то указке, не подчиняющегося манипуляциям, приказам и завихрениям взбесившейся от противоречивых эмоций Силы, а по своему собственному желанию. Испытывающего чистые эмоции, появляющиеся спонтанно, без толчков и многоходовых умопостроений со стороны других. Он не был святым или - еще чего не хватало - бесстрастным джедаем в пыльном белом плаще, - Рен презрительно ухмыльнулся, - но, оставшись наедине с самим собой, он впервые понял, в каких пропорциях в нем смешаны гордыня (очень много), вспыльчивость (слишком много), концентрация (маловато), саркастичность (хватило бы на трех обычных смертных), жестокость, стройность ума, эгоизм и прочее, и прочее. Узнавать настоящего себя в таком возрасте было странно, но одновременно расслабляло. Медитации помогали Рену принимать каждое небольшое открытие со смирением: если он чему-то и научился в последнее время, так это тому, что сражаться с собой - самая большая глупость.

Хан Соло знал это, поэтому он и... Вот еще одно доказательство того, что Кайло научился принимать и смиряться: теперь даже его мысли об отце были почти спокойными. Почти. В последние дни он думал о Хане особенно часто, все еще испытывая тупую и зудящую боль глубоко внутри, в самом хребте Силы, но в то же время он не позволял себе увиливать от этих мыслей, чувств - и теперь в нем появилось нечто новое, вот это горькое смирение с последствиями собственных действий. 

Завтра он приземлится на еще одной планете - самой малообещающей, - вяло подумал Рен, расслабляясь и позволяя Силе расшириться, растечься объемной мягкой сетью в направлении всех этих разноцветных планетарных шариков, висящих в космосе прямо перед ним. Он научился этому лишь недавно, во время своей охоты с рыцарями Рен; Сноук не поощрял в нем никаких практик вне точной концентрации гнева и ненависти на конкретном предмете, сурово карал его за любые "блуждания Силы", как он это называл, наказывал за любопытство, с которым Рен тянулся Силой к далеким планетам, к забытым людям, к чувствам других. Но во время последней охоты Кайло Рен впервые за последние лет десять, улегшись на высокой ледяной скале, закрыл глаза и расплескал самого себя, окутывая туманом Силы всю планету, щупая ее, мягко прикасаясь, ощущая каждое бьющееся сердце, шелест каждой падающей ветки, каждый всплеск в тягучих зеленовато-фиолетовых водах. Это было невероятно. И теперь он почувствовал, как Сила улавливает мягкие завихрения особых планетарных движений Мьют-Тонг, как сам космос упруго и почти тепло откликается на его неловкие прикосновения... 

\- Неужели получилось...  
Глаза Кайло резко открылись, и только многолетняя боевая выучка не дала ему свалиться с кресла от неожиданности. Перед ним уже не разверзался космос и бархатистые шары планет Мьют-Тонг, а стояла в молочном тумане Рей. Позади нее видно было невразумительное здание, у ног шныряли какие-то мелкие зверьки вроде мышей, все было бурым и желтоватым. Даже темнеющее небо казалось пыльным. Усилием воли Рен не вскочил и даже не сменил позы, хотя, говоря по правде, удивлен он был сильно: после того, как они расстались, он был уверен, что она никогда в жизни больше не выйдет на связь по своей воле. Впрочем, и ему нечего было ей сказать.   
\- Как неожиданно. - Медленно проговорил он и, фабрикуя равнодушие, откусил еще немного мякоти оранжевого листа. Рей, очень взволнованная и растрепанная, удивленно окинула его недоверчивым взглядом, задержавшись на грязных сапогах, небрежно упершихся в голопроектор.   
\- Выслушай меня, прежде чем... отключаться, - она растерянно взмахнула руками, будто не знала, в каких терминах описывать их с Реном общение. В ответ он лишь поднял бровь. Ему и в голову не пришло «отключаться»: эта внезапная попытка поговорить была как минимум очень любопытной. 

Рей, вздохнув от облегчения, села на большой плоский камень, рядом с которым, кажется, горел костер, и плечи ее опустились. Рен, не собираясь ощущать по отношению к ней и намека на сочувствие, поймал себя на мысли о том, какой юной - почти ребенком - она, явно усталая и чем-то расстроенная, - выглядит.   
\- Я узнала, что ты сейчас находишься в системе Мьют-Тонг. - Заметно концентрируясь, уже более деловым тоном проговорила Рей. - Наши... радары наших союзников заметили твой корабль и опознали его.   
\- И ты почему-то решила, что это твое дело.   
Рей недовольно сжала губы, но не изменила спокойного тона; Рен, наконец, придя в себя после первого удивления, вдруг ясно понял, что ей нужно от него что-то конкретное.   
\- Наш корабль тоже был в этой системе, когда произошло второе исчезновение, и пилот исчез вместе с жителями, - вдруг все ее спокойствие будто соскользнуло с Рей: - Я должна знать, что там происходит, Бен! 

\- Рен.   
Кайло отбросил истекающий соком лист и твердо посмотрел на нахмурившуюся Рей. Вся эта игра с апеллированием к "Бену", которого не было уже много лет, которого не было бы, даже если бы все сложилось иначе, ему надоела. Рей, видимо, увидела в его лице что-то окончательное, потому что разочарованно, но согласно кивнула:   
\- Ладно. Рен. Мне нужно узнать, что произошло с этими людьми и с нашим пилотом. Это не просто желание, я... - Она обвела взглядом невидимые Рену просторы вокруг нее, будто не находя слов. - Это жизненная необходимость.  
\- Кто этот пилот? - Рен сказал первое, что пришло в голову, - и, судя по реакции Рей, которая вскинула голову, попал в яблочко. - Он для тебя что-то особенное? - Понял без слов Кайло, одновременно разочарованный тем, что загадка решалась так просто, и заинтригованный внезапно сильными эмоциями Рей. Она с чем-то вроде отчаяния вгляделась в его лицо, то ли не решаясь ему открыться, то ли сама обезоруженная этим прямым вопросом.   
\- Да, что-то вроде.  
\- Что-то вроде, - в голосе Рена звучала такая отчетливая насмешка, что Рей вскочила со своего камня и сжала руки в кулаки. Она выглядела измученной.   
\- Да, если хочешь знать, он для меня «что-то особенное», даже больше, он для меня значит очень много, больше, чем ты когда-либо сможешь вообразить, - она отвернулась и пробормотала в окончательном расстройстве: - Бесчувственный ублюдок. 

Рен в крайне смешанных чувствах уставился в ее спину, обтянутую серой курткой: с одной стороны, его странно резануло это ее «больше, чем ты когда-либо сможешь вообразить», с другой, Кайло чувствовал по отношению к ней что-то вроде великодушия победителя. Они размели Сопротивление, и было очевидно, что теперь все оставшиеся его члены - Рей, его мать... о нет, не стоит об этом... что все они торчат на какой-то грязной планете наподобие Джакку, и на Рей вдобавок свалилось что-то плохое, что-то болезненное. Девчонка, сама о том не подозревая, бессознательно посылала ему через Силу сигнал бедствия, ее эмоции штопором вгрызались в Рена, больно кололи его. Внезапно ему вспомнилось, как храбро она сражалась с ним рядом с претореанцами Сноука, и Кайло, вздохнув, с неохотой сказал:   
\- Пока никаких особенных сведений нет. За некоторое время до исчезновения рядом с планетами видели странный корабль, непохожий ни на один другой, включая откровенное старье, - он сделал паузу и смерил долгим взглядом обернувшуюся к нему и жадно вслушивающуюся в каждое его слово Рей. - И еще кое-что. Но я скажу тебе об этом при одном условии.

\- Что ты хочешь? - Это прозвучало резко, но Рен знал, что в ней говорит нетерпение.   
\- Я не знаю твоих истинных намерений, поэтому тебе придется... показать мне. - Он неопределенно кивнул, и она, конечно, все поняла правильно: он предлагал ей дать ему доступ к ее мыслям в обмен на информацию. Рей нервно потрепала одну из прядей волос, сморщившись и явно обдумывая возможные ловушки его предложения. Наконец, она, не найдя никакого другого выхода, плюхнулась на свой камень, распугав зверушек.  
\- Ладно, но ты посмотришь только то, что касается Мьют-Тонг. Если ты полезешь дальше... - Ее взгляд обещал немедленную и мучительную смерть, и Рен примирительно хмыкнул, кивнув. 

Он спустил ноги с приборной панели и уперся в колени локтями, подавшись вперед. Взгляд Рей застыл где-то в области его бровей, она явно приготовилась к болезненному опыту, но тут ее ждал приятный сюрприз: благодаря тому, что она не особенно сопротивлялась и готова была открыть часть своих мыслей, после того, как Рен протянул к ней руку и сконцентрировался на ее сознании, она испытала лишь чувство подобное резкому порыву ветра, только волна воздуха хлестнула ее не по лицу, а где-то внутри ее мыслей и памяти. Рей напряглась и сжалась, но тут же поняла, что Рен двигается исключительно по поверхности ее сознания, не углубляясь и не пытаясь проникнуть во что-то более опасное, секретное. Наконец, он отшатнулся от нее и, усевшись поудобнее, откинулся на спинку кресла; Рей, все еще смущенная этим контактом, вопросительно посмотрела на Рена, про себя машинально отметив, что тот выглядит намного здоровее и спокойнее, чем в прошлую ее встречу. 

\- Финн. Пилот, который исчез и который так тебе дорог, это тот самый предатель-штурмовик... вы называете его Финном, - констатировал Рен без особых эмоций в голосе. - Ты, - он задумчиво покачал головой, глядя на нее с удивлением, - так сильно влюблена в него. Это чувство... потери, страха за него, - все еще мысленно перебирая увиденные им эмоции Рей, он не замечал того, как ее щеки вспыхнули алым. - Неудивительно, что ты даже решилась ко мне обратиться за помощью.  
\- Не за помощью, а за информацией! - Вспылила Рей, окончательно вспыхнув от смущения. - Мои чувства - не твоего ума дело, главное, ты увидел, что у меня нет никаких дурных намерений.   
Рен пару секунд поиграл с желанием еще подразнить ее, но что-то его удержало, что-то в ее чувствах задело и в нем самом нечто такое близкое, лежащее на самой поверхности, нечто неудобное и мучительное, поэтому он решительно выпрямился.   
\- Была еще одна деталь во время этих исчезновений: всю последнюю неделю на планетах системы витал странный серый туман, все описывают его как металлический, призрачный, мерцающий. Но после исчезновений он моментально пропал. И, нет, он совершенно не типичен для этой системы. 

\- Что это может быть? - Краска начала понемногу сползать со щек Рей, и она сконцентрировалась на словах Рена.  
\- Пока не знаю, но я еще не закончил здесь, - Рен крутанулся в кресле и, повинуясь странному порыву, пообещал: - Если я узнаю что-то важное, сообщу тебе. Возможно.   
Рей удивленно открыла рот, словно обещание Рена было абсолютной неожиданностью. И тут же ее глаза зажглись надеждой. Она кивнула, не решаясь просить его и даже благодарить, но Кайло и не хотел этого. Медленно молочная неясность картинки с Рей начала сгущаться, и когда Кайло в очередной раз моргнул, связь окончательно исчезла: перед ним снова безмолвно висела звездная тьма космоса. Рен не знал, что и думать о внезапном появлении Рей, и собирался тщательно просчитать возможные последствия его чрезмерно великодушного с ней поведения, но что-то - какая-то тонкая иголочка то ли мысли, то ли эмоции - кололо его, терзало и мешало думать. Какое-то чувство узнавания, появившееся у него, когда он рылся в мыслях Рей, а именно, когда он ощутил всем своим сознанием ее замирающее сердце при мысли об этом пилоте, Финне, ее прервавшееся дыхание в те минуты, когда она узнала о его исчезновении, ее гнев и бессилие, ее желание нестись ему на выручку - даже на другой конец галактики, ее обнаженную беззащитность...

Кресло резко и протестующе заскрипело, когда он вскочил с него и уперся ладонями в приборную панель. Это было оно! Вот что напомнили ему ее, Рей, чувства... Перед глазами Рена вдруг объемно встал тот момент, когда он, выйдя на балкон во дворце Совета, увидел умирающего на его глазах Хакса. Когда секунда растянулась на миллион световых лет, а шанс его немедленной смерти от рук убийцы показался таким чудовищным и неотвратимым. Та же паника, тот же гнев, страх. Та же уязвимость. Кайло медленно помотал головой, словно стряхивая с себя наваждение. Не может быть. Он просто слишком глубоко проник в чувства Рей, в эту ее невинную и яркую, как огонь, влюбленность в пилота. 

Хакс... это совсем другое дело. Совершенно. Ничего похожего. Рен нервно рассмеялся, оттолкнулся от приборной панели и, почувствовав, что больше не в силах откладывать связь с Финализатором, прикрыл глаза от внезапно накатившей на него тонкой, едва заметной и ощутимой, обреченности.

*

Перед тем, как связаться с разрушителем, Рен вернулся в кресло, удобно откинулся на спинку и принял самый непринужденный и скучающий вид, какой только было возможно. По его расчетам, Хакс должен был глубоко спать, поэтому Рен предвкушал полный набор обычных при общении с гранд-адмиралом удовольствий - от розовеющих от злости скул Хакса до муки в его глазах из-за необходимости договариваться с ненавистным магистром Рен. Рен никогда не копался слишком глубоко в чувствах Хакса к нему, Кайло, довольствуясь тем, что безо всяких усилий каждый раз чувствовал смесь из растерянности, досады и неприязни, которую гранд-адмирал транслировал, будто мощный передатчик, как только на его пути вставал Рен. Кайло всегда немного интриговало отсутствие страха у Хакса, даже когда он демонстрировал трагические для жертв возможности Силы, даже тогда, когда он перекрыл Хаксу воздух рядом с бездыханным телом Сноука; но Рена всегда что-то останавливало при мысли о том, чтобы нырнуть в эмоции гранд-адмирала с головой и разобраться в них по-настоящему. В глубине души Кайло понимал, что не хочет знать в точности, насколько сильно ненавидит его Хакс, но на практике ему просто было легче держать хотя бы подобие дистанции с гранд-адмиралом. 

Надежды Рена не оправдались: за спиной появившегося на экране Хакса был командный мостик Финализатора, сам он был полностью одет и абсолютно точно не покидал своего поста все последние двадцать часов. Усталость сочилась из него так плотно, что Рену достаточно было просто посмотреть на него, чтобы увидеть, насколько он измучен, издерган и расстроен.   
\- Какие-то проблемы? - Холодно спросил Рен вместо приветствия, сам удивившись собственному требовательному и неприязненному тону.   
\- Пожар в ангаре: два шаттла, техническая неисправность, ничего серьезного, - быстро и на автомате отбарабанил Хакс, как истинный военный. Только суть, только самое главное. Впрочем, он тут же спохватился и, мотнув головой, словно заставлял себя сконцентрироваться, в следующее мгновение по обыкновению перешел в наступление:  
\- Какие новости, Рен? Я ждал твоего...- И тут же умолк, нахмурившись, сердито, будто нарушив данное себе обещание или принятое решение. - Раз ты вышел на связь, значит, есть что-то важное?

В голосе Хакса сквозило отчетливое и совершенно необъяснимое разочарование. Кайло, сощурившись, смерил его оценивающим взглядом, но решил продолжать играть в эту маленькую игру, которая всегда успокаивала гранд-адмирала, находящего комфорт в стандартных формах общения и бесстрастных докладах.   
В ответ на новости Рена Хакс деловито покивал и усердно изобразил задумчивость, но в его взгляде так явно сквозила рассеянность и еще нечто - блуждающее, расстроенное, уязвимое - что, наконец, Рен не выдержал:   
\- Хакс. О чем ты мне не говоришь?   
Это был особый код для них двоих: когда голос Рена становился опасно низким и тихим, когда его слова начинали звучать чересчур отчетливо, это всегда означало, что он хочет услышать всю правду без прикрас.   
\- Не заставляй меня копаться в твоей голове, - для устрашения добавил Кайло, впрочем, не уверенный, что смог бы на таком расстоянии расколоть Хакса, не связанного с ним Силой. Но гранд-адмирал ничего не знал об этих технических трудностях, поэтому, когда он вскинул голову, Рен уставился в экран особенно грозным и нетерпеливым взглядом.

\- Ничего существенного или касающегося Первого Ордена, - Хакс ожидаемо попытлся увильнуть, и Рен ударил кулаком по столу, оторопев сильнее гранд-адмирала и впервые задумавшись о том, что почему-то в общении с Хаксом умудряется вести себя совершенно непредсказуемо для самого себя. Хакс вздрогнул, но тут же взял себя в руки, закатил глаза и быстро оглянулся через плечо на сидящих позади офицеров связи. - Один из адмиралов намекнул мне, что покушение на мою жизнь во дворце Совета не было последним, и это был очень прозрачный намек. Вот и все, как я сказал, ничего существенного, - быстро проговорил Хакс, изображая индифферентность.   
Рен почувствовал, как перед глазами его становится кроваво-красно.  
\- Какой адмирал? – Напряженно спросил он; его пальцы рефлексивно сжались, будто могли, невзирая на расстояние, впиться в плечи Хакса, которыми он так беспечно пожимал, говоря о собственной жизни.  
\- Адмирал Рец... но его имя не имеет значения: он просто передавал слухи, вполне очевидно, что он не стал бы предупреждать таким образом жертву покушения, если бы сам был причастен. Я не удивлен ни его словам, ни существованию таких слухов, ни, конечно, тому, что меня хотят убить. Я - бельмо в глазу многих, так что все это вполне было ожидаемым. 

Рен, как завороженный, смотрел на нанизывающего слова гранд-адмирала и никак не мог стряхнуть с себя красную пелену, которая лишила его дара речи. Умом он признавал справедливость рассуждений Хакса, он осознавал, какова кухня военных интриг, он понимал, что речь идет всего лишь о слухах, но все его существо желало одного: оказаться прямо сейчас, немедленно, на Финализаторе и... и... дать понять всем этим идиотам с нашивками, что чтобы добраться до горла гранд-адмирала Хакса, им придется перешагнуть через труп магистра рыцарей Рен. Какая-то малая и отстраненная часть его каталогизировала увиденное - темные круги вокруг зеленых глаз Хакса, его нервно дергающиеся пальцы, его усталость и тщательно скрываемую почти детскую обиду на то, что кто-то желает его смерти, и эта же часть изумлялась чувству собственнического протекционизма, который рождала в Рене опасность, грозящая Хаксу. Одновременно погруженный в свои мысли и не сводящий с гранд-адмирала пылающих глаз, Рен, наконец, отвернулся и швырнул на стол свой ремень, который во время разговора, сам того не замечая, стащил со своей талии. Хакс нахмурился и внимательно оглядел рыцаря; его взгляд зацепился за расстегнутый ворот туники, под которым белело мускулистое и нервное тело Кайло Рена. 

\- Я наведу справки о тумане, который ты описал, - преувеличенно-спокойно проговорил он, явно думая, что Рен впал в одну из своих неистовых фаз. - Это может быть важно.   
\- Да, - ворчливо кивнул Рен и, поскрипев зубами, махнул рукой, словно отгоняя муху: - Мне осталось посмотреть еще всего одну планету, поэтому я скоро буду дом... на Финализаторе. Если не произойдет ничего требующего внимания, я больше не выйду на связь.   
Он сказал это почти с вызовом, вздернув подбородок и гляда на бледного Хакса прямо, не мигая.   
\- Это безответственно, Рен, - нахмурившись, ответил Хакс, но прежде чем Кайло успел его грубо прервать, наговорив гадостей, добавил. - Ты один, и если что-то случится...   
\- Что тут может случиться?   
Скулы Хакса порозовели; Рен уже давно научился различать едва заметную разницу. Хаксу явно нечего было ответить, но вместо того, чтобы как обычно с ними бывало, бросить ему какую-нибудь колкость, закатить глаза или изобразить отвращение, гранд-адмирал немного заторможенно открыл рот, застыл на долгую минуту, и, покачав головой, передумал что-либо говорить. На его лицо откуда-то сбоку бросал блики свет от светильника, и Рен заметил, что один из бликов необычайно четко прорисовывает рыжие ресницы Хакса, как будто чуть-чуть дрожащие. 

Желание прикоснуться, схватить Хакса за ворот или хотя бы оказаться рядом, прямо перед ним, а не за этим идиотским экраном, стало невыносимым. Рен не успел моргнуть и глазом, как Хакс отключился, хотя бы так отомстив за грубость магистра. Рен со стоном закрыл глаза, развалился в кресле, которое угрожающе заскрипело, и, несмотря на отчаянные попытки не думать об этом, прокрутил в голове раз, два, еще много раз выражение лица Хакса, когда тот говорил это свое «Ты один, и если что-то случится…»   
Рен машинально, не отвлекаясь, одним движением руки, поставил на минимум отопление кабины. Ему было жарко.  
В голове звучали и звучали эти простые и вроде бы неважные слова, но так выразительно подсвеченные беспокойством, а потом усталое лицо с рыжими ресницами растаяло, и перед глазами Рена появилась еще одна отпечатавшаяся в памяти картина: один взгляд направо, прямо перед вылетом с Финализатора, крутая лестница к командному мостику, серая стена, и застывшая тонкая фигура в черном кителе с ореолом полыхающих волос. Глядящая ему вслед. Провожающая его. 

 

6\. ГОЛОВОКРУЖЕНИЕ

Несмотря на то, что локоть Рена упирался в диафрагму Хакса, гранд-адмиралу показалось, что тот не столько разозлен, сколько переполнен полыхающей и неуправляемой энергией.   
\- Я приказал держать один из дредноутов при себе, Хакс, а ты снова делаешь по-своему. Без причины, - оскалив зубы, отчетливо выговорил Рен, взгрызаясь взглядом в окаменевшее и побледневшее лицо Хакса, будто искал причину неповиновения в выражении лица главнокомандующего.   
\- Совет запросил дредноут для... - Не то чтобы дышать и говорить было так уж просто, учитывая то, что локоть Рена давил под легкие, а сам рыцарь бесцеремонно и используя весь свой вес, прижимал его к стенке лифта, как таран, упершийся в живую преграду.   
\- К черту совет! - Прошипел Рен. - Ты мог сослаться на мой запрет - и делу конец.  
Давление чуть-чуть ослабилось, хотя Рен и не думал отодвигаться или отпускать Хакса; гранд-адмирал машинально вцепился пальцами в плащ рыцаря, хотя и понимал, что оттолкнуть его не удастся. В голове стучала прежняя мысль - теперь кажущаяся особенно нелепой - о том, что у Рена не должно было появиться шансов и предлогов снова напасть на Хакса вот так, физически, неприкрыто, напрямую. 

\- Я не могу ссылаться на тебя в рамках флотского регламента: это подрывает мою собственную власть!  
Только Рен, не имеющий отношения к армии и военным правилам и регуляции, мог думать, будто все до мелочей можно оправдать, просто бросив его имя, как снаряд.   
Почему-то его слова только сильнее завели Рена: Хакс с нарастающим страхом увидел, как чернильные зрачки в окружении теплого коричневого вдруг сначала сузились, а затем расширились, расплывшись едва ли не на всю радужку. Широкий рот Рена искривился в гримасе нарочитого насмешливого презрения:  
\- Так вот в чем дело - в эго нашего великого гранд-адмирала, - он снова придавил Хакса, на этот раз упершись в его диафрагму не только локтем, но всей рукой ниже локтя, по диагонали; его кулак тяжело лег на левую сторону груди, под тонким слоем мышц которой быстро стучало сердце Хакса.   
Несмотря на начинавшую накатывать на него панику, Хакс заметил и еще кое-что существенное: лифт, в котором они оба ехали на отчетную встречу с лейтенантами и техниками, специализирующимися на навигации, внезапно остановился и замер - явно между уровнями Финализатора, учитывая то, как лента красных световых сигналов о неисправности вдруг зажглась в кабине над их головами. На перевозбужденном лице Кайло Рена, кроме мерцающих черным блеском глаз, теперь отбрасывали блики красные сигнальные всполохи; он походил на жуткое и всесильное существо - из тех, которые являются всегда только из самых тайных фантазий или кошмаров. 

\- Эго тут не при чем, - резко ответил он, пытаясь взять ситуацию под контроль, и неосознанно повышая ставший тонким голос, - если я каждый раз буду ссылаться... - Он не договорил, потому что огромная ладонь Рена, обтянутая черной перчаткой, накрыла его рот. Перчатка пахла горелым... как лайтсабер... смутно подумал Хакс, с трудом продираясь через туман паники. Он рванулся, и Рен убрал руку с его рта, но прежде чем гранд-адмирал успел вздохнуть с облегчением, по лицу Рена проскользнуло странное выражение чего-то дикого и одновременно радостного - и он запустил пальцы освободившейся руки в волосы Хакса на затылке.   
\- Я вижу, ты забыл, кто тут главный, Хакс. 

Если бы Хаксу сказали, что эти слова Кайло Рен скорее прошептал, чем проговорил, тот бы сильно удивился, потому что они показались ему выстрелами где-то рядом с виском. Сильная рука жгла ему затылок, рот Рена в такой близости казался Хаксу жадным, опасным; как будто рыцарь мог наклониться еще чуть-чуть и высосать жизнь из своей жертвы, прижатой к тревожно переливающейся красным стене остановившегося лифта.   
Если до этого Хакс испытывал страх и первые волны неконтролируемой тревоги, то теперь паника ударила его в полную силу. Сначала он дернулся - раз, другой, но поняв, что железные объятия Рена и не думают разжиматься, он замер, как мелкое животное под когтистой лапой хищника. С его лица сошла вся краска.   
Пальцы Рена на его затылке сжались еще сильнее, и, почувствовав странный невидимый толчок, Хакс вдруг понял, что Рен ворвался в его мысли. Ему почти не было больно... Из-за шока, - подумал Хакс отстраненно, - или потому, что во время панической атаки он просто не мог сдерживать свои мысли и воспоминания, которые фонтаном били из него. Рену достаточно было просто смотреть внимательно... Хакс сжал зубы и в ярости, отчаянии подумал о том, как было бы хорошо воткнуть в Рена его собственный лайтсабер. 

* 

У Кайло не было оправданий.  
Он мог бы сказать себе, что нападение на Хакса вызвано его неповиновением, что тот его разозлил, вывел из себя, что это было необходимо для острастки зарвавшегося гранд-адмирала, но правда - которую Рен осознавал совершенно ярко и ясно - состояла в том, что он просто не мог держать руки при себе. Если бы они оставались на мостике, если бы явились в переговорную техников на верхнем уровне по отдельности, этого бы не произошло; но они вместе вошли в этот чертов лифт, и в первое же мгновение Кайло понял, что не сможет удержаться. Он вернулся рано утром, лишь кратко переговорил со встретившим его Хаксом, окруженным надоедливыми лейтенантами, и теперь, оставшись с ним наедине в ограниченном гулком пространстве урчащего лифта, он просто ухватился за первую же подвернувшуюся причину сделать то, что он сделал, - толкнуть оторопевшего Хакса в угол лифта, прижать к стене и почти машинально вырубить лифт. 

Дальше стало еще хуже: светлые ресницы Хакса быстро замелькали перед остановившимся взглядом зеленых глаз, он пытался оправдываться, то и дело выскальзывая из своей маски хладнокровного военачальника и начиная метаться взглядом по лицу Рена, а потом и вовсе уставился на его губы с выражением безысходности и странного транса... Кайло закрыл ему рот своей ладонью - и тут же понял, что это неправильно; и только вцепившись - не сильно, не так, чтобы гранд-адмиралу было больно - в короткие огненно-золотистые волосы, он успокоился.  
То, что нужно. Хакс излучал странную смесь возбуждения и паники, как будто одновременно хотел и вжаться в Рена сильнее, и сбежать, вырваться. А потом его тело едва заметно выгнулось, что-то переменилось, и все пространство лифта затопила ничем не разбавленная паника Хакса. В этот раз Кайло не могу упускать подобной возможности. Он выдохнул и нырнул в сознание Хакса, в безумный поток воспоминаний и эмоций, которые рвались из гранд-адмирала, как дикие звери убегают из клетки. 

Брендол Хакс - Кайло смутно помнил его по фото в досье Хакса-младшего - с багровым лицом, толкающий сына в стену. Капли брызжащей слюны разъяренного отца на горячей скуле Армитажа. Толчок в спину, от которого он падает на колени, сдирая кожу до крови и одновременно сжимая зубы, чтобы не плакать. Троица квадратных ржущих подростков в форме кадетов, они трясут и бесцеремонно лапают его, смеясь над его тонкими руками, тощими ногами, один из них обхватывает его за талию и прижимает к своему горячему телу, и юный Хакс отшатывается, едва не теряя сознание. Снова Хакс-старший: летящая прямо в лицо Армитажу тарелка с чем-то серым и скользким, кулак отца колотит по столу перед его лицом. Презрительно искривленные губы, пальцы, больно впивающиеся в его плечо, оскорбления, заполняющее чувство унижения и животного ужаса. Чья-то протянутая рука - и резкое желание спрятать свои руки за спину. И опять, опять Брендол Хакс, недовольный непорядком в одежде сына, с силой срывающий с него рубашку, дергающий за воротник - так, что тот больно врезается в шею.   
Ужасно.  
Рен, переполненный эмоциями Хакса, всем этим стыдом, страхом, злостью и бессильной ненавистью, напряженностью и отстраненностью, зажмурился, и его рука дрогнула: надо было убираться из головы Хакса, из этого хаоса дурных воспоминаний, сплошь связанных с прикосновениями и физическим насилием. И ровно в то же мгновение еще одно воспоминание распласталось между ним и гранд-адмиралом: не такое быстрое, почти без эмоций, тягучее и мучительное. Кайло замер. 

Первым, что почувствовал Кайло, было чувство замороженности и отгороженности Хакса - по отношению к человеку, который лежал под ним, чьи бока тот сжимал белоснежными бедрами, раскачиваясь ритмично и словно во сне, точно так же ровно держа спину, как всегда, как на мостике Финализатора. Мужчина под Хаксом бился, как рыба, явно на финальной стадии возбуждения, подскакивал - и то и дело протягивал руки к бедрам Армитажа, к его заднице, но тот, несмотря на закинутую голову и полузакратые глаза, каждый раз отталкивал их почти с яростью. Его собственные ладони были сжаты в кулаки. В каждом движении Хакса сквозило не возбуждение, а решимость. Решимость сделать «это», выдержать, заставить этого человека под ним кончить и поставить воображаемую галочку в воображаемом списке необходимых дел. Не дел - вызовов. Наконец, мужчина затрясся, выкрикивая что-то и в этот раз успешно схватил и с силой сжал ногу Хакса, впиваясь в нее всей ладонью. Хакс, вздрогнув всем телом, хлестнул того по лицу и рванулся вверх, но тот тип, содрогаясь в конвульсиях оргазма, держал его крепко, и Хакс снова ударил его, дрожа от отвращения, в том числе и к себе... 

Рен резко отпрянул, ударившись плечом в другую стену лифта. Помимо необъяснимого шока, который он испытал, наблюдая это воспоминание Хакса, и ярости, которая охватила его при виде чужой руки на белой коже, из глубин памяти гранд-адмирала его вывело и кое-что еще - острая и горячая боль в щеке. Он машинально схватился за щеку и с недоумением уставился на Хакса, который теперь стоял в шаге от него, сжимая в руке тонкий, как игла, кинжал. Его глаза сияли, как никогда, сквозь упавшую на лоб прядь рыжих волос; румяц медленно растекался по его шее, отчего-то снизу вверх, захватив вначале подбородок, и только затем скулы. Взгляд Кайло ошеломленно еще раз остановился на кинжале; он отнял ладонь от щеки: на перчатке алели несколько капель крови. Он бросил взгляд на себя в одну из узких зеркальных панелей: так и было, на щеке, до того не поврежденной шрамами, алела тонкая длинная царапина, явно не глубокая, но очевидная. Кайло повернулся к Хаксу, сам до конца не понимая, что ощущает: над естественной злостью и удивлением покоился толстый слой восхищения гранд-адмиралом, и когда он уже было собирался прокомментировать искусство Хакса защищаться, лифт, освобожденный от власти Рена, дернулся и медленно пошел вверх. Рен чертыхнулся и торопливо стер остатки крови с лица. 

* 

Хакс поколебался мгновение и быстро спрятал кинжал в искусно вшитый в рукав «карман». Не время было выяснять отношения или трястись от эмоций; Хакс усилием воли подавил пробежавшую по всему телу судорогу слабости, которая всегда появлялась после подобных приступов паники, застегнул разошедшийся воротник кителя и в последнее мгновение успел провести ладонью по волосам, приглаживая их если не до их обычного идеального порядка, то хотя бы до приемлемого вида. Все это он сделал, не отрывая тревожного взгляда от Рена. Впрочем, тот выглядел как будто успокоившимся и смирным; Хакс знал, что он не станет устраивать сцен при офицерах. А об остальном можно подумать позже... Как только двери лифта начали открываться, гранд-адмирал резко повернулся к выходу и сцепил руки за спиной, выпрямившись и натянув на лицо маску профессиональной деловитости. 

Увиденное почти лишило его самообладания: и офицеры, и техники не сидели, как ожидалось, вокруг большого стола, обложившись датападами, а толпились у лифта. Как только двери открылись, все они повернули головы к лифту и уставились, как стая растревоженных птиц, на Хакса и Рена. Хаксу не нужно было читать их разум, чтобы понять, о чем они думали: когда экстремально пунктуальный Хакс не явился вовремя, а лифт, который никогда не выходил из строя, застрял, не отзываясь ни на какие манипуляции, и учитывая то, что в лифте с Хаксом был магистр Рен, известный своим диким темпераментом... В глазах подчиненных Хакс увидел отчетливое беспокойство, которое одновременно его немного тронуло и при этом раздражило и обеспокоило. Но потом он услышал за своей спиной тихое чертыхание и, поняв, что Рен отлично уловил мысли окружающих, склонился к самым теплым чувствам по отношению к подчиненным. Тем более что теперь, следом за волной недоумения и беспокойства, прокатилась волна удивления: все заметили свежую кровоточащую царапину на щеке Рена, а значит, могли сделать вывод, что Хакс не из тех, кто безропотно терпит насилие. Это было хоть и слабым, но все-таки бальзамом для постоянно уязвленной гордости гранд-адмирала.  
Решив сделать вид, что ничего не случилось, Хакс только отмахнулся от вопросов про лифт, приказал всем рассаживаться, а затем кивнул старшему технику, который должен был подробно рассказать о текущих проблемах с навигационными системами не только Финализатора, но и всех разрушителей Первого Ордена. Тот смущенно кашлянул, встал и заговорил, что дало Хаксу возможность, наконец, хоть немного расслабиться в своем кресле. От вцепился в датапад, будто тот был якорем, и медленно поднял глаза, позволяя и так хорошо известной информации, декламируемой техником, обтекать его, не прилипая к сознанию. 

Рен, как обычно в переговорных отсеках и залах, сидел напротив и смотрел на него, не отрываясь и, кажется, даже не моргая. Рукам Хакса стало горячо. Он не позволял себе пока думать о произошедшем в лифте, сознательно блокируя мысли, но от одного ощущения невозможно было избавиться: ладонь Рена на его затылке, вторая - на груди в области сердца. Сила, обхватившая Хакса со всех сторон, и сжимающая, будто в объятиях. И глаза - горячие темные глаза прямо перед ним, глаза и жадный рот. Как много он увидел?.. Нет, Хакс не должен думать об этом сейчас... Иначе как он объяснит подчиненным дрожащие руки? Собственными яростью и возбуждением? Хакс тряхнул головой, но ощущение ладони Рена на затылке не исчезло; возможно ли, что Рен проецирует это чувство с помощью Силы? О нет... Хакс отогнал от себя и эту мысль, все списывая на воображение, подстегнутое испытанной паникой. Словно притянутый магнитом, он снова поднял голову и посмотрел на магистра Рен, застывшего в кресле напротив. Насколько очевидно для окружающих, что они оба сконцентрированы друг на друге - настолько, что не видят ничего более? 

На царапине Рена застыла каплька крови, и Хакс вдруг понял, что до боли в руках хочет провести пальцем по этой длинной алой линии, стереть кровь и, возможно, попробовать ее на вкус... О нет, об этом он тоже думать не станет! Хакс почувствовал себя раздвоенным: одна его половина сидела с сосредоточенным выражением лица и, слушая доклад техника, кивала в нужных местах, невозмутимо сжимая датапад; у второй половины кружилась и кружилась голова, пальцы подрагивали, а в животе было горячо. И так как Кайло Рен так же просто, как тогда в лифте, читал эмоции Хакса, обоим половинам гранд-адмирала хотелось броситься на него и стереть эту почти ухмылку, которая играла в самых уголках его губ. Любым способом. 

 

7\. ГЛУБЖЕ

Провалив очередную попытку медитации, Рен зарычал от досады на себя и вскочил на ноги. С самого утра, после бессонной и странной ночи, наполненной всполохами Силы, которая словно сворачивалась в нем вихрями, клубками, змеями, ему было трудно сосредоточиться на обычной медитации, но после того, как один из лейтенантов Хакса невозмутимо сообщил ему, что, мол, гранд-адмирал вылетел на своем шатле на дрейфующий неподалеку корабль адмирала Реца для «частной встречи», о нормальном для медитации уровне концентрации говорить и вовсе не приходилось. 

Как он посмел улететь вот так, ничего не сказав?..  
На мгновение Кайло задумался о том, что, пожалуй, военный регламент не принуждает гранд-адмирала, да и просто адмирала, генерала отчитываться перед кем бы то ни было за «частный визит», который должен занять всего несколько часов, но он тут же отшвырнул в досаде эту мысль. Речь не шла о регламенте или правилах; Хакс должен был его предупредить - и точка. Просто должен был. Рен встряхнул волосами. Мудрее всего было взять лайтсабер и отправиться в тренировочный центр Финализатора, чтобы спустить пар, но, во-первых, Рен еще никогда не сдавался перед ускользающей концентрацией: пренебрегать медитацией было не просто вредно, а опасно для его самообладания, и во-вторых, причиной его сегодняшней неуемности и неусидчивости была не накопившаяся физическая энергия, а все эти бурлящие эмоции, раздирающие его на куски. Эмоции, касающиеся Хакса. 

Кайло машинально - в тысячный раз за сегодня - потрогал тонкий шрам на щеке; он специально не лечил его, находя странное удовлетворение в тянущем и немного горячем ощущении вокруг царапины. Темной стороне Силы нравился запах крови и саднящее покалывание под едва зажившей кожей. К несчастью, та же царапина была постоянным напоминанием не только о внезапной и безрассудной выходке Хакса (за нее Рен сразу же простил гранд-адмирала, который имел полное право защищаться от вторжения в свои мысли), но и о том, что Кайло увидел в его мыслях за минуту до произошедшего. Чьи-то пальцы, вцепившиеся в ногу Хакса, чужое возбуждение, белые бедра, откинутая назад голова... Кулаки Рена сами собой сжимались до боли от этих картинок, которые - желал он того или нет - то и дело всплывали в его памяти. Во время первой утренней медитации он сразу понял, какое именно чувство полыхало в нем сильнее всего по этому поводу. Ревность. Ненависть - к этому человеку. Другому. Желание отрубить ему его руку... разрубить все его тело на куски. Потом его мысли перепрыгивали на другие воспоминания Хакса, и из-за них у Кайло что-то падало внутри, холодело. Каждый из эпизодов выглядел почти будничным, привычным для Армитажа, но в целом, все вместе они создавали мощный фон - фон страха, паники, отвращения - к отцу, к другим, к себе. Части мозаики сложились: теперь Кайло ясно видел, откуда бралась и отстраненность Хакса, и его холодность, и его ужас при каждом физическом контакте. Все это в него вбили силой; вот так просто, обычно, постепенно. 

Знал ли Хакс, что он, Рен, не желает его унижения, не хочет по-настоящему причинить ему боль? Понимает ли он, что... Рен резко остановился в центре комнаты и покачал головой, снова прикасаясь к царапине. Откуда Хаксу знать? Где эта граница между толчками, ударами Брендола Хакса - и швырянием его в стену с помощью Силы, прижиманием его к стене лифта тяжелым телом Рена? Только Кайло знает, что на балконе после покушения он тряс Хакса из-за испуга за его жизнь, из-за адреналина, что вчера в лифте прижимал его к стене потому, что после долгого отсутствия и всех этих сводящих с ума мыслей больше не мог держать дистанцию, не мог также и блуждать в потемках, гадая, почему Хакс паникует из-за любого физического контакта. Это с его, Рена, точки зрения все было логично и понятно, как и нежелание причинять реальный вред, но с точки зрения Хакса? Он видел только, что Рен, убив ассасина, повернулся и в первую же очередь чуть ли не сломал ему руку от злости, что Рен, вернувшись из системы Мьют-Тонг в странном настроении, при первой же возможности принялся выдавливать из него легкие и копаться в его голове. Кайло нервно запустил пальцы в спутанные волосы. О том, что испытывал и думал Хакс, достаточно говорил тот факт, что он вытащил свой тайный кинжал - предмет его утешительных надежд - и пустил кровь Кайло, хотя не мог не понимать, что это может отправить Рена в спираль ярости очень быстро и с самыми пугающими последствиями. Хакс был испуган, разъярен и в отчаянии. Ну конечно, он совершенно не понимал мотивов Рена! 

Кайло снова попытался успокоиться, но, как только собрался вернуться к своему излюбленному месту медитации - на узловатой циновке из засушенных побегов протто, он встрепенулся, ощутив знакомые колебания Силы. Чувство было таким, словно кто-то совсем рядом с ним бросил в воду камень, и круги на воде принялись накатывать на него один за другим. Такое чувство у него возникало всегда, когда к нему приближались его рыцари. Он набросил китель, но оставил ремень - и вышел из своих комнат. Закрыв глаза, он медленно пошел по коридору - и через мгновение понял, что один из рыцарей Рен приближается на шатле к Финализатору. Кайло прибавил шаг и почти побежал к командному мостику. Судя по спокойной и мягко пульсирующей энергии неумолимо приближающегося человека, это была либо Маратен Рен, либо Уорд Рен. Наконец, он появился на мостике, и навстречу ему обернулись два контактных офицера, видимо обрадованные тем фактом, что им не нужно было сообщать магистру Рен о госте. Кайло нетерпеливо кивнул им, отмахнулся от обычных офицерских расшаркиваний и направился в ангар, чтобы встретить того, кому предстояло хотя бы частично развеять его тревоги и сомнения. 

Увидев только длинные стройные ноги, обтянутые черными сапогами и узкими штанами, открытыми до самой талии, которую перехватывал сияющий ремень из металлических сегментов, Кайло понял, что прилетела Маратен. То, что надо: уравновешенная, мудрая Маратен, самая умная из всех, самая понимающая... и самая жесткая, когда речь идет о сложных выборах. Наконец, показалась и ее матовая черная маска с мерцающей полосой на уровне глаз, и уникальная конструкция из черных ремней, удерживающая под мышкой и лайтсабер, и крошечный бластер. Ее плащ был перекинут через плечо, что выдавало хорошее настроение Маратен, - но это Кайло мог сказать и без подобных наблюдений: от девушки исходило отчетливое ощущение успешности миссии и теплые чувства по отношению к магистру Рен. С Маратен Кайло ладил всегда лучше всех и хорошо знал, что она очень преданна ему и желает ему не только величия и власти, но и душевного покоя. 

Уже по дороге к своим комнатам Рен заметил - всего лишь по легкому наклону головы Маратен в шлеме с этой его угрожающей полосой - что его сестра посматривает на него с любопытством, и мысленно вздохнул с обреченностью: если от других рыцарей он еще мог скрыть свои эмоциональные штормы, то Маратен всегда и все замечала - и особенно самые тонкие и скрытые вещи. Это был ее особый талант - за него, и за многое другое в ней Рен выделял ее среди остальных, не как любимицу, а как равную себе. Называя рыцарей "братьями" и "сестрами", он скорее давал их отношениям ничего не значащие, но уместные имена: у него не было родных братьев и сестер, поэтому и слова эти были для него пустым звуком, обозначая разве что близких людей, которые могут не быть друзьями, но все равно остаются связанными. Так его отношения с рыцарями по большей части и складывались: кто-то был ему ближе, кто-то держался на расстоянии (и это было взаимным), кто-то посматривал на его позицию с легкой завистью, оставаясь, впрочем, лояльным, с кем-то ему было комфортно. Но с Маратен слово "сестра" приобретало самое близкое к первоначальному значение; она не боялась его, относилась с чуть снисходительной и никому не заметной нежностью, и главное, была с ним убийственна откровенна. Как следствие, помимо ее особой чувствительности к эмоциям окружающих, она великолепно ощущала его еще и благодаря этой эмоциональной связи, которая сильно облегчала путь Силе, когда Маратен хотелось понять своего магистра и брата.

\- Тебя лихорадит, - проговорила она, поднимая руки к шлему, как только дверь комнат Рена за ней закрылась. В отличие от других, наедине с Кайло она моментально отметала его титул и связанные с ним условности. Он хмыкнул и указал ей на плоскую и пугающе-ровную черную кушетку. Маратен бросила шлем на полку и с видимым облегчением встряхнула густыми светло-русыми волосами, которые чуть-чуть не доходили ей до плеч и на концах так и норовили завиться в противоположные стороны. Кайло молча передал ей бутылку с холодным чаем, угадав мучившую ее жажду, и с удовольствием всмотрелся в ее лицо, пока она жадно пила, закинув голову и с ухмылкой поглядывая на него в ответ. С широких скул Маратен еще не сошел загар, полученный на горных вершинах во время их общей охоты, а ее миндалевидные глаза в прохладном искусственном свете Финализатора казались особенно светлыми, почти бесцветными, как молоко, чуть разбавленное серым. На Маратен с ее атлетичными плечами, длинной шеей и живым лицом невозможно было не любоваться, но взгляд к ней притягивала не красота, а выразительность; Кайло не раз ловил себя на немного печальной мысли о том, что если бы у него была такая родная сестра, его ровесница... но эта мысль была из тех, которые выводили его из равновесия, поэтому он обычно прогонял ее, только ощутив само присутствие этого бессмысленного сожаления.

\- Не только меня, видимо, - насмешливо бросил он в ответ, глядя, как она приканчивает бутылку почти на одном глотке. Она улыбнулась ему одними глазами, которые тут же сузились и сфокусировались на нем, и поэтому Рен, привалившись к одной из колонн душевого куба, поспешно спросил, переводя разговор на более безопасные темы:  
\- У тебя новости о Мьют-Тонг?  
Она, поняв намек, отставила пустую бутылку и кивнула.  
\- Это были чужие, мастер. - Он кивнул, безмолвно соглашаясь. - Я видела один из их кораблей рядом с самой дальней планетой системы; кораблей было несколько - я почувствовала это, как и то, что и корабли, и их владельцы - нечто... чуждое. Совершенно новая энергия.  
\- Как отреагировала Сила?   
\- Как на врагов. Они полны агрессии, но эти происшествия - это не акты разрушения, у них была цель, очень практичная и точная. И они ее достигли. Улетали сытыми, - бросила она в конце концов, прошипев с отвращением и сквозь зубы.   
\- Насколько они опасны?

Маратен пожала плечами, задумчиво обвела взглядом комнаты Рена и вздохнула.  
\- Не думаю, что они очень развиты, но в военном отношении, отношении боевой мощи, ярости, способности уничтожать - в этих смыслах они сильны. И их корабли очень хороши, хотя и уродливые. Я развернулась за ними, но их и след простыл: какая-то улучшенная технология выхода в гиперпростанство.  
\- Отлично, - нахмурившись, процедил Кайло. - Не хватало нам очередных вонгов.   
Маратен только покачала головой:  
\- Этого мало: я почувствовала только след, ничего конкретного. Не отзывай остальных, пусть продолжают наблюдать, потому что, кажется, с Мьют-Тонг пока еще не закончили.   
\- Хорошая идея.   
\- Мне тоже вернуться? - Как всегда в таких случаях, Маратен изобразила полнейшее равнодушие: этому трюку она давно научилась при обсуждении миссий и заданий, чтобы не влиять на приказы магистра, но сквозь хладнокровный фасад все равно обычно просачивались ее реальные желания. Рен усмехнулся.   
\- Нет, ты слишком хороша, чтобы скучать в корабле на краю Галактики.

Не обращая внимания на Маратен, явно довольную, но при этом насмешливо изображающую польщенное самолюбие, он оторвался от стены и прошелся перед кушеткой, машинально сжимая и разжимая кулаки.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты отправилась в резиденцию Совета Первого Ордена. В качестве моего представителя. Мне нужны твои глаза и уши там, среди этих ядовитых пауков, - в его голосе зазвучала сталь, и Маратен удивленно проводила взглядом его, внезапно разозлившегося своим внутренним мыслям.  
\- Проблемы с толстяками в нашивках?   
\- Еще до нашей миссии кто-то из них отправил убийцу к гранд-адмиралу Хаксу, - отчеканил Кайло, полыхнув в сторону Маратен своими мерцающими черными глазами. - А недавно один из них намекал, что цена за его голову только выросла. Это не должно повториться.   
\- Как он спасся?  
Рен остановился и просто посмотрел на нее - на этот раз в упор; она подняла брови, хотя внутренне отшатнулась: Кайло, не скрываясь от сестры, бросил ей всего лишь одну картинку - того, как он наступает на ассасина, сжимающего в руках Хакса, как выпускает внутренности убийце, - но этого ей было достаточно.

\- После этого, я полагаю, мне не придется слишком долго объяснять им, для чего я нахожусь в резиденции. Вряд ли они вообще хоть что-то решатся спросить, - мрачно пошутила Маратен. Кайло с благодарностью глянул на сестру и медленно выдохнул, чувствуя, как снова - хотя обещал себе сохранять самообладание! - распалил себя. Только успокоившись, он заметил, как тиха Маратен, и, главное, как пронзителен ее взгляд. Следовало ожидать и этого, - обреченно подумал он.

\- То, что Силу вокруг тебя так сильно лихорадит, - проговорила она медленно и с расстановкой, не отрывая взгляда от Кайло, - и покушение на гранд-адмирала. Это ведь связано? - Рен смотрел на нее, замерев на месте. Ее глаза сделались отстраненными, запредельными; Кайло хорошо знал этот взляд: с ним Маратен погружалась в Силу, словно рыба в глубокие воды. В таком состоянии она видела намного больше, чем Кайло хоть когда-либо был в состоянии скрыть от нее.  
Внезапно она встала, подошла к нему и осторожно прикоснулась к свежей царапине на его щеке. Кайло, вздрогнув, почувствовал, как она скользит по его чувствам, его мыслям, ошметкам образов. По мелькнувшему в ее глазах удивлению он понял, что Маратен увидела кое-что из сцены в лифте. Наконец, она мотнула головой, убрала руку, но потом, словно передумав, снова протянула ладонь к его лицу и задумчиво провела указательным пальцем по переносице Кайло. Ему захотелось - пусть и всего на минуту - взять ее за руку, сесть рядом с ней и все рассказать. Это тоже было ее талантом; Маратен Рен вызывала непреодолимое желание быть откровенным. 

Но вместо этого заговорила она.  
\- Иногда, - она сделала паузу и дождалась, пока Рен не взглянул в ее глаза, - стоит дать своим желаниям выход, Кайло.   
И прежде, чем он успел с сомнением покачать головой, Маратен добавила понизившимся голосом, в котором отчетливо звучало предостережение:  
\- Особенно когда желание уже больше походит на необходимость.   
По спине Кайло при этих словах сестры пробежал отчетливый холодок. 

*

Требующая внимания связь с Кайло Реном всегда начиналась для Рей одинаково: она чувствовала рядом с собой странное пятно вакуума, будто само бытие проваливалось в невидимую дыру, а потом в этом пятне показывался человек, которого она не знала как называть. Враг? Да, но не совсем. Друг? Точно нет. Союзник? Иногда. Он был словно преступным кузеном-отступником, с которым ее связывала, почти роднила Сила, но все прочее их только разъединяло.  
В этот раз ни с чем не сравнимое чувство появилось, когда Рей терпеливо чинила в ангаре один из дроидов. Сломанный, издающий нелепые звуки дроид был предлогом: в реальности она в последние дни все чаще уходила в ангар просто для того, чтобы побыть в одиночестве. Она знала, что Лея понимает ее чувства, она ощущала ее сочувствие - ощущала и принимала, зная историю самой Леи. И все равно постоянно быть среди людей было невыносимо; она сбегала в ангар, где среди громадин-шатлов, оборудования и разносортных железок она могла, ни перед кем не притворяясь, не скрываясь, погрузиться в мысли о Финне.

Произошедшее с ними было исключительно несправедливо, и даже Рей, привыкшая к жестокостям и гадким выходкам судьбы, в этот раз не находила в душе смирения. Финн признался ей в любви в тот же день, когда отправился в систему Мьют-Тонг. В этом предложении было все - и счастье Рей, и ее полное, сокрушительное несчастье. С кем случается подобное? Выслушать объяснения в любви, да еще от человека, которого ты тоже любишь вот уже несколько месяцев, - и уже через двадцать часов узнать, что он исчез. Просто испарился при неизвестных обстоятельствах, как и тысячи жителей планет Мьют-Тонг. Рей тотчас же прыгнула бы в Сокол и отправилась на место исчезновения Финна, но, во-первых, в их распоряжении было слишком мало кораблей, чтобы вот так рисковать одним из самых надежных, а во-вторых, она чувствовала, что Финн уже далеко, очень и очень далеко от места исчезновения. Все, что она могла сделать, это связаться с Кайло Реном, понадеявшись - как оказалось, не беспочвенно - на его великодушие, и умолять каждого встречного, просить на каждой частоте связи о новостях, касающихся Мьют-Тонг. А пока она вынуждена была сидеть на базе Сопротивления, чинить дроиды и копаться во внутренностях шатлов, ловить на себе сочувственные взгляды Леи, получать разочаровывающие доклады По, отправившегося на поиски к союзникам, и бесконечно, бесконечно вспоминать те несколько минут чистой радости, которую она испытала после признания Финна. 

Рей вздохнула, указала дроиду на дальний угол, где он мог бы потестировать свой новый, более плавный ход, - и в этот момент ощутила вакуум связи с Реном. Она встала, машинально отерла руки и выжидающе уставилась в пространство, где спустя мгновение на самом деле появился Кайло Рен в окружении расплывчато-черной мебели, типичной для всех этих неуютных кораблей Первого Ордена.   
Они напряженно уставились друг на друга, не зная, как приветствовать (и стоит ли) друг друга; Рей не выдержала первой, нервно усмехнувшись этой сюрреалистической ситуации:   
\- Бе... Рен. - Это звучало достаточно нейтрально.   
Кайло кивнул, будто соглашаясь с ее выбором стратегии общения, и не особо типичным для него движением откинул волосы со лба. Рей осторожно прощупала их связь, и с удивлением поняла, что со стороны Рена не было не только никаких враждебных мыслей, но и вообще почти никаких мыслей. Внутренне он явно был занят чем-то своим.   
\- Я обещал сообщить новости о Мьют-Тонг, если они будут. Они есть - и мне взамен кое-что нужно.   
Рей, не удержавшись, закатила глаза: а на что она надеялась?   
Он неодобрительно смерил ее взглядом, но явно решил не усугублять, и сразу перешел к делу.

\- Я расскажу тебе о том, что узнал, но после этого тебе нужно будет уговорить генерала Органу связаться с ее контактами в системе Пик872. Там она сможет получить больше информации; я уверен, что искать нужно в том направлении. И ты мне пообещаешь поделиться полученной информацией. В общем, информация за информацию.   
Удивленная столь щедрым предложением, Рей быстро кивнула:   
\- А твоя мать точно сможет что-то узнать в этой системе Пик?  
Рен в ответ насупился, и Рей поняла, что из-за ее выбора слов. "Твоя мать". Ему самому как будто без труда удавалось называть ее генералом Органой, но неужели он на самом деле больше не воспринимал ее как мать? Ее внезапно ушедшие в сторону мысли прервал нетерпеливый тон Кайло:   
\- Сможет, у нее там надежные связи. Главное, договорись с ней.   
\- Я могу?.. Я могу сказать ей о том, что это твоя идея?  
Рен равнодушно дернул плечом:  
\- Она все равно это почувствует или догадается. Это не имеет значения. Продолжать искать информацию выгодно для нас обоих, главное, пообещай, что выложишь мне все новости, как это делаю я сейчас.   
\- Обещаю.  
Рей не колебалась: цена - да и цена ли вообще? - за сведения о возможной судьбе Финна была почти нулевой. 

Кайло Рен удовлетворенно кивнул, не требуя больше копаться в ее мыслях, чего она побаивалась, и, подойдя чуть ближе, принялся рассказывать ей о том, что узнал один из его рыцарей. Несмотря на то, что Рей жадно впитывала каждую кроху информации об исчезновениях в системе Мьют-Тонг и о странных опасных незнакомцах, в ее голове тотчас же зажглись сотни вопросов о рыцарях Рен. Раньше она только слыхала о них, но впервые получила подтверждение того, что это не призраки и не выдумка. Прямо сейчас они патрулировали планеты Мьют-Тонг в надежде узнать что-то еще!.. Впрочем, вглядевшись в лицо Кайло Рена, она внезапно очень ясно увидела, что вряд ли получит ответы на свои вопросы. И не потому, что Рен был враждебно настроен, - даже наоборот; но во всех его словах и даже движениях сквозила странная рассеянность, очень заметная в человеке, склонном фокусироваться и вгрызаться в каждый вопрос, как хищник вгрызается в кость жертвы. 

Рен не только вел, но и выглядел странно, - подумала Рей, кивая почти каждому его слову, как заведенная. Это было в его глазах - не таких пронизывающих, как обычно, наоборот, матово-темных, спокойных; в мягкой линии его широкого рта. В нем словно пульсировало какое-то приглушенное, скрытое мерцание, одновременно яркое, сильное, но направленное внутрь него. Она присмотрелась к нему со все возрастающим недоумением, и вдруг поняла: это мерцание она видела благодаря льнущей к Кайло Силе, которая словно дрожала, приникая к его телу. Рей никогда подобного не ощущала, и это было так ново и непривычно, что когда Рен закончил, она ответила ему не сразу.

Она машинально пнула слишком заигравшегося вокруг нее дроида и подняла голову:  
\- Я поняла. И мое обещание, конечно, в силе... Рен, что с тобой происходит?   
Внезапная смена темы заставила Кайло Рена вздрогнуть - тоже невиданное для этого самоуверенного человека дело; он посмотрел на нее с намерением вложить в свой взгляд осуждение и даже гнев на бесцеремонность, но вместо этого вышла растерянность. Его рука бессознательно скользнула по его собственной груди.   
-...Сила вокруг тебя ведет себя странно. Она кажется горячей и как будто живой, не такой, как всегда. И это мерцание... даже с открытыми глазами я ощущаю эту мягкую пульсацию. Что это?   
Кайло резко отвернулся, а когда снова повернулся, его выражение лица не сулило ничего хорошего.   
\- Ничего. Кажется, мы обсуждали исчезновения в Мьют-Тонг, не так ли? Те самые, при которых кое-что неприятное случилось с твоим возлюбленным, я правильно помню? - Он настолько быстро перешел от флера беззащитности к едкому сарказму, что Рей мысленно пнула себя и процедила сквозь зубы: «Придурок». Кайло самодовольно ухмыльнулся. - Запомни: система Пик762. Я буду ждать новостей.   
Не желая ссориться сейчас, когда им так нужно было сотрудничество, Рей наклонила голову и с облегчением увидела, как массивная фигура Кайло Рена исчезла в воздухе. 

Не особо церемонясь, она отшвырнула инструменты, не обращая внимания на возмущения исправных дроидов, и быстро вышла из ангара. Хватит ожидания и хождений по кругу! Она мысленно прокрутила в голове обычное расписание Леи и, повернувшись у первого здания, пошла, перескакивая через камни, в самое дальнее, где почти гарантированно могла застать Лею в это время дня. Если ей повезет, генерал будет одна... так определенно будет лучше, учитывая, что речь пойдет о ее сыне. На мгновение Рей прикинула, стоит ли спрашивать у Леи про странное поведение Силы рядом с Реном, и, так ничего и не решив, с силой толкнула серую дверь здания.

*

Хакс сузившимися глазами следил за чересчур оживленными передвижениями адмирала Реца по роскошной переговорной его - как оказалось - личного корабля. С самого начала этого визита, на который он согласился по большей части ради того, чтобы не оставаться на одном корабле с Кайло Реном после произошедшего в лифте, Хакс чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, кроме того, его терзали совершенно неопределенные предчувствия. С одной стороны, адмирал Рец - плотный, мягкотелый в прямом и переносном смысле, типичный сплетник и интриган-белоручка, получивший свой почти номинальный пост благодаря связям, - не казался опасным, как не был опасным и его чрезмерно дорогой, с самым роскошным декором личный корабль. Кроме того, с Хаксом была Фазма и еще трое его личных охранников, а на корабле адмирала Реца была только основная команда, пара адъютантов и телохранителей, юная любовница-полукровка адмирала и сам Рец. С другой стороны, интуиция Хакса с первого мгновения заставляла его неуютно ежиться и то и дело оглядываться то на двери, то на суетного адмирала, не замолкавшего ни на минуту.

Кроме самой возможности на время покинуть Финализатор, у Хакса была еще одна причина сидеть в чересчур мягком кресле и вежливо держать в руке бокал, слушая весь этот непрекращающийся поток слов, которые исторгал из себя адмирал. Несмотря на то, что он сказал Рену, Хакса по-настоящему встревожили слухи о том, что его смерти желают сразу несколько членов Совета, могущественных и обладающих почти неограниченными ресурсами. Хакс был бы идиотом, если бы решил не обращать внимания на подобную информацию; но кем-кем, а идиотом гранд-адмирал никогда не был. Будучи бастардом, ради которого отец и пальцем бы ни пошевелил, не обладая ни деньгами, ни влиятельной семьей, Армитаж всегда полагался на самого себя, свою собственную хитрость, способность выживать, обыгрывать более крупных "игроков". Но для этого ему нужна была вся доступная информация, каждая, даже самая нелепая, сплетня из кулуаров Совета. Поэтому сейчас ему приходилось сидеть с прямой спиной, слушать и удерживать себя от того, чтобы отхлебнуть из бокала. Отхлебнуть хотелось: в бокале тягуче колыхался алкоголь на стоимость всего имущества Армитажа, вместе взятого; но Хакс боялся попытки отравления, к тому же, ему стоило сохранять трезвую голову. Поэтому, несмотря на жару - такую, что ему пришлось снять пальто, и он начинал всерьез подумывать о том, чтобы снять и мундир, - он не притрагивался к бокалу. Фазма и другие охранники были в двух шагах, за раздвижной полупрозрачной дверью, и волноваться ему было не о чем, и все же...

Усугубляли его нервозное состояние и беспрестанные мысли о Рене. Все произошедшее в лифте вызывало у него одновременно панику и злость на Рена. Его пугало и то, с какой... жадностью Рен набросился на него, и собственная реакция: прокручивая раз за разом случившееся, Хакс не понимал, почему вдруг все силы покинули его, почему воспоминания принялись фонтанировать из него, попадая прямиком в лапы Рена, почему сам он, гранд-адмирал Армитаж Хакс, дрожа от заливающего его горячим и ярким светом возбуждения и одновременно отчаяния, обрел власть над своими руками так поздно, выхватив кинжал тогда, когда Рен уже увидел слишком много. Намного проще было бы, если бы с Реном он чувствовал себя так же, как всегда случалось при чужих слишком настойчивых прикосновениях, если бы он в это же мгновение принялся вырываться, применил бы силу, сделался бы агрессивным и нетерпимым. Холодным. Но вместо этого он оцепенел, размяк и - это Хакс помнил слишком отчетливо, чтобы даже пытаться делать вид, будто этого не было, - и в какой-то момент сдался, позволив Рену крепко держать его, перебирать горячими пальцами волосы на его затылке... Заметил ли сам Рен, что делал это? Судя по его остекленевшему, ошеломленному взгляду, вряд ли.

Хакс вздрогнул, вспомнив об этом, и тут же настороженно взглянул на адмирала, суетящегося возле столика с закусками, но тот, к счастью, ничего не замечал. Хакс попытался стряхнуть наваждение, но достаточно было только вспомнить то, как пальцы Рена сначала прошлись по его затылку, будто прощупывали, выбирали слабое место, а потом вдруг вцепились в его волосы, достаточно было вспомнить выражение лица Рена, впитывавшего в себя его, Армитажа, самые ужасные и тайные воспоминания, чтобы снова погрузиться в то ощущение беспомощности и странной обморочной легкости. Хакс сжал зубы, приказывая себе избавиться от сводящих с ума мыслей, еще больше выпрямился в кресле и оценивающе посмотрел на Реца. Несмотря на то, что адмирал говорил без умолку, в этот раз он явно не спешил делиться полезной информацией, так что визит с нарастающей ясностью оборачивался бессмысленной потерей времени.

Хакс решительно поставил на столик свой полный до краев бокал и резко встал, испугав адмирала.   
\- Будем на связи, гранд-адмирал, - гаденько улыбнувшись Хаксу, проговорил Рец на прощание, провожая своего гостя до шатла и косясь на Фазму. В его словах сквозил отчетливый двойной смысл, который, по-видимому, заключался в том, что адмиралу явно хотелось быть ценным другом для Хакса, которого в обычных условиях он бы презирал и обсуждал за глаза, называя бастардом и выродком, но в нынешних нарочито уважал и набивался в союзники. Хакс с досадой кивнул ему, стараясь побыстрее от него отделаться, и влетел в свой шатл, на ходу швыряя пальто на панель рядом со своим креслом.   
Шатл отлетел от корабля адмирала, и Хакс, наконец, с облегчением вздохнул, обмениваясь говорящими взглядами с Фазмой. Через полчаса он будет на Финализаторе, и, хотя отдыха он не предвидел - из-за накопившейся бумажной работы - до самой ночи, Хакс испытывал чувство, очень близкое к ощущению родного дома. Он откинулся на спинку кресла и безуспешно попытался не думать о Рене. Не. Думать. О. Кайло Рене. Не. Думать...

Через мгновение от его мыслей о Кайло Рене не осталось и следа, потому что все вокруг сначала полыхнуло сияющим белым, потом отозвалось оглушающим звуком, а затем сознание Хакса, брошенного взрывом на треснувший пол шатла, поглотила кромешная темнота.

*

Ощущение чего-то неправильного, сломанного, какой-то зияющей пустоты больно кольнуло Рена, и он вытянулся перед огромным вьюпортом на мостике Финализатора, с нарастающим чувством тревоги вслушиваясь в колебания Силы. Ему снова, как в разговорах с Маратен и Рей, захотелось приложить руку к груди, и он с холодеющим сердцем медленно повернулся к лейтенанту связи.  
\- Свяжитесь с шатлом гранд-адмирала.  
Сразу десяток голов повернулись к нему: голос магистра Рен был странным, пугающим, и кроме того, его приказ был нелогичным, ведь они связывались с пилотом шатла всего несколько минут назад, когда он вышел из ангара гостевого корабля. Впрочем, никто не решился спорить с лордом Реном. Лейтенант, окаменев плечами, попытался вызвать пилота шатла, но ему никто не ответил. Второй офицер присоединился - и тоже принялся пробивать связь с шатлом Хакса, но тоже безрезультатно. Волна тревоги пробежала по ряду лейтенантов и техников на мостике; все бросали удивленные и испуганные взгляды на Рена, бледного и неподвижного.   
\- Шатлы - на поиски и сопровождение, если понадобится, - отрывисто приказал Рен, и люди с облегчением принялись распоряжаться, вызывать кого-то, что-то делать. Он отвернулся к стеклу и, закрыв глаза, попытался понять, что происходит. Выходило плохо: шатл был далеко, его Рен едва ощущал; но еще больше его волновало то, как он чувствовал Хакса. Это его он ощутил внезапной пустотой, чем-то сломанным, разрушенным.

Чувство было незнакомым и совершенно чудовищным. Внутренности Рена словно замерзли, превратились в камень. Он не чувствовал биения собственного сердца - только держался с помощью Силы за ту тонкую невидимую струну, которая связывала его со слабым ощущением Хакса.   
Шатлы и несколько разведчиков вылетели и шмыгнули в сторону и вверх, идя по предполагаемому курсу шатла гранд-адмирала. Рен судорожно вздохнул и снова повернулся к лейтенанту связи, который и сам уже был белее белого.   
\- Держите связь с разведчиками: они будут на месте первыми.   
\- Да, сэр.  
Рен не мог покинуть мостик: не только из-за возможных новостей, но и потому, что знал: стоит ему оказаться в любом другом месте корабля, все его напускное самообладание улетучится в одно мгновение. Его пальцы подрагивали на рукоятке лайтсабера, но он никогда бы не активировал его здесь, на мостике. Хакс был бы в бешенстве... Пальцы Кайло сжались на рукоятке сильнее, и он поймал на себе несколько обеспокоенных взглядов.

Наконец, на экране лейтенанта связи появилась мини-голограмма пилота разведчика.  
\- Я вижу шатл гранд-адмирала: он дисфункционален, что-то вывело его из строя, он дрейфует.  
Рен в несколько огромных шагов приблизился к экрану; пилот разведчика едва заметно вздрогнул, увидев его.  
\- Сканируйте шатл, эвакуируйте команду, если придется, - Рен нахмурился. - Если есть опасность разгерметизации, буксируйте, в общем, - он кивнул лейтенанту, - верните всех, кто был в шатле, на Финализатор. Живыми или мертвыми.  
Лейтенант, не теряя времени, все еще испуганный, повернулся к вышедшим на связь пилотам шатлов-спасателей и разведчиков, другие офицеры мостика, не скрываясь, толпились у приборов, кто-то побежал в медчасть, чтобы предупредить о возможных жертвах. Рен отошел от этого скопления людей и встал на самом верху, в переднем тупике командного мостика, с которого он мог бы увидеть возвращение шатла. 

Адреналин не давал Рену по-настоящему задуматься или проникнуться ужасом по поводу произошедшего, поэтому в голове его лишь метались отдельные мысли. Он чувствовал себя бесполезным, совершенно уязвимым, как будто с него содрали кожу. И только в это мгновение, на тридцатом году жизни, пройдя и переживя так много, отобрав сотни, тысячи жизней, включая некоторых из своих родных, он понял - во всей полноте - одно из правил джедаев, касавшееся привязанностей к другим людям. Теперь, стоя на мостике гигантского корабля, который фактически был в его власти, как и многие другие, став одним из самых могущественных людей Галактики, он, Кайло Рен, с замиранием сердца вглядывался в темноту космоса и был полностью обезоружен своими эмоциями. Слабый, неспособный думать ни о чем другом, кроме дурацкого шатла, все системы которого отказали, кроме одного-единственного человека в этом шатле, человека, который, возможно, был уже мертв. 

Наконец, вдали показались шатлы и разведчики; Рен повернулся к лейтенанту и вопросительно уставился на него, и даже если бы тот не видел этого взгляда, то обязательно бы почувствовал его пугающую интенсивность.   
\- Сэр, пилот ведущего разведчика сообщил, что они извлекли из вышедшего из строя шатла гранд-адмирала, капитана Фазму и еще одного члена команды. Они серьезно ранены. Еще двое погибли.   
Мудро решив молчать, чтобы не выдать кипевшие в нем злость и страх, Рен неопределенно кивнул в сторону ангара, и другой лейтенант робко вмешался:  
\- Меддроиды и врачи уже в ангаре, сэр.   
Рен почти сделал первый шаг, чтобы отправиться в ангар, но усилием воли остановил себя. Какой-то древний, странный и очень глубокий внутренний инстинкт кричал ему о том, чтобы он не выставлял свои эмоции напоказ, чтобы был осторожным. Он остался на мостике и снова повернулся к приближавшимся точкам шатлов.   
"Серьезно ранены", - эти ничего не означавшие слова лейтенанта звенели в его ушах металлическим бряцанием. Он сосредоточился и потянулся к Хаксу, осторожно дергая за ту струну, которая едва ощущалась между ними. Гранд-адмирал был жив, это было очевидно, но при этом его присутствие казалось скорее отсутствием. Хакс был без сознания, причем давно. Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять, что произошло очередное покушение; все шатлы Финализатора были в идеальном состоянии и работали безотказно. Это было что-то извне... Рен сосредоточился еще плотнее, и почувствовал вспышку удивления прямо перед тем, как сознание Хакса отключилось, превратилось в черную дыру. Значит, произошло что-то внезапное.  
Рен проводил взглядом шатлы, заходившие на посадку и, сжав кулаки, приказал себе оставаться на месте. 

Ожидание, да еще такое - насильное - было чудовищным. Но он выдержал и, только выслушав доклад о том, что гранд-адмирал Хакс, Фазма и оставшийся в живых офицер доставлены в медчасть, размеренно пошел в то крыло Финализатора, куда его дергала ниточка Силы. Он был внешне спокоен, точно знал, что выглядит спокойным, но, видимо, что-то в его фигуре или движениях, или вовсе что-то неопознаваемое в нем было угрожающим, пугающим, потому что все попадавшиеся ему на пути штурмовики, офицеры, служащие, техники - все без исключения делали шаг назад, отступали, прижимались спиной к стенам, отступали за углы. Это были субтильные движения, но все они выдавали страх. Наконец, он добрался до медчасти и, глубоко вдохнув, вошел в стерильный черный с серебром ангар, разделенный на лабиринтоподобные ответвления отсеков с квадратной общей частью.

Навстречу ему практически выбежал врач - с Фазмой, следующей по его пятам. Фазма прижимала к голове окровавленный медпакет, причем по виску ее обильно текла кровь, но на лице ее играло выражение злобной решимости.   
\- Капитан Фазма, я не могу, я же вам... Лорд Рен, сэр. Гранд-адмирал Хакс в порядке... относительном, конечно. Рядом с ним взорвалась бомба, ему очень повезло, что он остался жив.   
\- Что с ним? - Врач тоже отшатнулся, но явно решил не принимать яростный, рычащий голос Рена на свой счет.  
\- Сотрясение мозга, вывих, небольшой ожог на плече, множество ушибов и физический шок. Его телу нужно время, чтобы войти в нормальный ритм. Ожоги и вывих будут в порядке через несколько часов, для всего остального понадобится отдых. К ночи я отправлю его в его апартаменты; ему придется несколько дней провести в постели.   
\- Он пришел в себя?  
\- Откуда вы... Пришел, но я ввел ему седатив, он был слишком встревожен, и координация движений была немного нарушена. Но это ненадолго.

\- Что случилось? - Еще более угрожающим, яростным тоном спросил Рен, поворачиваясь к Фазме. Она была ранена, но все же именно она руководила охраной гранд-адмирала! Она с трудом, но выдержала его взгляд:  
\- Покушение. Бомба взорвалась в его пальто. Когда мы были на корабле адмирала Реца, он снял пальто, потом внес в шатл его в руках, и затем, как только мы начали возвращаться на Финализатор, пальто взорвалось. К счастью, он его не надел, положил рядом. Иначе... - Она сглотнула. Ей было трудно говорить из-за раны на голове, к которой был прикован осуждающий взгляд доктора. - Лорд Рен, это адмирал Рец. Мы были на его частном корабле, там был только он, его охрана и команда. И бомба появилась в пальто на этом корабле, до вылета с Финализатора мы проходили обычную проверку. Это этот ублюдок. - Процедила она сквозь зубы, полыхая сузившимися глазами, в которых полопались сосудики, окрасив их в жутковато-багровый. 

\- Возвращайтесь в медотсек, капитан Фазма, - проговорил Рен, сжав губы. Его мысли уже были далеко.  
\- Но лорд Рен, если я вылечу сейчас...   
Фазма явно жаждала мести.  
\- Возвращайтесь, - отчеканил Кайло, но затем, чуть-чуть смягчившись, добавил: - Я позабочусь об адмирале Реце.  
Они с Фазмой обменялись взглядами, и она внезапно для врача ухмыльнулась совершенно кровожадной улыбкой. Затем кивнула и послушно развернулась по направлению к хитросплетениям медотсека. 

На мгновение сквозь ярость Рена пробилась непривычная для него робость. Он поднял взгляд на врача.  
\- Где гранд-адмирал?  
Седеющий офицер с умными серыми глазами успокаивающе кивнул на боковой коридор, ведущий к самому большому помещению для восстановления. Люкс для раненого руководства. Он не стал никак комментировать и просить Рена быть потише, мудро рассудив, что магистру Рен лучше сейчас ни в чем не препятствовать, а затем, наклонив голову, последовал за Фазмой.   
Взгляд Рена уперся в дверь, за которой лежал Хакс. Он впился зубами в нижнюю губу, на секунду закрыл глаза, а затем двинулся к одновременно зовущей и пугающей его двери. За ней царил полумрак, который нарушался только беззвучными передвижениями двух мерцающих огоньками и индикаторами дроидов. На широкой и высокой кушетке посреди комнаты лежал Хакс, пугающе бледный на фоне черной простыни. Его пылающие волосы разметались по плоской подушке, плечо было плотно обмотано черным бандажем, одна из щек блестела под слоем бакты. Синеватые губы, синяки повсюду, просвечивающиеся через тонкую бледную кожу вены. Рен окинул все это всего одним взглядом и, будто не выдержав увиденного, закрыл глаза, привалившись к косяку двери. 

В прошлый раз он едва успел вовремя.   
В этот раз и вовсе не успел; то, что Хакс выжил, - просто воля случая.  
Что будет в следующий раз?  
Злость полыхнула снова, и Рен, боясь шуметь в оглушительно тихой комнате спящего Хакса, быстро вышел, закрыв за собой дверь. У него еще оставалось одно по-настоящему неотложное дело.   
Дойдя до ангара, Кайло Рен с удивлением понял, что его личный шатл готов к вылету. Пара техников отдали ему честь, ничего не говоря, а на приборной панели внутри шатла уже горели все зеленые индикаторы - от разрешения на вылет до полной готовности всех систем. Несмотря на свое настроение, Рен не удержался от ухмылки, которая - если бы кто-то мог ее увидеть - наверняка, как и гримаса Фазмы, выглядела кровожадной.

 

8\. МОЙ РЫЦАРЬ

Только оказавшись в своих комнатах, Хакс смог расслабиться.  
Несколько часов с момента его пробуждения (в панике) и до нынешнего момента, когда дверь с мягким металлическим шепотом закрылась за ним, были наполнены беготней двух докторов и суетой нескольких дроидов, мрачным неодобрением и молчаливым чувством вины Фазмы, неприятнейшим переодеванием на глазах врача, несколькими еще менее приятными тестами на стабильность нервной активности после сотрясения мозга - всем этим и бесконечными, бесконечными разговорами, отчетами, сомнениями и совещаниями со всеми на свете - от лейтенанта Митаки до инженера, осмотревшего разрушенный шатл и подтвердившего версию с бомбой.   
Со всеми, кроме Рена. 

Все это время голова Хакса, несмотря на все препараты, трещала от боли, на своих собственных ногах он держался нетвердо, но когда доктор засомневался в том, стоит ли его отпускать к себе, гранд-адмирал Хакс решительно вздернул подбородок и посмотрел на него с максимально строгим выражением лица, авторитетность которого немного портил сизый синяк на скуле. Его отправили в собственные апартаменты, и, хотя впереди его ждало еще больше бессмысленной работы, отчетов и прочей суеты, он был рад оказаться, наконец, на своей территории и в относительном одиночестве. 

Словно в ответ на мысли о предстоящих отчетах, сразу же - не успел он снять китель - в дверь постучали; это оказалась лейтенант Лару, которую он попросил составить краткий отчет о текущем положении дел, - по большей части ради того, чтобы поставить точку в череде отчетов и, наконец, отдохнуть. Поручить такое дело именно лейтенанту Лару, с ее ясными светло-карими глазами и четкой, быстрой манерой выражаться, да, впрочем, и мыслить тоже - было хорошей идеей, так как ее отчеты всегда отличались максимальной краткостью и емкостью. Армитаж кивнул в ответ на ее вежливые поздравления с улучшившимся здоровьем и уселся за свой небольшой стол, чтобы придать этой встрече хотя бы подобие официальности, раз уж он был в синяках, кровоподтеках и расстегнутом кителе. Лару подняла датапад и звонко, скороговоркой заговорила. 

Покореженный шатл доставили в ангар для более детального осмотра. Фазма в порядке, один из раненых охранников потерял два пальца, двое мертвых охранников доставлены на Финализатор. Корабль адмирала Реца, как ни в чем не бывало, дрейфует неподалеку от планеты-резиденции Совета. Перегрев трех систем переработки органического мусора успешно устранен. При эвакуации гранд-адмирала и его охраны пилот Имброу проявил фантазию и смелость, сократив время эвакуации до критического минимума. Вернулись три корабля-разведчика из системы Мьют-Тонг, но среди добытых ими сведений нет ничего срочного или важного. И так далее, и так далее. 

Хакс слушал доклад со смешанным чувством комфорта и раздражения. Комфорта - потому что словно купался во всех этих рубленых фразах, за каждой из которых скрывались различные шестеренки флота и соответствующие действия, простые и понятные; пилота Имброу - продвинуть в ранге, выписать премию охраннику, потерявшему пальцы, похвалить техников, занимавшихся перегревом систем, выслушать устные и прочитать письменные отчеты пилотов разведчиков. Раздражения - потому что все его мысли, несмотря на преданность флоту и особенно Финализатору, все равно возвращались к покушению. Ему хотелось выпрямиться в кресле, а еще лучше - отправиться на мостик, встать на своем обычном месте и, дождавшись полного внимания офицеров, приказать захватить корабль Реца. А если будет сопротивляться - уничтожить. Хакс почти потянулся ладонью к лицу, чтобы устало провести по нему, но сдержался перед внимательным взглядом лейтенанта Лару. Он мог в подробностях представить даже то ощущение, которое охватило бы его, когда он бы произносил это сладкое слово: «Уничтожить». Но он не мог. Не только субординация и правила Первого Ордена, но и политические тонкости Совета предполагали, что даже в такой ситуации гранд-адмирал обязан был подать официальный рапорт, добиться ареста и суда над адмиралом, с доказательствами и всей прочей ерундой. Догнав корабль Реца и сбив его, он нарушит дюжину гласных и пять дюжин негласных правил, к тому же, наживет еще больше врагов. Но желание сделать это - кипящее, яростное, страстное - бурлило в нем горячей лавой.

Еще больше его мучило - словно песок под кожей - отсутствие Рена. Несколько раз он собирался с духом и напускал на себя равнодушный, недовольный вид, чтобы спросить у лейтенанта Лару о местонахождении лорда Рена, - и каждый раз в последнее мгновение передумывал. Придя в себя в медотсеке, он в первую же минуту подумал о том, как сильно будет недоволен Рен произошедшим и тем, что он, Хакс, отправился на встречу с такой слабой охраной и без него, не предупредив, ничего не сказав. Он ждал, что Рен вот-вот ворвется в ярости в его отсек и учинит обычный для него погром и хаос; он боялся этого и одновременно желал. Но ничего подобного не случилось, и если поначалу Хакс выдохнул с облегчением, то позже, уже собираясь покидать медотсек, отсутствие Рена начало выводить его из себя.  
Никто из команды не говорил о лорде Рене, а сам он просто не мог открыть рот и спросить... что именно? «Где этот чертов Рен, почему он не пришел убедиться в том, что я жив?» - Так, что ли? Подумав об этом едва ли не вслух, Хакс почувствовал, что краснеет, и тут же разозлился на самого себя. Выходя из медотсека, он снова подсознательно ожидал увидеть в коридорах между этой частью Финализатора и комнатами командования фигуру в черном, разъяренную и требующую объяснений. Заходя за очередной угол, он чувствовал, как его сердце начинает биться сильнее, быстрее, но ничего так и не произошло.  
Рена не было: он просто не пришел.   
Это должно было бы радовать Хакса, но не радовало; он был разочарован - и даже больше того.   
Столько мыслей... все эти слова... и ничего. 

Гранд-адмирал рассеянно отпустил лейтенанта Лару, так ничего и не спросив, медленно встал, когда она уже не могла видеть, как тяжело ему двигаться, снял ремень, мундир, с трудом - сапоги, и, оставшись только в нижней рубашке и брюках, устроился полусидя на своей кровати. Лежащий на коленях датапад то и дело зажигался новыми сообщениями - о продвигающемся осмотре взорванного шатла, о неполадках в одном из кораблей-разведчиков, о необходимости принять лекарства вовремя, но Хакс, внезапно и необъяснимо охваченный эмоциями, едва пробегал равнодушным взглядом каждое из сообщений. 

Хуже всего было то, что он вдруг почувствовал себя полным идиотом.  
Хакс привык заботится о себе - и одним из главных способов делать это всегда было умение сохранять не только хладнокровие, но и равнодушие к окружающим, воспринимать людей вокруг скорее как функции, оценивать их практично. Это, а еще естественная отстраненность, рожденная его заброшенностью в детстве и необходимостью выживать в Академии, - все это вкупе облекало его во что-то вроде брони. Благодаря этой броне он не зависел от чужого мнения, с легкостью выдерживал неодобрение, ни к кому не привязывался, не искал в других поддержки и понимания, был самодостаточным и жестким. Эта броня была его тайной суперсилой, тем, что не раз спасало его и помогало выжить в крайне переменчивом и смертельном мире, каковым была верхушка Первого Ордена. Ключевым правилом его брони была очень простая и естественно усвоенная им с детства истина: о тебе, Армитаж, никто не заботится, никто не придет тебе на помощь, никто тебя не спасет и не станет оплакивать, если ты погибнешь или будешь смертельно ранен. Впервые он понял это с сокрушающей ясностью в первые годы жизни с отцом, который должен был быть его защитником, но в итоге стал - как позже понял Хакс - чем-то противоположным: врагом, угрозой. Последующие события его жизни только подтверждали эту истину. Став подростком, Армитаж гордился - с присущим ему высокомерием - тем, как рано все понял: глядя на очередного дурачка-курсанта с растоптанной гордостью и разбитым сердцем, размазывающего по лицу кровь и слезы, он горько ухмылялся про себя, понимая, что он эту болезненную стадию - разочарования в людях, накатывающего цинизма и охлаждения - прошел давным-давно, утвердившись в самом прочном равнодушии. Так было всегда.

До того момента, как Кайло-чертов-Рен не вылетел на балкон резиденции Совета и, истерзав тело убийцы своим идиотским лайтсабером, схватил Хакса за руки, встряхнул и взглянул в его глаза со смесью ярости и беспокойства. Броня Хакса дала трещину; да, дала, - признался он себе с гримасой отвращения, заливая в себя порцию обезболивающей жижи, всученной ему меддроидом. Он вообразил... вообразил, что кому-то в этой галактике не наплевать на него, Хакса, гранд-адмирала, Армитажа Хакса, что кто-то по крайней мере желает видеть его живым. 

Он сошел с ума, - внезапно с еще более кривой ухмылкой сказал себе Хакс, - сошел с ума, если вообразил, что такой фантастический, выдуманный человек - это Кайло Рен. Как нужно было извратить свой собственный ум, как нужно было предать логику, чтобы вообразить неравнодушие и даже заботу в отношении к нему Рена? Да, он убил ассасина, но убийство, месть и все виды насилия были второй натурой Рена. Он пообещал Хаксу свою защиту от Совета - и попросту сдержал свое обещание, как всегда, при этом выйдя из себя и распустив руки. Вот и все. Все остальное Хакс выдумал: это было очевидно. 

На датападе высветилось очередное маловажное сообщение, и если бы Хакс не был глубоко дисциплинированным человеком, он бы швырнул надоедливый гаджет в стену от досады, которую испытывал на отсутствующего придурка, но еще больше - на себя. 

И потом... в лифте Рен был переполнен скукой и любопытством, поэтому влез в голову Хакса (непростительное, кстати, поведение), а после этого смотрел на него этим своим неуютно-пристальным взглядом. Переваривал воспоминания Хакса? Наслаждался их патетичностью? Неважно. Спасение Хакса от покушений было для Рена просто частью их договора, а еще возможностью насладиться насилием, показать свою власть. Вот и все. Все его внимание объяснялось скукой рыцаря, который по-прежнему бездействовал и занимался своими бессмысленными делами, находясь на Финализаторе, проще говоря, ничем не был занят всерьез. Скука, ощущение своей власти над Хаксом - несомненно, сладкой после пяти лет их полускрытого соперничества за внимание и благосклонность Сноука, садистское удовольствие от всех этих маленьких эпизодов: придушить, оставить пару синяков на руке гранд-адмирала, вцепиться в его мысли, найти в них что-то стыдное и личное, подействовать ему на нервы, показать свою силу - и физическую, и эту его "магию" - вот и все, что двигало Реном в общении с Хаксом.   
И незачем выдумывать нечто большее. 

Рен его ненавидит, он сам ненавидит Рена. Все просто. Рен защищает его, пока ему это выгодно, а как только все изменится, сам прикончит гранд-адмирала и еще получит от этого удовольствие.  
Это - правда. Это - реальность. Хакс, уже даже не глядя на датапад, мигающий сообщениями, очень ясно и реалистично представил, как Рен, узнав о покушении на Хакса, говорит сам себе - или одному из офицеров (с него станется): "Так и знал, что этого идиота снова попытаются убить. Он жив? Ну ладно", - а потом снова погружается в медитацию с совершенно спокойным сердцем.   
Хакс закинул голову и застонал от отчаяния: до этого он был зол на себя из-за нелепых иллюзий по поводу Рена, а теперь к этому добавилось еще и презрение к себе же из-за того, что сейчас, раненый и слабый, вместо того, чтобы отдыхать, он терзал себя всей этой патетичной ерундой, не в силах не думать о Рене. 

Пронзительный сигнал вызова заставил его вздрогнуть и смахнуть с колен датапад: его вызывали с мостика, что было странно, так как он приказал ограничиться исключительно текстовыми сообщениями. Значит, случилось что-то экстраординарное.  
\- Да?   
\- Гранд-адмирал Хакс, срочные новости.   
Голос лейтенанта Митаки звучал взволнованно, но без паники: только это и расслабило Хакса, хоть и совсем чуть-чуть. Он с трудом поднял с пола датапад и увидел, что все последние пять минут сообщения приходили ему ежесекундно. Пока он думал о Рене. Идиотство.   
\- Говорите.   
\- Десять минут назад корабль адмирала Реца был уничтожен.  
Челюсть Хакса на мгновение отвисла от удивления; он судорожно выдохнул, чувствуя все еще острую боль в ребрах:  
\- Что с ним случилось?   
\- Пока неизвестно, сэр. Судя по показаниям дальних радаров, к нему приблизился другой корабль, опознать который на таком расстоянии невозможно, но атаки с его стороны не было. Потом корабль адмирала внезапно... - Митака запнулся, будто не находя слов. - Загорелся или взорвался изнутри. Нам так показалось. Затем он разрушился на довольно мелкие осколки, что, если позволите, показалось очень странным всем, кто видел это в процессе. Нет никаких шансов того, что адмиралу Рецу удалось спастись: ни один шатл не покидал корабля до полного разрушения.

У Хакса не было слов. Точнее, было одно, и оно пульсировало в его голове, но он не решался произнести его вслух.  
\- А что со вторым - неопознанным - кораблем?   
\- Он улетел сразу после разрушения корабля адмирала.  
Тон лейтенанта Митаки внезапно сделался осторожным, а голос - почти сдавленным. Он что-то скрывал, и Хакс всем своим существом чувствовал, что именно.   
Он сжал руки в кулаки и спросил очень медленно, сгорая от стыда:   
\- Каково нынешнее местоположение лорда Рена, лейтенант?   
Пауза, повисшая после этого оглушительного вопроса, сама по себе была ответом, но недостаточным для Хакса.  
\- Его нет на Финализаторе, сэр.   
Как удар в солнечное сплетение.  
\- Когда он покинул борт?   
\- Сразу после того, как вы вернулись и были отправлены в медотсек, гранд-адмирал Хакс.   
\- Куда он направился?  
\- Неизвестно, сэр. Он ничего не сказал.   
Хакс зажмурился, глубоко вздохнул и сказал как можно более ровно:  
\- Хорошо, лейтенант, возвращайтесь к работе. Я буду у себя. Если с вами свяжутся представители Совета, скажите им, что я еще в медотсеке и не могу говорить с ними. Включите дальние сканеры, удвойте патрули в качестве меры предосторожности. Продолжайте держать меня в курсе.  
\- Слушаюсь, сэр. 

Хакс отключился и уронил голову - внезапно закружившуюся - на твердое изголовье кровати. Его сердце стучало так громко, что, казалось, билось о ребра.   
Великолепная, кровожадная, яркая, как вспышка, радость взорвалась в его голове. Он не смог бы расплести две причины этой радости - то, что эта свинья Рец взорвался, сгорел в своем корабле, вот так, в одну минуту, визжа от боли и ужаса, и то, что это сделал Кайло Рен. И то, и другое было чем-то невероятно прекрасным, возбуждающим до такой степени, что не только голова Хакса пошла кругом, но и все его тело, казалось, лишилось веса.  
Рен догнал адмирала и уничтожил его.  
Уничтожил.  
За то, что тот пытался убить Хакса.  
Из этого странного транса с кровавой пеленой восторга в глазах Хакса вывела боль в ладони: он так сильно сжал кулаки, что ногти впились в кожу до крови. 

Хакс снова закрыл глаза и почувствовал нечто невероятное: впервые в жизни он мог сказать о текущем моменте то, что он - лучший - что в это самое мгновение он полностью счастлив. Это было эйфорией, он понимал это, как и то, что лекарства могли сыграть роль в этой дикой вспышке восторга и жара, разлившегося в его груди, но Хаксу было все равно. Вот этот самый момент был лучшим, самым лучшим, возможно, во всей его жизни. 

*

Рен был уверен, что убийство адмирала Реца успокоит его, высосет из него всю ярость и энергию, но, выходя из своего шатла в ангаре Финализатора, он чувствовал, как внутри него вибрирует тягучая и вязкая - всполохами красного - энергия; его ладони сжимались в кулаки, но при этом он чувствовал себя как никогда легко, не ощущая ни веса собственного тела, ни усталости. Внутри него бурлили эмоции; впервые он чувствовал все это так ярко и объемно, впервые ему казалось, что и весь мир пульсирует в одном ритме с его существом. 

Только выйдя на мостик, чтобы узнать новости, он заметил реакцию всех - штурмовиков, офицеров, техников; люди останавливались в коридорах и на лестницах, увидев его, но не так, как раньше, из страха столкнуться с ним или вообще попасть в поле его зрения. Они смотрели на него с чем-то близким к восторгу, - понял Рен. Его веки опустились, и он, замедлив шаг, прошелся по самым верхушкам мыслей окружающих, - и тут же его глаза широко открылись: все знали, что он сделал, и не просто знали, не просто одобряли и были согласны с его выходкой, нет, все были в восхищении.

Они были благодарны. Благодарны ему, Рену, пугающему магистру рыцарей, убийце и своевольному тирану, благодарны за то, что он отомстил за «их» Хакса. С каждым шагом он шел все медленнее, почти не доверяя Силе. Этого не могло быть... Да, он всегда знал, чувствовал, что команда Финализатора, все эти юные и не очень лейтенанты, все эти седые инженеры, капитаны, капризные связисты, все члены этого муравейника, которым был не самый крупный во флоте Первого Ордена, но самый хорошо оборудованный разрушитель, вся эта разношерстная команда уважала генерала, а теперь гранд-адмирала Хакса. Это ощущалось в воздухе, когда Хакс говорил, когда отдавал приказания. Ему завидовали, это правда, кое-кто был обижен на его заносчивость и требовательность, многие подозревали его в политических интригах, но главным коллективным чувством было признание его авторитета, уважение. Но то, что Рен ощущал сейчас, проходя мимо всех этих людей, неосознанно согревающих Силу своей благодарностью, не было холодным уважением. 

Они признали Хакса своим - осознал Рен. «Наш Хакс», - так они о нем думали. Лояльные, преданные, и - разъяренные после очередного покушения, которое почти лишило их командира. Это они подготовили шатл Рена к вылету в надежде на то, что он - единственный из них, способный на это и имеющий право, - сделает что-то. И они же сейчас были в восторге, были благодарны ему, разом простив все его выходки, угрозы, его равнодушие к их комфорту, его отстраненность и высокомерие. Он шел, глубоко погруженный в мысли, в Силу, и видел себя их глазами; себя, большого, темного и устрашающего, как черная дыра, но в этот момент почти любимого - потому что он отомстил за их командера, отомстил так, как того требовали их маленькие кровожадные сердца, жестоко и безжалостно. Рен задумчиво остановился рядом с постом лейтенантов, наблюдающих за радарами, и тряхнул головой, чтобы избавиться от навязчивого мельтешения чужих мыслей и эмоций. 

\- Лорд Рен, - почти не дрожащим голосом проговорил лейтенант Митака, и Рен сфокусировал на нем нахмуренный взгляд. Даже Митака, который - он хорошо это знал - едва выносил его вид и обычно боялся поднять голову в его присутствии, теперь смотрел на него прямо, с чем-то вроде вспышек восторга в быстрых темных глазах. - Что мы должны отвечать на запросы Совета по поводу гибели корабля адмирала Реца? Гранд-адмирал Хакс сказал...  
\- Делайте, как сказал гранд-адмирал, - прервал его Рен, махнув рукой и впервые заметив, как высокомерно выглядит этот жест со стороны. Будто он отгоняет насекомое на жаркой планете.   
Митака улыбнулся... Улыбнулся? Это была скорее усмешка - и она исчезла, как только Кайло испытующе уставился на лейтенанта, но тем не менее.   
\- Да, сэр. Спасибо, сэр.   
Рен не совсем уверенно кивнул в ответ и, чувствуя, как кипящая в нем энергия снова овладевает его ощущениями и мыслями, покинул мостик широкими шагами, провожаемый десятками одновременно испуганных, восторженных и немного теплых взглядов. 

*

Получив сообщение о том, что Кайло Рен вернулся на Финализатор, Хакс уронил на колени датапад и приложил тыльную сторону ладони к собственной скуле: даже самому себе он казался слишком горячим, будто был в лихорадке. Врач сказал, что повышение температуры в его случае будет естественным, и с этим ничего не поделаешь, поможет только покой; но Хакс не мог отрицать, что именно новости о Рене - сначала об уничтожении корабля, а потом о возвращении Кайло на борт - заставили его кожу пылать, будто под ней кто-то шевелил горящие угли. Он бросил на себя взгляд в полированную поверхность термоконтролера - и остался в глубком шоке от того, каким разгоряченным он выглядел: горящие скулы и словно искусанные губы, бледная кожа, темные круги вокруг глаз, надломленность... хрупкость во взгляде, взъерошенные волосы и россыпь длинных царапин на шее, ныряющих под рубашку, не до конца залеченных бактой. 

Армитаж был на третьем круге отрицания того, что Рен может появиться у него, когда дверь в его комнаты содрогнулась , словно в нее ударились всем телом - Хакс вздрогнул - и через мгновение пропустила сначала в крошечную гостиную, а затем в спальню Кайло Рена собственной персоной. 

Хаксу и хотелось бы возмутиться, но он не находил в себе сил, даже чтобы открыть рот. Несмотря на то, что он думал о Рене весь день и тем более все последние несколько часов, увидев его в своих комнатах, Хакс почувствовал, что в его голове пусто. Он понятия не имел, что сказать.   
«Спасибо за то, что выжег корабль адмирала силой мысли»?  
Все слова вдруг сделались пресными и нелепыми, как сухой солдатский рацион. Кроме того, поведение Рена заставило Хакса выпрямиться на своей кровати и встревожено сглотнуть: Кайло был темнее грозовой тучи, но при этом глаза его сверкали молниями, словно он был наэлектризован, скручен в пружину. Он едва взглянул на Хакса, взял разгон и принялся расхаживать медленными и все же странно хаотичными шагами поперек спальни гранд-адмирала, от двери к узкой горизонтальное полоске вьюпорта и обратно, причем, каждый раз, проходя мимо кровати Хакса, он задевал ее то бедром, то коленом, из-за чего та содрогалась, а сам Армитаж нервничал все сильнее.

Наконец, Рен резко остановился, заставив Хакса непроизвольно вздрогнуть, и повернулся к нему, застыв на месте, будто изваяние. Несмотря на то, что на нем не было плаща, он словно заполнял собой всю комнату, а его бледное лицо, выныривающее из беспорядочных волн темных волос, казалось вспышкой света в темноте. Хакс разрывался между страхом и странным восхищением, сидевшим в груди тяжелым теплым камнем.   
\- Если ты продолжишь так рисковать своей жизнью, я убью тебя своими руками.  
На кончике языка Хакса тотчас же появилось ироничное: «Какая трогательная забота, Рен», но он промолчал: такой - неподвижный, серьезный и напряженный до крайности Рен пугал его. Сказанное тихим низким голосом, несмотря на незатейливость, было произнесено серьезно, как обещание. «...я убью тебя своими руками, чтобы мне не пришлось больше беспокоиться», - таким могло бы быть продолжение этой фразы. 

И почти сразу же Хакс разозлился на себя за этот страх и это молчание: он не был властен над действиями могущественных, богатых адмиралов, всех этих шишек, мечтавших о его смерти, он не мог предсказать, когда и где на него будет совершено новое покушение! Какого черта?..   
\- Это ты уничтожил корабль Реца? - Внезапно выпалил он, отказываясь отводить взгляд от блестящих лихорадочным блеском глаз Кайло Рена.   
\- Да.   
Это короткое рубленое "да" Рен подкрепил резким кивком и, медленно обойдя кровать, подошел на два шага ближе к полулежащему Армитажу. Было странно видеть его здесь, возле его постели, такую жутковатую пародию на визитера, пришедшего проведать больного. Хакс неуютно поежился и - на мгновение потерял контроль над собственным языком.

\- Мой рыцарь.

Фраза задумывалась саркастической, произнесенной с насмешкой и призванной разрядить обстановку, но уже на слове «мой» голос Армитажа внезапно словно теснул, его скулы зажглись еще большим огнем, чем до этого, голос упал - и все вместе вышло так мягко, странно, обнаженно, что они оба замерли, будто этот набор звуков звучал более пугающе, чем залп Старкиллера. 

Все перевернулось.   
Хакс почувствовал это так ясно, как будто вся комната и впрямь кувыркнулась через голову; все изменилось в одну долю секунды, моментально. Все эти годы - больше пяти лет - их знакомства и работы вместе вдруг потеряли над ними силу; потеряли силу старые привычки - смотреть друг на друга с торжеством и исподлобья, потеряло силу бесконечное соперничество, и главное, потеряла силу привычка смотреть друг на друга - и не видеть. Они уставились друг на друга широко открытыми немигающими глазами, будто видели друг друга впервые. У Хакса закружилась голова, и он точно знал, что это не из-за лекарств. 

Нужно было что-то сказать или сделать, но Хакс не решался, чувствуя, что первые сказанные между ними после этого невероятного, невозможного кувырка слова станут самыми важными, определяющими. Первым пришел в себя Кайло Рен, и Хакс, увидев, как тот приходит в движение, как сбившаяся с орбиты черная планета, ощутил соприкосновение с собственной судьбой, изменившей направление вращения вот так резко, одним щелчком невидимых пальцев. 

Хакс, заметив вытянутую вперед руку Кайло - без перчатки! - вжался в постель, потому что некуда было отшатнуться; очевидно, Рен решил снова приструнить его с помощью Силы, подумал он с недавно появившейся в его внутреннем голосе обреченностью. Но он ошибся: Рен вдруг приземлился на край его кровати, сев так близко к Хаксу, что его бедро прижалось к предплечью Армитажа, и тот почти успел отодвинуться, но дорогу к отступлению ему преградила рука Рена, колонной упершаяся в кровать с другой стороны тела Хакса. Рен навис над Хаксом, полностью вторгшись в его личное пространство, и Армитаж почувствовал, как его сердце ухает куда-то далеко вниз. К вспышке паники примешались смущение и внезапное желание закрыть глаза. Усилием воли Хакс остался на месте, напряженный, как струна, судорожно вцепившийся в датапад, имитирующий раздражение и возмущение, но совершенно очевидно полностью провалившийся в этой своей маленькой миссии по спасению остатков самоуважения. Рен снова заговорил, и на этот раз его голос звучал не только низко и серьезно, но и взволнованно, будто каждое слово жгло язык Рена: 

\- Ты принадлежишь мне, Хакс, никто не имеет права причинять тебе вред, - большая ладонь Рена легла на шею Хакса, не сжимая, а просто держа, чуть-чуть обхватывая, и хотя Армитаж заметно вздрогнул, он не шелохнулся, завороженно глядя на медленно, словно в полусне, шевелившиеся губы Рена, ожидая продолжения.   
\- Никто не имеет права прикасаться к тебе, - ладонь Рена скользнула ниже, зарываясь под рубашку, и остановилась лишь когда его шершавый указательный палец задел сосок Хакса. Армитаж, словно очнувшись, но все еще чувствуя себя погруженным то ли в сон, то ли в странную фантазию, утопающую в горячем мареве, вскинул руку и слабо сжал своими холодными пальцами ладонь и запястье Рена, впрочем, не отталкивая его. Взгляд Рена с невероятной смесью эмоций скользнул по тонкой ладони Хакса, замеревшей на его собственной, намного более широкой, грубой. Он облизал пересохшие губы, и Армитаж , заторможенно моргая, не стал даже пытаться не глядеть на чересчур широкий, совершенно неприличный рот Кайло.

\- Ты мой, - наконец, выдохнул Рен с тем причудливым сочетанием самоуверенности и абсолютной неуверенности, которое было так ему свойственно. 

Откуда-то из-за пределов поля зрения Хакса к его лицу взметнулась массивная вторая рука Рена, и Армитаж не смог сдержать - снова - того вздрагивающего движения, которое так страстно ненавидел в себе самом. Зрачки Рена расширились до предела; он смотрел на Хакса так, как будто кроме него ничто не существовало.  
\- Так не пойдет, так не может продолжаться, я не могу видеть, как ты вздрагиваешь, хотя и понимаю... - сбивчиво и слишком быстро заговорил Кайло, явно с трудом концентрируясь на словах и произнося первое, что приходило ему в голову. - Я помогу тебе... Ты можешь вздрагивать с другими, бояться прикосновений других, но не меня, не со мной, - его ладонь скользнула в волосы Хакса на виске, и это не был толчок или что-то болезненное, нет, Кайло Рен гладил его по голове, словно испуганное животное. Хакс мог бы истерично расхохотаться от этого жеста - если бы на его груди, на раскаленной обнаженной коже не лежала еще более горячая ладонь Рена. Хакс разрывался между желанием вскочить, убежать, запереться в ванной или вовсе выбежать в коридор, - и желанием выгнуться чуть сильнее, чтобы между ним и Реном не осталось никакого расстояния. В голове его пылал пожар, как будто происходящее было последней каплей в череде полубезумных событий дня. Хакс дрожал в руках Кайло Рена, и в мыслях его метались ошметки ощущений - о том, как ему жарко, о том, что черные ресницы Рена на кончиках каштаново-коричневые, что Рен пахнет озоном и немного чаем, что рука Рена, оставив его волосы в покое и пройдясь по затылку, впечаталась между его лопаток, приподнимая, прижимая... 

Снова вынырнув из своей странной лихорадки, Хакс осознал, что, и правда, горячая ладонь Рена поддерживает его спину, а пальцы второй раз за разом выводят на его коже какой-то узор - очень определенный, почти знакомый... треугольник, оканчивающийся стрелочкой, окружность, и окончание-хвостик - прямо под соском.  
\- Тебе плохо, я должен дать тебе отдохнуть, - проговорил Рен, не отрывая глаз от лица Хакса, и тот с облегчением кивнул, едва осознавая, что происходит:   
\- Да, отдохнуть, - и тут же едва не закричал от разочарования, когда Рен, и правда, отпустил его, аккуратно высвободив из-под него руку. Рен, отстранявшийся с видимой неохотой, дернулся и вскинул на него глаза; один из них был скрыт прядью волос, отчего Кайло выглядел ассиметричным, как порожденная его, Хакса, болезненным воображением картина.   
Хакс встретился с ним взглядами - и опустил глаза, будто обжегшись об эти жадно пылающие угли. Рен, как никогда, напоминал дикого зверя, оказавшегося в одной комнате с беззащитным человеком и слабо боровшимся с инстинктивным желанием убить и съесть. 

Но потом Рен моргнул, и сияние его глаз смягчилось, стало более человеческим, почти спокойным. Он медленно наклонился к лицу Хакса и остановился, завис, словно огромный черный корабль над беззащитной планетой. Хакс отвернулся, чувствуя, как его дыхание перехватывает, прерывается; ему было тяжело дышать - и стало еще хуже, когда Кайло преодолел последний дюйм, еще остававшийся между ними, и его губы прижались к шее Хакса.   
\- Ты горячий, - тихо пророкотал голос Рена где-то рядом с ухом Армитажа, и он, обессиленный, закрыл глаза.   
\- Арум, - прошептал Рен, взъерошив своим дыханием волосы на его виске. Сознание Хакса вцепилось в незнакомое слово, но всего на мгновение - и отпустило, дало ему раствориться в тумане слабости. Хакс скользнул под одеяло, просто чтобы скрыться от окружающего мира, даже от сухой атмосферы корабля, и его подозрительно быстро - так никогда с ним не бывало - снес во тьму глубокий и всеобъемлющий сон. Проваливаясь, засыпая, он отчетливо чувствовал на своей шее руку Рена, и не мог понять, душит ли он его или ласкает.  
Все равно. Хаксу было все равно. 

 

9\. ПРЕДАННОСТЬ

Через пять минут пребывания на мостике Хакса начали всерьез раздражать обеспокоенные взгляды всех окружающих - от его лейтенантов до чертова дроида, приводящего в порядок треснувшую панель голопроектора. Он вполне мог оценить заботу окружающих о его благополучии и понять пережитый ими стресс, когда известие о покушении - втором за такое короткое время! - распространилось на Финализаторе, но все эти долгие испытующие взгляды и сочувственные кивки переходили уже всякие границы. Поэтому Хакс поступил так, как поступал всегда в подобных случаях: нагрузил всех присутствующих самой неприятной и сложной работой, которую только мог придумать для них, учитывая зашкаливающее содержание болеутоляющего в его крови. Все чуть ли не наперегонки бросились выполнять данные задания, включая самое гадкое - инвентаризацию в ангаре, сверкая довольными взглядами, отвратительно бодрые.   
Хакс почувствовал, как его подташнивает.

Проснувшись, он принял болеутоляющее, как советовал врач, но вряд ли это было по-настоящему необходимо: он спал как убитый, без снов, тревог и кошмаров, без голосов в голове и внезапных пробуждений в холодном поту, в общем, непривычно для себя. Вполне очевидно было, что ему следовало благодарить Кайло Рена за этот долгий, ничем и никем не потревоженный сон... Но Хаксу не хотелось ни благодарить Рена, ни видеть его.  
К счастью, он проснулся в одиночестве, и предпочел бы не встречаться с Кайло в ближайшие часов эдак сто: вспоминая о произошедшем в его спальне, Хакс сгорал со стыда, приходил в ярость, плавился от перехватывающего горло возбуждения, снова сгорал со стыда - и злился еще больше. Он понятия не имел, как теперь вести себя с Реном, и еще меньше понимал, что вообще произошло; не говоря уж о том, что слова Кайло, впечатавшиеся в его память клеймом, пугали его до смерти.   
«Ты принадлежишь мне», - звенело у него в голове, и Хакс сжимал зубы.  
«Ты мой».   
Неслыханно.  
Хакс пытался продолжать думать о Рене как привык, но у него не получалось: значит, ему не показалось, значит, и вправду вчера что-то между ними изменилось, сломалось и собралось в нечто совершенно новое - пугающее и проникающее в самую глубь естества Хакса. 

\- Гранд-адмирал, корабль одного из рыцарей Рен, код R859.  
Хакс встрепенулся и, быстро подойдя к радарам, бросил взгляд на приближавшуюся точку на экране.   
\- Ангар под двойной охраной, как я приказывал?  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- Отлично. - Он довольно кивнул, с одобрением глядя на вытянувшегося в своем кресле офицера связи. - Нам не нужны неприятности или проблемы с безопасностью; пусть будут в боевой готовности, пока не убедятся в том, что в корабле на самом деле рыцарь Рен.   
Он задумчиво прошелся по сияющему мостику, чувствуя, как эти простые движения расслабляют его, погружая в знакомую и комфортную атмосферу.   
\- Сообщите о госте лорду Рену и проводите его подопечного в его апартаменты или в одну из переговорных, если он попросит об этом.   
В глазах офицера поубавилось энтузиазма, и Хакс почти усмехнулся, чувствуя что-то вроде злорадства: если его люди так о нем беспокоились, пусть на своей шкуре хоть немного почувствуют, каково ему приходится, имея дело с этим... этим... диким зверем. 

Хакс вздохнул, бросив взгляд на датапад и гору документов, докладов, отчетов, накопившихся всего за двадцать четыре часа его отсутствия. Концентрироваться на всем этом не хотелось, но, с другой стороны, подобная работа была для его нервов лучшим лекарством. Погрузиться в цифры, читать между строк, сопоставлять, мысленно одобрять или подмечать ошибки, плести логические сети, оценивать эффективность работы, делать виртуальные пометки в личных делах подчиненных, углубляться и вгрызаться...  
\- Сэр, наш гость просит вас уделить ему внимание.  
Хакс едва заметно - и только ему - вздрогнул, поднимая голову и с недоумением глядя на вытянувшегося перед ним офицера: рыцари Рен никогда не говорили с ним напрямую, да и ни с кем из его команды. Появляясь на Финализаторе, они всегда шли прямиком к Кайло Рену. Хакс с подозрением сощурился, но затем кивнул, встал и повернулся навстречу гостю, незаметно положив руку на свой легкий и почти сливающийся с формой бластер на поясе. В конце концов, под личиной рыцаря тоже мог скрываться убийца...

Да, под этим шлемом мог скрываться кто угодно, - он окинул взглядом возникшую перед ним фигуру в черном. Ну, почти кто угодно - кто угодно женского пола, если судить по плавно вычерченным бедрам, заметной груди, тонкой талии и чересчур ровным и стройным ногам, чтобы быть ногами мужчины.   
\- Добро пожаловать на Финализатор, - нейтрально проговорил он, кивая женщине-рыцарю и ловя себя на мысли о том, что понятия не имеет, как обращаться к одной из Рен. - Я предполагал, что вы на борту ради встречи с вашим магистром.   
\- Да, гранд-адмирал Хакс, - внезапно вежливо ответили ему приятным женским голосом из-под черного матового шлема с серебристой полосой. - Но прежде я бы хотела вас предупредить кое о чем. Это важно.  
\- Мы можем...  
\- Если не возражаете, подождем здесь: я чувствую, что мой мастер вот-вот присоединится к нам, - как будто с легкой насмешкой в голосе, словно сдерживая смех, прервала его женщина. - И я как раз успею вам сказать то, что собиралась.  
Хакс, немного сбитый с толку, не стал возражать и, кивнув ей на верхюю часть мостика, рядом с которой не было ни мониторов, ни офицеров, вышел вместе с гостьей из зоны слышимости. 

\- Меня зовут Маратен, гранд-адмирал. Думаю, мне нужно как следует представиться, прежде чем заводить доверительные беседы, - в ее манере выражаться было что-то неуловимо напоминающее Кайло. - И я хочу вас предупредить о происходящем в Совете.  
\- В Совете? Но откуда вы...  
Она снова прервала его, сначала склонив голову и прислушавшись к чему-то невидимому и неслышимому, а потом заговорила с большей торопливостью, будто стремилась все высказать побыстрее.  
\- Мой мастер отправил меня в резиденцию Совета - шпионить, если выразиться предельно откровенно. Слушайте же. Двое адмиралов, входящих в Совет, и кто-то из меценатов - кто именно, мне не удалось выяснить, - создали что-то вроде коалиции против вас, гранд-адмирал. Их цель очень проста: они хотят убить вас как можно быстрее. Кроме того, они стараются склонить на свою сторону и других членов Совета. С помощью подарков, шантажа, взяток. Вам нужно действовать быстро и хитро.   
Мысли Хакса сначала смятенно заметались, но уже через мгновение он собрался, и его изощренный и цепкий ум тут же принялся за работу. То, о чем говорила его гостья, было более чем похоже на правду: он и сам подозревал заговор в Совете. Но почему...

\- Почему вы скрываете эту информацию от лорда Рена? Зачем эта таинственность?  
Он нахмурился и непроизвольно наклонился к ней, перейдя на громкий шепот. Она нетерпеливо дернула плечом, и Хакс, поднаторевший в угадывании выражений лиц, скрывающихся за шлемами всех степеней непрозрачности, понял, что она то ли закатила глаза, то ли сердито хмыкнула.  
Она, зеркаля его движения, тоже наклонилась к Хаксу, едва не упершись шлемом в его подбородок - такова была разница в росте между ними, и тоже перешла на громкий нетерпеливый шепот.  
\- Скажите, гранд-адмирал, что будет, если я сейчас скажу Кайло, что в Совете зреет заговор с целью убить вас как можно быстрее и эффективнее?  
\- Он... постарается устранить заговорщиков, - проговорил Хакс, чувствуя, что краснеет.   
\- Он уничтожит их, разорвет на куски, - с обескураживающей и кровожадной простотой прошипела Маратен, и это было как удар в живот. 

Она была полностью правда... и, видимо, хорошо понимала Кайло Рена.   
\- Это будет...  
\- Дерьмово.  
\- ...плохим исходом, да. Весь Совет взбунтуется, повесит на него ярлык тирана, договориться будет сложно, если не невозможно. Надо все решить политическим путем, тихо, никого не раздражая.   
О да, он ясно видел, какой переполох начнется в рядах зажравшихся членов Совета, если Кайло устроит кровавую баню. Даже уничтожение корабля Реца было очень рискованным в плане последствий. 

Маратен, явно удовлетворенная тем, что он быстро осознал, в чем проблема, медленно кивала, не сводя глаз с его лица. Хакс, аккуратно и привычно упаковав тревожащую информацию в ту часть мозга, где хранилось только все самое важное, выпрямился:   
\- Спасибо, Маратен, я все понял и... постараюсь принять адекватные меры.   
Она набрала воздуха в легкие, чтобы ответить, но вместо этого выдохнула:  
\- А вот и наш магистр, который не в духе, - снова с усмешкой в голосе.   
Хакс, позабывший об окружающем мире, вздернул голову - и действительно, к ним приближался Кайло Рен, двигавшийся, как всегда, одновременно быстро, решительно, как каток, и чуть неровно, непредсказуемо. Сердце Хакса вдруг прыгнуло в горло, и он вспомнил вчерашнюю ночь - от и до - каждое мгновение. Ладонь Рена на его обнаженной коже, на груди, между лопатками, губы Кайло на его шее - требовательные, жадные.  
«Ты мой».   
Хакс нервно отдернул китель и заложил руки за спину, принимая позу, которая его всегда успокаивала, помогала чувствовать себя уверенно. 

\- Маратен, - проговорил Рен, хмуро и чуть ли не с подозрением глядя на одного из своих рыцарей. Впрочем, его глаза задержались на Маратен недолго: Хакс удостоился еще более долгого и тяжеловесного взгляда от магистра Рен. Как там она сказала? «Не в духе»? Ха. Настроение Кайло Рена, как и причины, его вызывавшие, как всегда, было трудно понять: судя по всему, он только что проснулся и выбрался на мостик, с ним не успело ничего произойти, и вот он стоит, сжимая кулаки, бросая неодобрительные взгляды, весь наполненный мягко тлеющим гневом и жалкими попытками выглядеть спокойным и холодным. Хакс едва удержался от того, чтобы не закатить глаза, глянул на Маратен, но ее шлем был повернут к Рену и чуть-чуть наклонен, словно она разглядывала его, как особенно интересную комету.   
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Ничего срочного. Я привезла отчет Амана о наблюдении за Иными - у него есть кое-что новое - и сплетни из резиденции Совета после покушения на гранд-адмирала, - она кивнула на Хакса. - И после внезапной и таинственной гибели корабля адмирала Реца, конечно.  
И снова Хакс распознал что-то вроде насмешки в ее голосе. Эта женщина все больше ему нравилась. Даже несмотря на дурацкий нервирующий шлем. 

На лице Рена появилось хорошо знакомое Хаксу выражение: намек на стыд, моментально сменяющийся злостью на самого себя за это детское чувство. Он опустил ресницы, но тут же вскинул вспыхнувший взгляд снова, надул губы и так резко указал на дверь одной из переговорных, что Хаксу показалось, будто он собирается подтолкнуть их как слишком медленных дроидов. Хакс удивленно уставился на Рена: он был уверен, что тот захочет поговорить с Маратен в одиночестве, но Кайло в ответ лишь дернул подбородком, указывая на дверь, и снова поднял руку, будто хотел то ли подтолкнуть Хакса, то ли взять его за локоть. Впрочем, он не завершил это движение и просто надвинулся на них обоих, заставляя поторопиться. 

*

Кайло не помнил, когда в последний раз он спал так же крепко, как в эту ночь.  
Если бы не это, он бы наверняка почувствовал приближение корабля Маратен, возможно, даже ее намерение; но нет: когда ее сознание, такое знакомое и почти родное, сокращало расстояние между собой и Финализатором, Рен спал - мирно, без снов, наслаждаясь ощущением бестелесности и теплой, мягкой пустоты.   
Он уснул вот так, без обычных терзаний, кошмаров, мыслей и вспышек эмоций, сразу после того, как вернулся из комнаты Хакса. Уходить было сложно: заставив гранд-адмирала отключиться, он еще долго сидел рядом и, словно завороженный, в глубочайшей задумчивости, подозрительно похожей на медитацию, держал ладонь на беззащитной шее Хакса. Это было наркотическое ощущение: теплое, расслабленное сном тело, блуждающий в приятных бессмысленных сновидениях разум, горячая кожа - лихорадочно горячая, но раз врач сказал... Уже через несколько минут Хакс сам бессознательно оттолкнул одеяло, под которым ему было жарко, и, глядя на его длинную, белую руку, казавшуюся хрупкой и странно не подходившей ни к титулу Хакса, ни к строгому мундиру, черным перчаткам, грубой шинели, в которых она пряталась, глядя на эту руку, Рен чувствовал, как в нем что-то развязывается.  
Какой-то удивительно тугой узел, затянутый невероятно давно, узел, который долгие годы мешал ему, натирал, раздражал, а теперь вдруг ослаб и развязался, так и оставшись неопределенным. 

Кайло хотелось провести ладонью по этой длинной расслабленной руке, сверху вниз, к запястью, к тонким белым пальцам, но, уже занеся над ней свою руку, он остановился: засыпая, Хакс чувствовал ладонь Рена на своей шее, но не знал, что тот пойдет дальше. Это показалось Кайло... неправильным. Что-то в глубинах его воспитания, из самого детства, неосознанное, кричало, что нельзя лапать спящего человека без разрешения, если только ты не уверен, что он был бы этому рад. При этой мысли Кайло усмехнулся: Хакс точно бы не был рад. Ладонь Рена вернулась на шею Армитажа с сожалением: он знал, что должен уйти, оставить своего гранд-адмирала в покое; его миссия выполнена: Рец мертв, все прочие члены совета - он надеялся - поняли его послание, Хакс жив и вскоре будет в порядке. Финализатор урчит под его ногами, как большой спящий зверь. Все в порядке. Это не было умозаключением: Кайло так ощущал текущий момент, и ощущение покоя было странным, почти тревожащим. Незнакомым. Никогда ничего не было в порядке, покой всегда был иллюзией... так говорил Сноук. И вот теперь, несмотря на загадку Мьют-Тонг, на покушения, зыбкость его собственной позиции, несмотря на многочисленные проблемы и сложности, Кайло Рен чувствовал, что все в порядке.   
Под его ладонью ровно бился пульс под тонкой белой кожей, и этого было достаточно.

Посреди ночи он проснулся, уже проспав дольше, чем обычно, дезориентированный и тяжело дышащий - и первое, о чем он подумал, был Хакс.   
«Я сказал ему, что он мой», - будто все еще во сне, подумал Кайло, убирая с лица спутанные пряди волос. Он облизал губы, чувствуя на них призрачное прикосновение кожи Хакса, закрыл глаза - и снова уснул со смутным ощущением чего-то горячего в кончиках пальцев. 

Из этого странного забытья его вывело лишь сообщение о прибытии Маратен. Спеша на мостик, он злился на себя, сам не понимая, за что именно. И долгий сон, и вчерашнее ощущение покоя в спальне Хакса, и все то, что он делал и говорил с Хаксом, и собственные эмоции, и даже проснувшийся голод - все это казалось ему индульгенцией, слабостью, гедонизмом, потерей контроля. Выйдя на мостик, он направился прямиком к привычному своему «маяку» - бело-рыжему пятну, сияющему в этом царстве черного глянца, как блик на ночной поверхности моря или тихого озера. Увиденное заставило его нахмуриться и ускорить шаг: Хакс и Маратен стояли в отдалении, явно не желая быть услышанными, наклонившись друг к другу, будто старые приятели, будто... флиртующие бездельники в одном из баров Канто-Байта, - услужливо подсказало ему собственное сознание. Хакс явно был заинтересован в том, что говорила ему Маратен, - это Рен отлично видел по выражению лица Хакса, его сосредоточенному взгляду. О чем они вообще могут говорить вот так, наедине, за его спиной, доверительно?.. Его руки сами собой сжались в кулаки; они синхронно повернулись к нему, чуть отстранившись друг от друга, как виноватые дети. Острое чувство ревности полыхнуло в Кайло, и он едва не споткнулся, почувствовав обжигающее желание... сделать хоть что-то.   
«Ты мой», - всплыло в его памяти, ты мой, ты мой. Шаг назад, сейчас же. 

Шаг назад сделала Маратен, уставившись на него таким пристальным взглядом, что он бы смутился, если бы более сильные чувства уже не владели им. Затолкав их обоих в зал для переговоров, встал у двери, все еще с подозрением глядя на одного из своих рыцарей и гранд-адмирала. Он знал, что последует дальше, и Маратен не заставила себя долго ждать: одним отработанным движением она сняла шлем, вторым - встряхнула своими красивыми русыми волосами, третьим - отложила шлем и боком присела на большой круглый стол, сложив руки на груди.   
Рен смотрел на Хакса. Какое-то прежде незнакомое ему чувство, складывающееся из боли и злорадного удовольствия, заставляло его ждать реакции гранд-адмирала; приблизившись к ним на мостике, он моментально почувствовал, что Хаксу нравится Маратен... и он хорошо понимал Армитажа. Ему хотелось сказать: «Посмотри, какая она красивая, Хакс, не только умная, не только полна Силы, но как же она еще и хороша собой!». Но говорить было не обязательно: каждый, у кого были глаза, мог бы и сам оценить красоту Маратен Рен.

Кайло так буравил взглядом Хакса, который при виде ничем не прикрытого лица Маратен благодарно усмехнулся ей и, как ни в чем не бывало, уселся напротив нее, что не заметил взгляда самой Маратен, направленного на него, Рена. Через мгновение он почувствовал его, дернул головой - и встретился с ней взглядами. Одна из ее бровей была поднята, на ее скулах играл легкий румянец, и в довершение всего она смотрела на него, как на съехавшего с катушек подростка. Отлично. То, что надо для поддержания своего авторитета в глазах братьев и сестер Рен. 

Взгляд Маратен отрезвил его, заставил его руки разжаться; Рен вошел в переговорную и приблизился к сестре и Хаксу, который бросал на него короткие взгляды, будто ему было физически тяжело задержать на нем глаза и смотреть прямо, открыто. О том, что именно это означает, Рен старался не думать. 

\- Что за новости от Амана, Маратен? - Спросил он как можно более деловым тоном.   
\- Ему удалось последовать за иными в Неизведанные регионы; не слишком глубоко, и он опасался, что его заметят, но прежде чем он повернул назад, успел понять, что их корабли кружат вокруг нескольких планет, считающихся непригодными для жизни. Они явились туда очень целеустремленно, явно для чего-то, один из кораблей приземлился на такой планете. Вот, - Маратен соскользнула со стола и включила голопроектор, поколдовав с изображением.   
Хакс и Кайло - оба нахмурившись - подошли ближе; появилась голопроекция семи кораблей, приближающихся к планетам, расположенным глубоко за Адумаром и Энсионом.   
\- Планеты даже без номеров, неучтенные, игнорируемые, - задумчиво сказал Хакс, разглядывая неясные шарики планет, полыхающих нездоровыми оттенками.   
\- Все их корабли - как уже виденный нами, - добавил Рен, сконцентрировавшись на небольшом флоте Иных. - Уродцы, но, видимо, эффективные. И двигаются...  
\- Очень быстро, да, - подтвердила Маратен, которая еще не забыла то, как ей не удалось догнать один из таких кораблей.

Все трое переглянулись сквозь голопроекцию, одинаково встревоженные и недоумевающие, и Кайло, несмотря на сложность и таинственность ситуации, снова почувствовала странное и непривычное для него ощущение спокойствия. Они работали, что-то делали, пытались разгадать загадку - причем все вместе, и это значило даже больше, чем собственно развязка в их пользу. Еще недавно он, Рен, уже крушил бы какой-нибудь лазерный контроллер на втором уровне Финализатора, от фрустрации и после аудиенции у недовольного Сноука... Теперь он смотрел на оживленную Маратен, излучающую энергию и возбуждение, на сосредоточенного Хакса, еще бледного, но живого... главное, живого - и у самого него росла уверенность в том, что у них все получится. 

\- Им что-то нужно на этих планетах, это очевидно.   
\- Да, но что? - Резонно спросил Хакс, и Рен воспользовался его вопросом, чтобы впиться в него пристальным взглядом, который заставил гранд-адмирала нервно выпрямиться. - Планеты едва приспособлены для выживания, да и то не всех видов. На них нет... Впрочем, мы не знаем достаточно о том, что на них есть и чего нет. Нужно...  
\- Отправить туда наших людей, - закончил за него Рен, все еще не отрывая от Хакса взгляда. Он видел, что Хакс изо всех сил старается сохранить максимально профессиональный, жесткий и деловой тон, и у него получается, но он также видел - и чувствовал - как тяжело это дается гранд-адмиралу, как сквозь крошечные трещинки и разломы из него просачивается другой, уязвимый Хакс, тот, который засыпал вчера ночью с ладонью Рена на шее.   
\- Именно.   
Маратен, выключив голопроектор и прервав обмен взглядами между своим мастером и гранд-адмиралом, снова присела на стол.  
\- Это все, что пришло от Амана. Я решила доставить запись лично, но я не задержусь: не хочу оставлять резиденцию Совета надолго.

Рен почувствовал, как его кулаки снова сжимаются при упоминании о сборище интриганов, лелеющих планы об убийстве Хакса. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на Хакса, и что-то в нем сжалось от золотистой обнаженности затылка гранд-адмирала, повернувшегося к Маратен. 

\- Как тебя там приняли? - Рен постарался взять себя в руки.  
Маратен дернула плечом и проследила взглядом за Хаксом, который, отойдя к двери, приказал дроиду принести для нее чай и чего-нибудь перекусить.  
\- Они недовольны и подозрительны, но боятся возражать. Ты вызываешь у них ужас; когда мне что-то не нравится, я просто говорю, что я - представитель лорда Рена, и все живо выполняют мои пожелания. Чем ты их запугал?  
Вопрос Маратен ясно подразумевал, что чистой демонстрацией Силы невозможно было усмирить таких прожженных политиканов и жестоких ублюдков, какими были почти все члены Совета. И она была права, конечно.  
\- У меня есть на них компромат, собранный Сноуком.   
Маратен беззвучно рассмеялась, сверкнув крупными белыми зубами. 

Рену не нужно было поворачиваться, чтобы понять, что Хакс специально мешкает у двери, якобы дожидаясь дроида, - чтобы дать им двоим поговорить приватно, один на один. Кайло уперся ладонями в стол и наклонился к самому лицу Маратен, с удовлетворением отмечая, что она немного встревожена его доминирующей позой.  
\- О чем вы говорили там, на мостике?   
Взгляд светлых, острых глаз Маратен моментально изменился - будто что-то внутри нее щелкнуло переключателем. Она опустила ресницы и сказала совершенно ровным тоном:   
\- Ничего особенного, обрисовала ситуацию в Совете, ничего для тебя нового.  
И тут же добавила - уже мысленно - аккуратно и мягко, как всегда делала только она, вкладывая свои слова прямиком в голову Рена с помощью легких толчков Силы: «Я немного прощупала его - на всякий случай. Его лояльность».   
Рен сердито дернул головой, буравя ее взглядом: «Ты сомневаешься в моей способности самому заметить в нем что-то подозрительное? Мы с ним работаем вместе шесть лет, и поверь мне, часто даже Сила не нужна для того, чтобы я точно понял, о чем он думает...». 

Маратен подняла руку в успокаивающем жесте: «Я не сомневаюсь в твоих способностях, но ты так полыхаешь желанием защитить его ото всех и от всего, что вряд ли можешь оставаться рациональным».   
«Я бы почувствовал...».   
Ладонь Маратен легла на его плечо - мягко: «Нам не о чем спорить, Кайло, мой Мастер, он лоялен... и даже больше. У него внутри так много обиды на тебя, так много неприятных воспоминаний и мыслей, и эта привычка сражаться с тобой, и еще какая-то странная стена между ним и всем миром, но при этом... все это перекрывает его желание - и одновременно страх - чтобы...».   
«Чтобы?..» - Рен затаил дыхание. 

«Чтобы ты держал его и не выпускал из своих рук».   
Рен судорожно вздохнул, все еще погруженный в Маратен, в ее глаза, чувства - ее эмпатию и желание помочь ему.  
Маратен на мгновение закрыла глаза, глубоко вздохнула, а потом, скользнув ладонью по его плечу, кончиками пальцев нарисовала на его груди, обтянутой плотной туникой, такой знакомый - и всегда желанный - символ. Треугольник, стрелка, диагональная черта.  
Рен кивнул, словно отвечая на ее невысказанный вопрос. 

Этот молчаливый обмен не только мыслями, но и чувствами был прерван смущенным покашливанием Хакса. Рен дернулся, обнаружив, что все еще стоит, упершись руками в стол и наклонившись к Маратен, которая как ни в чем не бывало тянется за чашкой чая, оставленной дроидом. Рен выпрямился и, повернувшись к Хаксу, спросил себя, когда тот успел, ничуть не встревожив обоих рыцарей, подойти к ним так близко. В голове снова - почти так же ясно, как минуту назад, прозвучали слова Маратен: «Чтобы ты держал его и не выпускал из своих рук».   
Хакс смотрел на него немного снизу вверх - как всегда, осторожный и немного растерянный, несомненно, сомневающийся во всем на свете, но расслабленный. Интересно, вздрогнул бы ли он сейчас, если бы Рен прикоснулся к нему? Соблазн был так велик, что Рен резко отвернулся и отошел к окну, за которым был, как на ладони, виден весь мостик. 

\- Какой была их реакция на уничтожение Реца?  
Маратен снова пожала плечами, надкусывая стандартное сухое печенье с тройной дозой белка и лишь намеком на сладость: больше никаких других десертов на Финализаторе, как и на всех прочих кораблях Первого Ордена, не было.   
\- Это охладило тех, кто больше всего недоволен постом гранд-адмирала, - она кивнула Хаксу, который в ответ лишь дернул уголком губ, на которых играла презрительная ухмылка. - Их впечатлил способ уничтожения, - она с улыбкой отсалютовала Рену своей чашкой. - Но это определенно не последняя попытка. Я не знаю частностей и имен, в Совете каждый сам за себя, но они еще не оставили надежду избавиться от гранд-адмирала. Как только я узнаю что-то конкретное, сообщу незамедлительно - тебе или Армитажу.   
Маратен произнесла имя Хакса так непринужденно и просто, что они оба - и Рен, и Хакс - дернувшись, повернулись к ней. Она, подчеркнуто не замечая их удивленных взглядов, продолжала методично поедать печенье, запивая его чаем. По тому, как подрагивала ее бровь, Рен понял, что она смеется над ними обоими, и поэтому - чтобы не радовать ее своей ревностью - промолчал, но это имя, произнесенное не им, а кем-то другим, даже Маратен, резало его слух. 

\- Мне пора, - объявила Маратен, и спрыгнув со стола, отряхнула пальцы рук от крошек. Она взяла в руки свой шлем, и Рен с сожалением увидел, как она скрывает под ним свое красивое, решительное лицо. Сам он уже почти позабыл, каково это - постоянно находится в ограниченном пространстве собственного шлема, не чувствуя воздуха, прохлады, жара - ничего - на своей коже. Возможно, пора было и его рыцарям?.. Маратен, словно прочитав его мысли, махнула рукой:   
\- Я не против. Кто бы меня боялся, если бы видел мое лицо?  
Хакс, недоуменно переведя взгляд с Рена на Маратен и безуспешно попытавшись понять, о чем речь, решительно шагнул к Маратен:   
\- Я провожу вас в ангар. - И помедлив, будто вспомнив, что обязан предоставить какое-нибудь объяснение Рену, добавил: - У меня пара вопросов о Совете, ничего особенно важного.   
Маратен после паузы кивнула, а Рен, глядя, как Хакс, не обернувшись, выходит вслед за его рыцарем, снова ощутил вспышку теперь уже ясной и отчетливой ревности. Он знал, на миллион процентов был уверен, что в отношении Хакса к Маратен не было ничего... такого, но сам факт того, что он желал обсуждать что-то - что угодно - с ней наедине, раздражал Кайло, как песок в сапогах. 

Рен снова повернулся к окну и проследил взглядом за Хаксом и Маратен, неспешно идущим по проходу между офицерами, провожающими их любопытными взглядами. Рен мысленно потянулся к Маратен, неспособный удержаться от соблазна и не узнать, о чем они говорят, но тут же наткнулся за захлопнутые двери сознания его рыцаря, и с досадой пнул один из стульев, который, врезавшись в стену, отскочил и упал спинкой вниз. 

*

Маратен наверняка даже присвистнула бы от все возрастающего внутри нее удивления, выйдя из переговорной и, наконец, стряхнув с себя мощный коктейль эмоций Кайло, сшибавший ее с ног с начала и до конца их разговора, если бы ее взгляд не уперся тут же в начищенный до блеска хромированный металл чьего-то шлема. Высоченный штурмовик... нет, командир штурмовиков стоял в пяти шагах от двери совершенно неподвижно, и лишь при виде Хакса подтянулся, выпрямился и вопрошающе повернул к нему голову. Маратен завороженно уставилась на свое отражение в шлеме незнакомца.   
\- Капитан Фазма, все в порядке, вы мне не нужны, - сравнительно мягко - и тихо - проговорил рядом с ней гранд-адмирал тем тоном, которым говорят с приближенным адъютантом или даже товарищем, а не подчиненным. Шлем медленно кивнул.   
Маратен, не удержавшись, толкнулась в капитана Силой - и с изумлением увидела чуть завивающиеся белокурые волосы, белую кожу, четкие и жесткие, но по-своему привлекательные черты лица и, главное, совершенно женские, нежные губы. Маратен машинально облизала губы.  
Еще один короткий взгляд: чувство вины из-за покушения на Хакса, сила, прагматичность, жесткость, страстность, порядок, верность, альянс с Хаксом, намерение защищать, раздражение по поводу Кайло - но почти дружеское, без вражды, белая-белая кожа, везде, особенно на задней стороне ног, в сгибах локтей, на бедрах...   
Маратен отчетливо почувствовала пристальный взгляд Фазмы на своей собственной заднице, обтянутой узкими штанами. Прекрасно. Финализатор нравился ей все больше. 

Хакс быстро перевел взгляд с нее на Фазму и обратно, уголок его губ дернулся, и он чуть притормозил, будто давая Маратен возможность насладиться видами мостика. Наблюдательный засранец. Маратен усмехнулась, пользуясь прикрытием шлема. Интересно, понимает ли до конца Кайло, насколько умен, хитер его Арум с его белыми, деликатными, будто у принца, руками?  
Ей не следовало пользоваться, даже мысленно, этим именем, которым Кайло наградил гранд-адмирала, но ее мастер так настойчиво повторял его в своей собственной голове всякий раз, когда его взгляд падал на Хакса, что теперь и ей невозможно было удержаться; тем более что ему так шло это имя, выуженное из старой-престарой кореллианской легенды: Арум - огонь, и не обычный огонь, а тот вроде бы слабый огонек, который тлеет и дрожит, но не гаснет несмотря ни на что, ни под трехдневным дождем, ни под ветрами. Да, это было идеальное имя для Хакса - впрочем, даже и без метафор: достаточно было одного взгляда на его волосы, вспыхивающие золотом то в одном глянцевом отражении, то в другом, чтобы на языке завертелось это кайлово «Арум, Арум, Арум». 

Маратен бросила последний взгляд на капитана Фазму, смотревшую им вслед, и пошла за Хаксом, неспешно вышагивающим по направлению к ангару; она чувствовала, что он хочет спросить ее о чем-то, и не возражала. 

Не то чтобы эмоции ее мастера по отношению к гранд-адмиралу были для нее полной неожиданностью... Она хорошо помнила те несколько раз, когда Кайло, говоря или думая о Первом Ордене во время их охоты, разражался раздраженной и вместе с тем горячей тирадой, направленной исключительно на генерала Хакса. Помнила и то, как, говоря с ней и Уордом о том дне, когда он убил Хана Соло и был почти смертельно ранен этой девчонкой, наделенной силой (и которой предназначалось, как они поняли из его объяснений, седьмое место в их рядах - рядах рыцарей Рен), Кайло неосознанно фиксировал свое внимание на одной и той же картинке. Всего мгновение - но такое говорящее: трясущаяся под его телом земля, ледяной снег, лишь едва анестезирующий жгучую боль, мельтешащий неподалеку шатл - и внезапно - лицо приближающегося с несколькими штурмовиками генерала Хакса, побелевшего, вглядывающегося в него, обеспокоенного. Но еще лучше Маратен помнила недавнюю встречу с Кайло, когда вокруг ее мастера, как невидимый и мягкий, горячий торнадо, волнами вращалась Сила, припадая к его сердцу и животу - явный признак испытываемой страсти; и у этого торнадо было имя - Хакс. 

И все-таки увиденное сегодня ее поразило. 

Возможно, где-то в глубине сердца она просто не верила, что Кайло Рен способен на такое целеустремленное и сильное, цепкое чувство, как страсть к одному-единственному существу. Или ей всегда казалось, что мастер Рен никогда не сможет испытать ничего подобного к человеку, не наделенному Силой. Что-то из этого - или все вместе. Возможно, она просто не была готова к тому, что ощутила в Кайло - Кайло, всегда немного зацикленного на себе. Она искренне любила его, часто понимала без слов, но также видела, как он закольцован на самом себе, как всеобъемлюще его мысли и чувства вращаются вокруг его самого. Как все его существо охладевает, становится расчетливым, трезвым, как только дела начинают касаться других... Но сегодня все было по-другому. 

Его отчаянное желание едва не придавило ее своей силой, стоило Кайло лишь подойти к ним с Хаксом, бросить взгляд - пусть и нахмуренный - на своего Арума. Желание, страсть, настоящая жажда - необходимость прикасаться, держать, обладать. Быть центром существования Хакса - и одновременно - щитом, прикрывающим его от агрессивного мира.   
Неужели вот это - вот эту способность любить и желать всей своей сущностью - долгие годы подавлял в нем Сноук? Подавлял и тем самым заставлял ее насильно спать, сворачиваясь кольцами в глубинах сердца Кайло? Если ее предположение было верным, то теперь этот дикий клубок эмоций определенно проснулся, нащупав рядом именно того, к кому тянулся и несмело прикасался все последние годы - пять, как сказал Кайло? - не решаясь показаться, поднять голову до этого. 

Маратен поежилась и попыталась вслушаться в то, о чем ей говорил Хакс, дошедший до двери в ангар.  
\- ...мне нужно поработать над стратегией, конечно, но очень важно то, что мы успеем поймать момент, когда далеко не все еще члены Совета соблазнены заговорщиками.   
\- Надеюсь, мне удастся почувствовать, кто из них более лоялен.  
\- Да... Маратен?  
Маратен, наконец, вырвалась из плена задумчивости и взглянула на Хакса по-настоящему.   
\- Ммм?  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Мой мастер...  
\- Я знаю, что Кайло послал вас... тебя туда, в резиденцию, что ты выполняешь его просьбу или приказ, скажем, распоряжение, - он чуть смущенно моргнул. - Но я все равно очень ценю твою помощь.  
Маратен лишь кивнула ему, хорошо чувствуя, что он искренен. Армитаж Хакс явно не привык - более чем не привык - к тому, чтобы ему помогали бескорыстно. 

Они спустились по лестнице, и одновременно увидели, что корабль Маратен уже готов к отлету.   
\- А ваши техники очень резвые, - усмехнулась она.   
\- У меня еще один вопрос.   
Хакс внезапно показался ей невероятно уязвимым, и она впервые за эти дни представила с легкостью и со всеми подробностями, как именно Кайло упал в этот тлеющий огонь, и главное, откуда именно взялся этот сильнейший защитный рефлекс ее мастера по отношению к гранд-адмиралу, взрослому, опасному человеку.   
\- Что означает этот знак? - Он неловко вычертил в воздухе то, что она раньше этим вечером изобразила на груди Кайло после их мысленного разговора. Маратен с недоумением пожала плечами, не особо задумываясь над тем, почему Хаксу вдруг захотелось это знать:   
\- Это знак преданности, который используем только мы, рыцари Рен. Символ нашей абсолютной верности друг другу.  
Он чуть-чуть вспыхнул и опустил голову, и Маратен внезапно почувствовала - его кожей - смутное воспоминание о прикосновении пальцев Кайло, о тех же черточках и стрелке, но уже на обнаженной груди Хакса.   
Ох, Кайло... 

 

10\. АРУМ, МОЙ ОГОНЬ

С того мгновения, когда Хакс и Маратен вышли из переговорной, Кайло овладело неутомимое и необъяснимое чувство, описать которое он мог только одним известным ему словом. Жажда. Он никогда не испытывал ничего подобного в отношении эмоций, но много раз переживал физическую жажду, и его нынешнее состояние очень походило на это жестокое и вводящее в безрассудство желание - или, скорее, требование - пойти и взять. Его рот пересыхал, язык превращался в мешок с песком, все внутри раскалялось, и в голове оставалось лишь одно желание - упасть лицом в чистую воду и пить, пить, пить бесконечно долго. Всегда.   
То же он чувствовал и сейчас, только вместо воды был человек. 

Он и раньше испытывал интерес, даже влюбленность - начиная с того дня, когда в школе Люка появился младший из сыновей Г'ахи, белокурый и дьявольски ловкий, и Кайло бесконечно долго любовался им, покровительствовал ему и, хотя никогда не осмелился бы нарушить правила Люка, запрещающие отношения, наслаждался этим согревающим чувством чужого восхищения, когда объект - ты, а субъект - то, кто тебе небезразличен. Он и раньше испытывал глубокую привязанность - к Маратен, Уорду и его близнецу Аману, своим любимым сестре и братьям Рен, тем, с кем его связывала сила и преданность. Он и раньше испытывал сексуальное желание, притяжение: Сноук поощрял его любовные приключения-однодневки после выполнения миссий и по окончании каждого из этапов тренировок. Сноуку нравилось предоставлять ему индульгенцию на удовольствия плоти, чтобы выгодно контрастировать с Люком и вообще джедаями, да и сам он, насколько знал Рен, не брезговал такими развлечениями, хотя и в совсем другом виде, учитывая его физические ограничения. Но ничего подобного на чувство к Хаксу, пожирающее его со скоростью распространяющегося в сухом лесу огня, он никогда до этого не переживал. 

Сноук. Предыдущая мысль о Сноуке вспыхнула и расцвела в его гиперчувствительном сознании фантасмагорическим цветком. Чувствовал ли он? Рен быстро - так, что офицеры и штурмовики едва успевали отскакивать с его пути в коридоре, - пошел в свои комнаты, все еще погруженный в свои мысли, весь переполненный ими. Он вспоминал, как Сноук - особенно в самом начале их с Хаксом знакомства - постоянно науськивал его, рассказывал об амбициях Хакса, о том, как он жаждет быть единственным командующим, как мечтает о его, Рена, смерти, как он неистов в своем стремлении к власти, как он испорчен, жесток. В памяти Рена одно за другим всплывали прозвища, которыми Сноук награждал генерала, все сплошь пренебрежительные, издевательские, от которых коробило даже самого Кайло, тогда искренне пылавшего ненавистью соперничества по отношению к Хаксу. То, как любой успех одного из них всегда преподносился Сноуком как неудача другого. Сам собой в памяти Кайло всплыл случай, когда он, ни на мгновение не задумывясь, Силой оттолкнул летящую с визгом лопасть генератора на Старкиллере, траектория которой явно была направлена на Хакса с двумя его лейтенантами. Побледневший Хакс кивнул ему издали, и Кайло не придал этому происшествию никакого особого смысла, но Сноук, узнавший об этом, впал в самое раздраженное настроение и, разразившись тирадой в адрес мягкотелости Кайло, показал ему воспоминание о том, как Хакс до этого предоставляет Верховному Лидеру подробный отчет о провалах и "неподобающих выходках" Рена. 

Впрочем, и думать было не о чем: конечно же, Сноук их стравливал, - это Рен и подозревал, и даже понимал уже давно, еще до расправы с ним. Тогда ему казалось, что все дело только в том, чтобы тонизировать их, заставить их соперничать и работать эффективнее, но теперь... Кайло перевел дух, стоя посреди собственной гостиной. Теперь он не был так уверен. Он вспомнил, как сильно Сноук был недоволен тем, что краткие "каникулы" Кайло с непременными сексуальными контактами с ничего не значащими незнакомцами постепенно сошли на нет в последние несколько лет. Как призывал его почаще "баловать" себя. Как распалял и распалял, и распалял в Кайло огонь раздражения в адрес Хакса, указывал Рену на тайные мысли генерала. Как спрашивал раз за разом: "Ты наверняка хочешь заткнуть его, Кайло, мой верный ученик? Хочешь прервать поток его жалоб?" - И Кайло кивал, убежденный, что именно это он хочет сделать с Хаксом, действительно, вечно им недовольным. 

Не то чтобы он не испытал что-то вроде давно желанного удовлетворения, когда Сила, ему послушная, сжала трахею Хакса в тронном зале... Но это удовлетворение длилось жалкие мгновения, после которых он понял две вещи: Силы мало, он хочет прикоснуться к Хаксу своими собственными руками, а еще ему вовсе не хочется причинять генералу вред, настоящий вред. Он целую вечность ждал от Сноука разрешение проучить Хакса, но когда Сноука не стало, и разрешение ему не требовалось, он вдруг понял, что он не хочет "затыкать" генерала, не хочет его калечить, убивать или уничтожать. На месте всех этих прежних эмоций, постоянно вибрировавших в нем, должна была образоваться пустота, но вместо этого под ними - схлынувшими, как волны моря, - обнаружилось что-то другое. Желание прикасаться, держать Хакса, встряхивать его, когда он неправ, сжимать его горло, когда хочется почувствовать его быстрый пульс, или класть ладонь на грудь - когда важнее услышать биение сердца... И еще так много всего. Так много всего. Кайло закрыл глаза и судорожно вздохнул, наполняясь до краев своей неутолимой жаждой, то чуть-чуть отступающей, то захлестывающей его. 

Это чувство не было совершенно новым, - со всей ясностью понял он, - оно словно дремало в нем, как слабый, но живой зверек, похороненный под грудами мусора. Спасение Хакса на балконе резиденции Совета словно снесло весь этот "мусор", и похороненное под ним чувство сначала открыло глаза и вздохнуло полной грудью, а теперь, похоже, из слабого зверька превратилось в огромного рычащего и брыкающегося хищника, который жаждал одного - найти Хакса, выследить его в огромном Финализаторе... прыгнуть на него, испуганного, и свернуться вокруг него тугим кольцом. Во всем этом была лишь одна загвоздка - и она единственная не давала Кайло прямо сейчас найти Хакса. Он вовсе не хотел пугать его ни своим "рычанием", ни своими "прыжками", он хотел, чтобы Хакс сам сделал шаг к огромному и страшному зверю, сам позволил лапам с длинными когтями аккуратно подтянуть его поближе к мягкому брюху. Чтобы его сердце не забилось в панике, когда зверь свернется вокруг него. Но возможно ли это?  
Кайло больше не мог ждать. 

*

Неожиданное отсутствие Кайло на пути Хакса в течение всего дня нервировало гранд-адмирала.  
Он вспоминал, каким нахмуренным, недовольным явился Кайло на мостик утром, как тяжело смотрел на него, как сдержан был даже с Маратен - кроме того момента, когда они умолкли и уставились друг на друга с лицами, играющими эмоциями, и Хакс понял, что они говорят, но не вслух, и замер от щемящего ощущения того, что он лишний в этой комнате. А потом Маратен... этот знак... Абсолютная преданность, - так она сказала. Возможно, дело в том, что Рен - порывистый и безрассудный - наговорив лишнего прошлой ночью, утром попросту пожалел обо всем этом - и поэтому впал в отвратительное настроение, поэтому избегал Хакса, хотя им было что обсудить после новостей рыцаря Рен? Скорее всего, так оно и было... И это было к лучшему, раз уж на то пошло.

Это к лучшему, - так говорил себе Хакс, вспоминая вчерашнюю ночь и Кайло, который, казалось, заполнил собой всю его спальню, заслонил своими плечами весь свет. Вспоминая его большую прохладную ладонь на своей шее. Его горячее дыхание, когда он, прикасаясь губами к нежной коже Хакса чуть ниже уха, говорил так уверенно, что у Армитажа дрожь побежала по телу: "Ты мой".   
Безумие! Хакс внезапно даже для себя фыркнул - и опущенные прежде головы его лейтенантов дернулись, несколько пар испытующих глаз уставились на гранд-адмирала с недоумением. Хакс, даже не попытавшись стереть с лица выражение отвращения, отвернулся от них к мерцающей стене стекла, отделяющей Финализатор от космоса. Это было отвращение к самому себе, к собственной слабости... такое привычное и почти уютное чувство, что плечи Хакса сами собой расслабились, опустились. Он вгляделся в собственное отражение, чуть шире расставив ноги: так он выглядел чуть более внушительно.

Он, Хакс, - гранд-адмирал флота Первого Ордена, а не какой-то малолетка-кадет, на которого обратил внимание сокурсник. Он пережил Сноука, почти пережил Сопротивление, своего отца, чья рука была так тяжела, пережил адмирала Реца, посмевшего покуситься на его жизнь, пережил Старкиллер, пережил так многих и так многое, - и все это было не ради того, чтобы теперь развешивать сопли, думая о припадочном, своевольном мастере Рен. Он выжил не для того, чтобы вспоминать тепло его рук и эйфорию от ощущения того, что его жизнь и смерть кому-то небезразлична. Он выжил для того, чтобы сейчас стоять, заложив руки за спину, в новеньком мундире и пальто с нашивками гранд-адмирала, чтобы управлять, покорять, завоевывать, уничтожать, вершить судьбы и железной рукой управлять все расширяющимся флотом. Он всегда хотел этого - и он это получил, и не позволит себе... размягчиться, расслабиться, потерять контроль - только потому, что Кайло Рен с этими его засасывающими, будто лава, глазами и жадным ртом вдруг решил, что имеет право сбивать Хакса с толку, распоряжаться им самым интимным образом. Да, он не может повлиять на действия магистра Рен - тут он вполне осознавал свои ограничения, - но он может повлиять на свои собственные эмоции. Эмоции, которые требуется укротить, блокировать, купировать. Так, как он делал всегда.Хакс еще сильнее выпрямился и вздернул подбородок. 

Его датапад завибрировал в кармане пальто, и Хакс встрепенулся, будто выплывая из сна и возвращаясь на мостик корабля, заполненный снующими офицерами и скользящими с поручениями дроидами. Он взглянул на экран датапада - и сначала его брови нахмурились, а потом сердце вдруг громко стукнулось о ребра.  
"Сигнал системы безопасности личных комнат: код 791. Вторжение в личные комнаты гранд-адмирала Хакса. Способ проникновения неизвестен".   
Хакс точно знал, кто именно вломился в его комнаты, - ему даже не нужно было включать свой радар, отслеживающим маячок Кайло. Новость о том, что Рен в его комнатах, подействовал на Хакса странно и мгновенно: он, растеряв свою самоуверенность, выскользнув из горделивой позы и опустив подбородок, плюхнулся за боковой контроллер, из-за которого его не было видно большей части офицеров мостика, и, чувствуя, как скулы его начинают пылать, а потом, наоборот, становятся мертвенно бледными, неверяще, расширенными глазами еще три раза перечитал сообщение. 

Кайло в его комнате. Зачем? Уж точно не для того, чтобы что-то взять. Но он знает, что Хакс на мостике, знает, что он моментально получит уведомление о проникновении. Так для чего?.. Захотелось поговорить один на один? Заподозрил предательство и обыскивает комнаты? Разозлился за что-то и крушит их своим лайтсабером?  
Хакс нервно проверил датчики своих комнат: все было спокойно, ни огня, ни дыма, ни даже шума. Он что, вломился и уселся на диван, попивая чай?   
Ни через пять минут, ни через полчаса Рен не покинул комнат Хакса, и гранд-адмирал все это время провел, барабаня по то мерцающему светом, то по темному экрану датапада. Когда стало понятно, что Кайло и не собирается уходить, Хакса вдруг осенило: Рен попросту ждет его. Это простая и совершенно прямолинейная ловушка: вломиться в комнаты, тем самым отправив Хаксу сигнал о "прибытии" - и дождаться его появления. Разумеется, не для того, чтобы поговорить: для этого он мог явится и на мостик, или попросту вызвать Хакса. Но?.. На шею Хакса снова наползла краска: он вспомнил дыхание Кайло у своего уха, его низкий голос, его почти одержимый взгляд. Либо Кайло ждет его в его же собственных комнатах для того, чтобы трахнуть, либо - чтобы убить. И первое представлялось Хаксу намного более вероятным.

Хакс отмахнулся от лейтенанта с какими-то нелепыми уточнениями и медленно прошелся по мостику.  
Он мог прямо в то же мгновение отправить в свои комнаты штурмовиков или Фазму - якобы выяснить, что происходит, или даже самому отправиться туда, но с кем-то из своей охраны, мог выкурить оттуда Рена с помощью дроидов... и Рен, конечно, знал об этом тоже. План Кайло - выманить Хакса и наброситься на него в его же спальне - казался неуклюжим и глупым, но... возможно, таковым он и был задуман. Армитаж с удивлением тряхнул головой: следующее его предположение было блестящим и очень логичным, но предполагало наличие в Рене достоинств, о которых Хакс прежде не подозревал. Фактически, устраивая Хаксу вот такую дырявую ловушку, которой так легко было избежать, Кайло давал ему великолепную, идеальную возможность сделать свой собственный выбор. В это трудно было поверить: Хакс привык считать, что все желаемое, даже если это каприз без смысла и цели, Рен берет - если понадобится, силой. Неужели он все же был способен на такое внезапное уважение к чужому выбору, к взаимности?.. Хаксу захотелось запустить в волосы всю пятерню, но вспомнив, что он на мостике, он удержался и вместо этого деловито поправил перчатки, и без того идеально облегавшие его тонкие пальцы. 

Мысль о способном на уважение и подобную чувствительность Кайло была не только сбивающей с толку, но еще и опасной, потому что в нее хотелось верить. 

Минут пять Хакс притворялся перед самим собой, что раздумывает над тем, что делать, хотя непреодолимая сила тянула его в свои комнаты. Ему было страшно: не того, что сделает Рен, а того, что он сам потеряет контроль, впадет в панику, стоит только Кайло прикоснуться к нему... он боялся унижения и собственного страха, боялся быть - или выглядеть? - слабым, боялся всего того, в чем отказывал себе всю жизнь. И отсутствие доверия к Кайло не помогало. Сейчас он мог себя вести почти чувствительно, но Хакс отлично помнил все то, что пережил по его вине, помнил их соперничество, взгляды с ненавистью, рукоприкладство Рена, помнил то, как тот всегда презирал его, "выскочку-генерала", человечишку без Силы. 

Что будет, когда схлынет эта внезапная волна интереса Кайло к нему, гранд-адмиралу Хаксу? Фантазия Хакса рисовала сценарии будущего один другого мрачнее и ужаснее, но все же, все же при этом ему до боли в ногах хотелось пойти в свою комнату. Прямо сейчас, перед самым началом отдыха. Пойти - и не думать ни о чем. Забыть свои амбиции, страхи, свою панику и все свои отвратительные, постыдные триггеры, связанные с прикосновениями. В кои-то веки отказаться от контроля хотя бы на пару часов. 

Пойти хотелось так, что ему приходилось собирать в кулак всю свою силу воли. Ему стало жарко. Хакс нервно провел пальцами по тугому воротничку, страстно желая ослабить его, расстегнуть, но, конечно, он не сделал этого. Он медленно моргнул и вдруг понял, что этот медленно разгорающийся откуда-то снизу огонь, прежде ему неизвестный, - это настоящее, запретное, ничем не обусловленное и ничем не ограничиваемое желание. Ничего подобного с ним никогда не случалось, и сама мысль о новизне такой банальности, как желание, была унизительной для него, гранд-адмирала, взрослого мужчины, а не какого-то краснеющего девственника... И все же именно он, Армитаж Хакс, стоял на мостике, упрямо упершись стопами в сияющий пол, напряженный, порозовевший, и мог думать только об одном - о Кайло Рене, ожидающем его в его собственной спальне... гостиной... не важно!   
Наконец, Хакс медленно вздохнул, аккуратно положил датапад на консоль, сообщил лейтенанту Вону о том, что продолжит работу из своих комнат, и с идеально прямой спиной пошел по длинному проходу к лифту, сопровождаемый скучающими и немного обрадованными (наконец-то можно было немного расслабиться без гранд-адмирала на мостике!) взглядами. Хаксу казалось, что его качает, что он выглядит как сгорающий в лихорадке, что у него поперек лица написана похоть, но в реальности для окружающих он выглядел обычно - даже еще более сфокусированным и строгим. 

* 

Напряженный взгляд Хакса сразу же упал на большую темную фигуру Кайло, застывшую у дальней стены его гостиной; он стоял, привалившись плечом к стене и разглядывал полку с мини-моделями истребителей, но услышав шорох открывающейся двери, он мягко развернулся и взглянул на входящего Армитажа так, что тот сразу понял: Рен не был уверен в том, что Хакс придет один, что вообще придет.  
Хакс по инерции сделал несколько шагов вглубь полутемной комнаты, в которой Кайло казался одним огромным пульсирующим клубком чистой энергии. Они встретились взглядами - и застыли на своих местах, как хищник и жертва на открытом плато. Глаза Кайло даже в этом тусклом свете мерцали не до конца потухшими угольками; Армитаж увидел, что его ладони сжаты в кулаки, и в его горле пересохло. Желание и глубинный, подсознательный страх сплелись в одно странное чудище.

Первым ожил Рен: придя в движение, он в одно мгновение преодолел те несколько шагов, которые их разделяли; его пальцы осторожно прикоснулись к вискам, скулам, челюсти Хакса, его шее, а потом осмелели - и уже ладонями его руки легли на плечи гранд-адмирала, скользнули по рукам вниз. Хакс вздрогнул всем телом и, стараясь выровнять дыхание, сжал зубы; меньше всего сейчас он хотел паниковать, только не сейчас, когда он видел Рена вот таким - дрожащим от возбуждения, странным, непохожим на самого себя. Он уставился на ключицы Кайло, внезапно мелькнувшие в расстегнутой до самой груди тунике, и это все сделало еще хуже. Хакс метнул в Кайло неуверенный, испуганный взгляд, увидел в его черных зрачках, расползшихся на всю радужку, отражение самого себя - трясущегося и бледного, и внутри него что-то оборвалось. Все было слишком - и горячие ладони Кайло, и его жадный алый рот, перекосившийся от нетерпения и волнения, и его гипнотические глаза, одновременно умоляющие и угрожающие; само присутствие Кайло было слишком. Хакс слабо дернулся, и Рен интинктивно схватил его за локти, удерживая прямо перед собой; паника полыхнула в Армитаже еще более высоким пламенем. Он судорожно вздохнул, готовясь отбиваться, сражаться, отталкивать... 

Кайло ясно увидел то мгновение, когда Хакс запаниковал: его белоснежная кожа покрылась розоватыми пятнами, зрачки сузились, и сам он весь похолодел, как какая-нибудь ящерица, спрятавшаяся от солнца под камень. Только не это! "Нет, нет, нет", - все, что звучало в голове Кайло. Уже одно то, что Хакс пришел, явно все понимая, один, в самом конце своего дня, уже было так много, так хорошо - до неправдоподобности; он вошел и практически оказался в руках Рена... и как теперь можно было его отпустить? Позволить выскользнуть? Нет, нет, нет, нет...  
Кайло отлично знал, что он мог остановить его, схватить, побороть, сломать его сопротивление, с помощью Силы и собственных сил, с помощью прикосновений, ласк, грязных слов, он также знал, что поначалу Хакс будет в ярости, а потом смирится и примет все так, как есть, привыкнет. Подстроится. Так, как всегда с ним бывало.   
Но Кайло этого было мало. Ему нужно было бесконечное повторение того момента чистого счастья, когда он обернулся к двери и понял, что Хакс пришел к нему сам, по собственной воле. Несмотря на все то, что воображал на его счет Хакс - который имел обыкновение очень громко думать об этом! - Кайло не нужен был раб или мальчик для удовлетворения собственной похоти по первому требованию: все это было для него давно пройденным этапом. 

На секунду Кайло решил, что все потеряно: Хакс, будто в полусне, дернулся в его руках, словно одновременно хотел и отстраниться, и приблизиться, в его потемневших глазах мелькнуло что-то вроде отчаяния. Но в последнее мгновение, когда пальцы Кайло уже разжались и потеряли контакт с жесткой тканью мундира Хакса, Рен вдруг неожиданно даже сам для себя схватил Армитажа за руки - так, что белые тонкие пальцы утонули в его собственных широких ладонях. Окончательно испуганный взгляд Хакса ударился в его губы, будто именно от них гранд-адмирал ожидал предательства и самых больших неприятностей. Кайло, повинуясь все тому же порыву, быстро опустился на подлокотник дивана и мягко дернул на себя застывшего Хакса. Тот удивленно повиновался - и их глаза снова встретились, и было очевидно, что оба в отчаянии и сбиты с толку. 

Теперь Кайло смотрел на Хакса снизу вверх - и это самым драматичным образом изменило расстановку сил. Он не выглядел слабым, но не выглядел и прежним собой; он казался огромным хищным и кровожадным зверем, внезапно усевшимся у ног дрожащей жертвы. Паника внутри Хакса схлынула, но он все еще не знал, чего ожидать от Рена. Стоя так близко и глядя чуть сверху, не вырывая рук из ладоней Рена, Хакс чувствовал себя так, словно находится во сне, где Кайло - это не совсем тот Кайло, которого он знал и почти ненавидел долгие шесть лет. Густые черные ресницы Рена то и дело, вздрагивая, на мгновение опускались; его волосы были еще более спутанными, чем утром. Кайло вцепился зубами в нижнюю губу - с силой, безжалостно, и Хаксу захотелось ударить его за то, что причиняет сам себе боль. Хакс почти физически ощущал, как что-то внутри него расплавляется, приобретает новую форму, перестает быть твердым и определенным. 

Кайло поднял глаза на Хакса и, видимо, увидел в выражении его лица что-то ободряющее, потому что в следующее мгновение он, еще немного подтянув к себе Армитажа, вдруг на удивление мягко и осторожно потерся своим лицом о Хакса. Его щека прижалась к плечу Хакса; Кайло вздохнул, закрыл глаза - и его ресницы прошлись по обнаженной шее Армитажа (когда он успел все-таки расстегнуть воротничок мундира?). Ладони Рена медленно расжались, отпустили руки гранд-адмирала, но тут же легли на его бедра - не сжимая, не впиваясь, но и вовсе не целомудренно. Зверь подставил Хаксу свое мягкое брюхо - и тому нужно было решать, погладить ли его или всадить в него нож. Спустя несколько бесконечных секунд пальцы Хакса с отчаянной определенностью зарылись в чернильные пряди волос Рена на затылке. Кайло замер, снова переживая странно-лихорадочный момент взрыва одновременно восторга и неверия; он позволил ладоням Хакса пройтись по каждой из его прядей, позволил его пальцам погладить себя по правой брови, задетой шрамом, скользнуть за ворот туники и сжать его шею в полубессознательной попытке Хакса хоть на мгновение поменяться с ним местами. Но так не могло продолжаться бесконечно: Рен чувствовал, как он сам вибрирует от возбуждения, переизбытка эмоций и желаний, и чувствовал, что Хакс это видит. 

Хакс лишь на десятую долю секунды опустил веки, но когда они поднялись, Рен уже был снова на ногах; тело под ладонями Хакса стало упругим и пружинящим, как будто он и впрямь был хищником. Хакс замер - и тут же расслабился: паника и не думала возвращаться. Почувствовал это и Рен: на его губах мелькнула кривоватая кровожадная ухмылка, но не успел Хакс возмутиться, как Кайло уже целовал его - без прелюдий, неловкости и несмелых прикосновений; жадно, бесстыдно, жарко. Инстинктивно - его собственного убогого опыта поцелуев не хватало на ведущую роль - подчиняясь губам и языку Кайло, Хакс вдруг отстраненно, будто наблюдая со стороны, подумал о том, что если его подрагивающие колени откажут и дальше держать его на ногах, ему не грозит упасть на глянцевый пол гостиной: Рен, целуя его, сжимал его так крепко, что Армитажу было бы тяжело дышать, выпади у него шанс глотнуть воздуха. Больше Хакс не думал ни о чем; только невнятные восклицания возникали в его сознании, которые могли объясняться и новизной впечатления, и крайним возбуждением, и попросту изумлением собственной способностью испытывать нечто подобное. 

Когда Рен оторвался от него - с лицом, какое бывает у человека, насильно оттянутого от источника с водой, - Хакс, не позволяя ему отстраниться, уже по собственной воле притянул его к себе и прикоснулся своими губами к его багровым горячим губам. Это был крошечный, легкий, невинный поцелуй - по сравнению с тем, что было всего минуту назад, - настоящая ерунда, но именно этот поцелуй стал для Кайло чем-то вроде щелчка пальцами: он скользнул вниз, подхватил Хакса под коленками и, оторвав от земли, прижав к себе, потащил в спальню, словно одержимый, не чувствуя веса гранд-адмирала, потрясенного происходящим. В течение этих десяти шагов Хаксу смертельно хотелось смеяться, и он издал сдавленный смешок, больше похожий на стон, удостоившись пристального взгляда Рена, который, увидев остановившийся взгляд Армитажа, успокоился и, достигнув цели, толкнул свою ношу на кровать одним точным движением. Толкнул - и тут же приземлился сверху, усевшись на бедра Хакса, нависнув над ним. Руки Рена рванули застежку мундира, прошлись по тонкой ткани рубашки под ним, - и Кайло нетерпеливо зарычал, вызвав новый смешок Хакса, в котором было поровну бурлящего в нем возбуждения и чего-то вроде изумления. 

Рен больше не мог ждать. У него больше не было сил и терпения играть в игры, расстегивать все эти пуговицы и молнии, крючки и шнуровки, дразнить и обмениваться любезностями. Ему казалось, что он умирает, - и единственное его спасение лежит под ним, с поднятой бровью и странной ухмылкой, с бесформенными после поцелуев губами. Кайло, полностью осознавая, что то, что он собирается сделать, обязательно станет предметом поддразниваний Хакса на ближайшие сто лет, выпрямился и вытянул перед собой руку, направив ладонь в область груди и живота Армитажа. Тот дернулся от страха. "Все еще не доверяет мне", - с горечью подумал Рен, но волна страсти смыла и эту мысль. Швы - все швы до единого - на одежде Хакса легко поддались и принялись расходиться одновременно, повинуясь несложному приказу Силы, и Хакс, изумленно разглядывая и себя, и руку Кайло, лишь в конце, когда даже его белье соскользнуло с него, превратившись в набор лоскутов ткани, более не связанных, сделал слабую попытку удержать на себе хоть что-то. Кайло дернул запястьем - и все остатки одежды Хакса взметнулись в воздух, разлетевшись по всей спальне.   
\- Ты псих, какой же ты псих, - хрипло прошептал Хакс с таким восхищением в голосе, что Кайло, уже не подчиняясь никакому самоконтролю, снова подался вперед и накрыл своим телом теперь обнаженного - сияющего своей белой кожей - Хакса. Его собственная одежда через мгновение присоединилась к ошметкам черного мундира Хакса. 

Это было наркотиком - причем лучшим, таким, которого нет во всей Галактике: прижиматься друг к другу горячими телами, целовать, не сдерживаясь, раскрывать тела друг друга - заводя руки за голову, раздвигая ноги, запрокидывая голову. Когда Рен вошел в Хакса - прижимаясь к нему сзади, обнимая, держа одну ладонь на горле Армитажа, а пальцы второй - в волосах, - он почувствовал нечто намного более сильное и важное, чем любой оргазм, любой набор естественных реакций организма. Хищник внутри него был удовлетворен; оказалось, что ему нужна была не разрядка, не удовлетворение желания, а вот это полное и добровольное обладание, вот эти волны сбивающего с ног возбуждения Армитажа, его благодарности. Медленно входя в него, Рен целовал его во влажный от пота висок, уже никуда не торопясь: предстоящий оргазм был лишь бонусом к этому - к нескольким каплям слез, повисшим на золотистых ресницах Хакса, к его почти сомнамбулическим приглушенным стонам, к тому, как отчаянно он выгибался, стараясь почувствовать тело Рена всей поверхностью своего собственного. 

\- Я... - Кайло и сам не знал, что хотел сказать; ему страстно хотелось пообещать Хаксу что-то невероятное: звезды, всю галактику, головы всех врагов, вечную жизнь и славу, уничтожить весь мир и бросить пепел к его ногам, но все это было драматической чепухой, хотя и звучало в голове Кайло именно так - как торжественный и глубоко интимный гимн. - Заткнись, - простонал Хакс, удивительно правильно угадывая, что Кайло на пороге какого-то нелепого признания или того, что он на самом деле не имеет в виду.  
Боль и благодарность слились в Рене в одно, и он, снова захватывая губами уголок губ Хакса, особенно точным движением отправил Армитажа в головокружительное спиральное вращение прямиком в сияющую разноцветными огнями-точками бездну оргазма. Хакс забился под ним, будто в лихорадке, обдавая Рена своими мыслями, эмоциями - отчаянными, фонтанирующими, до болезненности откровенными.   
\- Ты... - Мысль Рена потерялась на полдороге на пороге собственного оргазма, но Хакс, все еще дрожавший и больно сжимавший запястье Рена, кивнул во влажные простыни. Его голос едва звучал, но именно произнесенное им при всей простоте слов превратило Кайло в месиво из расплавленных костей и кипящей крови:  
\- Да, твой. 

* 

Хакс, дернувшись во сне, будто от уколовшей его мысли или воспоминания, уткнулся прохладным носом в сгиб локтя Кайло, и Рен, стараясь не наваливаться на него всем телом, прижался к нему еще крепче. Лоб и висок Армитажа были чуть-чуть слишком горячими - это Кайло чувствовал обнаженной кожей своего плеча, но ни озноба, ни лихорадки не было - это тоже чувствовал Кайло, время от времени отстраняясь от спины Хакса и проводя ладонью по руке гранд-адмирала, вытянутой вдоль его тела. Рен всмотрелся в скулу и подрагивающие рыжие ресницы Хакса, убедился, что тот скорее спит, чем бодрствует, и, наконец, сам тоже расслабился, скользнув рукой под Хакса, в горячую теплоту между его животом и постелью, и зарывшись лицом в рыжий затылок. 

В голове Рена было пусто; Сила пульсировала в нем так медленно, размеренно и полно, что ощущалась чем-то вроде набегающей ритмично волны теплой воды. И то, и другое было чем-то новым для Кайло, привыкшего сражаться с Силой, чувствовать ее тычки и уколы, побеждать ее, подчинять и тормошить. Привыкшего к бесконечному хору воображаемых голосов, собственных сомнений и обид.   
Он замер, застыл, крепко держа спящего Хакса, - и вдруг понял, что ему напоминало это новое ощущение. Когда-то давно Люк рассказывал своим ученикам о медитации с Силой, при которой джедай сливался с ядром планеты, ее силовым полем, и тем самым вырабатывал в себе невероятную уверенность в себе и одновременно - полное бесстрашие. Постигал полный и абсолютный покой, равновесие. В те годы такие категории, как покой, равновесие и уверенность, не имели для Бена Соло ни смысла, ни силы, поэтому он пропустил эту информацию мимо ушей, тем более что Люк запретил проводить такую медитацию в одиночку. Но теперь, лежа в постели с Хаксом в объятиях, чувствуя грудью его дыхание, Кайло поймал себя на мысли о том, что, должно быть, именно так ощущалась медитация с ядром планеты. Он действительно чувствовал покой. И равновесие. И уверенность. Мир вокруг пульсировал и был наполнены ужасными вещами, часть которых породил он сам, Кайло Рен, но прямо здесь и сейчас ничего не имело значения - только это мерное дыхание рядом, бьющееся сердце, мягкие волосы, щекочущие его лицо.

Кайло закрыл глаза, точно зная, что если заснет прямо сейчас, то не увидит никаких кошмаров, никаких страшных предостережений от призраков Силы, не проснется в холодном поту. Он будет спать глубоко и спокойно, и проснется расслабленным... Он мягко потерся ногой о ногу Армитажа, представляя, как тот при первых звуках сигнала о пробуждении вскочит с постели - дисциплинированный ублюдок! - и сделает вид, что ничего особенного между ними не произошло. Кайло сонно хмыкнул, слишком хорошо представив это, и поцеловал Хакса в шею, вызвав у того легкий, будто поднимающий откуда-то из глубины, вздох. Он уже готов был отключиться, когда...   
В его солнечном сплетении что-то упруго сжалось и потянуло вперед. Рей! Кайло едва не зарычал от разочарования: почему той вздумалось связаться именно сейчас? Да, она не знала, но все равно... Осторожно и с огромным сожалением высвободив свои конечности из-под Хакса, Кайло вскочил на ноги и бросился к шкафу, в котором, как он знал, наверняка должна была быть парочка стандартных черных банных халатов Первого Ордена. Теперь идея превратить всю их одежду в лоскуты уже не казалась Рену такой уж удачной. Внутренне чертыхаясь, он кое-как натянул на себя слишком тесный халат и бросил тоскливый взгляд на глубоко спящего Хакса, теперь укрытого одеялом и лежащего не на бицепсе Кайло, а на своей плоской подушке. Надо было уходить: зов Рей все сильнее тянул его, неприятно скреб по поверхности сознания. 

Он быстро вышел из комнат Хакса, обрадовался пустоте коридора и почти бегом бросился в свои комнаты, которые, к счастью, находились в соседнем ответвлении офицерского жилого крыла. Через минуту он был на месте и с облегчением, роняя предметы и вещи, быстро оделся в свою собственную тунику и штаны. Ремень он оставил в спальне Хакса, да и застегнуться не успел: засовывая руку в рукав туники, он увидел появляющуюся в молочной дымке Рей. Судя по скучным серым скалам и сизой земле за ее спиной, она была на той же планете, где он увидел ее в первый раз. У нее было настороженное - несомненно, тем, что он так долго отбивался от нее, - лицо, но, увидев одевающегося Кайло, она расслабилась, решив, что он, видимо, спал. 

\- Разбудила? - С отчетливым злорадством спросила она вместо приветствия, и Рен почти вздохнул от облегчения по поводу того, что между ними все оставалось по-прежнему. Он неопределенно мотнул головой, решив не тратить силы на застегивание туники; в конце концов, в его планы вполне входило возвращение в спальню Хакса.  
\- Что-то узнала?  
\- Да, - она была довольна и, похоже, возбуждена; на тусклом небе над ее головой светили два солнца. - Ты был прав: у твоей матери действительно есть связи в системе Пик, которые она согласилась задействовать. Ее друзья сообщили нам, что корабли этих... существ часто пролетают по одному и тому же пути, огибающем одну из их планет. Мы подозревали, что это пираты, - тут она запнулась, явно спрашивая себя, следует ли так открыто выкладывать перед Кайло все свои карты, но, видимо, решила, что делать нечего, и продолжила: - Но жители системы Пик полностью уверены, что все пролетающие корабли - транспортные, причем очень объемные, на множество пассажиров.   
\- Только транспортники? - Удивленно спросил Рен, подходя ближе. Новость расходилась с предыдущими сведениями.  
Рей пожала плечами:   
\- С ними летает небольшой конвой, и когда разведчики наших знакомых попытались пролететь по тому же пути за транспортником, они наткнулись на группу кораблей, преградивших им путь и не выходящих на связь. Но подавляющая часть кораблей - транспортные. 

\- Кто-нибудь из ваших полетел туда?  
\- Мы похожи на идиотов? - Рей предсказуемо вспыхнула от высокомерного тона Рена. Он ухмыльнулся, и на ее лице появилось уже хорошо знакомое ему выражение разъяренной мстистельности. Она с показной медлительностью сложила руки на груди, выпрямилась и, вздернув подбородок, сказала, явно наслаждаясь каждым словом:   
\- Кстати, твоя мать узнала, что мы обмениваемся информацией. Знаешь, что она спросила?  
Кайло равнодушно поднял бровь, хотя сердце его застучало заметно быстрее.  
\- Она спросила: "Как ты можешь доверять тому, кто сеет только зло и разрушение? Он предаст тебя, как только ты перестанешь быть ему полезной".   
Рей выложила это триумфально, не отрывая глаз от его лица. Рен и не пытался обманывать себя в том, что ему все равно: на языке полыхнуло желание ответить, защититься, назвать предательницей ее, Лею Органу, но потом что-то вдруг потушило этот огонь, оставив за собой только меланхолию, похожую на чувство, которое у него всегда появлялось, когда он, стоя один и в темноте, глядел в расступающуюся перед Финализатором космическую Тишину и Пустоту. Рей бросила на него удивленный взгляд, не получив ожидаемой реакции. 

\- Это, - проговорил он, показывая на себя и нее, - не требует доверия с твоей или моей стороны. Ты права: мы обмениваемся информацией - и на этом все. Это выгодно нам обоим, и это ты первая связалась со мной.   
\- Я знаю! Послушай... - Плечи Рей опустились: она уже явно сожалела о своих жестоких словах.   
\- Мне пора идти, - отрезал Кайло и отвернулся. Она расстроила его, расстроила уже тем, что продолжала называть генерала Органу "твоя мать", но еще больше ему попросту хотелось вернуться к Хаксу. Все остальное казалось неважным, просто источником очередной порции мимолетных огорчений. Он, чувствуя, что она все еще здесь и переступает с ноги на ногу где-то за его спиной, бросил на нее взгляд через плечо и, убедившись, что он прав, добавил - уже мягче: - Я считаю наш договор действительным. Держим друг друга в курсе.  
Рей кивнула, ничего не говоря, и отступила в молочный туман. Он остался один. 

* 

Так и не застегивая тунику, босиком, Рен медленно и задумчиво вышел из своей комнаты и пошел по узкому коридору, в котором всегда чувствовал что-то вроде клаустрофобии. Он пытался сфокусироваться на том, что Рей сказала о транспортниках Иных, даже на мгновение зацепился вниманием за ее язвительные слова о Лее, но он сам, всем своим существом, будто монолитная стена, отражал любые внешние воздействия. Ему не хотелось пропускать в себя окружающий мир и его тревоги, наоборот, он желал одного: свернуться, закусив свой собственный "хвост", вокруг спящего Хакса, которого даже теперь, в пятидесяти метрах от него, чувствовал не так, как раньше, смутно, а как-то странно и интимно, всей кожей, словно он стоял рядом и прикасался к нему. 

Погруженный в свои мысли, Рен вылетел из-за угла и всерьез перепугал двоих лейтенантов, в которых он узнал приближенных Хакса. Они шли от лифта - и направлялись в сторону комнат Хакса, но, увидев полураздетого и босого Рена со странным, совершенно незнакомым выражением лица, остановились, как вкопанные, и отдали ему честь. Он окинул их внимательным взглядом и, когда они, субтильно - как им казалось - подталкивая друг друга локтями, двинулись дальше, остановил их:  
\- Куда вы направляетесь?   
\- К г-гранд-адмиралу Хаксу, - смело протараторил более молодой из них, чья фамилия, как смутно помнил Рен, начиналась на Ш. Его красивое, почти девичье лицо, на котором внимание сразу же привлекали большие темные глаза с каким-то неопределенно-томным выражением, чуть побледнело под нахмуренным взглядом магистра Рен.   
\- Зачем?  
Лейтенанты недоуменно переглянулись, явно не ожидая подобного вопроса.  
\- Гранд-адмирал просил незамедлительно передать ему лично перечни кораблей, забракованных техниками. Для принятия решения о том, какие из них передадут в ремонт... Сэр. - И снова ответил ему красавчик на Ш., в то время как второй, неказистый и перепуганный, переминался с ноги на ногу.   
\- Сколько у него времени на принятие решения?  
\- До шести часов, мой лорд.

Рен протянул руку за списком, и лейтенант изумленно уставился на него.  
\- Я просмотрю списки и передам их гранд-маршалу в начале дневного цикла.  
\- Может, все-таки сообщить гранд-адмиралу... - Лейтенант потянулся к своему датападу, и Рен, не задумываясь ни секунды, с помощью Силы опустил руку лейтенанта вниз. Тот в ужасе поднял на него глаза, и Кайло отпустил его.  
\- Не нужно беспокоить гранд-адмирала, - прорычал Кайло. - Он еще восстанавливается после покушения, лейтенант, включите мозги!  
Офицер отшатнулся, как ошпаренный, и быстро закивал головой и держа свою руку в другой, как палку, хотя очевидно было, что она ничуть не пострадала.   
\- Да, мой лорд, я понимаю.   
Кайло нетерпеливо дернул головой - и они оба улетучились, не оглядываясь и не препираясь с Реном больше. Рен сжал в ладони папку с чертежами и списками, и продолжил свой путь в комнаты Хакса. Мысль о том, что эти придурки могли его разбудить, растормошить и заставить работать среди ночи, чуть не выбила его из равновесия. Но, стоило ему переступить порог спальни Хакса и увидеть гранд-адмирала, который мирно спал, свернувшись на одной половине кровати, как раздражение его улетучилось. 

Кайло одновременно хотелось быстро раздеться, нырнуть под одеяло, прижаться к Хаксу - и отойти от кровати подальше, встать в темном углу и смотреть на Хакса издали, словно через стекло. Оттуда, где это будет безопаснее, где он не сможет дотянуться до него. Ощущение было странным и будто разрывало Рена на две части, поэтому он, то и дело останавливаясь, медленно разделся, не сводя глаз с худого плеча Хакса, его взъерошенных рыжих волос, и долго еще стоял посреди комнаты, совершенно обнаженный, будто застывший между двумя мирами.   
Это был страх, - у Кайло ушло не слишком много времени, чтобы это понять. Но такого сорта страха он никогда до этого не испытывал: он боялся навредить Хаксу и при этом боялся, что тот навредит ему. Какая-то часть его даже хотела и того, и другого: видимо, та же часть, которая испытывала удовольствие, когда он сжимал трахею Армитажа с помощью Силы, когда он прижимал его к стене лифта, тряс и дергал, когда понукал им, язвил, мучил. И эта же часть получала извращенное удовольствие, когда Хакс ранил его своим кинжалом, когда он пускал в ход свой ядовитый насмешливый язык. Но этот уголок его сердца явно погружался во тьму и забвение в последние дни, даже недели, и почти перестал ощущаться в то мгновение, когда Рен, прижавшись лицом к затылку Хакса, шептал лихорадочно, ничего не соображая: "Мой, мой, мой...". Стоя перед кроватью, он ясно видел, что они оба - словно стеклянные шары в руках друг друга: каждый из них может разбить другого, достаточно разжать пальцы. 

Он сел на кровать, перекатился на бок и, опираясь на локоть, всмотрелся в мягкие черты лица гранд-адмирала. Возможно, ему следовало убить Хакса в тот день, когда он покончил со Сноуком. Без него ему бы пришлось управляться со всем самостоятельно - это правда, но он бы обрел и устойчивость, и силу, и закалку; он затвердел бы и стал холодным, словно камень. Позвал бы в помощь своих рыцарей, возможно, договорился с убийцами-адмиралами. Нашел бы среди них другого гранд-адмирала, старого, седого, мерзкого ублюдка. Он правил бы железной рукой, а все эти лейтенанты видели бы перед собой лишь его маску - черную глыбу силы и ужаса. Да, ему следовало убить Хакса.   
Рен наклонился и прикоснулся губами к розовой коже над светлой бровью Армитажа.  
Если бы он убил Хакса, он бы не бродил по коридорам босиком, он бы не паниковал на командном мостике, думая об успешности покушения на гранд-адмирала, он бы не ревновал до красного огня в зрачках ко всем на свете, он был бы неуязвимым... 

\- Что означает это слово?  
Горячие пальцы Хакса держали его за запястье. "Будто почувствовал, как я думаю о его убийстве, и схватил за руку", - бросилось в мысли Кайло. Рен вздрогнул и опустил взгляд на лицо Хакса: тот, едва проснувшись, смотрел на него расфокусированными, обезоруживающе невинными глазами.  
Маленькая, но ядовитая змея, которую так хочется приручить.   
\- Слово?  
\- Амр... а... как же...  
\- Арум, - Хакс сонно кивнул, еще больше разметав по подушке свои волосы. - Это "огонь" на древнем наречии с планеты моего... моего отца. Неубиваемый огонь, который даже в худшие времена не гаснет до конца. Это ты, я так вижу тебя. 

Он говорил почти машинально, а сам весь похолодел от новой мысли - еще более ужасающей и одновременно взрывающейся в нем ярким светом: вот так же точно он сам когда-то проснулся и почувствовал желание Люка убить его, мысль Люка о том, что это решило бы все проблемы. Долгие годы Кайло мучало полное, абсолютное непонимание того, как, будучи учителем и якобы любящим дядюшкой, Люк мог активировать свой лайтсабер той ночью, как он мог стоять, смотреть на спящего племянника - и при этом обдумывать его убийство. Пусть даже эта мысль мелькнула у него на мгновение... Теперь, глядя на Хакса, чувствуя, как его пальцы осторожно прикасаются к его запястью - то ли удерживают, то ли ласкают, - он внезапно все понял.  
Только глубоко проросшая в сердце привязанность могла привести к такому - к этой странному, извращенному сочетанию желания защитить и соблазна избавиться, вырвать из сердца, уничтожить свою слабость - или свои ошибки, как в случае с Люком. Мысль об убийстве именно поэтому сформировалась так полно и ярко, что была невоплощаемой, настолько далекой от реальности, насколько это возможно. Кайло с усилием проглотил горький комок в горле и, отчаянно цепляясь всем своим существом за присутствие Хакса, вгляделся в своего гранд-адмирала. 

Ресницы Хакса дрогнули и опустились; Рен чувствовал, что он смущен. Но через секунду он с усилием все же открыл глаза и встретился взглядами с Кайло.   
Рен, задыхаясь от столкнувшихся внутри него воспоминаний, чувств, страхов и сожалений, бросил свое тело к вздрогнувшему Хаксу и, обхватив его обеими руками, прижался щекой к его теплому животу. Легкая ладонь Хакса легла на его затылок, и Кайло постарался не думать о том, что звук, сорвавшийся с губ гранд-адмирала, подозрительно напоминал нечто успокаивающее. 

Хакс, все еще слабый после ранения, слабый после всех волнений вечера и ночи, заснул за несколько минут, и Рен долго еще лежал, обнимая его, слушая его дыхание, а потом выбрался из постели, набросив на плечи одно из одеял, плюхнулся в кресло гранд-адмирала и взялся за списки поврежденных кораблей. 

 

11\. НЕ РАВНЫ

Еще не успев открыть утром глаза, Хакс почувствовал, как все изменилось после этой ночи.  
Это не было рациональной, в духе гранд-адмирала, выкладкой новых обстоятельств - для подобного Армитаж еще недостаточно проснулся, напротив, чувство было инстинктивным. Будто он, втянув в легкие порцию воздуха, ощутил совершенно другой аромат и даже текстуру жизни. Он сел в кровати, глянул на вторую ее половину - пустую, с яростно смятой простыней - задумчиво покусал нижнюю губу и, отбросив волосы с глаз, медленно, стараясь ничего не упустить, вспомнил все события вчерашнего вечера. То, как он пошел прямиком в расставленную Кайло Реном ловушку, как оказался в своих апартаментах. Как Кайло схватил его за руки, и он запаниковал. Как Рен со смертельно опасным смирением обнимал его, предоставляя возможность выбора. Как он сам в ответ обнял Кайло. Как после этого все вокруг них вдруг воспламенилось, вспыхнуло. Как Кайло со смесью мольбы и брутальной настойчивости ласкал его, как потом они занялись сексом - и это было совсем не так, как с ним бывало раньше, потому что в этот раз Рен вжимал его в кровать, душил в объятиях, жег его кожу своим жаром, неумолимо проникал в него, не оставлял без внимания ни одного дюйма его кожи - и при всем этом он, Армитаж, не паниковал, не обливался холодным потом и не только не вырывался, но, кажется, даже сам прижимался к Кайло, целовал его плечи и шею, стонал, позволял ему совершенно все - сознательно, сам того желая.   
Это было так нерационально, так безумно, - подумал Хакс, направляясь к душевой. - Почему Кайло? Этот дикий зверь, неуправляемый, капризный и опасный... Почему именно с ним он чувствовал себя в безопасности? Почему его прикосновения больше не вызывали паники, притом что все они были порывистыми, внезапными, захлестывающими своей силой и жаром - как и все, что делал Кайло. 

Уже подняв руку к сенсору двери душевой, Хакс остановился как вкопанный: на его диване в полутемной гостиной лежало что-то огромное и живое. Армитаж выдохнул после нескольких секунд шока. Рен. Это был Рен.  
Судя по его размеренному сопению, Рен мирно - насколько это слово можно было применить к мастеру Рен - спал, и Хакс, заинтригованный, быстро и тихо вырулил в гостиную и подошел к дивану. Кайло, совершенно обнаженный и лишь частично укутанный в одно из его одеял, с безумно спутанными волосами, разметавшись, спал, прижимая к себе стандартный офицерский датапад, на котором - Хакс поднялся на цыпочки и заглянул издали, не подходя слишком близко, - тускло мерцал список кораблей на списание. Во всем этом не было никакого смысла; Хакс покачал головой и, пятясь, вернулся к душевой. Он подумает об этом в процессе утренней рутины с одеванием, бритьем и причесыванием... и, возможно, замазыванием бакта-гелем ссадин и царапин, которые Рен несомненно оставил на его теле вчера ночью. 

Войдя в свою гостиную во второй раз получасом позже, Хакс, чувствуя себя уже намного более гранд-адмиралом, чем до этого (хотя его китель и перчатки все еще висели в шкафу: он не хотел выглядеть перед Кайло так, словно отгораживался от него своей полной формой), решительно направился к дивану, на котором Рен все еще спал - и в той же самой позе. Он собирался потрясти Кайло за торчащее из-под одеяла плечо - это казалось самым нейтральным - но как только он протянул руку к телу Рена, дыхание того прервалось, и, хотя он не открыл глаза и не пошевелился, Хакс понял, что Сила разбудила его, предупредив о чужом приближении. "А если это будет повторяться, - немного отсутствующе подумал Армитаж, - если наши прикосновения будут случаться чаще, Сила все так же будет оберегать, предостерегать его от них, от меня?".  
\- Это не предостережение, это... как если бы ты очень тихо позвал меня или дотронулся до меня кончиками пальцев.  
Голос Рена был хриплым и низким, полусонным. Его ресницы дрогнули, но глаза он так и не открыл, лишь медленно сжал и разжал ладони, будто проверяя свою способность сражаться с окружающим миром.   
\- Вот так? - Спросил в ответ Хакс и, подчиняясь своей странной прихоти, провел кончиками пальцев по переносице Рена и его шраму. Кайло вздрогнул и на этот раз открыл глаза. 

Хакс понятия не имел, чего ждать от него; Рен всегда был непредсказуемым, и способность Армитажа предугадывать поведение других в такой интимной атмосфере была на нуле. Поэтому он так и замер - склоняясь над Кайло, глядя в его лицо, не дыша. Рену понадобилось всего мгновение, чтобы прийти в себя, и, хотя он все еще не проснулся по-настоящему, он, выпутав руку из-под одеяла, быстро схватил Армитажа за пояс брюк и подтянул к себе, как будто тот был куском мяса, брошенным голодному только что проснувшемуся зверю.  
То, какие планы у Рена появились в его отношении, Хакс отлично видел в глазах Кайло - расфокусированных, но жадных, с пульсирующими от волнения зрачками, но на пути этих планов встал датапад, который отлетел от пришедшего в движение Рена и с грохотом скользнул по полу. Хакс, вспомнив про список, одним движением вырвался из хватки Кайло и взял в руки датапад; так оно и было: список кораблей на списание, невесть как оказавшийся в руках Рена. Он обернулся и взглянул на Кайло с поднятой бровью, на что тот равнодушно дернул плечом:   
\- У тебя еще два часа на вынесение окончательного решения. Я отметил для тебя самые подходящие варианты, которые можно сохранить. Если ты, конечно, способен прислушаться к моему совету.   
В его голосе отчетливо звучал скепсис.   
\- К совету или приказу? - Хакс и сам не знал, как в его сугубо деловой тон закралась едва уловимая игривость. 

Он снова обернулся на Рена и едва не отскочил: тот совершенно незаметно и со сверхъестественной быстротой и ловкостью для столь массивного тела привстал с дивана, не трудясь придерживать одеяло, и, встретив почти испуганный взгляд Хакса, сгреб Армитажа в объятия.   
Выходя за минуту до этого из душевой, Хакс с сомнением думал о том, как вести себя теперь с Реном: стоит ли быть с ним... каким? Он понятия не имел, как не имел и опыта нормальных близких отношений. Но теперь все эти сомнения представились бы ему нелепыми, если бы он смог отвлечься от горячего дыхания Кайло на своей шее и подумать о чем-то другом. Все еще прижимая к себе Хакса, Рен рухнул назад, на диван со скомканным одеялом, и Армитаж едва сгруппировался, чтобы ничего себе не сломать и не повредить датапад; он приземлился частично на диван, частично на колени Рена, и мощные руки Кайло, железной хваткой державшие его поперек живота и груди, удивительно собственническими движениями подтянули его еще ближе, так, что он оказался весь окружен Реном и только им одним. Хакс уперся ладонью в обнаженную грудь Кайло и, повернув голову, поднял глаза на его лицо; Рен с каким-то отчаянным выражением, словно у него не было сил сопротивляться, потянулся к нему и впился в его губы одновременно медленным и глубоким поцелуем. Если бы он был лишь страстным или сексуальным, Хакс легко бы обратил все в шутку или вырвался из его объятий, но Кайло целовал его с такой серьезной уверенностью, такой окончательностью, что вместо этого Армитаж почувствовал, как вперемешку с возбуждением и чем-то, опасно похожим на нежность, в него ворвался страх. Все это было чересчур. 

\- У меня всего два часа. Всего, - чуть ли не по буквам проговорил Хакс, задыхаясь и глядя на полуоткрытые, влажные, красные губы Кайло, но при этом из последних сил упираясь острым локтем в диафрагму Рена.   
Он ожидал возражений или протестов (а еще больше - обычного для Рена применения грубой силы), но вместо этого Кайло понимающе кивнул и, лишь чуть-чуть ослабив хватку, откинулся на спинку дивана. Хакс неверяще покачал головой и, устроившись поудобнее, поднял к глазам датапад. Стараясь не обращать внимания ни на медленно ласкающую его спину ладонь Рена, ни на медленно-сонное дыхание позади себя, ни на сильное бедро, прижимающееся к его собственному, ни на свое желание швырнуть датапад на стол и уронить себя в объятия Рена, Хакс простепенно сконцентрировался на списке и вскоре с удивлением отметил, что все пометки Кайло были на удивление точными.

Лишь один раз он решился повернуть голову к Рену и, скользнув взглядом по его покрывшемуся черной однодневной щетиной подбородку, встретился с глазами Кайло, глядящими на него из-под полуопущенных век медитативно, неподвижно и с размеренно горящим в них огнем. Рен - будто это движение Хакса было для него разрешением - на секунду оторвался от спинки дивана, прижался грудью к спине Хакса и, мягко сжав ладонью его горло, запечатлел совершенно невинный поцелуй на виске Армитажа.   
Хакс отвернулся и уставился невидящим взглядом в датапад: если до этой ночи и утра Рен казался ему загадкой, то теперь превратился в настоящую головоломку. 

*

Через несколько часов Хакс в своих стараниях не поддаваться навязчивым мыслям о Рене, который, к счастью, исчез в тренировочном крыле и не показывался на мостике, добился только одного: его сознание, отчаянно сфокусированное, обратилось к еще более тревожащему предмету - предостережению Маратен Рен. Свиньи из Совета, все эти зажравшиеся вдали от любых опасностей и боевых действий армейские чиновники, планировали его убийство, причем все было настолько серьезно, что даже трусливый Рец не побоялся собственноручно попытаться избавиться от гранд-адмирала. И спас его лишь случай, - это Хакс отлично понимал, вспоминая, как его пальто, лежавшее рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, вспыхнуло, как его самого толкнуло в стену взрывной волной. Будь он в этом пальто, сейчас он бы не стоял на мостике Финализатора, как можно более незаметно время от времени прикасаясь то к синяку, еще не сошедшему с плеча после покушения, то к ссадине, оставленной ненасытным ртом Кайло на его ключице - ссадине, которую он намеренно не стал залечивать. Впрочем, он был бы мертв и еще раньше, если бы Рен не почувствовал тогда, в резиденции Совета... Но хватит!  
Хакс встрепенулся и привычным для себя образом прекратил поток мыслей про Кайло Рена - то, что с каждым часом давалось ему все тяжелее. Он выпрямил спину, заложил руки за нее, расправил плечи и, почувствовав себя намного собраннее, медленно прошел по мостику, прищуренными глазами глядя на каждого офицера.

Ему нужны были только самые верные, умные и расчетливые. Те, кто сочтет честью помочь, но главное, поймет, что это в их же интересах. Лару, Митака, На'мхоа, Уиллоу, Шен... еще несколько человек, а может, и этих будет достаточно. Он соберет их в переговорной под предлогом разработки проекта о лояльности самых развитых планет Мьют-Тонг, это ни у кого не вызовет подозрения, тем более что такой проект в любом случае необходим. Он будет предельно откровенен с ними, даст им почувствовать гордость за себя, гордость за то, что гранд-адмирал им доверяет - фактически, свою собственную жизнь. Он попросит... именно попросит, а не потребует, узнать абсолютный максимум о резиденции Совета, о рутине и жизненных обстоятельствах каждого члена Совета, о ресурсах, передвижениях каждого корабля, каждого разрушителя, дредноута и даже шатла, находящихся под командованием адмиралов Совета. Он намекнет - субтильно - что будет бесконечно благодарен за любые жизнеспособные идеи. А затем он отступит на шаг, сделает долгую паузу и отпустит всех их - молодых, амбициозных, энергичных и хитрых - для того, чтобы они могли хорошенько подумать. Несомненно, каждый из них после постарается увидеться с ним наедине, предложить наиболее изощренный и верный способ не только защититься, но и нанести ответный удар по членам Совета; а он, их гранд-адмирал, будет намекать, что эта идея не единственная, но вполне хороша... И они будут уходить одновременно возбужденные, но и разочарованные, с одним лишь желанием - придумать нечто еще более эффективное.  
Хакс, едва удерживаясь от самодовольной ухмылки (это сделало бы его слишком похожим на Брендола Хакса), во всех подробностях представил суету своих приближенных лейтенантов и то, что их помощь будет неоценимой. 

Потому что, - Армитаж дошел до поворота к голопроекторам и повернул назад, все еще бросая взгляды на погруженных в работу офицеров. - Потому что хотя Кайло и полностью, сокрушительно, абсолютно великолепен в качестве защитника, когда речь идет о прямом нападении, сейчас Хаксу нужно нечто совершенно другое: план, стратегия, хитроумная интрига, которая либо уничтожит его соперников, либо поставит их в невыгодное положение. Тонкая, но жестокая месть тоже не помешала бы, но для этого он должен знать, кто именно расставляет для него сети... Армитаж вспомнил открытое и красивое лицо Маратен, обещавшей ему информацию о членах Совета из первых рук. Он должен был бы быть без ума от нее, Маратен, - внезапно подумал Хакс. - От нее, а не от... Сильная, умная, великолепная и, несмотря на свое обладание Силой, рациональная... в отличие от... Хакс раздраженно мотнул головой и почувствовал жажду: даже от обрывков мыслей про Рена у него пересыхало в горле, что-то внутри вспыхивало и начинало пожирать его жаром изнутри. 

Хакс до крови укусил внутреннюю поверхность щеки и быстро отправил несколько сообщений. Несколько голов в разных концах мостика дернулись и повернулись к нему, словно по сигналу. Он никому из них не ответил взглядом. Совещание для избранных он назначил через полчаса, а пока пусть каждый из них повертится на своем месте, лихорадочно соображая, что от него понадобилось гранд-адмиралу. 

*

\- Гранд-адмирал Хакс на совещании, сэр, - в голосе лейтенанта явно слышался дискомфорт, то ли оттого, что магистр Рен был не в курсе, то ли оттого, что он сам находил факт внезапно собранного совещания странным.  
\- На совещании, которого нет в его расписании.  
Это не было вопросом, поэтому лейтенант только нервно переступил с ноги на ногу. Кайло обвел взглядом прищуренных глаз ряд дверей, ведущих в десяток переговорных с мостика, и остановился на одной из них, за которой он, будто лесной охотник, чувствовал Хакса, исходящие от него волны умственного возбуждения, концентрацию, оживление и удовлетворение.   
На мгновение Кайло поиграл с желанием войти в эту дверь, распахнув ее без предупреждения, внести сумятицу и панику в ряды тех пяти... или шести офицеров, которые сейчас внимали Хаксу, но затем он отбросил эту идею. В ней было что-то чересчур патетичное, слабое, словно он, Рен, не желал выпускать из вида гранд-адмирала.   
То, что так оно и было на самом деле, не улучшало настроение Рена.

Он рассеянно отпустил вздохнувшего с облегчением лейтенанта и, медленно пройдя по мостику, остановился у голопроектора, над которым вполсилы светилась сканируемая область космоса вокруг Финализатора и сопровождавших разрушитель кораблей. Он смотрел на эту картину, которая должна была бы умиротворять его, смотрел - и не видел; его ладони сжались в кулаки, и он почувствовал привычно поднимавшуюся откуда-то из глубины злость вперемешку с разочарованием. 

Он не способен был решить, имеет ли он право на безраздельное внимание Хакса, как не способен был и разобраться в том, как вести себя с этим маленьким ублюдком теперь, после того, что между ними случилось. Он ничего не понимал до конца, только чувствовал - и чувствовал так много и так ярко, что его выворачивало наизнанку от турбулентности в Силе, от какой-то необъяснимой внутренней дрожи. Поверх всех эмоций - страха, ярости, желания защищать, страсти, недоумения, эмпатии, одержимой потребности в обладании Армитажем - лежало одно отчетливое желание быть рядом с ним. Не только в телесном смысле, но "рядом" в значении отсутствия преград, тайн и всех этих занавесей, которые долгие годы отделяли их одного от другого стенами непонимания, взаимного отчуждения. 

Кайло проснулся с этим желанием, ощутив присутствие Хакса, его сомнения и даже страх. Дальше все стало только глубже. И хуже. Хуже и глубже. Он добрый час просидел, не чувствуя своей наготы, голода и жажды, вцепившись в Хакса и не сводя взгляда с его затылка, скулы, розового уха; в течение этого часа тяжеловесная правда словно снизошла на него и придавила к полу разрушителя: он может в любое мгновение прижаться к Хаксу всем телом, поцеловать его так, что тот начнет задыхаться от недостатка воздуха, может трахнуть его, заставить его часами метаться в предвкушении удовольствия, но он понятия не имеет, как разрушить все эти стены между ними.   
Взаимное недоверие, секреты, обиды, застарелая, въевшаяся в них, как ржа в корпус старого корабля, манера колоть друг друга словами, саркастичными фразами, оскорблениями.   
Хакс сидел прямо там, в его объятиях, не сопротивляясь и не вырываясь, такой доступный и вроде бы завоеванный - и при этом совершенно недоступный, отделенный от него. Его шея была напряжена, потому что он чувствовал на своей спине взгляд Рена, в его глазах то и дело мелькало недоверие. Рядом - и отдельно. Рен медленно гладил его по бедру - но с тем же успехом он мог смотреть на Хакса с другой планеты. 

Отпустив Хакса на мостик, он сам, не раздумывая, отправился в тренировочное крыло и, заняв свой любимый зал с темно-красным полом, постарался отвлечься от своих одновременно сладких и горьких мыслей. Но все было тщетно: посреди медитации перед ним возникал Хакс с закинутой назад головой, бледный, но горящий в огне, великолепный, то отшатывающийся от него, то, наоборот, прижимающийся к нему всем телом. Тактическое сражение с голопроекциями было еще большим провалом: он отвлекался, пропускал фигуры, дважды он едва не зацепил запястьем свой полыхающий лайтсабер. В конце концов, промучившись большую часть дня своими неопределенными терзаниями, он принял душ, переоделся и отправился на мостик, решив, что это по крайней мере утолит его жажду - жажду видеть Хакса. Но и на мостике облегчения не случилось; он отлично знал, что никакого совещания у Хакса быть не должно, и известие о том, что гранд-адмирал собрал самых преданных своих лейтенантов тайно - тайно от него, Рена, а именно так это услышал Кайло, - это известие моментально погрузило его в состояние одновременно горечи, сомнений и медленно разгорающейся ярости. 

Он не мог решить, что хуже: невозмутимая концентрация Хакса на работе (в то время, как он, Кайло, даже во время обычной тренировки едва не отрезал себе руки из-за упрямо сбивающих его с ног мыслей об Армитаже) или его таинственный сговор с лейтенантами... Нет, Кайло не подозревал его ни в заговоре, ни в злом умысле против него; дело было в недоверии, секретности. Ему вспомнился и вчерашний эпизод с Маратен, то, как Хакс секретничал с ней, как вызвался проводить ее в ангар, несомненно, ради того, чтобы остаться с ней наедине.

Гремучая, как ядовитые ящерицы с Киа, смесь ревности и собственничества медленно, но верно разгорались в Кайло во всепоглощающий пожар, и когда дверь переговорной, наконец, поднялась, и на пороге появились один за другим раскрасневшиеся лейтенанты вместе с Хаксом, Рену пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы не потянуться к лайтсаберу. Желание стереть с лиц этих молодых выскочек подобострастные улыбки - вместе с самими лицами - было убийственным. В несколько шагов он предолел расстояние между голопроектором и переговорной, и, окинув расходящихся офицеров тяжелым, грозовым взглядом, уставился на Хакса, остановившегося при виде магистра Рен на пороге. Несмотря на всю клокотавшую в нем ярость, при виде Хакса что-то внутри Кайло смягчилось и расплавилось; он сжал зубы, стараясь не глядеть на губы гранд-адмирала, не думать о том, насколько усталым он выглядит, стараясь не поддаваться желанию прижать его к себе, и сердито вздернул подбородок.

\- Нам нужно поговорить.  
Это было почти машинальным сообщением: он уже оттеснял Хакса назад в освободившуюся переговорную. В глазах Армитажа мелькнул страх. Он прижался плечом к проему и проговорил с сомнением:  
\- Чем плох мостик? Мы можем отойти в сторону, чтобы никто...   
Это еще больше взбесило Кайло - и нежелание Хакса оставаться с ним наедине, и страх в его глазах. Особенно страх. Будто Рен собирался... что? Избить его?  
\- А если я захочу трахнуть тебя?  
"Отлично, Кайло, - с сарказмом сказало нечто очень язвительное у него в голове. - Ты просто мастер дипломатии и налаживания отношений. Высший пилотаж".  
Губы Хакса искривились - от отвращения; Рен знал, что Армитаж не выносит грубости в таком, армейско-вульгарном стиле, и это тоже наверняка было связано с его отцом. 

Не дожидаясь ответа Хакса, который никак не мог быть ласковым, Рен вошел в переговорную и, снова оттеснив Хакса, ударил по сенсорной панели, заставив ее возмущенно вспыхнуть. Дверь опустилась, и они остались наедине: Кайло в середине комнаты, наэлектризованный, готовый взорваться, со сжимающимися и разжимающимися кулаками, и Хакс, застывший рядом с дверью, настороженный и уже - а ведь разговор еще и не начался - раненый поведением Рена. 

*

\- Спасибо, что по крайней мере не ворвался во время совещания, - проговорил Хакс, все еще с опаской глядя на Рена. Сказанное призвано было немного разрядить обстановку, но, видимо, сделало только хуже: Рен вздрогнул, и Армитаж понял, что тот рассматривал и такой вариант развития событий.   
Первые искры раздражения начали оттеснять страх; глядя в широкую спину Рена, Хакс вдруг понял, насколько он сам находится на грани срыва. Все это было слишком для него: сначала покушения, потом убийство Реца, угроза его жизни, сносящее с ног внимание Кайло, секс - внезапно интимный, обезоруживающий, поведение Рена этим утром, его горячие ладони на спине Хакса, его жадные объятия, и потом - тщательная "обработка" лейтенантов, энергия и силы, потраченные на то, чтобы перехитрить невидимых врагов, а теперь - снова! - еще и Рен, по необъяснимой причине взвинченный, налившийся собственной яростью, опасный. У Армитажа попросту не было сил еще и вокруг Рена ходить на цыпочках, огибать острые углы, думать о том, чтобы не сказать лишнего... Хакс оттолкнулся плечом от дверного проема, сел за стол - туда же, где просидел последние два часа, и устало потер ладонью лицо. 

\- Кстати о совещании. Что это было? - С угрозой в голосе спросил Рен, повернувшись к нему всем корпусом и стоя с широко расставленными ногами. Хакс хорошо знал эту позу Кайло: поза устрашения, поза перед боем. Он недоуменно поднял брови:   
\- Обсуждение рабочих моментов с моими лейтенантами, ничего из ряда вон выходящего.  
\- Ты лжешь.  
Кайло выплюнул эти два слова, и Хакс все еще с недоумением уставился на него, искренне не понимая, что именно так завело Рена. Обычное совещание? Одно из десятка проводимых каждый день?  
\- Ты его не планировал, и собрал самых верных тебе людей. Для чего? Что ты замышляешь?   
\- Ты... - Хакс едва не задохнулся от внезапного понимания: Рен воображает, что он что-то планируетпротив него. - В чем ты меня обвиняешь?  
\- Есть основания для обвинений? Тебе нужно было срочно обсудить что-то, о чем мне не следовало знать?  
У Хакса на несколько долгих мгновений пропал дар речи. Рен, как туча, с перекошенным лицом и сжатыми в кулаки ладонями, стоял в нескольких шагах, а Армитаж смотрел - и не понимал, как этот же человек еще несколько часов назад мог так легко прикасаться к его телу, мягко и осторожно целовать его. 

\- Как ты смеешь говорить мне, что я что-то делаю за твоей спиной?! - Отбросив все свои обычные дипломатические увертки и фигуры речи, почти закричал Хакс. - Что я что-то замышляю против тебя!  
"...после того, как я позволил тебе быть со мной так, как не позволял никому" - это звучало между строк, но Рен явно был не в том состоянии, чтобы читать ни сами строки, ни между ними.  
\- Ты обвиняешь меня в предательстве? - Резко упавшим почти до шепота голосом сказал Хакс; его сузившиеся глаза впились в Рена, который при внезапном всплеске эмоций от Армитажа стал напоминать ночное животное, застигнутое утренними лучами солнца посреди открытой долины. Он вздернул подбородок:  
\- Чтобы быть предателем, не обязательно замышлять чью-то смерть или захват власти. Все эти тайные встречи со смазливыми лейтенантами, переговоры за моей спиной, дела, о которых я не имею понятия, - все это тоже предательство.   
\- Я гранд-адмирал и командер этого корабля, Рен, - не веря своим ушам, снова повысил голос Хакс, вскакивая и подходя к застывшему посреди комнаты рыцарю. - Я постоянно обсуждаю рабочие дела с офицерами и... ты сказал "смазливыми"? Это ревность, Рен, это ревность заставляет тебя вести себя как псих?

Кончики ушей Кайло вспыхнули краской, и Хакс почти простил его за эту вспышку, но то, что сорвалось с языка Рена в следующее мгновение, полностью аннулировало это гипотетическое прощение.  
\- Ты забываешь, кому ты подчиняешься, Хакс. Я - главный. Ты отчитываешься передо мной, во всем и всегда. И не только это, - Рен моментально преодолел расстояние между ними и, схватив Армитажа за плечо, дернул к себе, заставив его споткнуться. От падения его удержала только рука Рена и то, что под выставленную машинально ладонь Хакса подвернулась каменная грудь Кайло. Сердце Рена стучало как бешеное.   
\- И не только это, - повторил Рен, с искаженным лицом шаря взглядом по испуганному лицу Хакса. - Ты мой, ты принадлежишь мне, и не смей забывать об этом в следующий раз, когда тебе захочется назначить тайное совещание с этими лейтенантами, глядящими тебе в рот, или посекретничать с Маратен! Я не потерплю никаких тайн! 

С открытым от крайнего изумления и еще большего возмущения ртом, Хакс, воспользовавшись тем фактом, что его ладонь все еще лежала на груди Кайло, с силой оттолкнул его от себя - так, что и сам по инерции едва не упал, ударившись бедром о край стола. Слепая ярость - то, что случалось с ним очень редко, но все-таки случалось - полыхнула в нем, как выстрел бластера.

\- Убери свои руки и не прикасайся ко мне! Никогда больше. Я тебе не вещь, не бессмысленная зверушка и не личный дроид, Рен. Я никогда и никому не принадлежал, и никогда не буду, даже тебе. Особенно тебе, - его губы искривились в гримасе презрения.   
Рен, ярость на лице которого моментально сменилась шоком, сделал шаг к Хаксу, но тот тут же отступил, высоко держа голову. В его голосе сочился яд:  
\- Не подходи ко мне. Я отказываюсь быть твоей вещью, Рен! - Он горько усмехнулся, его ладонь в перчатке сжалась в кулак, который он выставил перед собой, словно предостерегая Кайло. 

\- И знаешь, что? - Внезапно его голос стал почти спокойным, пугающе пустым, хотя сам Хакс чувствовал себя так, словно где-то глубоко внутри него вскрылась старая и очень болезненная рана. - Я равный тебе, Рен. Я равный тебе, но ты никогда этого не признаешь, потому что для тебя - для вас всех, наверное - человек без Силы - существо низшего сорта, тот, кем можно помыкать. Просто потому, что ты можешь. Просто потому, что при одном твоем желании мой позвоночник хрустнет - и я умру в одно мгновение, даже не поняв, что случилось. Сейчас... - Армитаж нервно провел ладонью по волосам, но они растрепались еще больше. Его рука дрожала. - Сейчас ты просто держишься за меня как за игрушку, потому что у тебя никого не осталось, ни Сноука, ни этой девчонки, ни Скайуокера, а я, знакомое лицо, - тут, рядом. Вот и все. Будь кто-то твоего... сорта, - в этот раз он не вложил в это слово даже обычного отвращения, в его голосе звучало только разочарование, - рядом с тобой, ты бы продолжал швырять меня о стены при первом же споре, ни во что меня не ставя. 

\- Ты можешь на время изобразить что-то вроде хорошего отношения, - добавил он, видя, что Рен собирается с мыслями, чтобы возразить что-то, чего Армитаж точно не хотел слышать. - Но это все игра. Твоя внезапная мягкость, твои... поцелуи, - в горле Хакса пересохло и что-то сжалось. - Как только ты чувствуешь, что твоя "собственность" ускользает от тебя, ты становишься самим собой - эгоистичным тираном, насилующим чужую свободную волю. Мою свободную волю, - повторил он со вспышкой уверенности. - Единственное, что у меня есть своего. Я не позволю тебе, Рен. Я хорошо делаю свою работу, а если ты так не считаешь, обратись в Совет, - Хакс хмыкнул, пятясь к двери со злобным отчаянием раненого зверя. - Они там будут счастливы помочь тебе избавиться от меня. 

\- Хакс! - Армитаж, уже повернувшийся к двери, одним крошечным усилием воли заставил себя поверить, что в голосе Рена не звучит никакого отчаяния и шока, только уязвленное самолюбие. Он обернулся и сказал то, чего вовсе не собирался говорить (Рен не заслуживал никаких объяснений):   
\- Я собрал самых верных своих лейтенантов для того, чтобы обсудить тактику против убийц из Совета. И ничего не сказал тебе, потому что все, что ты умеешь делать в таких случаях, это махать своим мечом, душить, уничтожать и разрушать. Ты бесполезен и не можешь защитить меня сейчас. И вряд ли хочешь. Разве что только потому, что кто-то грозится отобрать у тебя твою живую игрушку.   
\- Хакс, стой...  
Хакс, задыхаясь и ничего не видя перед собой, выбежал из переговорной и пошел по мостику под удивленными взглядами офицеров, неровно, торопясь, срываясь на бег. Он боялся, что Рен выбежит вслед за ним, но, к счастью, этого не случилось. 

Он шел, почти бежал, зная, что его обычно гладкие волосы упали на его лоб, что его мундир перекошен, что сам он смертельно бледен, что все видят его, но в кои-то веки ему было наплевать на это. Остатки злости, разочарования и возмущения все еще кололи его, будто невидимые иголки в мозгу, но главной его эмоцией была боль. Сам того не осознавая, он выложил Рену все, что чувствовал глубоко внутри, все, что тревожило его, разъедало его душу давно, но особенно - в последнее время. Одна его часть радовалась тому, что карты были выложены на стол, но другая, где-то на задворках сознания, монотонно и низко выла от боли.

*

Первым порывом Рена было броситься вслед за Хаксом, настичь его в несколько шагов, остановить - не важно, как, собственными руками или с помощью Силы... даже если это означало сцену перед подчиненными. Кайло даже не подумал об их реакции или мнении, о том, что подумают все эти застегнутые на все пуговицы винтики Первого Ордена, преданные их гранд-адмиралу; его остановило другое. Хакс стремительно удалялся от него, неосознанно вырываясь из крючков Силы, которыми Кайло так же неосознанно цеплялся за него, и за ним, словно шлейф в ширину капитанского мостика, тянулся след его горечи. Желая того или нет, и несмотря на оглушающие его эмоции, Кайло видел, что со стороны Хакса этот его внезапно яростный и страстный монолог был не капризом, не вспышкой независимости или борьбы за доминирование, а реакцией на настоящее разочарование, боль, причиненную ему им, Реном. Если бы Кайло побежал за Хаксом сейчас, тот вполне способен был на глазах у всех схватиться за бластер или сделать что-то еще более безумное, - настолько раненым он ощущался. Не человек, а огромная трещина или рана с сочащейся кровью, беззвучный крик. 

Кайло опомнился, взглянул на часы и понял, что с момента ухода Хакса прошел почти час. Час, в течение которого он провалился в Силу, как в черную дыру, и, плавая в упругой тьме, силился понять, что произошло. Он сам вел себя... как обычно? Рен с ужасом вспомнил собственные слова, выплюнутые в ошеломленное лицо Армитажа, - и его закономерный ответ, который еще пару недель назад прозвучал бы презрительно и холодно, с отвращением во взгляде гранд-адмирала, а сейчас истекал болью и безнадежностью. А еще отвращением - но к самому себе; как будто Хакс презирал себя за то, что поддался Рену, позволил себе отдаться ему, перестал защищаться от него. Кайло рванул застежку воротничка, почувствовав, что задыхается. Это чувство он мог понять, но для Хакса оно было еще многократно усилено его фобией перед прикосновениями, перед близкими отношениями. Рен вспомнил сегодняшнее утро и то, как Армитаж, напряженный, но как будто старающийся изо всех сил раскрыться, мало-помалу позволял своим мышцам расслабиться, а потом вдруг одним отчаянным - для него это простое движение и было отчаянным - нырком прижался затылком к плечу Кайло. Страшное подозрение о том, что это может никогда не повториться, заставило Рена закрыть глаза.

Он все испортил.  
Все разрушил.  
Хакс прав: он может лишь разрушать, лишь рубить, уничтожать, махать мечом, давить и сжимать Силой.  
Он продержался всего чуть более дня с момента их первого поцелуя - и тут же все испортил, моментально и бесповоротно.   
Ему хотелось быть оптимистичным, но Хакс излучал по отношению к нему такой вселенского размера заряд горячей и очень личной ненависти, что даже представлять прощение казалось глупостью. Стена, которая была между ними все эти годы, внезапно показалась ему жалким зеленым заборчиком по сравнению с ощерившейся крепостью, вставшей теперь, после того, как он наговорил того, чего не следовало даже думать, а Хакс услышал в этих словах все то, что он ненавидел в отношении к себе. 

Не в силах больше оставаться в переговорной, где три стула и стол были сдвинуты, перекошены после их с Хаксом едва ли не потасовки, Рен вышел и медленно, глядя перед собой, будто слепой, пошел по командному мостику - и не сразу даже понял, что один из лейтенантов бежит рядом, смешно, на полусогнутых ногах, нелепый и испуганный, и говорит что-то непонятное, ненужное.  
\- Что такое? - В голосе Кайло прозвучал смертный приговор тому, кто вырвал его из мыслей, но лейтенант, сглотнув и моментально покрывшись холодным потом, все же повторил слабым голосом:  
\- Один из ваших рыцарей, мой лорд, Маратен Рен, прислала запрос на связь. Сюда, на мостик, потому что вы ей долго не отвечали. Сэр.  
Лейтенант поерзал под рассеянным и тяжелым взглядом Рена, пока тот с трудом соображал, что вообще кому-то понадобилось от него в такой момент, но затем Кайло над ним сжалился.  
\- На голопроектор в моих аппартаментах.  
\- Да, мой лорд.

Рен прибавил шаг: разговор с Маратен мог стать подходящим способом хоть немного отвлечься и прийти в себя... если это было возможно. К тому же, похоже, у нее были новости о Совете, а решимость Рена любыми способами сохранить жизнь своему гранд-адмиралу не только не уменьшилась за последний час, но возросла до максимума. Он влетел в свои комнаты и, тяжело привалившись спиной к двери, приказал голопроектору включиться.

*

Увидев лицо своего мастера, Маратен сразу поняла, что что-то случилось, причем это что-то затронуло Кайло по-настоящему; даже после неудач и проигранных боев он выглядел по-другому, был разочарован и сердит, замыкался в себе или крушил все, что подворачивалось под руку, злясь одновременно на себя и на того, кого считал виноватым. К нему было страшно подходить и определенно не хотелось с ним общаться в подобные моменты. Сейчас же Кайло Рен вызывал не страх, а что-то вроде глубоко запрятанного в сердце Маратен инстинкта старшей сестры. Его взгляд был потерянным, а крепко сжатые губы казались прочерченной на лице линией. Он стоял, прижавшись к двери, и тяжело дышал, - и в такт его дыханию сжимались и разжимались его пальцы.  
Маратен была слишком далеко, чтобы ощутить его эмоции по-настоящему, услышать обрывки его мыслей, но то, как Сила билась молотом в его грудь, сказало ей достаточно: дело было в гранд-адмирале Хаксе. 

\- Что-то случилось? - Спросили они одновременно, и Маратен усмехнулась такой синхронности.   
Кайло судорожно дернул подбородком в подобии кивка:  
\- Сначала ты.  
\- Новостей нет - и это само по себе новость. Адмиралы затаились, что странно; смерть Реца их разозлила, и я точно знаю, что они собирались действовать как можно быстрее, но вместо этого словно все отменили. Я чувствую, что это не так, что их планы еще более в силе, чем раньше, но их дела окружает глубокая таинственность и полное молчание. Боюсь, они могут сделать какой-то резкий шаг, я бы на вашем месте была настороже.   
Голос Маратен звучал вполне спокойно, но она не смогла убрать из него беспокойство. Зная Хакса лично всего пару дней, ощущая его сложную личность с морем тьмы, колючек и капканов внутри, она ничего не могла поделать с внезапно вспыхнувшей симпатией по отношению к тому, кого Кайло так метко называл Арумом.

Она сделала глоток дорогого вина, которым ее - задобривая, конечно - щедро снабжали хозяева резиденции, откинулась на спинку кресла и внимательно вгляделась в Кайло. Тот, слушая ее, наконец, оторвался от двери и медленно приблизился к голопроектору, напряженно думая о чем-то. Его нахмуренные брови образовывали такую глубокую линию над переносицей, что она казалась еще одним шрамом на его лице.   
\- Мне следовало их всех просто уничтожить, - проговорил Рен без злости, холодно - так, как он всегда говорил, имея в виду именно то ужасное, о чем шла речь.   
\- Если соберешься так поступить, предупреди, чтобы я успела покинуть резиденцию, - осторожно дернула уголком губ Маратен, удостоившись рассеянного взгляда мастера.

\- Твоя очередь.  
Маратен вздохнула: прежнее намерение не давить на Кайло и не расспрашивать слишком настойчиво не имело смысла, так как он явно не способен был сконцентрироваться ни на чем, кроме собственной катастрофы. То, что это была катастрофа, не вызывало у Маратен сомнений.   
\- Я... - Рен остановился прямо перед ней и, словно решив быть твердым, расправил плечи. - Я все испортил. С Хаксом. Все разрушил. И я не уверен, что удивлен этому.  
\- Что разрушил? - Мягко спросила Маратен, подаваясь к нему и жалея до глубины души, что не находится сейчас на Финализаторе, там, где она нужна, а слоняется без дела в резиденции.   
Ее вопрос заставил губы Кайло дрогнуть и искривиться в гримасе боли, которая до этого лишь угадывалась в чертах его лица. Его темные глаза замерцали сразу таким количеством эмоций, что Маратен захотелось отвести взгляд.  
\- Все. Он был у меня в руках, Маратен, сознательно, по своей воле. Но мне все было мало - и я все испортил.   
\- Но, может...  
\- Нет!  
Маратен собиралась сказать что-то ободряющее, но свое "Нет" Кайло выкрикнул так резко и громко, что она вздрогнула и подскочила в своем кресле. Кайло яростно помотал головой, будто отмахивался от самой возможности примирения, будто отряхивался от даже случайных крупиц надежды, - и она поняла, что все действительно плохо.

\- Глупо было думать... - Пробормотал он, и с его губ сорвался странный горький смешок, в котором не было ни смеха, ни радости, ни даже сарказма. - Мы не заслужили ничего хорошего. Ни я - особенно я - ни он. Не заслужили. 

\- Кайло.  
Ей нечего было сказать, и Маратен произнесла его имя как утешение, мягко и просто. Он метнул в нее загнанный взгляд и благодарно кивнул. А потом внезапно, без предупреждения, резким движением руки прервал их связь. Маратен с минуту глядела в то место, где только что еще метался, как раненый зверь, ее мастер, и с тяжелым сердцем поняла, что ничем помочь не может. Может быть, Кайло и прав: ни он сам, ни Хакс, ни все они - рыцари Рен - не заслужили вот этого, любви, настоящей глубокой привязанности? Не заслужили - или просто не созданы для этого? И всякая серьезная попытка может закончиться лишь провалом, катастрофой или почти смертельной, никому не видимой раной. Может, так оно и есть.

 

12\. ВДРЕБЕЗГИ

Одна ночь.  
Всего одну ночь Хакс позволил себе истекать разочарованием и болью. Вернувшись к себе, он разрешил себе глядеть в хромированный ледяной потолок опустошенно и бессмысленно, не препятствовал сам себе, когда в его воспоминаниях с неумолимостью бомбардировщиков принялись курсировать сцены того, что они делали вчера с Реном в этих самых апартаментах. Даже когда его ресницы вдруг стали влажными, он не поспешил с негодованием вытереть их. Это был стратегический ход: он знал, что после этой ночи ничего подобного он себе уже не разрешит, поэтому сегодня было можно. Маленькая индульгенция накануне наказания.

Проснувшись на следующее утро, Хакс, переборов накатившую на него дурноту, встал и принялся одеваться такими же точными и скупыми движениями, как делал это всегда, с самой Академии, ни на секунду не выбиваясь из графика. Ночь индульгенции не была забыта, наоборот, он, помня об этой маленькой слабости, только обрел еще больше права запрещать себе подобное впредь. Он тщательно причесался, послушно подставил руку под укол, сделанный медицинским микродроидом, - последняя фаза его лечения - и появился на мостике за минуту до своего обычного времени. Его выдавала только бледность, но она ничего не означала; лейтенанты, помня о вчерашней странной выходке своих коммандеров, убедились в том, что ничего не изменилось, после первых же взглядов на гранд-адмирала Хакса. В его глазах тускло светилась обычная для него прямолинейная решительность и собранность, его плечи были расправлены, его голос был четким и звонким, без заминок и пауз. Хакс был Хаксом. Хакс чувствовал себя самим собой - впервые за последние недели, и это ощущение вместе с удовлетворенностью и даже комфортом давало еще и странное, неопредолимое чувство черной ледяной пустоты где-то внутри... но Хакс концентрировался на первом, игнорируя второе. 

Вся его предыдущая жизнь научила Армитажа Хакса одному: любые эмоции можно перебороть, то, что невыгодно, травмирующе или нерационально, нужно нещадно уничтожать в себе, и сделать это всегда возможно - достаточно только перетерпеть вначале и чуть-чуть ожесточиться после.   
И не дать снова себя одурачить.   
Хакс сжал кулаки и, развернувшись к суетящимся лейтенантам, медленно обвел взглядом командный мостик. Страдания - физические и моральные - преодоление, жестокость, коварство, предательства, ожесточение, устойчивость, холодность и чрезвычайная внутренняя сила вопреки любым внешним силам - вот что сделало его тем, кем он стал, гранд-адмиралом Первого Ордена Армитажем Хаксом. Это же поможет ему и теперь. Он не позволит ЕМУ уничтожить себя. Сделать тем слабым, жалким, хнычущим засранцем, который вчера ночью в своей спальне кривил губы в попытке совладать с собственными эмоциями. Не позволит.   
На Хакса медленно, но верно снизошло что-то вроде ожесточенного спокойствия, так хорошо ему известного. Он подошел к радарам дальних территорий и кивком подозвал одного из лейтенантов. Пора было браться за дело.

*

В походке Рена не было ни капли его обычной стремительности, когда он вышел на командный мостик Финализатора. С той безобразной ссоры с Хаксом, которая все разрушила для него, прошло четыре дня, и каждый из этих дней был настоящей пыткой. Когда-то Люк сказал ему (слова Люка, произнесенные им давным-давно, все чаще всплывали в сознании Кайло, и это обязательно начало бы его тревожить, если бы все его чувства не были сконцентрированы на совершенно другом человеке), что для джедая, для обладающего Силой любые эмоции "звучат" в десять раз громче и глубже, чем для любого другого человека. До этого Рен, конечно, не раз отмечал справедливость его слов, а часто и оправдывал ими свои чудовищные и разрушительные приступы гнева, но только теперь он понял, что именно Люк имел в виду. Все четыре дня его бросало из бездн ненависти к себе в приступы злости по отношению к Хаксу, от какой-то сногсшибательной нежности до желания ворваться к Армитажу и силой взять то, что ему, Кайло, принадлежало. Каждое из этих чувств было таким мощным и всепоглощающим, что он только огромным усилием воли оставался на месте или несся, едва не сшибая на пути штурмовиков и офицеров, в тренировочное крыло. Потом он приходил в себя и несколько мгновений верил в то, что все сложилось так, как и должно было, что теперь они с Хаксом просто вернулись к тем же отношениям, которые царили между ними все годы с первого дня их знакомства. Но эта вера тотчас же рассыпалась в пыль: он знал, что никогда не сможет забыть того, что случилось, что их отношения необратимо изменились. Он не мог вернуться к прежней жизни, но и идти дальше не получалось. Кайло застрял, придавленный чувством вины, злостью и разъедавшей его сердце раной. 

Когда несколько часов назад с ним на связь вышел Уорд Рен и своим индиффирентным голосом с тяжелым акцентом, неповоротливо ворочая словами, сообщил новости, Кайло вздохнул с облегчением: у него появилось дело, занятие, которое позволит ему хотя бы частично сбежать от всех мучавших его эмоций. Тем проще станет эта миссия, когда его корабль отдалится от Финализатора на пару-сотню световых лет... 

На командном мостике было привычно оживленно и деловито, и Рен, лишь скользнув вглядом по головам офицеров, высмотрел на своем обычном месте - на подиуме у самого массивного вьюпорта - тонкую и высокую фигуру Хакса. Его пронзило уже привычное чувство потери, гнездящееся где-то в животе, но он стиснул зубы и, нахмурившись, решительно направился к гранд-адмиралу.  
Кайло четко угадал то мгновение, когда Хакс заметил его приближение: спина и плечи гранд-адмирала напряглись до невозможности, и сам он будто превратился в натянутую струну; его узкое бледное лицо окаменело, и он быстрым машинальным движением сцепил руки позади спины. Потом Хакс сделал субтильное, незаконченное движение в сторону, будто ему хотелось сбежать или изобразить крайнюю занятость, но он тут же спохватился и остался стоять на месте, прямо и преувеличенно-спокойно глядя на Кайло. Рен нахмурился еще больше и приблизился к Хаксу с уже окончательно мрачным лицом человека, который ненавидит всю Галактику. 

Обратиться к Армитажу по его званию у Рена не повернулся язык, и он сказал просто, глядя на рыжий висок Хакса (к которому он еще недавно прикасался губами, чувствуя и мягкость волос, и солоноватый вкус кожи).  
\- Я сейчас же вылетаю в систему Мьют-Тонг, к рыцарям Рен. На одной из планет был замечен туман, который обычно сопровождал исчезновения, возможна новая атака, и там, на месте, я смогу или предотвратить ее, или проследить за преступниками.   
В глазах Хакса промелькнуло беспокойство и удивление, но он тут же взял себя в руки и после паузы, в течение которой он явно боролся с настойчивым желанием возразить, он пожал плечами:   
\- Отлично. Сообщайте о том, как будут идти дела, магистр Рен. Я отправлю подкрепление по первому вашему запросу.  
Рен, сам того не осознавая, ничего не ответил, ожидая еще чего-то. Хоть чего-нибудь... Любого слова, говорящего о том, что Хаксу не все равно. Но Армитаж, весь твердый и безупречно холодный, смотрел на него молча, с выражением лица человека, который решительно намерен пережить неприятную для него минуту. 

Почувствовав новый укол боли в груди, Рен понял, чего он ждал от Хакса: теперь все эти маленькие моменты, когда Армитаж просил его быть осторожнее, чуть ли не приказывал вернуться на базу, уверял, что выходить на связь нужно ежедневно, а не раз в неделю, - все эти моменты показались Кайло сокровищами, которые человек способен оценить, только потеряв. И, словно контрольный выстрел или добивающий тычок лайтсабера, воспоминание о Хаксе, пришедшем в ангар в прошлый раз только для того, чтобы проводить его, снова отозвалось в Рене ощущением потери. Он сделал шаг вперед, быстрый, внезапный.   
\- Хакс...  
Но Хакс, едва не отпрыгнув, попятился и остановился, только когда замер на месте Рен. Его бледно-зеленые глаза заметались на лице Кайло, но не смягчились, и он почти в панике быстро проговорил:   
\- Мы тоже не остаемся на месте: Финализатор, дредноут и сопровождение к концу сегодняшего цикла отправятся к Пик785, где разведчики засекли военные корабли Иных. Мы надеемся захватить пленных и получить полную информацию о целях этих существ.

По тому, с какой неохотой Хакс выпалил это признание, Рен понял, что изначально он и не собирался ему сообщать о миссии Финализатора. Боялся, что тот попытается воспрепятствовать?.. Кайло сфокусировался на словах Хакса и, положив ладонь на лайтсабер, будто тот мог его успокоить, проговорил:  
\- Один дредноут? Этого слишком мало для сражения с боевыми кораблями тех, кого мы так мало знаем.  
Губы Хакса сжались в тонкую линию: к уже существующему между ними напряжению теперь примешалось его раздражение по поводу вмешательства Рена в дела - флотские - в которых, по мнению Хакса, тот ничего не смыслил.  
\- Этого достаточно для замеченной тройки кораблей, мы все проверили, уверяю вас, магистр Рен.  
Рен вздрогнул от этого язвительного "магистр Рен" и одновременно от злости. И только ясное осознание того, что Хакс намеренно ведет себя имено так, чтобы взбесить Кайло, заставило его успокоиться. Вместо этого он решил ответить такой же субтильной атакой:   
\- Тебе не обязательно так рисковать, доказывая, что ты заслуживаешь своего звания. Никто и не ожидает, что ты мгновенно решишь проблему с Иными.

Хакс, впервые с начала разговора позабыв о том, что не собирался смотреть ему в глаза, резко развернулся к Рену всем корпусом, и по тому, как вспыхнули его глаза, Кайло понял, что всерьез задел его. Это не помогало делу, конечно, но это было лучше, чем холодный официоз, которым Армитаж окатывал его до этого.  
\- Я никому и ничего не доказываю, Рен! - Хакс не повысил голос, но он стал звонче и выше тембром; неосознанно он сделал шаг по направлению к Кайло, застывшему перед ним в ожидании любых эмоций, отличных от намеренного спокойствия. - Мне плевать, что о моем руководстве думает Совет. Что думаешь ты, - это было неправдой, ложь липла к губам Хакса, но Рен не стал его прерывать, все еще купаясь, словно завороженный, в волнах ярости, исходящих от гранд-адмирала. 

\- Позволь тебе напомнить: неизвестные нам создания на странных и не изученных кораблях похитили тысячи, десятки тысяч людей, лояльных Первому Ордену, а также людей, работающих в шахтах на Первый Орден. Если я собираюсь что-то доказать, так это то, что мы, флот Первого Ордена, способны защищать свое! Подчинив себе Галактику, запустив Старкиллер, мы получили не только власть, но и ответственность. Никто не может являться на наши планеты и разрушать их, убивать и забирать наши ресурсы и наших людей. Точка.   
Кайло поглощал каждую эмоцию Хакса, каждую вибрацию его возмущения: и то, как дрогнул его голос на "Старкиллере", и то, как собственнически он говорил о Галактике. 

\- Тебе этого не понять, - до этого будто выдохшийся Хакс вдруг снова встрепенулся, не видя от Рена никакой реакции, кроме странного остановившегося взгляда. - Для тебя все это игра, декорации второго плана к твоей собственной драме с Силой и другими такими же, как ты.  
\- Ты забываешься, - с фальшивой угрозой вскинул брови Кайло, не испытывая желания спорить, но видя, что Хакс уже не способен успокоиться. - Я посвятил Первому Ордену шесть лет жизни и служил ему не меньше, чем ты!  
Вдруг Хакс метнул в него насмешливый и одновременно как будто разочарованный взгляд:  
\- И тем не менее готов был разрушить все, чему служил, в одно мгновение.  
\- Что это значит? - Одновременно холодея и распаляясь, вскинулся Рен.  
Хакс, напустив на себя многозначительный вид, окинул почти нежным взглядом работающих на мостике лейтенантов, и тихо, но оглушительно четко ответил, глядя Рену в глаза. Холодная и бесконечная ярость плескалась в его собственных, враз потемневших до серой зелени.

\- Я видел запись твоего разговора с девчонкой в лифте перед тем, как вы с ней убили Сноука и его охрану. Она готова была принять тебя - или скорее Бена Соло? - а ты готов был сделать что угодно для того, чтобы заполучить ее, не так ли? Даже убить своего бывшего мастера. Развернуться и уйти. Или уничтожить Первый Орден перед этим? 

\- Ты ничего не понял, - слабо проговорил Рен, чувствуя, как в его голове все смешивается. Он думал... он так надеялся, что Хакс никогда не узнает об этой почти случившейся коалиции с Рей, о том, как много сил он, Рен, приложил для того, чтобы она стала одним из его рыцарей. Но это было так наивно: Хакс всегда был в курсе, всегда имел повсюду глаза и уши, всегда знал чуть больше, чем все прочие. И всегда предполагал худшее. Это же Хакс.  
\- Да? Что из сказанного мной - неправда?  
Хакс играл триумфатора в этом споре: его плечи были развернуты, подборок поднят, губы почти трогала торжествующая улыбка; но при этом на скулах его был лихорадочный румянец, зрачки его были расширены, а руки, заложенные за спину, подрагивали от сдерживаемых эмоций.   
\- Все.   
Улыбка на лице Хакса превратилась в оскал:  
\- Не делай из меня идиота, Рен, - прошипел он, понижая голос. - Я не поверю...  
И тут же он осекся, будто опомнившись. С болью и чем-то вроде отчаяния Рен смотрел на то, как на его глазах Хакс снова затолкал себя в свою привычную оболочку холодного и бесстрастного главнокомандующего.  
\- Не волнуйтесь, магистр Рен, я сохраню вашу тайну. Та запись уничтожена. Между нами - соглашение, и я намерен его выполнять. 

Рен сжал кулаки и едва не зарычал от фрустрации; ему хотелось объяснить, хотелось встряхнуть Хакса, хотелось обнять его и прижимать к себе, пока он не оттает, не сломается, но ничего этого он не мог сделать. Закончив свою речь, Хакс отвернулся от него и стоял в профиль, изображая безразличие и расслабленность, хотя, даже вращаясь в урагане собственных эмоций, Рен чуствовал, что гранд-адмиралу одновременно страшно и больно - не меньше, чем ему самому. Страшно за реакцию Рена, которого он всегда считал буйным... С ужасом Кайло понял, что он все еще ждет насилия с его стороны, не уверен, что подобное наказание не последует - даже на глазах подчиненных. И больно... источник боли Хакса был слишком многослойным: лишь прикоснувшись к нему Силой, Кайло внутренне отскочил прочь: тут были и раны от поведения Рена, и его предполагаемые отношения с Рей, и выдуманная готовность мастера Рен бросить Первый орден, и его воображаемое презрение к Хаксу - все это и еще многое другое. 

Рен сделал шаг назад, опустил голову, чувствуя себя побежденным, поверженным невидимым, но таким могущественным врагом. Вокруг невозмутимо шумел и двигался офицерский рой, за стеклом сияли звезды и угадывались планеты, а он, Кайло, стоя перед единственным человеком, без которого он больше не мог представить свое существование, ничем не мог разрушить восставшую между ними стену.  
\- Я...  
Он собирался сказать что-то нейтральное о своем отлете, о своей миссии - как командер командеру, но все слова будто выветрились у него из головы в одно мгновение.  
Кайло резко развернулся и, опустив голову, широкими шагами, будто за ним гнались все тени прошлого, промчавшись по мостику, вылетел в ангар и направился к своему шатлу.

Все внутри него словно замерло.  
Он машинально уселся в кресло пилота, двумя быстрыми взглядами убедился в нормальном положении всех датчиков и рукояток... этому его когда-то научил Хан Соло...   
И, не удержавшись, взглянул на лестницу, ведущую из ангара к командному мостику. На лестницу, где несколько недель назад, когда он улетал к системе Мьют-Тонг, стояла тонкая и неподвижная фигура Армитажа.  
В этот раз на лестнице никого не было. 

*

Он должен был почувствовать облегчение, как только корабль Рена вылетел из ангара Финализатора, но почувствовал, наоборот, лишь дополнительную тяжесть - вес целого астероида на своем сердце.   
Внешних причин этому не было: он высказал Рену все, что хотел (и чего не хотел), он избежал ответного нападения Кайло, он сохранил лицо и, главное, избавился от магистра Рен, горячей тенью мелькавшего все эти дни где-то на периферии его зрения. Но ни облегчения, ни даже банального освобождения Хакс не ощутил.

Он и не хотел заглядывать слишком глубоко в себя, и все равно, даже продолжая упрямо стоять на командном мостике, чувствовал, будто теряет что-то, отпуская Кайло вот так, после всех этих горьких слов. Ему хотелось одного: отправиться в ангар и просто быть там, когда Рен в последний раз перед своим путешествием машинально - как всегда он делал - окинет взглядом ангар со своего кресла пилота. Просто быть. Ничего не говорить и не объяснять, не пытаться ничего исправить... просто быть.  
Это было так отвратительно иррационально; а все иррациональное Хакс ненавидел и боялся. И все же в этот раз ему не удалось вспыхнуть презрением и отвращением к самому себе за эти чувства. Он был опустошен последним разговором с Кайло и все, что мог делать, - это стоять неподвижно, изображая внимание к делам Первого Ордена, отвечая на вопросы рассеянными кивками. 

Оказавшись вечером у себя, Хакс понял, что забыл поесть, забыл принять лекарство. В нем нарастала какая-то бездонная пустота, и если бы он хоть немного ощущал Силу, он бы подумал, что так проявляетсянарастающее расстояние между ним и Реном.  
Уже раздевшись и бессильно сев на угол кровати, он вдруг осознал, что с самого его прихода в собственные аппартаменты индикатор личных сообщений на комлинке тревожно и настойчиво пульсирует, словно недоумевая, почему на него не обращают внимания.

Личные?.. Это было нетипично: когда-то давно по личному каналу Армитажу отправлял свои отвратительные послания Брендол Хакс, было несколько сообщений от Слоан - и все. Все остальные пользовались общим каналом, потому что - при этой мысли в Хаксе что-то дрогнуло - окружающий мир общался с ним, Армитажем Хаксом, только по делу. По делам Первого Ордена. Он долго еще смотрел на пульсирующий индикатор, а потом его осенило: это наверняка Маратен Рен, которая обещала связаться с ним, если появятся новости о заговорщиках в Совете! Он вскочил и приложил ладонь к сканеру; индикатор, наконец, погас, что-то щелкнуло - и когда зазвучал голос, начитавший сообщение, возбужденное выражение лица Хакса сползло и сменилось на гримасу муки.  
Это был Рен.   
Хакс, не находя в себе сил двинуться ни вперед, ни назад, замер, нелепо скорчившись над своим столом; его босые ноги тут же замерзли, но он едва ли это чувствовал. Рен отправил ему личное сообщение. Всего лишь... он глянул на часы... час назад. Это показалось бы ему странным, но сначала он лишь был в шоке, а потом, услышав первые слова Кайло, понял, что его заставило сделать это.

Голос Кайло звучал на удивление ровно и бесстрастно, словно он боялся спугнуть Хакса своими эмоциями, своей агрессией. Запись, отправленная с простенького рекордера, встроенного в командную панель корабля Рена, делала его голос чуть хриплым, насыщенным и странно-меланхоличным. Хакс стоял и чувствовал, как каждое слово Кайло врезается в него рыхлым облачком горячей энергии... так, как если бы Рен стоял рядом с ним, совсем близко, так близко, что Армитаж чувствовал бы его дыхание на своем лице.

\- Я должен был сказать тебе это на Финализаторе, но... не смог собраться с мыслями. Споры с тобой всегда чертовски меня выматывают, Хакс, ты знаешь об этом? Даже когда Сноук еще был... Не важно. Я не оправдываюсь, просто хочу объяснить - о Рей. Еще на Старкиллере я почувствовал в ней огромную силу и... она должна была стать одним из моих рыцарей, и подтверждением этому стала наша с ней ментальная связь, которую, как оказалось, инициировал Сноук, чтобы заманить ее в ловушку. От связи, кстати, кое-что уцелело: она связалась со мной, когда я был в Мьют-Тонг, потому что ее... их, Сопротивление, тоже волнуют Иные. С ее помощью я узнал несколько важных деталей - ты о них в курсе. Но речь не об этом. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал: я никогда не собирался ни покидать, ни разрушать Первый Орден, вне зависимости от того, жив ли Сноук или нет. Все эти годы мы работали вместе - и ты должен хорошо знать, что для меня все это - модель Галактики в видении Первого Ордена - всегда было важно, это было моей целью, и ею остается. Иначе я бы уже очень давно оказался вдали от Финализатора, покореженного Супремаси или Старкилера во время залпа по Хосниан. У меня с Рей... это трудно объяснить тому, кто никогда не испытывал связи через Силу, поэтому я скажу так: мы враги во многих отношениях, но Сила нас с ней объединяет, и в критические моменты - уже во второй раз - мы с ней как будто объявляем перемирие на время, пока общий враг не будет повержен. В прошлый раз им оказался Сноук, в этот - Иные. Если ты воображаешь... да, мне показалось, что ты обвинил меня в преданности Рей, то я хочу ответить тебе только одно: это просто смешно. Если бы ты только знал... 

Запись прервалась на добрую минуту сначала тихим ругательством Рена, будто он где-то там, на своем корабле, досадовал на самого себя, а потом - его молчанием. Хакс перестал даже дышать в ожидании конца записи, но она все не кончалась, хотя поначалу слышно было только тихое дыхание Кайло. Наконец, он заговорил снова. 

\- Со всеми, в ком я чувствую Силу, - мои рыцари, Маратен, Рей, даже Люк, - мы близки - благодаря Силе. Мы понимаем друг друга благодаря Силе, чувствуем друг друга, даже можем угадывать мысли друга друга. Это как родная кровь. Ты прав в том, что эти отношения - совсем не такие, как... у нас, но ты ошибся в оценке. Никакие внешние силы нас с тобой не связывали, мы сами это сделали. Как по-твоему, Арум, что имеет больший вес - судьба, родная кровь или свободная воля двух людей? 

Последний вопрос Кайло будто метнул в него, внезапно громко, и Хакс понял, что Рен, задавая его, наклонился к рекордеру максимально близко; затем в записи послышался судорожный вздох - и она резко оборвалась.   
"Арум, мой огонь, мой, мой", - откуда-то, из самых глубин Галактики, доносился до Хакса мягкий, на грани слышимости, шепот. Он закрыл глаза и, поглощая большими глотками эту то ли воображаемую, то ли реальную ласку, внезапно с абсолютной ясностью понял, что точно знает ответ на вопрос Рена.

 

13\. ЗА МГНОВЕНИЕ ДО СМЕРТИ

Впервые за время своего путешествия Рен выдохнул с чем-то, похожим на облегчение, только когда, приблизившись к Мьют-Тонг, ощутил первые прикосновения сознаний своих рыцарей. Прикосновения эти были едва ощутимыми, легкими и ненавязчивыми - лишь приветствия. Но и этого было достаточно, чтобы Кайло выпрямился в своем кресле пилота и приказал себе сфокусироваться на предстоящей встрече: несмотря на безоговорочное доверие по отношению к рыцарям, он хорошо понимал, как недальновидно было бы предстать перед ними слабым, растерянным и истекающим эмоциями, которых они никогда не видели в своем мастере.

Он застегнул тунику доверху и, развернувшись к голопроектору, синхронизировал связь с каждым из рыцарей, корабли которых теперь выстроились в виде правильного шестиугольника, и каждый из них был виден остальным. В такой близости они могли не только общаться, но и чувствовать проявления Силы, эмоции и даже обрывки мыслей друг друга. Сначала перед ним появились проекции Уорда Рена и Амана Рена, близнецов, стоящих плечом к плечу со скрещенными на груди руками; на стороннего зрителя их воинственные позы могли бы оказать пугающее действие, но Рен хорошо знал, что даже в утробе матери они наверное, сжимали кулаки, поэтому их насупленные лица нисколько его не тревожили. Затем он перевел взгляд на Фрею Рен, торопливо одергивающую свою ни на что не похожу многослойную тунику; она всегда опаздывала, и сейчас Кайло видел, как тяжело она дышит, видимо, после пробежки по кораблю - чтобы успеть вовремя. После нее в поле зрения белоснежным пятном сверкнула Нора, которая казалась еще белее на фоне черных хромированных поверхностей кабины пилота; она кивнула каждому - как всегда, до нарочитости вежливая. И последним к ним присоединился мощный и удивительно загорелый Йохар. Вместо привестствия Рен на мгновение закрыл глаза и бросил в их круг кольцо теплых эмоций, приправленных его собственным сортом решительности. Рыцари закивали в ответ, словно отзывались на произнесенные слова. Их позы сменились на более расслабленные, и даже близнецы Уорд и Аман синхронно уселись с умиротворенными лицами.

\- Уорд, - именно тому, кто вызвал его сюда, кивнул Рен, и рыцарь с готовностью снова вскочил на ноги, машинально упершись ладонью в плечо брата, будто не желал разрывать с ним контакт даже на мгновение.  
\- Аман и я заметили туман вчера на одной из дальних планет, которая считается в системе самой непримечательной, и сомневались, стоит ли поднимать шум, - Уорд перевел дыхание, и Кайло с усмешкой заметил, как морщатся Фрея и Нора: странный, ломаный акцент их брата по Силе резал слух всякому, кто его слышал, и в обычное время они все предпочитали слушать его пореже. - Но потом Нора увидела такой же туман на соседней планете, причем у противоположного полюса...  
\- Да, - встряла Нора, пользуясь моментом, чтобы прервать грубое карканье Уорда. - Он тянулся таким же змеем, как и в предыдущиих случаях. Мы собирались наблюдать и дальше, максимально незаметно. Но...  
\- С наступлением темноты на планете Норы приземлился корабль-разведчик Иных, - вмешался Йохар, виновато улыбаясь Норе за то, что перебил ее. - Наши радары засекли его, но проследить за ним не удалось: как и с предыдущими кораблями, этот слишком быстро исчезал, отдаляясь от планеты. Никаких переходных этапов - сразу - вжух - и все, - Йохар резко рубанул ладонью без двух пальцев, изображая удивительно скоростной корабль Иных, и Кайло Рен нахмурился услышанному. 

\- Вполне очевидно, что они собираются провернуть свою обычную операцию и на этой планете, - отметил он и тут же вскинул взгляд на Фрею, которой был поручен сбор общей информации о системе. - Численность населения планеты?  
\- Достаточная, чтобы им понадобился десяток грузовых кораблей, - и это не считая детей и стариков. - В ее голосе отчетливо звучало отвращение: единственным пунктиком Фреи всегда была безопасность мирного населения, поэтому Рен не брал ее на миссии, подразумевавшие столкновения с безоружными.  
\- Меня беспокоит то, что их совершенно не обескуражили все корабли Первого Ордена, наши разведчики и разведчики третьих сторон, появившиеся в Мьют-Тонг после исчезновений. - Добавил всегда рассудительный Аман. - Они продолжают начатое, как будто...  
Аман умолк на полуслове, но все рыцари, включая их мастера, замерли и, наклонив головы, с удивлением вгляделись в колебания Силы. Кто-то приближался к их многоугольнику - и этот кто-то был человеком, владеющим Силой. 

Рей. Кайло понял это за мгновение до того, как в районе его диафрагмы появилось знакомое тянущее чувство. Рей. Она была здесь - приближалась на Соколе; Кайло, нахмурившись, развернулся и проводил взглядом появившийся в поле его зрения корабль Хана Соло, и, конечно, она хотела связаться с ним. Он перевел взгляд на своих рыцарей, которые молча смотрели на него, прекрасно через него почувствовав, кто к ним приближается. Кайло кивнул им, поняв, что лучшего момента для общего представления и вообразить невозможно, и, вздохнув, позволил Рей прикоснуться к нему с помощью Силы достаточно плотно, чтобы их связь установилась и стала очевидной. Сизый туман между их двумя действительностями в этот раз рассеялся намного быстрее, чем это бывало обычно: возможно, из-за близости Рей, возможно, из-за того, что они оба хотели поскорее начать этот разговор. Нора Рен, чья голограмма была прямо напротив Кайло, что-то пробормотала, сдувая невесомые белоснежные волосы со лба, и Рен, быстро оглядев своих рыцарей, вдруг понял, что взгляд каждого из них прикован к Рей, а это означало, что...

\- Вы все меня видите? Они меня видят? Почему я тоже их вижу?..  
Повернувшись к Рей, Кайло едва не рассмеялся ошеломленному выражению лица девчонки. Потом она вспомнила - словно что-то щелкнуло внутри ее головы - то, как Люк, застав их разговор в хижине, смог увидеть также и Кайло, и поняла, что все пять человек, образовывающие с Реном правильный круг у голопроектора, - обладатели Силы.   
Удивление на ее лице сменилось чем-то вроде жадности, что не показалось Рену удивительным: в конце концов, до сих пор она видела не так уж много таких, как она. Он встал, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание:   
\- Уорд и Аман, Нора, Йохар и Фрея. Есть еще Маратен, но она сейчас не с нами. Рыцари Рен, - он обвел всех своих братьев и сестер по Силе широким жестом и повернулся к Рей, позади которой смутно вырисовывалась кабина пилота на Соколе. - Рей. Та самая, которая отказалась от приглашения в наши ряды, - добавил он мстительно, не желая отказывать себе в удовольствии уколоть Рей.   
Рыцари почти синхронно наклонили головы - совсем чуть-чуть и абсолютно неопределенно, как всегда приветствовали всех подобным им самим, и Рей, спохватившись, поклонилась им в ответ, неловко краснея.

\- Есть какая-то причина для того, чтобы ты...  
\- Я узнала о том, что в эту область летят...  
Они начали вместе - и вместе умолкли. Рен нетерпеливо кивнул:  
\- Говори. Почему ты здесь?  
Рей картинно закатила глаза, давая ему знать, что думает о его властном тоне, и Кайло краем уха услышал тонкий смешок Фреи.   
\- С нами на связь вышли торговцы оружием, которые... это не относится к делу... От них мы узнали, что несколько скоплений боевых кораблей Иных передвигаются, удаляясь от Неизведанных и приближаясь к самому сердцу Галактики. Даже эти крысы были встревожены, - она помахала ладонью возле собственного виска, и Рен понял, что она догадалась заглянуть в их сознание, чтобы убедиться в корректности информации. - Одно из этих скоплений вроде бы направилось сюда, к Мьют-Тонг, в этот регион. Я... - На лице Рей появилось выражение фрустрации на грани отчаяния, и Рен без слов услышал то, что мучило ее: она все еще не нашла своего пилота, похищенного Иными, и при этом ничего не могла сделать.   
Кайло потянулся к кнопкам голопроектора, и Рей, поняв намек, прервала связь. Через мгновение она появилась в виде голограммы чуть сбоку от всех остальных рыцарей; Сокол завис неподалеку от корабля Рена. 

\- Я не выдержала этого бездействия и отправилась сюда, а на полпути почувствовала, что ты тоже здесь. Почувствовала, что... - Взгляд ее прищуренных взгляд пометался между рыцарями Рен, и она храбро вздернула подбородок. Рен в сотый раз подумал о том, как прекрасно она бы вписалась в ряды рыцарей Рен, если бы только захотела. - Я почувствовала, что тебе не до меня, что ты не станешь мне угрожать.  
Это не было вопросом, но она словно бросала это утверждение в Рена и ожидала его то ли подтверждения, то ли издевательского смеха.   
\- Мне действительно не до тебя, - кивнул Рен, но, вместо того, чтобы подумать про смертельную опасность для всей галактики от Иных, подумал почему-то о Хаксе, который занимал все до единой его мысли день и ночь, ночь и день. Рыцари, как по команде, впились в него недоуменными взглядами, но Кайло сделал вид, что не замечает их вопрошающих взглядов, и снова сконцентрировался на Рей, которая тревожно ерзала в своем кресле.  
\- Насколько крупными были эти скопления кораблей?  
\- Больше десятка, по словам контрабандистов.  
\- Тогда...

И снова их прервали - на этот раз срочный сигнал на комлинке, за которым Рен почувствовал встревоженный и бьющийся нетерпением разум Маратен. Он, не теряя времени, переключил вызов на голопроектор - и через несколько долгих мгновений ожидания к ним присоединилась Маратен, которая с изумленным видом, машинально отвечая на приветствия, оглядела всех рыцарей, а затем уставилась на Рей. Впрочем, ее тревога и явно срочные дела быстро победили в ней и недоумение, и все возникшие у нее вопросы; она встряхнула растрепавшимися волосами и, выставив перед собой руку, чтобы остановить поток вопросов, который готов был сорваться с языка Рена, выпалила, явно торопясь и стараясь ничего не забыть:   
\- Все очень серьезно, мой мастер: я только что узнала, что адмирал Фонго из Совета вступил в сговор с Иными, сдал им важную информацию и предоставил им полную свою поддержку. Это предательство Первого Ордена, Кайло.  
\- Фонго? Этот ублюдок... - В памяти Кайло всплыло разъяренное красное лицо адмирала, который на последнем Совете пытался унизить Хакса его незаконнорожденностью. - Он один?  
\- Не знаю, он - точно, насчет остальных пока ничего не могу сказать.  
\- Что ему нужно? Какую именно информацию...  
В животе Кайло вдруг развернулась ледяными кольцами змея страшного подозрения. Маратен выдохнула:  
\- Финализатор, дредноуты, верфь с Супремаси - все ядро флота Первого Ордена. И главное, - она сделала паузу, не сводя глаз с Кайло, в ее взгляде плескалось сожаление, - гранд-адмирал Хакс.

Перед глазами Рена словно что-то взорвалось; он замер на месте и остановившимся взглядом впился в Маратен, чувствуя, как невидимый холодный ветер сносит его в какую-то черную яму. Она добавила - уже тише:  
\- Это условие Фонго: он сдал информацию в обмен на обещание Иных уничтожить Армитажа. И тебя, конечно, но он - первостепенная цель. Иные знают все о планах Первого Ордена, они на шаг впереди, мой мастер.  
Она не дождалась ответа: Кайло все так же потрясенно молчал, его рыцари тоже хранили молчание, чувствуя, что с их мастером творится что-то неладное, а Рей, боясь нарушить это всеобщее оцепенение, просто переводила взгляд с одного лица на другое.   
\- Я пыталась связаться с Финализатором, но он не отвечает, - проговорила Маратен, хмурясь. Ни мостик, ни канал самого Армитажа.  
\- Они... - Голос Кайло просел, будто провалился значительно ниже, чем ему было положено быть. - Финализатор с одним дредноутом, двумя сопровождающими кораблями и эскадрой истребителей устремился к предполагаемому месту нахождения разрушителей Иных.  
Теперь его голос звучал по-настоящему хрипло, словно был сорван.  
\- Прямо в ловушку.

Дезориентация, которая внезапно подхватила Кайло и заставила весь его мир накрениться, привела бы его в ужас, если бы он испытал подобное в другой раз. Но теперь он, чувствуя, как Сила скручивает его внутренности и все вокруг в торнадо, мог думать только о Хаксе.  
Они расстались так холодно.  
Ледяные зеленые глаза Хакса.  
Он обещал защищать его.  
И нарушил клятву - снова.  
Арум.   
К нему потянулись тонкие и неуверенные ручейки покоя и сопереживания - и Кайло понял, что рыцари, чувствуя его шок и не до конца понимая его причину, пытаются помочь, но единственное, что способно было сделать это, было невозможным. Он не мог увидеть Хакса и сказать ему все то, что должен был.   
С содроганием он вдруг понял, что, возможно, никогда больше и не увидит Хакса, и эта мысль воткнулась в него, как огненная пика, пронзив разом и мозг, и сердце, и нежный низ живота. Все внутри него сжалось и вывернулось наизнанку.

И тут же он почувствовал сильный тычок Силы в плечо, а потом под ребра, и, с усилием сконцентрировавшись, поднял глаза на рыцарей и Рей. Все они что-то говорили, разом, перебивая друг друга, поедая его встревоженными взглядами, и он заставил себя снова услышать их.  
\- Мастер, мы должны...  
\- Если мы точно узнаем...  
\- Финализатор - настоящая крепость...  
-...когда появимся неожиданно...  
Кайло встретился взглядом со встревоженными глазами Маратен, которой явно было что сказать, но которая с большим, чем все прочие, пониманием глядела на его отчаянные попытки прийти в себя. Она покачала головой, набрала воздуху в легкие и, внезапно указав взглядом на что-то слева от нее, остро спросила:   
\- Кто там, Кайло?

Рен непонимающе перевел взгляд на командную панель и в первое мгновение не поверил своим глазам, глядя в упор на появивишееся на экране комлинка сообщение.  
Его вызывал Финализатор.   
Все умолкли; Уорд и Аман вскочили с кресел, Нора кусала ногти, а Йохар дышал так бурно и глубоко, словно перебежал всю пустыню Джакку вдоль.  
Рен, подгоняемый вспыхнувшей в нем бешеной надеждой на то, что с Хаксом все в порядке, смахнул голограммы и рыцарей, и Рей в сторону, накрыв их туманом Силы - так, чтобы они оставались на связи и все видели, но были невидимыми для третьей стороны. Если его вызывал Хакс, он прервет связь с рыцарями, чтобы остаться с ним наедине, но если...  
Он помотал головой, выпрямился в кресле и, жестом приказав всем остальным молчать, нажал кнопку соединения с базой. Его сердце колотилось до тошноты в горле. 

Кровь.  
Это было первое, что бросилось в глаза Рену. Хакс действительно был перед ним, но его лицо было в крови, которая сочилась из рассеченной брови и, кажется, губы. За спиной Хакса стояли двое Иных, с ног до головы обмотанных причудливыми лоскутами кожи и ткани, - так, что и глаз их не было видно; они имели самый угрожающий вид, подтверждая серьезность своих намерений тем, что держали в руках по арбалет-бластеру, но Хакс сидел в кресле одного из связистов Финализатора прямо, вздернув подбородок, словно он сам - великодушно - позволил "гостям" сопровождать его. При виде Рена его губы дрогнули, и глаза, до этого момента пустые и источающие напускное равнодушие, вдруг наполнились... радостью.   
Хакс был рад видеть его. Просто видеть.  
Его взгляд не молил о помощи, не метал молнии и не обливал презрением. Не призывал к действию и ничего не просчитывал. Хакс был рад Кайло - вот и все. 

Так же, как его Сила до этого взбесилась и скрутилась в гигантскую будоражащую пружину, теперь она моментально успокоилась и расстелилась, будто равнина, будто мягкое одеяло. Шок и растерянность отступили, и внезапно Кайло почувствовал, как его сознание фокусируется и фокусируется - всего на двух эмоциях, двух желаниях. Двух намерениях: спасти Хакса или, если это у него не выйдет, разнести в щепки все Неизведанные. Всю Галактику.   
Откуда-то из-за завесы Силы, скрывающей его рыцарей и Рей, до его ушей донесся шокированный шепот, ощущение недоумения и немого вопроса, но ему было все равно.   
Если его Арум погаснет, в Галактике не останется ни одного Иного, кем бы они ни были.

*

Идиот.  
Идиот, идиот, идиот.   
Хакс, метнув в бандитов ненавидящий и расчетливый взгляд, стер рукавом мундира кровь, стекающую из разбитой губы по подбородку, и выпрямил спину. Он все никак не мог поверить до конца в то, что происходило на Финализаторе в эту самую минуту. Не в то, что корабль был захвачен: ни один разрушитель не был идеально защищен. Не в наглость Иных. Он не мог поверить в то, что он - Армитаж Хакс, гранд-адмирал, человек, переживший не только одного верховного лидера, но и собственного отца, всю верхушку старых имперцев, переживший несколько серьезных покушений, он, расчетливый карьерист, безжалостный главнокомандующий и прирожденный стратег, позволил разношерстной кучке космических бандитов обвести себя вокруг пальца и заманить в простейшую ловушку самым идиотским, непостижимо дурацким способом. 

Появившись совершенно внезапно, корабли Иных с легкостью отключили щиты всех кораблей Первого Ордена (а это означало наличие у них кодов и, следовательно, предательство), в мгновение ока уничтожили дредноут, отрезали два корабля сопровождения и истребители от флагмана - и захватили Финализатор.   
Ощущение не только поражения, но и крайнего изумления затопило Хакса, но, как выяснилось, впереди его ждали открытия намного более поразительные. (И это он тоже относил к собственному идиотству: теперь, когда правда стала ему известна, разгадка тайны Иных представлялась ему открытой книгой, которую он не смог прочесть исключительно из-за полной слепоты и редкого тугодумия).

Им пришлось сдаться почти сразу: штурмовики были заблокированы на нижних уровнях (снова оперирование кодами Финализатора, выдающее предательство кого-то из Первого Ордена), а у офицеров не было шансов перед толпой свирепого вида существ, до зубов вооруженных самым впечатляющим и смертоностным оружием. Поначалу Хакс был озабочен лишь сохранностью своих человеческих ресурсов и возможностью проведения переговоров с бандитами, поэтому все еще воспринимал этих существ, замотанных в разносортные одежды, с закрытыми лицами и руками, как Иных в прямом смысле - неизвестных доселе жителей дальних планет Неизведанных Территорий. Но затем вперед, к стоящему с поднятыми руками гранд-адмиралу, выступил предводитель Иных в сопровождении группы своих телохранителей, и, присмотревшись, Хакс понял, что перед ним существа, вполне похожие на людей - людей с очень странным чувством стиля. 

Предводитель Иных поднял руку к лицу, рывком дернул кожаный щиток, закрывавший всю переднюю часть его головы, вниз, - и Хакс едва не охнул от удивления (разумеется, он не охнул, но был ближе к этому, чем даже когда вошел в тронный зал Супремаси и увидел разрубленного поперек Сноука). Перед ним стоял человек, о котором все они - и он, и Рен, и весь Первый Орден - давно и думать забыли. Человек, который явно не терял времени даром.

Он подошел к Хаксу, криво ухмыльнулся гадкой улыбочкой превосходства и ударил гранд-адмирала ножнами своего изогнутого ножа. Кровь брызнула из губы Армитажа, но он не чувствовал боли, все еще глядя во все глаза на того, кого давным-давно знал под именем Рахота. Болотной Вампы Рахота.

Он познакомился с этим падальщиком около пяти лет назад, когда только начинал свое стремительное восхождение к вершине армейской иерархии под началом Сноука; Хакс и Кайло в те годы не были единственными протеже Верховного Лидера: он покровительствовал и странной молчаливой женщине, которую иначе как прирожденным ассасином нельзя было назвать, и человеку по имени Рахот. Он не владел Силой, он не входил в структуру Первого Ордена, но регулярно появлялся на самых важных собраниях Сноука, то и дело вставляя удивительно жестокие и отвратительные замечания. Все они были немного социопатами, но Рахот однозначно был королем социопатии в их маленьком кружке злодеев-советчиков Сноука. Каждое его предложение отличалось одновременно злобностью, садизмом и какой-то извращенной хитростью, коварством.   
У Хакса каждый раз при его виде мороз пробегал по коже. Это был тот редкий случай, когда они с Кайло были согласны в чем-то: мастер Рен не выносил даже вида Рахота, и за глаза называл его исключительно Болотной Вампой, что необычайно шло ему. Рахоту было плевать на чью-то ненависть: он ненавидел всех окружающих по определению. 

Когда Рахот исчез, Хакс и Рен вздохнули с облегчением, хотя при вопросе Хакса о том, почему вместе с ним исчезла и женщина-ассасин, Рен тогда помрачнел, и губы его искривились в гримасе омерзения, дав понять Армитажу, что ее ждала самая незавидная участь - и связано это было как раз с Рахотом. Еще чуть позже Сноук в ответ на вопрос Кайло объяснил - своим самым отвратительным и вкрадчивым тоном - что он отправил Рахота в Неизведанные Территории с очень важной миссией, призванной послужить значительному расширению влияния Первого Ордена. Облегчение Хакс от этого только усилилось. С тех пор они ничего не слышали об этому человеке, и Сноук никогда не заводил о нем разговора (однажды Кайло со свойственной ему временами мрачной иронией высказал надежду на то, что Болотного Вампу Рахота настигли на одной из планет кровожадные Болотные Вампы). Хакс полностью выбросил из головы все, что касалось Рахота. 

Поэтому теперь, когда перед ним возникло ухмыляющееся, совершенно отвратительное лицо Рахота с его выпученными безжалостными глазами и тонкими, как щель, губами, Хакс не только содрогнулся от одновременно ужаса и удивления, но и быстро восстановил в голове картину наиболее вероятную последовательности событий. Они прекрасно знали, что у Сноука были планы подчинить себе жителей, в особенности воинственных и преступных, планет Неизведанных Территорий, а затем создать из этих существ что-то вроде дополнительной силы для Первого Ордена. Видимо, Рахот нашел эту идею отличной, но быстро избавился от руководства Сноука, очутившись за пределами его влияния, в Неизведанных. И, видимо, сколотить свою небольшую армию из бандитов, пиратов, убийц и изгоев Галактики у Рахота получилось без труда.   
Хакс окинул оценивающим взглядом последователей Рахота, держащих на прицеле офицеров Финализатора: их одежда была призвана скрыть их идентичность и навести таинственности, страха. Их оружие было странным гибридом оружия Первого Ордена и коварных смертоностных идей галактических пиратов и террористов: современные бластеры, соседствующие с ятаганами, силовыми трезубцами и светящимися огнем короткими копьями, способными пробить корпус небольшого пассажирского судна.

Наверняка пока Сноук был жив, Рахот дальновидно не высовывался, зная, что не сможет тягаться с ним; сидел, как... вампа, в своем галактическом болоте, набирался сил, стягивал свои вооруженные силы, грабил, нападал, копил. А как только Сноука не стало, решил действовать. Все еще неясно было, для чего именно он похитил столько людей с планет Мьют-Тонг, но совершенно очевидно было, что намерения у него были самые черные. 

\- Я одного не понимаю: для чего тебе столько обычных мирных жителей? - Выпалил Хакс не столько из-за любопытства, сколько желая втянуть Рахота в разоблачающий разговор.  
\- Я тебе скажу, - насмешливо протянул Рахот, - потому что ты все равно труп, как и твои офицеришки, так что эта информация не покинет Финализатор.  
Хакс не мог не проглотить сухой комок в горле. Не то чтобы он надеялся на что-то... но услышать планы Рахота на его счет, высказанные таким проходным, холодным тоном... 

\- В Неизведанных есть планеты, а на планетах есть ресурсы - иногда такие, что сердце замирает от вожделения, - снова ухмыляясь, проговорил Рахот, поигрывая ятаганом. - Но для разработки ресурсов нужны люди, точнее, рабы. - Он небрежно пожал плечами: - Даже твоему тоннельному армейскому мозгу, бастард, думаю, нетрудно будет найти во всем этом смысл.   
\- Рабы. Ну конечно, - пробормотал Хакс, чувствуя, как кровь мерзко холодит язык.  
\- Вот и я говорю. Планеты - ресурсы - рабы. Все просто, бастард. - Рахот подошел еще ближе, и Хакс едва не отшатнулся из-за выражения глаз предателя: расчетливая дьявольская хитрость, приправленная садизмом, не обещала ничего хорошего тому, кто вставал на пути этого выродка.   
\- Мы стараемся брать все, что нам по душе, - добавил Рахот, - но все эти набеги отнимают слишком много сил и дают посредственный результат, так что лучше уж вложиться в добычу собственных ресурсов... одной сотой которых с лихвой хватит на то, чтобы растереть в пыль, - он ощерился во внезапном припадке яростного вдохновения, - эту вашу гнилую организацию. 

С каждым его словом Хакс чувствовал, что внутри него все холодеет; надежды пережить встречу с Рахотом у него почти не осталось, но и будущее Первого Ордена теперь представлялось ему очень смутным.   
Какими самонадеянными они были... Привыкнув к сопротивлению в виде Повстанцев, этой кучки благородных террористов, неспособных даже добить умирающего врага, Хакс - да и Рен, наверное, - потерял всякую осторожность, естественную паранойю, страх. Первый Орден так долго представлялся ему несокрушимой машиной, при потере одной из шестеренок с легкостью восстанавливающей силы за считаные часы, что теперь, при столкновении с по-настоящему опасным противником, не знающим пощады и не признающим правил ведения войны, Хакс вдруг почувствовал себя ребенком, долгое время игравшим до этого в солдатики, а теперь обнаружившим, что к его виску приставлен абсолютно реальный бластер. 

Хакс изо всех сил старался сохранять присутствие духа и свою легендарную расчетливость, не поддаваться панике и пытаться думать, как Рахот, стать хотя бы на минуту таким же безжалостным и изощренным, но это у него получалось чертовски плохо: Армитаж с детства привык реалистично оценивать окружающих, ведь от этого зависело не только его будущее, но часто и сама жизнь. Еще мало в чем разбираясь, он знал, что когда отец в своем припадке ярости, ему нельзя возражать, что с якобы добродушным майором - другом Брендола - лучше не оставаться наедине, что к еде, приготовленной врагами, лучши не прикасаться. И теперь этот талант, подкрепленный обширным и болезненным опытом, кричал ему только об одном: Рахот опасен настолько, что даже Сноук со всеми его силами на его фоне показался бы рассудительным и почти симпатичным монстром. 

Поэтому, когда Рахот, еще несколько раз ткнув его - под ребра и в спину - ножнами, потребовал связаться с Реном, Хакс не стал возражать. Он видел по лицам своих офицеров, слышавших это требование, что именно они об этом думают: Кайло Рен ничем им не поможет, а только лишь взбесит Иных и приблизит смерть, несомненно, жестокую, всего командного состава Финализатора.   
\- Попроси его сдаться, иначе мы вас изрежем на кусочки прямо на его глазах, - с улыбкой сказал Рахот. - А если он будет хорошим мальчиком, мы вас пощадим.   
\- Мы оба знаем, что не пощадите. - С ненавистью выплюнул Хакс. - Так чего ради мне лгать?  
\- Конечно, не пощадим. Но ты со своими офицерчиками можешь умереть быстро и легко, а можешь... - Рахот переглянулся со своими помощниками, которые тоже опустили свои забрала и обнажили уродливые, но вполне человеческие лица, переглянулся - и медленно, с расчитанным эффектом провел толстым бледным языком по своим змеиным губам. Хакса передернуло.

\- Если ты думаешь, что Кайло Рен хотя бы пальцем ради нас пошевелит, то ты свихнулся еще больше, чем кажется, - снова попытался Хакс.  
\- Не будь таким самокритичным, бастард, - Рахот побарабанил пальцами по приборной панели связи. - Я помню, как когда-то вы без конца собачились на всех этих нелепых собраниях у Сноука, ни одного слова, сказанного другим, не пропускали - ну прямо парочка вечно недовольных друг другом любовников.   
Несмотря на весь ужас своего положения, Армитаж на мгновение удивленно обратился мыслями к тем временам начала знакомства с Реном.  
\- Кайло Рен, - продолжил Рахот с абсолютной уверенностью в голосе, - не станет спокойно сидеть и смотреть, как я вырезаю на твоей коже кореллианские узоры, крысеныш.

Первым порывом Хакса было, конечно, не допустить этой связи с Кайло: он не хотел, чтобы Рахот схватил Рена за горло - вот так, метафорически, шантажируя его его, Хакса, жизнью. К этому чувству примешивался стыд; стыд за то, что, считай, потерял Финализатор, очередной дредноут, сам полетел в ловушку и угробил не только себя, но и офицерский костяк Первого Ордена. Притом что Рен его предупреждал об опасности. Но еще сильнее было беспокойство за самого Кайло; зная его характер, Хакс не сомневался, что он не сможет, как выразился Рахот, "сидеть и смотреть". О нет, конечно, не сможет. Он откроется, подставится, сделает что-то опрометчивое... И если Хакс доживет до того момента, когда жизнь Кайло окажется в руках этого урода... Это будет невыносимо.  
Но спустя несколько мгновений Хакс вдруг осознал, что в процессе этой связи он сможет предупредить Рена о том, что, как он понял, к Мьют-Тонг приближаются корабли Иных - так много, что даже у рыцарей Рен с их способностями нет шансов выстоять в этом сражении. Сможет предупредить его о том, кто скрывается за фасадом Иных. Сможет...  
Сможет просто еще раз увидеть Кайло. 

Когда напряженная голографическая фигура Рена материализовалась перед ним, Хакс вдруг ощутил совершенно нелогичный в нынешних обстоятельствах, даже дикий, необъяснимый приступ эйфории. Их ссора с Реном, вся эта холодность между ними в последние дни, объяснение накануне вылета Кайло - все это показалось ему невероятной ерундой, какой-то жалкой бессмысленной игрой...   
Если бы они только знали.  
Кайло жадно вгляделся в него; Хакс видел, как в его взгляде сначала разгорается пламя ненависти, а потом все это трансформируется в холодную решимость. Он знал, что Рен в этот раз не может спасти его, но само знание того, что Кайло не все равно, было бесценным, почему-то очень важным.  
Если бы все не было так безнадежно, - вдруг подумал он, не сводя глаз с лица Рена, - если бы у него был шанс выжить, он бы больше никогда не оттолкнул Кайло.  
Никогда не отпустил бы его.

*

\- Магистр Рен, - немного надтреснуто, с явной попыткой говорить, как обычно, произнес Хакс, и Кайло сжал зубы, чтобы не слететь с катушек. - Финализатор и дредноут захвачены, мы во власти превосходящих наши сил, и у атакующих есть требования. Меня попросили связаться с вами для озвучивания этих требований, - на слове "попросили" уголок рта Хакса дернулся, и Кайло, несмотря на бурю собственных эмоций, перекрывавших все и вся, почувствовал что-то вроде гордости за самообладание Армитажа.  
\- На кону жизни всего экипажа Финализатора и, как утверждают наши захватчики, ваша тоже, - Хакс поднял руку, выпачканную кровью, и сделал резкое движение вверх - типичное для него в любом разговоре о космических атаках. Кайло сразу понял: Хакс имеет в виду возможное нападение вражеских кораблей на него и рыцарей в Мьют-Тонг. Он быстро кивнул; удовлетворение расцвело во взгляде Хакса, но один из Иных, стоявший за левым плечом Хакса, вдруг выступил вперед и ударил его - ленивым, но хлестким движением металлических ножен - по голове. Голова Армитажа дернулась, он с явным усилием сдержал крик боли, и сквозь его золотистые волосы моментально проступила кровь.  
Рен резко подался вперед в своем кресле; его ноздри раздувались от ярости, и только мысль о том, что любое его в гневе брошенное слово может стать приговором для Армитажа, заставила его промолчать.   
Ударивший Хакса отступил назад, но перед этим он уставился на Кайло, и во всей его позе появилось что-то ядовито-издевательское. 

\- Вот их условие: если ты сдашься, они пощадят нас, - сказал Хакс, часто моргая от болевого шока. В его взгляде появилась загнанность, и было очевидно, что он ни на мгновение не верит обещаниям Иных.  
\- Насколько я могу доверять их обещаниям, гранд-адмирал? - Спросил Кайло, собрав в кулак всю свою выдержку, впрочем, тщетно: в его голосе звенело отчетливое обещание смерти всем Иным.   
\- Хмм... - Вдруг протянул Хакс, и Кайло сфокусировался на его лице. - Они словно Болотные Вампы, мой лорд, столь же... - Он помахал рукой, будто решив не пускаться в дальнейшие объяснения. Человек слева, наклонив голову, с подозрением глянул на Хакса, потом на Кайло, но решил, что в ремарке гранд-адмирала нет ничего особенного.  
Рен нахмурился, но тут же в его голове торпедой озарения взорвалось воспоминание о старом прозвище одного из персональных чудовищ Сноука, Рахоте, чертовом садисте и истинном ученике своего учителя.   
Неужели?!  
Он впился неверящим взглядом в лицо Хакса, и тот едва заметно кивнул, подтверждая его мысли.  
Невероятно... И так логично.

\- Ваше слово, магистр Рен, - вдруг проскрипел вполне человеческим и явно измененным голосом Иной слева, и у Кайло почти не осталось сомнений насчет его имени. Он сфабриковал сомнение:  
\- Я должен посоветоваться со своими рыцарями. Мой ответ будет у вас через десять минут. И я ожидаю увидеть, что самочувствие офицерского состава Финализатора за это время не изменилось.   
Бандит выдержал минутную паузу, а затем без энтузиазма кивнул:  
\- Надеюсь на правильное решение, магистр, - снова этот издевательский тон. - Иначе ваших подопечных и вашего главнокомандующего ожидают очень неприятные несколько... часов.   
Он протянул свою руку в грязной вытертой перчатке и медленно провел тыльной стороной ладони по щеке и шее Хакса, который стойко не двинулся с места, что, как точно знал Кайло, было для него почти непосильной задачей.  
\- Если, конечно, они выдержат так долго.  
Он засмеялся - захихикал странным придушенным и совершенно ублюдочным смехом, но Кайло, вместо того, чтобы слушать его, нашел своим взглядом глаза Хакса и попытался сказать то, что не мог произнести вслух. Просто чтобы Армитаж знал, чтобы догадался, если сможет, его умный, хитрый, сообразительный Арум. 

Я люблю тебя. 

* 

То, что не мог услышать - разве что догадаться, увидеть во взгляде Рена - Хакс, прекрасно услышали рыцари Рен, прочитали это в мощных волнах и толчках Силы вокруг Кайло. В кабине пилота корабля Рена на мгновение воцарилась мертвая тишина: все рыцари замерли, а Рей, нахмурившись, металась в собственных мыслях, пытаясь разобраться в произошедшем. Накрывший всех присутствующих шок резко оборвался судорожным вздохом магистра Рен. Кайло вскочил на ноги и, сжав кулаки, повернулся к голограммам рыцарей, но прежде чем он смог что-то сказать, голос подала Рей:  
\- Что означала эта фраза про Болотных Вамп? То, что сказал... - Она махнула рукой, и Рен отчетливо понял, что Рей с трудом проглотила какое-то уничижительное и оскорбительное прозвище, которое, несомненно, было в ходу у Сопротивления.  
\- Гранд-адмирал Хакс, - с нажимом ответил Кайло, - намекнул на человека, которые мы оба знали когда-то давно. Один из протеже Сноука, настоящий ублюдок, очень опасный и безжалостный. Его имя Рахот.  
Кайло повернулся к рыцарям и продолжил, чувствуя, как необходимость объясняться и действовать словно отводит от его сердца ледяные когти дикого страха за Хакса.  
\- Видимо, именно Рахот управляет Иными, а значит, это не какие-то загадочные существа, а... сборище бандитов с Неизведанных, где он, судя по всему, провел последние годы. Мы имеем дело с отчаянными убийцами, цель которых, я думаю, уничтожить единственную угрожающую им силу - Первый Орден - и захватить максимум планет и ресурсов. Интересы Рахота всегда лежали в этой плоскости.

\- Можно ли доверять его обещанию пощадить офицеров? - Несмело спросил Аман.   
\- Нет. - Отрезал Кайло, сверкая яростью в глазах. - У них нет... нет шансов.   
Краем глаза Рен видел, как переглянулись между собой его рыцари, но у него, лихорадочно ищущего хоть какой-то выход, это не вызвало никаких эмоций.   
\- Кайло, - почти резко окликнула его Маратен, и он поднял на нее глаза со смесью отчаяния и надежды. - Какие у нас шансы успеть вовремя, чтобы они не...   
Ей не нужно было договаривать; Хакс и его офицеры словно оказались под градом замерших всего на считаные минуты выстрелы бластеров. 

Рен покачал головой, не желая вслух озвучивать всю безнадежность ситуации, но потом резко всплывшее в его голове смутное воспоминание словно дернуло его за волосы. Он бросился к боковой командной панели и откинул аварийную крышку, под которой покоился странный, невиданный набор рычагов, кнопок и несколько микроэкранов. Он с замирающим сердцем нажал на главную черную кнопку, и на центральном экране, дрогнувшем светом, появилось одно-единственное загрузочное слово: "Тень". Рен выдохнул и впервые за последние минуты настоящей агонии поверил в то, что шанс все-таки есть. 

"Если тебе придется срочно вернуться на Финализатор, или ты внезапно понадобишься Верховному Лидеру Сноуку, эта система тебе поможет, - таково было объяснение, раздраженое и краткое, от Хакса - в ответ на недовольный взгляд Рена, более года назад обнаружевшего в обоих шаттлах и корабле, которыми он пользовался, панели с системой "Тень", которая обеспечивала моментальное его возвращение на базу. - Система поможет тебе без знания координат и без протокола вернуться очень быстро, даже если для этого понадобиться несколько гиперпрыжков. Только не забудь в случае чего пристегнуться: вряд ли это путешествие покажется тебе комфортным", - добавил тогда Хакс с мстистельным удовольствием в голосе. 

Кайло триумфально обернулся к недоумевающим рыцарям и Рей.  
\- Я отправляюсь на Финализатор и попытаюсь...   
Рен, не теряя времени, уселся в кресло пилота и пристегнулся двумя ремнями. На боковом мониторе появился отсчет до начала безумного путешествия: у него было чуть меньше минуты.  
\- Сюда направляются корабли Иных, корабли Рахота - об этом намекнул Хакс. Постарайтесь выбраться, а я отправлю сюда помощь, как только смогу. Если удастся уйти, попробуйте узнать, где база Иных, где они держат пленников. Маратен! - Его сестра, тоже с зажегшимся огоньком надежды во взгляде, с энтузиазмом вскинула на него глаза. - Я хочу, чтобы ты уничтожила адмирала Фонго, но прежде допросила его. Узнай все, что ему известно об Иных, их планах и локациях. А прямо сейчас свяжись с адмиралом Гохи - мы ему доверяем - и попроси о немедленной помощи здесь, в Мьют-Тонг, ссылайся на меня.  
Он бросил взгляд на монитор: пять секунд.  
\- Удачи, - с перекошенной улыбкой возбуждения бросила ему Маратен.  
Четыре.  
\- Они еще не знают об этом, но будущее Иных - будущее космического мусора, - с отвращением проговорил Уорд, и Йохар в ответ удивленно, но с одобрением ухмыльнулся.  
Две.  
Кайло с благодарностью окинул взглядом своих рыцарей и сбитую с толка Рей - и его корабль был вырван из круга других кораблей огромным черным космосом.

 

14\. БИТВА

Лицо Кайло еще не стерлось с сетчатки глаз Хакса, а в голове его уже пронеслось ураганом главное: Рен все понял и, конечно, не станет просто ждать, так что его и его рыцарей шансы спастись намного выше, чем были еще пару минут назад, - и это облегчение. Как и то, что Кайло теперь знает, кого винить и кого искать, когда... когда все закончится.   
Минуло несколько минут из выделенных Кайло десяти, и Хакс, даже сидя спиной к Рахоту и его приближенным, чувствовал, как они начинают озлоблено нервничать. Когда эти минуты истекут...  
Он понимал, что у Кайло нет шансов успеть к Финализатору вовремя, но даже если бы ему удалось, если бы он каким-то чудом вспомнил про систему "Тень" на своем корабле, все равно истребители и сторожи Иных встретили бы его на подлете к Финализатору и... Лучше не нужно.  
Все его размышления вели к одному: его, гранд-адмирала Хакса, и его офицеров - весь обширных экипаж Финализатора, как и экипажи двух сопровождающих кораблей, не говоря уж о пилотах истребителей, ждала неминуемая смерть. Если штурмовиков Рахот и его люди вполне могли пощадить, сделав рабами, как остальных, то у офицеров шансов не было. Если только...

Пять минут. Хакс осторожно оглянулся на Рахота, недовольно слушавшего разглагольствования своего лейтенанта, обмотанного грязно-коричневой кожей какого-то животного. Сопротивление казалось безумием, но, с другой стороны, какие у них были альтернативы? Подставить горло под примитивные тесаки рахотов? Позволить зарезать себя, не проронив ни звука? Отвратительно.

Смешно, - Хакс почти хмыкнул, подумав об этом, - он всегда думал, что в конце концов умрет от рук Кайло Рена. Он не раз даже фантазировал, со странным ощущением фатализма и даже смирения, о том, что однажды Рен, приблизившись к нему в припадке ярости, просто активирует свой лайтсабер, и последним, что в своей жизни увидит Армитаж, будут неистовые глаза Рена с красными язычками отблесков в зрачках. Или о том, что Рен будет так зол в один из плохих дней, что просто не разожмет руку Силы на его горле вовремя. О том, что он услышит мысли Хакса о перевороте, предательстве. Он так долго думал об этом - почти все время знакомства с Реном - что поверил в такое развитие событий, как в некое предопределение. С этой перспективы новые обстоятельства казались головокружительными и вызывали в животе Хакса что-то вроде встряхивания горячих углей: Рен из главной угрозы превратился в главного защитника Хакса, а смерть внезапно вынырнула из самого неожиданного места, как случайный, но опасный астероид, ударяющийся в тонкую стенку шаттла. 

Хаксу казалось, что он готов к смерти; когда разрушалась и взрывалась под его ногами база Старкиллер, он был готов провалиться в горячий кратер и умереть, когда разгневанный Сноук вызвал его к себе после двух провалов, он был готов остаться там, в тронном зале, лежать на полу безжизненной кучкой плоти. Даже когда ассасин душил его на балконе резиденции Совета, он, несмотря на весь адреналин, с легкостью мог вообразить, что его жизнь закончится прямо там и прямо в то же мгновение. Теперь все было по-другому. 

Осознание этого ударило Хакса, будто оно было физическим толчком.   
Он был не готов. Не готов больше никогда не выйти на командный мостик Финализатора (и тем более смириться с тем, что Финализатор станет кораблем этим бандитов). Не готов "покинуть сцену", проиграв предателям-адмиралам из Совета. Не готов подвести своих офицеров. И, главное, он не был готов оставить Кайло Рена.

Да, теперь, на волосок от гибели он мог себе признаться: он не хотел умирать, потому что смерть означала окончательное и бесповоротное расставание с Реном. С его ассиметричным, странным, красивым лицом, выражавшим всегда сразу несколько эмоций, с его горячими и резкими ладонями, большими, всегда одновременно чуть неловкими и осторожными, с его сильным телом, с напряженным взглядом его мерцающих черным глаз. С его чересчур низким голосом, его вечной драмой, тем, как он умел вытащить Армитажа из его скорлупы сдержанности. Даже с его Силой, агрессией, его привычкой применять силу, а потом сожалеть об этом, его несдержанностью, заносчивостью, дурным характером.   
С ним самим, Кайло Реном.  
Нет. 

Восемь минут. Из тумана задумчивости, где Хакс еще мог вспомнить, как ощущались руки Рена на его животе, когда он, навалившись на Армитажа, вжимался грудью в его спину между лопаток и никак не мог замолчать, говоря быстро и словно в лихорадке, - из этой пучины обреченной и острой нежности его вырвала грубая ладонь в вонючей перчатке, заляпанной засохшей кровью. Она опустилась на его плечо и, сильно толкнув, заставила встать с кресла перед голопроектором.   
\- Пойдешь со своим сбродом в ту клетку, - высокомерная и отвратительная рожа Рахота, появившись перед его лицом, напомнила Хаксу о реальности. - Подождете своей участи там, мне надоели эти потные перепуганные засранцы на мостике, - Рахот кивнул на офицеров, которые, сбившись в кучу, выглядели скорее не перепуганными, а полными самых дурных ожиданий. "Клеткой", на которую указал Рахот, был самый большой переговорный зал, где все они, хотя и с трудом, могли поместиться.  
Хакс послушно пошел вперед, к офицерам, сопровождаемый двумя спутниками Рахота, и все глаза их - его лейтенантов, техников, радистов - обратились к нему с такой надеждой, что Хакс вздрогнул словно от пощечины.

Внезапно мгновение словно растянулись в часы - и Хакс понял, что этот момент - единственный и неповторимый: как только он истечет, уже ничто им всем не поможет. Он сжал кулаки и, подавляя напавшее на него головокружение и ощущение перевернувшегося от волнения желудка, вскинул на офицеров взгляд, горящий предупреждением. 

По тому, как распрямились их спины, как все они замерли и напряглись, он понял, что до них дошло; в последнее мгновение перед тем, как перейти к действию, он снова вспомнил Кайло, то, как он всегда выглядел во время любого сражения, даже тренировочного, - как раскручивающаяся пружина, отчаянно, смертельно, размашисто и бесстрашно. Сейчас ему нужно было именно это - бесстрашие и отчаяние, борьба до последнего вздоха. Он задержал дыхание и, развернувшись одним быстрым движением, схватился обеими руками за опущенный бластер одного из своих конвоиров. В его ноздри ударил чужой и мерзкий запах; до боли вывернув запястье, он нажал на спуск, и человек Рахота взвыл от боли, скрючившись над изуродованной ногой. Инстинктивно Хакс нырнул за него - и вовремя: над его головой, опалив его висок, выстрелил бластер второго. Один быстрый взгляд в сторону офицеров подтвердил то, что ему говорил собственный слух: его офицеры точно так же, отчаянно и неловко, цепляясь за жизнь ногтями и зубами, сражались с вооруженными бандитами. Шум, выстрелы, крики боли и ненависти слились в один оглушительный звук, заполнивший командный мостик Финализатора, пол которого вскоре был запачкан кровью обеих сторон. 

Хакс знал, что у них мало шансов на победу, ничтожно мало, но это было лучше, чем ничего. Лучше, чем тупое смирение. Жажда крови и желание жить взорвались в нем одним мощным адреналиновым толчком, и он, выхватив из рукава кинжал, бросился на первого же попавшегося врага...

*

Рен сделал небольшой крюк, чтобы приблизиться к Финализатору и кораблям захватчиков со стороны скопления астероидов - с той стороны, которую, без сомнения, сканировали намного хуже. Он понимал, что его все равно должны заметить, но это было лучше, чем ничего...  
Внезапно Кайло выпрямился в кресле пилота и нахмурился, вглядываясь в нагромождение кораблей: и Финализатор, и корабли сопровождения, и несколько чужих разрушителей были действительно здесь, на месте, но воруг них разворачивалась ожесточенная битва между истребителями обоих сторон. Истребители летали, как растревоженные осы, хаотично и полубезумно, обмениваясь яростными атаками, - по дюжине с каждой стороны. Финализатор и разрушители Иных никак не реагировали на это безумие вокруг, и Кайло, уже догадываясь, в чем дело, сконцентрировался на энергии Финализатора.

Кровь. Хаос. Смерть. Адреналин. Шум стоял такой сильный и такой неистовый, что Кайло поморщился, но это ощущение яростной битвы принесло и надежду: это означало, что команда Финализатора и, видимо, других кораблей, а также пилоты истребителей взбунтовались против захватчиков, несмотря на их превосходящее число.   
В этом хаосе Кайло не мог распознать Хакса - и не удивительно - но от одной мысли о том, что он, с его белым худым телом, ловкий, да, но непривычный к жестоким сражениям, он, гранд-адмирал, давно уже не державший в руках ничего опаснее своего портативного бластера и крошечного кинжала, что он там, в гуще изуродованных и травмированных тел, - от одной этой мысли Рен сжал кулаки и заскрипел зубами.   
Чтобы добраться до ангара Финализатора, ему нужно было пролететь широкую полосу сражавшихся между собой истребителей, а его корабль был слишком легким и вряд ли мог выдержать пару-другую попаданий даже стандартных выстрелов. При этом счет шел на секунды: в каждое мгновение Иные на Финализаторе могли подавить восстание, и тогда его ждала бы там только гора трупов и обращенные на него бластеры врагов. В каждое мгновение Хакс мог погибнуть... даже от случайного выстрела или удара. 

Кайло развернулся и, уйдя в "корридор" между двумя дрейфующими кораблями Первого Ордена, завис напротив командного уровня Финализатора. Он закрыл глаза и, сконцентрировавшись так хорошо, как только было возможно в таких условиях, нащупал энергетическую приборную панель флагмана Первого Ордена. Его план был предельно прост: он даст Хаксу фору, вернется на Финализатор, убедится в победе офицеров и, пересев на свой Сайленсер, объединит оставшиеся истребители Ордена для уничтожения врага.   
На мгновение он замер от чего-то, напоминавшего ступор, при мысли о том, что, вернувшись на Финализатор, он может обнаружить, что Хакс... Но он тут же отогнал эту мысль, понимая, что она способна полностью уничтожить его концентрацию - а это было именно то, без чего никакой форы для офицеров Финализатора не получится. 

*

Все выглядело очень плохо: его офицеры дрались из последних сил, но Иных было слишком много, а главное, они были вооружены и прекрасно знали, что перевес на их стороне. Хакс стер - в третий раз за минуту - с виска кровь, что было совершенно бесполезно, потому что вся его рука тоже была в крови, стекающей по плечу из хлюпающей ножевой раны рядом с ключицей. В нем боролись сразу две эмоции: безнадежность стратега и что-то вроде восторга воина; он понимал, что ни за что не сдастся и не позволит сделать это своим офицерам. На этот раз они либо погибнут, либо победят. Если бы только... Он поморщился, заметив, как совсем рядом на пол безжизненно рухнул - с неестественно вывернутой шеей - лейтенант Танака.

Откуда-то слева на него бросился очередной Иной в окровавленных тряпках, держа по бластеру в каждой руке, но орудуя ими, как дубинками (кретин), и он в последнее мгновение успел отскочить, развернулся и нагнулся, готовясь дать отпор, но ровно в это же мгновение что-то в недрах Финализатора утробно заурчало, зашумело - и внезапно, словно по щелчку, все системы на командном мостике вырубились, все до единой, вплоть до индикаторов, аварийных мониторов и подсветок вьюпортов. Хакс, часто заморгав в рухнувшей на них всех полной тьме, все еще наполненной звуками борьбы, хотя уже и недоуменными, прижался спиной к боковой стене, инстинктивно занимая самую безопасную позицию. Мозг его лихорадочно заработал, стараясь не отвлекаться на вопли и звуки ударов в темноте, и тем более - на редкие всполохи бластерных выстрелов, которые почти прекратились, так как никто не желал задеть своего. 

Хакс знал Финализатор как свои пять пальцев и отлично понимал, что ничего подобного с флагманом-разрушителем попросту не могло произойти. Ничто не способно было энергетически вырубить Финализатор полностью, на 100%. Аварийные системы включались так многоступенчато и хитроумно, что даже если бы Финализатор разорвало на кусочки, некоторые из них - все еще светящиеся и с остатками энергии - еще долго бы дрейфовали в космосе. То, что происходило сейчас, было дикостью, чем-то невозможным... магией.   
Рен. 

Другого объяснения не было, но Хакс, чувствуя, как сильно и неровно забилось его сердце, одернул себя, понимая, что не может отвлекаться, воображая явившегося ему на помощь Кайло. Рен или мифические боги космоса - не важно, кто - но эта внезапная тьма дарила ему и офицерам одну великолепную возможность, которой они просто обязаны были воспользоваться. 

Хакс оторвался от стены, но так и оставил прижатой к ней свою руку, - и так пошел вдоль, через зону радаров, к глубокой нише, где обычно располагался дополнительный голопроектор. Добравшись до места (споткнувшись всего раз - и явно о мертвое тело), он, не обращая внимания на чьи-то жуткие предсмертные хрипы в двух шагах от себя, нащупал во тьме тончайшую кромку низкой двери.   
Чья-то рука легла на его плечо, неуверенно, как будто ее владелец был слепым, и Хакс, едва не вскрикнув, схватил человека за запястье - но тут же во тьме, к которой уже начали привыкать его глаза, разглядел очертания фуражки одного из его офицеров. Отлично: значит, не он один вспомнил об этой тайной дверце. Офицер, все еще держа руку на его плече, дернул кого-то из тьмы за локоть, молчаливо увлекая за собой и Хаксом. 

Об этой дверце знали только офицеры Финализатора; маленький оружейный склад - в основном, бластеры, но еще и силовые гранаты, энергетические шесты - на случай бунта штурмовиков, при условии, что офицерский состав окажется на командном мостике, отрезанным от остального корабля и, главное, оружейного отсека, который блокировался легче и быстрее всех прочих, почти моментально после любого сигнала внутренней тревоги. Не то чтобы они не доверяли штурмовикам... Всегда было полезно быть готовым ко всему. И тем более - к бунтам, предательствам и восстаниям. 

Хакс вручную повернул, соскальзывая окровавленными пальцами, шестереночный замок и отодвинул дверцу, а затем, не мешкая, нырнул в низкую и узкую комнату, где взрослый человек не смог бы даже распрямиться. Он нащупал первые бластеры и передал их лейтенантам, маячившим в проеме двери, с облегчением поняв, что их там уже не двое, а явно больше. Оружия было немного, но достаточно, чтобы основная часть состава оказалась вооруженной. Для себя он выхватил из кучи увесистый бластер и силовой короткий шест, а затем поспешил выбраться, боясь, что неминуемое включение энергии и света застанет его в самой невыгодной позиции. 

Хакс схватил за лацкан стоящего ближе всего к нему лейтенанта и, так и не поняв, кто именно перед ним, лихорадочно прошептал в его ухо громким шепотом, стремясь перекрыть шум смертельной борьбы, так и не прекратившийся даже во тьме:  
\- Передайте оружие всем нашим, кого найдете в этой толпе. Как только свет появится, воспользуйтесь прикрытием других и передайте сигнал тревоги и просьбу о срочной помощи адмиралу Гохи, код NW-714.   
Он скорее не увидел, а угадал сосредоточенные кивки лейтенанта. Отпустив его, он схватил за рукав другого - им оказалась довольно хрупкая девушка, в которой Хакс узнал лейтенанта О'Вив:   
\- Возьмите с собой еще одного человека... кто там рядом с вами... и прямо сейчас вдоль западной стены продвигайтесь к выходу через ангар. Оттуда - на тренировочный уровень; откройте аварийную панель в тупике за лифтом и деактивируйте барьеры отсеков, чтобы выпустить штурмовиков. Введите капитана Фазму в курс дела.  
Девушка, пробормотав подтверждение приказа, выскользнула из его рук, как юркий зверек, и исчезла в темноте, нырнув вдоль стены куда-то вниз. Умная девочка. 

Возвращение света - сразу на сто процентов - застало Хакса за очередным приказом, который он торопливо шептал одному из лейтенантов; гранд-адмирал на мгновение замер от удивления, где-то на периферии сознания отметил с легким ужасом, что у лейтенанта остался целым только один глаз, и все же он стоял рядом и невозмутимо кивал, внимая приказу. Потом Хакс встрепенулся под градом воплей и перезаряжаемого оружия, огляделся - и с огромным облегчением понял, что большая часть оставшихся в живых офицеров Финализатора оказались вооруженными: их сияющие новизной бластеры были направлены на врагов. Выстрелы зазвучали еще оглушительнее, чем прежде, и Хакс упал на колено позади одного из кресел, чтобы его не задело незамедлительно; что-то было не так - а что именно, он понял, только выглянув снова и окинув взглядом весь мостик. Несмотря на то, что масса Иных - не меньше трех десятков - все еще сражались, как загнанные животные, нигде не было видно ни Рахота, ни его приближенных. Только пушечное мясо.  
Рахот сбежал - и это то, с чем Хакс не мог позволить себе смириться.

*

Чтобы приблизиться к ангару Финализатора, Рену пришлось сделать большой крюк: истребители все еще ожесточенно и совершенно бессистемно сражались, кружа на небольшом пятачке как раз между местом нахождения корабля Кайло и массивным боком разрушителя.   
Начав свой маневр, Кайло вынужден был "отпустить" энергетическую систему Финализатора: одновременно управлять кораблем в гуще сражения и глушить столь мощные технологии было невообразимо сложно. Сила рванулась в последнее мгновение, и энергетика огромного разрушителя сорвалась, будто рыба с крючка: самыми кромками сознания Кайло почувствовал, как сражение в недрах Финализатора возобновилось, хотя и с меньшей интенсивностью. 

Огибая мелькающие и вспыхивающие выстрелами истребители, Кайло нахмурился: из ангара Финализатора вылетел корабль - совершенно точно принадлежащий Иным, крепко скроенный, уродливый, но явно мощный, нечувствительный к слабым ударам. Рен потянулся к нему Силой и инстинктивно сжал зубы: внутри были враги, которые явно решили сбежать. Это означало, что офицеры Финализатора все-таки победили, и был огромный шанс того, что на этом корабле был Рахот или кто-то его калибра. Но, замерев от нахлынувшей жажды крови на мгновение, Кайло с разочарованием выдохнул: его собственный корабль не позволял ему гнаться за вооруженным и укрепленным военным судном врагов, к тому же, у него не было огневой мощи... но главное, для него намного важнее было сейчас помочь и тем, кто еще сражался на Финализаторе, и тем, кто из последних сил бился в креслах пилотов истребителей. Помочь Хаксу.   
Кайло активировал свои коды допуска и нырнул в нутро Финализатора, мягко влетев в огромный ангар разрушителя, изрядно опустевший из-за отсутствия истребителей и многих из обычного набора шатлов. Он с замирающим сердцем вгляделся в дальний угол ангара, скрытый полутьмой, и с облегчением отбросил волосы со лба: его Сайленсер, смертоносный и мощный, был цел и дожидался своего хозяина.  
Оставалось только найти и предупредить Хакса... если только было еще кого предупреждать.

Кайло, топоча громче обычного, неловко врезаясь плечами в перегородки и косяки, выкатился из корабля, едва дождавшись спуска трапа и, машинально сжимая в руках плащ, бластер и лайтсабер, увидел прямо перед собой приближавшихся офицеров Первого Ордена. Двое - в окровавленной и рваной форме, один - в безликом мундире, какие носили телохранители Хакса... потом его взгляд зацепился за высоченную Фазму, которая шла широкими шагами, немного бряцая металлом своих щитков, свирепая, без шлема. А затем глаза застывшего на месте Кайло скользнули по вынырнувшему из-за спины Фазмы окровавленному плечу в черном кителе, по столь же окровавленной шее... Это был Хакс. Его волосы на виске слиплись от крови, потемнев до грязно-красного, губа была разбита, одна перчатка отсутствовала, его походка была неровной и взбудораженной, но это был Хакс, живой и относительно целый. Их взгляды встретились одновременно - и одновременно же в них вспыхнуло такое всепоглощающее облегчение, что Рен почувствовал нечто наподобие головокружения, слабости в каждой клеточке своего тела. 

Потом он опомнился и едва не побежал к Хаксу; ему хотелось засмеяться при виде того, как Хакс бесцеремонно растолкал офицеров и телохранителей, чтобы оказаться впереди и тоже сделать несколько быстрых шагов по направлению к Рену. Они не встретились - столкнулись - где-то посередине, задыхающиеся от возбуждения, адреналинового пика и все еще не исчезнувшего страха друг за друга.  
Хакс как будто хотел сказать что-то, но из его открытого рта ничего не вылетало, будто он никак не мог найти правильных - или хоть каких-нибудь - слов, а Кайло, не размениваясь на болтовню, вцепился в него своими пылающими ладонями и принялся ощупывать, бесцеремонно, интимно, чересчур фамильярно, прикасаясь к ране на плече, к порезу на запястье, трогая пальцами содранную кожу на скуле. Его взгляд остановился, и весь мир для него сузился до размеров тела Хакса: только его жизнь, только эти раны, эта кровь имели значение. Наконец, он, немного пристыженный шоком, ощущением неловкости и изумления, - всеми этими эмоциями, которые обрушились на него со стороны оторопевших офицеров, отстранился ровно настолько, чтобы нормально взглянуть в глаза Хакса, и глубоко вздохнул, восстанавливая сбившееся дыхание.

Что-то в Хаксе показалось ему необычным, и через мгновение он понял: Армитаж не был напряжен, несмотря на то, что ладони Кайло сжимали его плечи и ощупывали ребра; его тело в руках Рена было податливым, послушным - таким, каким до этого никогда не было. И взгляд его светлых, поблескивающих зеленью во вздрагивающем свете ангара, был таким же, открытым, без обычного льда и острых, как бритва, граней. Безумие: до них доносился шум сражений и внутри корабля, где штурмовики уничтожали последних иных, и вне его, в космосе, где истребители Первого Ордена стояли насмерть, защищая свой флагман, а Кайло мог думать только о том, что именно сейчас, почему-то, необъяснимо и вроде бы без усилий, ему наконец удалось завоевать своего Арума. Не навсегда, не полностью - вряд ли это было возможно, но это было первым шагом, самым важным.   
Рен, не помня себя, потянулся к Хаксу, и, наверное, все закончилось бы окончательно шокирующим для случайных зрителей их воссоединения горячим поцелуем, но Армитаж, коротко и низко, с ноткой стыда и одновременно разгоряченности, хмыкнул и легко толкнул Кайло в плечо. Рен, дернув уголком губ, соскользнул ладонью по затылку и шее Хакса, а большим пальцем - по его нежному горлу, и, наконец, отпустил его, позволяя ему вернуться к своей роли гранд-адмирала.

*

\- Мне нужно...  
Хакс поднял брови, отступая от Рена на расстрояние шага, но все еще не находя в себе сил отвести взгляд от его лица. Кайло смотрел на него с такой жадной радостью, что ему было одновременно и неловко, и жарко, будто внутри вспыхивали обжигающие огни. Он чувствовал его прикосновения и понимал, что Рен просто не может не делать этого, но впервые в жизни его не напрягали прикосновения, наоборот: он не чувствовал боли в ранах, ему хотелось еще сильнее прижаться к Кайло; он знал, что если бы за его спиной не стояли Фазма и офицеры, он бы закрыл глаза и упал в объятия Рена - хотя бы на несколько мгновений.  
\- Мне нужно пересесть на Сайленсер и помочь истребителям: слишком много потерь, они ведут себя беспорядочно, - сказал Рен возбужденно, но с сожалением: ему не хотелось отрываться от Хакса и тем более снова вылетать из ангара и нестись в гущу боя.

Хакс задумался на мгновение, кивнул и, подняв на Рена глаза, ответил:  
\- А я должен лететь за кораблем Рахота, пока у нас еще есть шанс его догнать. - И, видя, как Кайло, еще не дослушав, начинает трясти головой в жесте чистого отрицания, хмурясь и снова вцепляясь сильными пальцами в плечи гранд-адмирала, добавил: - Я понял, как их отследить, все просто, и у нас есть нужное оборудование, но я должен отправляться за ними, с командного мостика я не смогу реагировать достаточно гибко. Я не могу позволить, - вдруг голос его сделался жестким и почти страстным, - чтобы эти бандиты ушли от нас. Ни после всего, что было. Они затаятся в Неизведанных, восстановят силы, и дальше будет еще хуже. 

Хаксу было страшно - страшно лететь за Рахотом, страшно не лететь и пустить все на самотек, страшно за Рена с его неистовым истребителем, страшно было, что Кайло воспротивится этому плану, и момент будет упущен. И все же он, подняв глаза на Рена, смотрел ему в глаза твердо и уверенно: он не мог допустить, чтобы Рахот со своими уродцами победил, нанес такой ущерб Первому Ордену и преспокойно ушел. Один из них должен был остаться рядом с Финализатором и расправиться с оставшимися Иными, но кто-то просто обязан был загнать Рахота в тупик, преподать ему урок. И единственным, кто мог справиться с системой слежения на месте, был Хакс. Отступать было некуда, выбора не было, и, судя по взгляду Кайло, он тоже это понимал. В его глазах появилось что-то вроде обреченности, губы искривились в гримасе недовольства судьбой, и Хаксу захотелось рассмеяться.

Наконец, Рен кивнул и после этого сразу весь словно вытянулся, поднял голову; Хакс знал эту позу Кайло: таким он всегда выходил после аудиенции со Сноуком, после очередной выволочки, когда его мастер давал ему крайне неприятное, но необходимое задание. Это было тем качеством Рена, которое всегда поражало Армитажа: несмотря на всю свою капризность и своевольность, почти детский эгоизм и нежелание соблюдать правила, Кайло всегда был способен переступить через свое нежелание и сделать то, что необходимо, даже если это многого ему стоило.

Хакс подозвал одного из офицеров и распорядился отправить дополнительное оборудование на самый быстрый из сопровождавших Финализатор корабль-разведчик, который лучше всего подходил для миссии, а также подготовить истребитель Кайло. Вокруг обоих кораблей уже сновали техники, которых выпустили вместе со штурмовиками из тренировочного отсека; они почти не пострадали и теперь с изумлением озирались на раненых офицеров и, главное, гранд-адмирала Хакса, который выглядел в высшей степени необычно с растрепанными окровавленными волосами, рваным кителем в багровых пятнах и с тяжелым боевым бластером в руках.   
Фазма отправилась собирать команду, офицеры занялись оборудованием, и Кайло с Хаксом на минуту остались одни - если уединением можно было считать то, что они стояли в небольшом отдалении от толпы техников, штурмовиков и офицеров, у всех на виду, под градом любопытных взглядов. 

\- Это действительно Рахот? - Спросил Рен просто ради того, чтобы сказать хоть что-то. Хакс понимал его: у него тоже вертелись на языке слова, от которых обоим бы стало хуже; все эти "Не дай себя убить" и "Я не хочу тебя отпускать", но нужно было молчать. Хакс кивнул:  
\- Он не терял времени даром. Все эти годы... Похищенные люди ему нужны в качестве рабов, он обнаружил несколько планет, богатых ресурсами, вот и все. Все дело в наживе, никакой политики, они просто бандиты, хотя и опасные - опаснее революционеров. Мне всегда казалось, что главная угроза - это бунтари, те, кто ненавидят Первый Орден, я сражался против них и только их брал в расчет...  
\- Я тоже, - проговорил Рен немного рассеянно, будто вся его концентрация уходила на пристальное разглядывание лица Хакса. Его темные глаза сияли едва сдерживаемыми эмоциями, но он молчал и оставался неподвижным, будто боялся пошевелиться.  
\- Мы ошиблись, - очень просто и буднично сказал Хакс. - И не в первый раз. 

Рен хмыкнул, уловив иронию в словах Хакса, но все еще рассеянно. Наконец, словно ожив, он шагнул к Хаксу, провел огромной ладонью по его грязному и окровавленному виску, машинально убрав волосы с его лба, всмотрелся в его лицо, будто искал в нем что-то важное, вздохнул и сказал отчаянно, ныряя своими словами прямо в сердце Хакса:  
\- Я буду ждать вашего возвращения, - и, развернувшись, понесся к своему Сайленсеру, широкими шагами, знакомо раскачиваясь.  
Хакс так и остался стоять, в ступоре глядя вслед Кайло, пока его не окликнули и не вовлекли снова в хаос сражения и погони. 

*

Стоя, широко расставив ноги, на мостике финализатора, у главного вьюпорта, Кайло поймал себя на ощущении дежа-вю: как и в тот день, когда Рец совершил покушение на Хакса, он ждал возвращения гранд-адмирала со все нарастающим чувством страха и беспокойства.   
С каждой минутой в его сознании разыгрывались все более живописные сцены того, как он запрещает Хаксу и вовсе покидать Финализатор, чтобы меньше рисковать, но все они заканчивались воспоминанием о том, что всего полдня назад нахождение на борту флагмана не уберегло гранд-адмирала от смертельной опасности в лице Рахота. Рену оставалось только с ностальгией вспоминать те старые добрые времена, когда на миссии вылетал исключительно он, Кайло, а Хакс только отпускал язвительные замечания - сначала лично, а потом через голопроектор - оставаясь на месте, на командном мостике Финализатора. Где ему было самое место. 

Впрочем, место Хакса Рен видел - хотя и в будущем - не на Финализаторе, а на новом дредноуте типа Мега, "наследнике" разрушенного Супремаси. Корабль еще не имел имени, но его строительство началось почти сразу же после гибели Супремаси. Рен помнил, как Хакс пришел к нему с чертежами, источая злобный, колючий страх: он был на 90% уверен, что Кайло не поддержит инициативу постройки нового командного корабля, требующего таких значительных затрат, не поддержит просто из вредности, - и тем приятнее для Кайло было видеть расцветающее на лице Армитажа изумление, когда он согласился без препирательств и вопросов. Им действительно нужен был командный корабль подобного класса, а ремонтировать Супремаси было дороже и сложнее, чем построить новый. К тому же, план Хакса был более чем хорош: без Сноука с его зачастую полубезумными запросами гранд-адмирал собирался построить не столько даже дредноут, сколько мобильный город, великолепно защищенный, но не предполагавший вступление в боевые действия. Более компактный, лаконичный, техничный и комфортный для жизни. По правде говоря, только взглянув на проект спальных аппартаментов с высокими потолками и огромными встроенными кроватями, Рен готов был поддержать Хакса в неизбежных спорах с Советом. 

Именно там в воображении Рена было место Хакса - на борту будущего командного корабля, на широком дугообразном мостике, словно огибавшим невидимую планету. В самом безопасном и спокойном месте космоса, которое только возможно для гранд-адмирала Первого Ордена. 

Рен насильно вырвал себя из этих грез наяву и метнул в офицера связи вопросительный взгляд. Тот, будто почувствовав его виском, повернулся и молчаливо, виновато покачал головой. Ни связи, ни сведений о корабле Хакса. Это было логично, учитывая его манипуляции с системой слежения, предполагавшей многочисленные гиперпрыжки, но Рена это не успокаивало. Присоединившись к истребителям, он первым делом организовал кораблю Хакса безопасный выход из облака сражения, а потом ринулся в бой, увлекая за собой воспрявших духом пилотов Первого Ордена, со всей энергией, которая накопилась у него за последние часы. Вскоре все закончилось: резкие вспышки взрывающихся неприятельских истребителей то и дело вспыхивали на хромированной поверхности его Сайленсера, счет шел на единицы, и он - неожиданно для самого себя - оставив пилотов добивать последние корабли, вернулся в ангар Финализатора. На корабле царило отчетливое и солоноватое на вкус коллективное чувство облегчения: несмотря на многочисленные потери, причем по большей части среди офицеров, все были благодарны за то, что им удалось отбиться от Иных. Когда Рен поднялся на мостик, штурмовики выносили последние тела, и только многочисленные лужи крови давали понять, что и как произошло на Финализаторе. Вскоре и они исчезли благодаря суетливой работе дроидов, которые убирали кровь сплошными полосами, оживленно перекликаясь пронзительными "бипами". У бледных и потрепанных лейтенантов Хакса Рен узнал, что от корабля гранд-адмирала пока ничего не слышно, и после этого он уже не смог заставить себя уйти с мостика. 

\- Лорд Рен, - проговорил упавшим голосом красавчик с фамилией на Ш., и Рен, бросив на него взгляд, почти с чувством удовлетворения отметил, что его до этого идеальное лицо украшал недолеченный ожог, полученный при нападении Иных. Кайло вопросительно нахмурился.  
\- Вас вызывает корабль с кодом рыцаря Рен, - офицер быстро глянул на свой датапад, - Аман Рен.  
Отсутствие энтузиазма в голосе лейтенанта было понятным: за последние полчаса все находящиеся на мостике офицеры, хорошо чувствуя кожей недовольство и дурное настроение Кайло Рена, отлично поняли, что единственной новостью, которую он хочет услышать, - это новость о благополучном возвращении корабля гранд-адмирала.

Кайло коротко кивнул, нетерпеливо отодвинул лейтенанта со своего пути и шагнул к голопроектору, над которым почти моментально появилась напряженная фигура Амана, без шлема, со сложенными руками на груди. Увидев Кайло, он со вздохом облегчения расцепил руки и кивнул ему.  
\- Мой мастер. Физнализатор спасен, как я слышал?  
\- Да, но... - Нервно пожав плечами, Кайло ввел его в курс дела. - Что у вас?  
\- Корабли Первого Ордена подоспели вовремя: мы какое-то время сдерживали нападение Иных, но силы были на исходе, хотя даже Рей присоединилась к нашему Кругу.   
Кайло впечатленно поднял брови, в который раз вспомнив о своем никогда не утихавшем желании заполучить Рей в ряды рыцарей. Дело было не только в ее силе, в ее способностях, но - в еще большей степени - в том, что она ощущалась подходящей частью мозаики.   
\- Теперь корабли окружили наши и замерли: видимо, ждут ваших указаний.  
\- Я позабочусь об этом, - рассеянно проговорил Рен и тут же встрепенулся: - Вам стоит остаться на месте. Пока что. Мы в ближайшее время можем получить сведения о том, на каких планетах Иные держат похищенных людей - либо от Маратен, либо от... и мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы отправились туда вместе с военными кораблями, просканировали ситуацию на месте. 

Аман с энтузиазмом кивнул:  
\- Хорошая идея: похоже, это должно быть где-то недалеко от нас, мы будем ждать ваших новостей.   
\- И - Аман? Пусть Рей остается с вами. Передай ей, что у нее будет шанс вместе с вами обнаружить пропавших людей, - и она будет только рада задержаться.   
Аман заинтригованно глянул на Рена, но удержался от вопросов. Прощаясь, он как будто замешкался, но все же добавил, тихо и ничего не объясняя:  
\- Все будет хорошо, мой лорд.  
Кайло просто кивнул, чувствуя, как сердце его сжимается. 

Разорвав связь с Аманом, он, не отходя от голопроектора, попросил связать его с капитаном Нотро, руководившим спасением рыцарей Рен в Мьют-Тонг.   
Нотро, вытянувшийся в струнку, в первые мгновения связи выглядел удивленным: получив сигнал вызова с Финализатора, он, конечно же, ожидал увидеть Хакса. Рен попросил его отчитаться, и тот скороговоркой отбарабанил всю нужную информацию, часто моргая ресницами, из-за чего все его светлое, открытое лицо казалось по-детски наивным. Закончив, он, как и Аман до этого, заколебался, но потом спросил нетвердым голосом:  
\- Могу ли я спросить, сэр? Что случилось с гранд-адмиралом Хаксом? Он... он же не...  
Сразу две острые эмоции вспыхнули в Кайло - и обе они заставили его сжать кулаки. Страх - и раздражение. Ревность. В распахнутых круглых глазах Нотро отчетливо читалось беспокойство за Хакса, беспокойство не за условную фигуру гранд-адмирала, а за живого человека, и Кайло хотелось ответить ему: "Это не ваше дело, капитан", "Держитесь подальше от гранд-адмирала, капитан" или, на худой случай, что-то вроде: "С сегодняшнего дня вы патрулируете Неизведанные, капитан". 

Рен сжал зубы и, скривившись, проговорил, глядя поверх головы Нотро:  
\- Гранд-адмирал Хакс жив, капитан, и в данный момент преследует корабли Иных, мы ожидаем его возвращения.   
\- О, - словно позабыв о субординации, протянул Нотро, - могу ли я попросить, когда генер... гранд-адмирал Хакс вернется, не могли бы...  
\- Выполняйте приказ, капитан, - отрезал Кайло, чувствуя сбивающий с ног соблазн расправиться с Нотро прямо сейчас, без всякого патрулирования Неизведанных. - Ждите координат с рыцарями Рен, будьте наготове. Свободны.  
Капитан Нотро испуганно, проглотив свои вопросы и просьбы, выпрямился, но Кайло не дождался его ответа, отключив связь с ним, - и тут же устало закрыл лицо руками. 

\- Магистр Рен, сэр! - Внезапно пронзительный вскрик совсем рядом с вьюпортом заставил его развернуться на каблуках так стремительно, что в первое мгновение он подумал, что приближающийся к Финализатору корабль - всего лишь мираж, порожденный головокружением. Но возбужденные и радостные лица лейтенантов, повскакивавших со своих мест, подтверждали: это был корабль Хакса - и он возвращался домой.  
Сердце Рена на несколько долгих секунд попросту остановилось. Он хорошо чувствовал это: два-три сильных медленных толчка в груди - и тишина. Момент полного безмолвия внутри от чего-то, похожего на шок; наверное, он просто не ожидал, что, как сказал Аман, "все будет хорошо". Потом его сердце снова забилось - и теперь так быстро, что шум в голове мешал ему слышать возгласы и возню лейтенантов, которые, все еще не стряхнув с себя адреналин битвы с Иными, вели себя как перевозбужденные курсанты военной академии.  
Сквозь этот шум в голове он понял, что с кораблем все в порядке, что со всей командой все в порядке, и что-то внутри него словно забалансировало на самом краю реальности. 

Он видел, как несколько лейтенантов устремились ко входу в ангар; дроиды путались у них под ногами. Его потянуло туда же так сильно, как будто сама Сила подхватила и понесла бы его, если бы он, нахмурившись, не опустил голову и не схватился рукой, обтянутой перчаткой, за голопроектор. Ясно и четко в его голове внезапно возникла очень прозаичная и вместе с тем насущная мысль: "А сможем ли мы притворяться, сможем ли делать вид перед всеми, что нас ничего не связывает?". Все, что ему сейчас хотелось, - это броситься в ангар и сжать в объятиях Хакса. Почему-то он, всегда склонный к сомнениям в эмоциях, был уверен, что и Хакс не сможет изображать равнодушие, когда они увидят друг друга. Он криво усмехнулся: прежняя, старая мысль о том, что вполне можно быть вместе тайно, никому ничего не показывая, можно таиться и скрывать, эта мысль показалась ему идиотской, детской.   
Как? Он оторвался от голопроектора, как будто снялся с якоря и пошел туда, куда его тянули и Сила, и сердце, и каждая клеточка его существа. Его шаги все ускорялись, и лейтенанты, штурмовики, все встречные расступались, только взглянув в его лицо, на котором безграничное облегчение побеждало все другие выражения.

У корабля была отбита с мясом одна из нижних пушек, на корпусе россыпью виднелись следы скользящего выстрела, но в остальном он выглядел нормально. Подходя к кораблю, Рен видел, как спустились лейтенанты и телохранитель Хакса, потом два штурмовика и, наконец, Фазма. Он нахмурился и, чувствуя, как напрягаются его плечи, вздернул подбородок в немом вопросе, остановившись перед капитаном штурмовиков и главной телохранительницей гранд-адмирала. Вид у нее был усталый, немного разочарованный, но, как всегда, уравновешенный.  
\- У нас есть координаты планет с похищенными и базы Рахота, но его самого мы упустили.  
\- Гранд-адмирал?  
Он мотнула головой в сторону корабля и, уже на ходу, бросила через плечо:  
\- Он там один, я всех отправила отдыхать.  
Кайло машинально кивнул, но теперь все его внимание было направлено на опущенный трап, по которому больше никто не спускался. Он движением руки отогнал от корабля техников, которые смущенно разбрелись, мудро решив повременить со своими осмотрами, тестами и каталогизацией ущерба. Рен поднялся внутрь и провел рукой по сенсорной панели, закрыв за собой вход. 

Хакс обнаружился в пассажирском отсеке. Он сидел на краю общей скамьи, упершись локтями в колени и опустив голову так, что его взмокшие золотистые волосы, подсвеченные кроваво-красным из раны, полученной еще на Финализаторе, падали на глаза. Он представлял собой картину полного разочарования, усталости и обессиленности. Кайло едва не споткнулся, увидев Хакса: никогда, ни разу за все те шесть лет, которые они были знакомы, он не видел Армитажа в подобном состоянии. Или близком к подобному. Даже падая от усталости, он изображал невозмутимость. Страдая от унижения поражения, он только выше поднимал плечи - до смешного. Проваливая миссию, он играл в хладнокровие, да так уверенно, что обманывал своей позой даже самого себя. Рен открыл рот, но ничего не произнес, на мгновение растерявшись... а потом вдруг понял: только ему, Кайло, Хакс позволил увидеть себя такого. В процессе всей операции он выкрикивал приказы, метался по кабине пилота, угрожал и выжимал максимум из корабля и своих людей, и только когда остался один, рухнул на скамью, уронил голову и позволил себе расслабиться. А затем, услышав шаги Кайло, его голос в короткой беседе с Фазмой, он не переменил позы, не встал в одну из своих фальшивых оборонительных позиций, а остался таким, каким был наедине с собой. Несмотря на сочувствие и собственное разочарование, Кайло почувствовал, как его заливает горячая радость. 

Слова, которые он собирался произнести, - вопросы и ободрение, - погасли на его языке; он закрыл рот и, уже не колеблясь, опустился на одно колено прямо перед Хаксом, положив свои ладони на его бедра. Армитаж не вздрогнул, а словно ожил: Кайло, будто завороженный, смотрел, как его ресницы цвета песка, дрогнув, поднялись, и их взгляды встретились. Хакс был бледен, как в день покушения, и его глаза из-за усталости казались прозрачными, как вода. Он увидел что-то во взгляде Рена - он не был уверен, что именно, - и выражение его лица чуть смягчилось, разгладив горькие складки в уголках опущенных губ. Он распрямил плечи и, поколебавшись, не зная, куда девать руки, наконец, вложил их в ладони Кайло. 

С его губ сорвался тяжелый вздох. Он заговорил сам, не дожидаясь вопросов.  
\- Провал за провалом, Кайло. - Его голос звучал меланхолично и хрипло. Кайло был прав: он наверняка выкрикивал свои приказы, не жалея голоса. - Старкиллер, дредноут, Супремаси, Сопротивление, Рахот...   
Увидев, как Кайло качает головой, не желая соглашаться с таким видением происходящего, Хакс с внезапной силой сжал ладони Рена и, наклонившись вперед, вглядываясь в его глаза, проговорил с нажимом:  
\- Они едва не захватили Финализатор. Еще чуть-чуть - и нам пришел бы конец, возможно, это бы стало началом конца Первого Ордена, Кайло. - И - громким, как будто испуганным шепотом: - Что я за главнокомандующий, если...  
Услышав это, Рен не смог молчать и дальше. Он сжал руки Хакса в ответ, и встряхнув их, проговорил таким же громким шепотом, чувствуя себя одновременно абсурдно и легко, так легко:  
\- Я пообещал защищать тебя - и не смог уберечь ни от Реца, ни от Рахота. Не предотвратил нападение этого ублюдка, даже не понял, что это он за всем стоит. Что я за лидер... 

Он не договорил, потому что Хакс, с изумлением смотревший на него, произносящего эти слова, вдруг рассмеялся; нервно и прерывисто, будто задыхался, но это был настоящий смех. Рен завороженно уставился в его лицо, чувствуя, как и на его собственных губах расползается кривая улыбка. 

Через мгновение Хакс затих, но в его глазах еще мерцала полуулыбка; потом его ладони высвободились из рук Кайло, скользнули по его плечам, и затем он сам всем телом нырнул в объятия Рена. Почувствовав прикосновение прохладной щеки Хакса к своей собственной, Кайло сжал руки, прижимая к себе своего Арума так сильно, как только возможно было. Где-то за пределами корабля жужжали машины и переговаривались техники, шуршали технодроиды, но внутри, с Хаксом в руках, Кайло чувствовал себя в коконе полного равновесия.

Он вспомнил то, как еще полдня назад он сидел перед голопроектором и, глядя на окровавленное лицо Хакса, был уверен, что больше никогда не увидит его живым.  
Вспомнил свое обещание: если они выживут, никогда больше не отпускать его, не выпускать из своих рук. Дыхание Кайло на мгновение прервалось от незнакомого ощущения парения, разлившейся по всему телу эйфории - и он прижал к себе Армитажа Хакса еще крепче. 

 

15\. СИЛА КАЙЛО РЕНА

Самой кромкой своего сознания Хакс, то выныривая из сна, то снова погружаясь в него очень глубоко, до беспамятства, осознавал, что он в своей собственной постели, что никакой опасности нет, что и покушение, и вторжение Иных закончилось счастливо - для него лично и для Первого Ордена. Но все равно время от времени в его сонном, беспомощном и неповоротливом мозгу вспыхивало что-то вроде искорки страха. Он вздрагивал и, только ощутив под своей щекой теплое, живое, не меняющее своего положения чужое тело, Армитаж успокаивался; он снова вжимался лицом и всем телом в свое дышащее и абсолютно реальное шоковое одеяло - и засыпал еще крепче, слыша, как только одно лишь слово формируется в его сознании, короткое и удивительно умиротворяющее.  
Рен.  
Мускулистые, уверенные пальцы легко, явно выдавая страх разбудить, прикасались к его волосам, и Хакс впервые в жизни чувствовал себя так, словно мог спать вечно. Ни о чем не беспокоясь.

*

Хакс был в полной отключке - и все же Кайло, даже если бы постарался, не смог бы вспомнить в своей жизни такого же интимного, возбуждающего ощущения.   
Лишь на мгновение прикоснувшись к поверхности сознания Хакса, Рен, нахмурившись в спину Хакса еще на входе в его аппартаменты, ясно увидел, что тот не спал как минимум несколько суток подряд, выживая и функционируя на чистом энтузиазме. Плюс раны, наскоро залеченные дроидом и бегло осмотренные доктором под пристальным и тяжелым взглядом Рена, забрали у гранд-адмирала последние остатки сил. В итоге, едва переступив порог спальни, Хакс, словно истребитель со сбитой навигацией, уронив на пол свою одежду, рухнул в постель и уже оттуда уставился на Рена лихорадочно блестевшими, измученными глазами, в которых стояла одна просьба: "Не уходи". 

Разумеется, вслух он сказал совсем другое, едва ворочая языком:   
\- Я позволю тебе остаться, если ты возьмешь мой датапад и будет присматривать за мостиком; я предупредил, чтобы отчет о каждой мелочи поступал на датапад незамедлительно. Мы, в конце концов, в состоянии войны... - Его голос почти погас к финалу фразы, и Кайло, сжалившись над ним, быстро стащил с себя тунику и сел в постели рядом с Армитажем, с готовностью - и насмешливой ухмылкой - взяв в руки командный датапад.   
Хакс явно собирался смерить его подозрительным взглядом, но вместо этого скользнул осоловевшими от усталости глазами по его обнаженному торсу, а потом - внезапно для Кайло, который уже придумал план того, как дождется крепкого сна Хакса, прежде чем обнимать его, - вдруг прижался к его боку всем телом, уткнулся лбом в плечо Рена и закрыл глаза. Через мгновение он глубоко спал, и сон этот был больше похож на обморок.

Кайло убедился, что с ним все в порядке (его сознание молчало из-за крайнего истощения, во сне вспыхивали отрывочные картинки, которые заставляли Армитажа вздрагивать, но в целом он, хотя и спал мертвым сном, был в норме, с каждой минутой восстанавливая вытекшую из него жизненную энергию), а потом легонько потянул за плечи к себе - и со второй волной изумления увидел, как Хакс с инстинктивной готовностью перекатывается ближе к нему, прижимается щекой к его диафрагме, трется виском о его грудь и подтыкает свои длинные худые ноги под полусогнутые ноги Рена, накрытые одеялом. Неосознанно кладет ладонь на живот Кайло, мягко расслабляя пальцы. 

Эта ладонь была лишь одним из факторов, не позволявших ему хоть на минуту сконцентрироваться на датападе. Ладонь, как сам Хакс, покоилась на его торсе мягко и без движения, но все равно жгла кожу и заставляла Рена время от времени закидывать голову на жесткое изголовье офицерской кровати, прикрывая глаза от нараставшей внутри него фрустрации. Остальное было не лучше: сама доверчивая поза Хакса заставляла внутренности Кайло переворачиваться от странного ощущения уязвимости и страха - не за себя; то, как Армитаж, изредка выныривая из кошмара, внезапно успокаивался, поняв, к кому он прижимается всем телом, поражало Рена, так часто и сильно страшившегося того, что ему никогда не удастся заставить Арума доверять ему - не умом, а сердцем, всем своим существом. Такой - тихий, в отключке, мягкий и теплый - Хакс казался неслыханно невинным, безумно далеким от того амбициозного гранд-адмирала, который командовал жутким залпом Старкиллера, который убивал, строил козни, плел интриги и готов был идти по головам к своей цели. Этот Хакс принадлежал только ему, Кайло, и само это осознание рождало в Рене что-то вроде благоговения и ужаса одновременно. 

Как ни странно, именно из этого источника - невинности, доверчивости и беззащитности Хакса - рождалось параллельно и странное, разгорающееся изнутри, горячее, но не взрывное, а медленно кипевшее, возбуждение Кайло. В его голове одна за другой пролетали с космической скоростью сцены того, как он жадно целует Армитажа, прикусывает кожу на его шее, наваливается на него всем телом, расстегивает его мундир и проникает ладонями под него, не останавливаясь перед бельем, как трахает его всю ночь, снова и снова, до пресыщения, как держит его запястья над головой, усаживает на свои колени, поднимает, обнимает, сжимает, ласкает. Держит.   
Конечно, он ни за что не стал бы будить вот такого, измученного, Хакса, даже ради самой сладкой из этих фантазий, но все это заставляло его то и дело напрягаться, мысленно приказывать себе успокоиться, держать руки при себе. Может, дело как раз было в этом - в этой близости, почти чрезмерной, без границ и барьеров. А может, его голод попросту не был утолен: до той ужасной ссоры, которая едва не развела их по разные концы галактики, они провели вместе только ночь и утро - так мало, практически ничего. 

Только сейчас, проводя кончиками пальцев по обнаженному плечу Хакса и зарываясь в его волосы, Кайло, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как мягко и инстинктивно, едва заметно, только намеком, поглаживают пальцы Армитажа его кожу, только сейчас Кайло осознал, что до этого только лишь прикоснулся к океану своего собственного желания, голода, жажды, испытываемой по отношению к Хаксу. То, что произошло между ними и до этого казалось Кайло настоящем ураганом эмоций, было лишь прелюдией, крошечным намеком на то, что их ждало впереди.   
От одной этой мысли Кайло бросало в жар - и он был в шаге от того, чтобы попросту выпутаться из объятий Хакса и встать с постели, когда пришедшее на датапад Армитажа сообщение заставило его отвлечься от своего пересохшего рта, желания и прожигающего простыни возбуждения.

Сообщение было от Маратен. Она была в своем репертуаре: одновременно деловая, лаконичная и чуть игривая; читая ее послание, Рен даже не сразу сообразил, на что больше он злится, - на их с Хаксом личную переписку или из-за содержания сообщения.

"Армитаж, я рада, что ты выжил в нападении на Финализатор и, судя по словам твоего лейтенанта, дал отпор захватчикам, который впечатляет даже рыцаря Рен. Но знай: тебе рано расслабляться. С 99% достоверностью я могу сказать, что двумя другими - помимо Фонго и ранее Реца - заговорщиками являются адмирал Маунтолив и его денежный мешок, владеющий этим бесстыдно роскошным дворцом-резиденцией Совета, я говорю о Расе Рис-младшем, этом воображающем себя наследным принцем ублюдке с садистскими наклонностями. Очень вероятно, что в заговор втянуты и другие участники - более мелкие сошки. Советую тебе разобраться с этими людьми как можно быстрее (если хочешь мое мнение, то тебе стоит все же обсудить положение дел с моим мастером), потому что неудача Рахота их только раззадорила, они понимают, что были раскрыты, - и могут пойти ва-банк. Весь Совет более или менее в курсе, кто стоит за покушениями на тебя, и за нападением на Финализатор. В общем, рекомендую тебе заняться этими слизняками вплотную и не мешкая. Я продолжу следить за происходящим в резиденции, хотя меня уже тошнит от этих сальных физиономий, если хочешь знать.  
P.S. Когда все разрешится, и твое расписание не будет забито до последней секунды, а над головой не будет висеть смертельная опасность, знай, что тебе придется посвятить не меньше часа обсуждению со мной вашего капитана штурмовиков. Думаю, ты понимаешь, о ком я.   
Маратен Рен".

Факт №1: Маратен как ни в чем не бывало общается с Хаксом за его спиной, совершенно неформально и почти нежно. По правде говоря, Рен понятия не имел, как к этому относиться. Ему хотелось обидеться на обоих, но это казалось детским и бессмысленным.  
Факт №2: теперь у них были имена заговорщиков, предателей, а значит... Рука Кайло поднялась сама собой в привычном жесте, призывающим лайтсабер, и тот приглушенно брякнул где-то в среди его одежды на полу, но Рен вовремя спохватился и отвлекся от своего оружия.   
Факт №3: Маратен влюбилась в Фазму. Кайло ухмыльнулся, чувствуя себя мальчишкой; ну, "влюбилась" - это звучало слишком сильно, они явно едва знакомы, но все равно. 

Впрочем, ухмылка очень быстро сползла с лица Кайло: он хорошо помнил, что именно с его собственнического поведения у них с Хаксом в прошлый раз началась та ужасная ссора, которую Рен и теперь вспоминал с содроганием. Он попросту не мог не вмешаться в этот конфликт Хакса с членами Совета, не мог не защитить своего гранд-адмирала - в том числе и по политическим причинам, но делать это следовало не так в лоб, мягче. Кайло нахмурился и почувствовал, как у висков разливается головная боль: "мягче" было чужеродным понятием в жизни Рена, поэтому он понятия не имел, как даже начать разговор с Хаксом и не влететь сразу же в ссору.

*

Когда Хакса в очередной раз выдернул из глубокого сна неясный, но тревожащий набор жутких фантасмагорических картинок, он вздрогнул всем телом, потерся щекой о простыню и... простыню? Его глаза сами собой широко распахнулись: по сравнению с прошлым пробуждением явно чего-то, а точнее, теплой кожи и расслабленных мышц Рена с отзывающимися в них медленными ударами сердца, не хватало, что означало две вещи: либо Кайло ушел, либо Хакс безнадежно проспал. Обе версии не нравились Хаксу и уж точно не способствовали погружению в сон, поэтому он, все еще не проснувшись до конца, выпутался из простыней и одеяла, скользнул босыми ногами на пол - и машинально пошел в гостиную, инстинктивно ожидая найти ответы на свои вопросы там.   
Это не было для него типичным: обычно он, едва проснувшись, бросал взгляд на часы, проверял датапад, пил воду и затем отправлялся в ванную, чтобы привести себя в порядок, - всегда и все в одинаковом порядке. Но сегодня все было по-другому: его датапада не было под рукой и вообще в комнате, а желание найти Кайло почему-то перевешивало обычно все подавляющее желание причесаться, побриться и вообще обрести приличный вид. 

Появившись на пороге гостиной, Хакс остановился, будто вкопанный, представляя собой забавную картину - с округлившимися глазами, взъерошенными золотистыми волосами, в стандартных форменных черных трусах и майке с логотипом Первого Ордена, босой, и главное, совершенно не способный контролировать выражение своего лица. Впрочем, Армитажу было плевать на свой внешний вид, потому что занятие, за которым он застал Рена, давало фору любому другому с большим запасом.

Рен, почему-то облаченный в одни только штаны, стоял посреди комнаты спиной к спальне и, глядя в стену, говорил громким, шипящим шепотом, который в исполнении его низким голосом звучал жутковато:  
\- Мне не следовало этого делать, но я отпущу вас.  
Пауза, в течение которой Рен будто бы прислушивался к чьему-то ответу, а потом снова:  
\- Пока оставайтесь с моими рыцарями... ты могла бы им и помочь с определением других планет... - и внезапно с издевкой: - О, ну раз Финн говорит... Что? Ты видишь?..   
С этим Рен резко развернулся к Хаксу, немного бледный, с расфокусированным взглядом, и сделал несколько шагов по направлению к гранд-адмиралу. Армитаж, хмурясь, отступил, но, не желая выглядеть ретирующимся, уперся спиной в проем двери в спальню и сложил руки на груди.

\- Странно, что она смогла тебя увидеть; обычно она видит только меня. - Медленно и с расстановкой проговорил Рен, не сводя глаз с Хакса, очень спокойно, будто стремясь доказать свою адекватность. Хакс, борясь с туманом сна в голове, хотел было спросить, какого хрена Рен имеет в виду, но затем его словно ударило: речь о Рей, об их форсбонде, который, как почему-то казалось Армитажу ранее, давно был разрушен, прерван. Что-то холодное и неприятное скользнуло в его живот.  
\- Захватывающе, - он хотел звучать саркастично, но выходило скорее беспомощно. - Я оставлю тебя и дальше наслаждаться вашей беседой.  
Он знал, что выглядит разочарованным, что его ревность прозрачна и абсолютно очевидна, но притворяться у него попросту не было сил. Хакс отвернулся и успел сделать заторможенное движение в сторону спальни, когда обе ладони Рена схватили его за плечи, развернули и дернули в другую сторону, прямиком в объятия Кайло.

Прежде чем Хакс успел возмутиться, Кайло уже целовал его, крепко обнимая, поглаживая шершавой ладонью прохладную кожу на спине между резинкой трусов и задравшейся майкой. У Хакса закружилась голова, и ему на мгновение показалось, что он вовсе не просыпался, что это один из снов, но на этот раз - приятный. Более чем приятный. Кайло боднул его лбом в висок, и Хакс послушно наклонил голову, открывая доступ багровым губам Рена к нежной коже под ухом.  
\- Это не... это неподходящий способ, чтобы...   
Мысли Армитажа окончательно спутались, хотя он еще смутно помнил, что собирался возмущаться и обижаться на Рена. В таком состоянии - прижавшись всем телом к торсу Кайло, отвечая на удивительно глубокий и интимный поцелуй - обижаться было невозможно.   
\- Самый подходящий, - пробормотал в ответ Кайло, едва отрывая губы от шеи Хакса, и тот сразу вспомнил, о чем шла речь. Собрав волю в кулак, он оторвался от Рена и сделал шаг назад, едва дыша и глядя на рыцаря немного безумными глазами. 

\- Ты не говорил, что продолжаешь эти ваши... разговоры с девчонкой, - сказал Хакс с отчетливым осуждением. В его крови снова зажглась ревность; он выразительно смерил взглядом обнаженный торс Рена.   
\- А ты не говорил, что приватно общаешься с Маратен, - бросил в ответ Кайло, явно не желая сдаваться.   
\- Это другое, потому что...  
\- Почему? Потому что Маратен на нашей стороне? Это ведь ерунда, Армитаж, - почти нараспев произнес имя Хакса Рен, и он протянул руку, только сейчас заметив, что Рен машинально размахивает зажатым в ладони датападом гранд-адмирала.   
Кайло, казалось, с минуту раздумывал, отдавать ли датапад, но потом отбросил его в руки Хакса, и тот, скользнув взгялдом по экрану, понял, что Рен прочитал личное сообщение от Маратен. Хакс уже открыл рот для того, чтобы обвинить Кайло во вторжении в личные дела, когда тот резко бросил свое собственное обвинение:   
\- А ты вообще собирался обсуждать весь этот заговор со мной? Или я должен был узнать о твоих подозрениях, когда мне бы пришло сообщение с мостика о том, что очередное покушение закончилось твоей смертью? - На последнем слове голос Кайло прервался, и Хакс удивленно вскинул на него глаза. Что-то внутри него смягчилось при виде совершенно несчастного лица Рена, но все же вопроса это не решало. 

\- Я могу о себе позаботиться, - отрезал Хакс, выпрямляя спину и отходя к столу с холодным чаем и водой.   
Он ожидал того, что всегда случалось с ним и Кайло в подобных случаях: Рен начнет спорить, оскорбит его - возможно, неосознанно, но все же, потом в его глазах вспыхнет злость... Но секунды шли, и Армитаж уже наполнил чаем кружку, сделал два глотка, а за его спиной стояла полная тишина.   
Он, чувствуя, что ступает на нехоженную территорию, медленно повернулся, боясь выяснить, что градус злости Рена слишком высок, чтобы ему хотелось тратить слова. Вместо этого он увидел нечто совершенно другое: Кайло, с опущенными плечами, устало потирал пальцами переносицу, закрыв глаза и словно спрашивая себя, что он тут делает. Хакса полоснуло по сердцу это выражение лица Рена - выражение усталости, поражения и разочарования. Значит ли это, что Рен уже устал от их... впрочем, разве можно было то, что между ними происходило, назвать громким словом "отношения"? Армитаж нервно облизнул губы и несмело подошел к Кайло поближе; тот открыл глаза и встретился взглядами со своим гранд-адмиралом. 

Хаксу вдруг пришла в голову обрывочная мысль, которая посещала его время от времени - чересчур часто, если бы вы спросили у него откровенно, - которая терзала его и сеяла в душе сомнение такой магнитуды, что никакие военные победы неспособны были заполнить трещины, порожденные этими сомнениями.   
"Ты не заслуживаешь". 

Это была очень короткая фраза, всего несколько слов, но значила он чересчур много. В редкие минуты, когда Хакс осмеливался заглянуть в себя, он способен был, хоть и на мгновение, признаться себе в том, что считает себя... дефективным. Он доказал - в том числе самому себе - свою состоятельность в военном деле, руководстве и армейской политике, он знал, знал достоверно, что очень хорош в этом, знал, что достоин наивысшего звания, поста, командного мостика, парящего над всей Галактикой.   
И - всё.  
Этим ограничивалось то, чего он был достоин. На что он годился. Словно за скобками этих его талантов с грохотом опускалась герметичная перегордка. 

Именно поэтому он с радостью, без малейшего расстройства все эти годы, практически всю свою жизнь, проводил на работе, на бесчисленных военных кораблях Первого Ордена, каждую минуту посвящал работе, проектам, программам, руководству. Он никогда не сожалел, что у него не было свободного времени, никогда ему не хотелось остановиться, взять отпуск, провести его на какой-нибудь планете. Всего этого не существовало для Армитажа Хакса, гениального военачальника, но во всем прочем - никчемного, дефективного существа. 

Не существовало искусства, яркого солнца, слепящего глаза, отдыха, удовольствий, не существовало возможности любви, интересов помимо войны, других амбиций и желаний. Ничего. Был только сначала генерал, а теперь гранд-адмирал Хакс, и крошечная часть его - Хакс, который последние силы тратил на то, чтобы просто быть нормальным, таким, как все. Выглядеть достойно для своего звания, не быть - технически - девственником, иметь приличные манеры. Создать видимость полноценности.

"Ты не заслуживаешь" - эта фраза вспыхивала в его голове всякий раз, когда он делал шаг в сторону - в любую сторону - иногда случайно, иногда движимый какой-то сильной и внезапной для него эмоцией. Впрочем, вспыхивала она и тогда, когда его охватывала неуверенность в любом аспекте, кроме военного, и такое случалось нередко.  
"Ты не заслуживаешь" вытекало не из недостатка усилий, а из дефективности, вбитой в его голову еще в раннем детстве, дефективности, которую в нем видел и отец, и его друзья, и некоторые из его учителей. И все эти зажравшиеся члены Совета, которые, несмотря на все достижения Армитажа, не могли воспринять его всерьез.

"Ты не заслуживаешь" касалось и любых отношений. Бескорысных. Без подтекста, выгоды и негласного контракта. С чего, с какой радости кто-то может решить, что он, Армитаж Хакс, достоин их усилий, надежд и желаний? Кто-то, не получающий от этих отношений ничего, никакой выгоды.   
Кайло Рен не получал от отношений с Хакса ничего. Ни выгоды, ни пользы. Одни проблемы, злость, ссоры, нелепые затруднения наподобие невроза, связанного с прикосновениями. Все самые неудачные черты Хакса. В отношениях не нужны были ни его блестящий ум стратега, ни его таланты в области военной инженерии, ни его ораторские способности, ни навыки руководства людьми. А все, что было нужно, все это в Армитаже было ущербным: неспособность быть гибким и откровенным, нежелание раскрываться, убогий сексуальный опыт, неумение выразить свои чувства, переключиться на что-то помимо обычного для него сарказма.   
Все это пронеслось у него в голове за мгновение, будто хвост кометы, следующей за триггером-фразой "Ты не заслуживаешь"; он неосознанно отшатнулся от Рена, внезапно ощутив стыд за себя, очень интимный и непривычный, абсолютно разрушительный. 

Не исключено, что Кайло что-то услышал из его мыслей или просто почувствовал его эмоции (Хакс до сих пор не понимал, как работает вся эта ерунда с Силой у Рена, - и это было еще одно доказательство того, насколько он ужасен, бесполезен в отношениях с живыми людьми): он вдруг уставился на Армитажа своим уникальным пристальным взглядом, нахмурился и налился неодобрением. Хаксу захотелось вернуться на десять минут в прошлое, чтобы, проснувшись, не выбираться из постели, не портить все окончательно. Как будто недостаточно было того, что Рен не прекратил свое общение с девчонкой, как будто недостаточно было того, что он узнал о переписке с Маратен (ее Хакс тоже не заслуживал - не заслуживал ее расположения и явно искреннего желания помочь). Армитаж медленно попятился назад, но остановился - только лишь благодаря остаткам чувства собственного достоинства. Кайло тряхнул головой, словно очнувшись, и Хакс с облегчением понял, что избежит комментариев по поводу своих мыслей и эмоций. Но сказанное Реном все равно удивило Армитажа.

\- В прошлый раз ты сказал, что я считаю тебя своей собственностью, и поэтому веду себя, как... - Рен с усилием поискал подходящие слова, - как одержимый, стремлюсь тебя защитить потому, что ты принадлежишь мне. Это неправда.  
\- Рен...  
\- Подожди. Я знаю, что именно это говорил тебе, именно такими словами, - Кайло горько ухмыльнулся, слово расписываясь в своей неспособности быть тактичным в словах. - Но я имел в виду совершенно не это. Когда я говорю тебе, что ты мой, я имею в виду то, что...   
Кайло покачал головой, как будто удивляясь самому себе.   
\- Ты - главный человек для меня, Хакс. Я верен Первому Ордену, я считаю братьями и сестрами рыцарей Рен, во мне даже живут какие-то остатки чувств к Лее Органе, - Рен сглотнул, и Хакс, с изумлением глядя в его взволнованное лицо, понял, как тяжело ему дались эти слова. - Но потеря только одного человека стала бы для меня невыносимой, возможно, фатальной. Ты - этот человек. 

Рен вскинул блестящий от возбуждения взгляд на Хакса, но тот лишь стоял с открытым ртом, не в силах ни ответить ничего вразумительного, ни что-то возразить. В его голове царило полнейшее смятение. Рен, уже не в состоянии остановить поток слов, запустил пальцы в свои спутанные волосы и, блестя своим белым, как звездные отблески, телом в полутьме гостиной, прошелся перед Армитажем.  
\- Я не знаю, как и когда это произошло, и я не уверен, что хочу анализировать их чувства. Я знаю одно: момент, когда я решил, что ты в шаге от смерти, был слишком ужасным, чтобы я мог выдержать повторение. Не думай, что я тебя недооцениваю, - Кайло вдруг ухмыльнулся и бросил на Хакса почти насмешливый взгляд, напоминая ему об их многолетнем соперничестве. - Я хорошо знаю, насколько ты можешь быть умным, жестким и расчетливым. Хитрым. Ты намного хитрее меня, Арум, вот видишь: я признаю это! Ты хитрее меня, но... 

Кайло остановился и посмотрел на Хакса в упор, не отводя глаз, очень серьезно и уверенно.  
\- Но я сильнее тебя.  
Армитаж непроизвольно скользнул взглядом по торсу Кайло.   
\- Сильнее физически и управляю Силой - вдвойне сильнее. Я не могу взять и перестать сходить с ума, когда на тебя совершают покушение, когда ты оказываешься в смертельной опасности. Я хочу, могу и буду защищать тебя, Арум, даже если ты... если ты не примешь этого. 

Хаксу вдруг захотелось смеяться - как в детстве, которого он почти не помнил. Так, как смеются от радости и эйфории. Тепло разлилось по всему его телу. Он, дрожа уголками губ, быстро и мягко, как тонкий юркий зверек, подошел к Кайло, который ожидал его неподвижно, настороженно глядя на него своими темными глазами.   
\- Я был бы идиотом, если бы отказался от такой защиты, - проговорил Армитаж чуть охрипшим от залившего его возбуждением голосом. Его ладонь легла на грудь Кайло, пальцы погладили ключицу, сосок, остановились на напрягшемся животе.   
То, что Хакс почти не вздрогнул, когда Кайло, как всегда порывисто и прикладывая всю свои силу, прижал его к себе, очень красноречиво говорило об ослаблении невроза Армитажа. Жадные ладони Рена замерли в опасной близости от задницы Хакса, надавили, заставив Армитажа прижаться к Кайло еще плотнее, не оставляя и микрона расстояния между ними.   
\- Только помни, что мы равны, - с трудом концентрируясь на осознанных мыслях проговорил Хакс низко и мягко, почти шепотом, не отрывая глаз от потемневших губ Рена. - Я не потерплю ничего другого.  
Пальцы Рена подцепили его подбородок и приподняли его голову - нетерпеливо: Кайло хотел смотреть в его глаза.  
\- Равны? Что-то мне подсказывает, что в реальности тебе мало равенства, мой ненасытный Арум, - восхищенный, интимный тон не вязался со словами, и оттого сказанное звучало еще более возбуждающе. - Я читаю в твоих мыслях желание контролировать меня. 

Хакс прикоснулся губами к шраму Кайло, заставив того ошеломленно закрыть глаза, а потом потянулся к его виску, уху. Его собственный шепот прозвучал для него музыкой, наркотическим всплеском:  
\- Возможно. 

*

Мягко, с шорохом хорошо отлаженного механизма закрывшиеся двери лифта. Жужжание. Дыхание другого человека рядом. Не просто другого человека - Хакса. Кайло ухмыльнулся и искоса взглянул на гранд-адмирала, застывшего рядом с ним с прямой спиной и задранным подбородком: так он всегда делал перед любой речью, перед любым совещанием, настраиваясь доминировать и выглядеть максимально уверенно.

Ему не стоило так стараться: его подчиненные, все эти лейтенантики, и так смотрели на него с восхищением, мечтая о подобной карьере. Его врагов, этих циничных, ностальгирующих по Империи стариканов, невозможно было впечатлить. А Кайло больше не способен был смотреть на Армитажа глазами постороннего, со стороны; любой, даже случайный, взгляд, брошенный на Хакса, напоминал ему о бледной нежности его кожи на запястьях, о его острых лопатках, больно врезающихся в грудь Рена, о его худых и длинных - как у юного мальчика - руках и ногах. О том, как легко было обезоружить Хакса - не силой, конечно, и не Силой, и тем более не угрозами и давлением, а чем-то пострашнее: комплиментом, прикосновением, внезапной поддержкой какой-нибудь его идеи. Кайло постоянно больно хлестало выражение лица Армитажа в такие моменты: в его глазах мелькало изумление, словно он не верил в то, что все это адресовывалось ему, что за этим не было никакого двойного дна. Кайло морщился, как от боли из-за невидимой глубокой царапины, но это заставляло его задумываться и о собственных барьерах, слабостях. 

Этого - слабостей - он никогда за собой не признавал, но глядя на Хакса - как в зеркало - он начинал осознавать, что слабости у него были, многочисленные, глубоко запрятанные, многие из них - интимные, вызывающие чувство стыда, неловкости, уязвимости. Даже думать об их существовании было дискомфортно, но впервые это было ему по силам. Слабости Арума делали его сильнее при встрече со своими собственными. Какая ирония. 

Хакс, почувствовав взгляд Кайло и недовольно нахмурившись, одарил его вопрошающим взглядом с поднятой бровью, явно изо всех сил делая вид, что Рен его раздражает, но порозовевшие скулы и виски выдавали его с головой. Кайло наклонил голову - и лифт, дернувшись, остановился на полпути; в этот раз Хакс не удержался от улыбки. Его ладонь уперлась в грудь подавшегося к нему Рена, и в другую ладонь тотчас же скользнул его узкий, как игла, кинжал. Кайло, чувствуя непреодолимое желание прижать Хакса к стене лифта, все же замер на месте - и замер окончательно, когда Армитаж провел тыльной стороной ладони, обтянутой перчаткой, по щеке Рена - той самой, которую он в прошлый раз пометил длинной царапиной. Кроме внезапного понимания в этой быстрой пантомиме эмоций и обмена воспоминаниями, Кайло поразил контраст между тогдашним Хаксом - загнанным хищным зверьком, вооруженным когтями, клыками и ядовитым язычком, и нынешним Хаксом - податливым, открытым и не боявшимся сделать что-то неожиданное, интимное.   
\- Оставь в покое лифт, - мягкий приказ Хакса едва пробился к сознанию, затуманенному вспыхнувшим возбуждением, и Рен, накрыв ладонь Армитажа, все еще лежащую на его груди, своей собственной, быстро и почти агрессивно поцеловал его. Только почувствовав, как Хакс расслабляется и подчиняется движению его руб, Кайло позволил лифту продолжить свой путь. 

Совещание - самое крупное и мгночисленное на памяти Рена - едва не погрузило его в летаргический сон, и он в миллионный раз спросил себя, как Хакс и его заместители выдерживают бесконечное копание во всех этих разносортных делах. Некоторые темы, конечно, способны были заинтересовать и магистра Рен, но некоторые прямо-таки вязли в зубах, заставляя Кайло опускать веки и мысленно закатывать глаза. Два или три раза он встрепенулся и даже поучаствовал в обсуждении, но вряд ли это сильно порадовало Хакса (думая об этом, Рен едва удерживался от ухмылки). 

Когда говорили о судьбе похищенных с планет Мьют-Тонг жителей, Кайло прервал монотонный план Хакса по вовлечению людей в активное служение Первому Ордену:   
\- Просто верните их домой и пусть живут как раньше.   
Хакс уставился на него, сузив глаза и сжав челюсти, как хищная птица, заметившая жирного жука - но, к сожалению, ядовитого. Рен мысленно восхитился тем, что Армитаж был все еще способен так быстро настраивать себя против любого мнения Кайло.   
\- Мы должны воспользоваться случаем и сделать систему Мьют-Тонг намного более лояльной Первому Ордену, это очевидно, Рен.   
\- Я понимаю, - Кайло с облегчением распрямил ноги и встал, прошелся перед вьюпортом и под десятками направленных на него взглядов офицеров. - Пусть какие-то программы для них будут, но если на них давить... Если вы оставите их в покое сейчас, они будут считать нас их освободителями, героями, а потом можно будет постепенно вовлечь их в более тесное сотрудничество. Если наброситься на них сразу, они это воспримут как экспансию. После всего, что с ними уже произошло из-за Рахота.   
Хакс смерил его еще одним долгим и враждебным взглядом, но, к удивлению Кайло, ответ его был спокойным:  
\- Я подумаю о сочетании этих двух тактик, магистр Рен.  
\- Спасибо, - сдерживая смех, ответил Кайло, подыгрывая Хаксу. Несомненно, позже Армитаж ему это еще припомнит, но в конечном итоге такая способность договариваться, продемонстрированная перед подчиненными, играла им на руку. 

Во второй раз Кайло точно так же вскочил, когда тройка инженеров Финализатора, закончив тоскливейший отчет по восстановлению ущерба, нанесенного флагману, обратились к техническим вопросам о строящемся базовом дредноуте, который был особым проектом Хакса и который должен был заменить окончательно утилизированный Супремаси. Рену все больше нравилась идея этого суперкорабля, передвигающегося и никогда до конца не останавливающегося города, поэтому, чувствуя, что у Армитажа в голове имеется парочка крайне вычурных и чисто военных названий для этого корабля, он внезапно для окружающих проговорил в ответ на вопросительный взгляд гранд-адмирала:  
\- Мы назовем его Эониан.  
Чтобы почувствовать вспышку раздражения в Хаксе, не нужно было быть провидцем или хоть что-то знать о Силе; гранд-адмирал выглядел так, словно ничего не желал более, чем швырнуть в Кайло своим датападом или метнуть в него кинжал. Повернувшись так, чтобы притихшие лейтенанты не видели выражения его лица, Рен взглянул на Хакса с открытой мольбой в глазах. Армитаж моментально смягчился, но голос его все равно звучал резко:  
\- Эониан? Хм, возможно. Название пока не утверждено, планировался конкурс, - он с осуждением посмотрел на Кайло, и тот с готовностью потупился. - Но я учту ваше предложение, магистр Рен. 

Полностью удовлетворенный, Кайло вернулся к своему креслу и, усаживаясь, встретился взглядами с Фазмой, которая все совещание стояла у двери, прислонившись к стене и глядя на происходящее сонным взглядом равнодушия. Сейчас в ее глазах плясала ухмылка, и Рен вдруг вспомнил, что она видела их встречу в ангаре, видела то, как Кайло ощупывал раненого Хакса, едва борясь с желанием вцепиться в него и целовать до умопомрачения; видела, с каким бешенством он убил ассасина на балконе Совета; видела, как он отправился уничтожать Реца, не моргнув и глазом. Конечно, она все знала или, по крайней мере, подозревала.   
Неожиданно для самого себя, Рен ответил на ее почти невидимую ухмылку такой же собственной и не мог не подумать о том, что точно не станет препятствовать ее более близкому знакомству с Маратен.

*

Когда все разошлись, Рен устало подошел, топая, как неисправный дроид, к Хаксу, все никак не желавшему оторваться от голопроектора.  
\- Проще слетать в соседнюю систему и уничтожить террористическую группу, чем высидеть все эти бесконечные обсуждения. - За его нейтральным голосом слышался невысказанный стон скуки и фрустрации.   
Хакс неодобрительно поморщился, явно не разделяя нытья Кайло, а потом, будто вспомнив о чем-то интересном, вскинул голову и поманил Рена поближе, включая голопроектор.   
\- Смотри: это система ангаров на Эониане, я придумал ее давным давно, но только сейчас удалось...  
\- Эониане? - С удовольствием в голосе переспросил Кайло, машинально разглядывая сложную многоэтажную структуру ангаров, в которых корабли, и правда, наверняка будут содержаться в намного более безопасных условиях.   
Хакс бросил на него осуждающий взгляд и сложил руки на груди:  
\- Отличное название, но хорошо бы тебе научиться советоваться со мной по поводу таких важных решений, касающихся МОЕГО проекта.   
Вместо ответа (он почти всерьез задумался об извинениях), Рен, не отрывая глаз от голопроектора, подошел к Хаксу сзади и, прижав его к бортику высокого стола, не обнял - обхватил его руками, уже привычно положив одну ладонь на горло, а вторую - на левую сторону его груди, где размеренно билось сердце Армитажа. 

\- Ты такой тяжелый, - в голосе Хакса, понизившемся до шепота, вдруг появилось что-то медитативное, будто он говорил во сне. Рен почти разжал руки в ответ на этот комментарий, но его остановили следующие слова Хакса: - Мне это нравится. Когда ты так обнимаешь, это похоже на то, как бывает, если лечь спиной к стене и почувствовать себя в полной безопасности. Очень спокойно.   
\- Надеюсь, я все-таки немного лучше стены? - Это было шуткой, но голос Рена прозвучал хрипло, низко, интимно. Армитаж чуть заметно вздрогнул, но не высвободился, а еще крепче прижался к Кайло. Между ними воцарилось до странности комфортное молчание.   
\- Нам ведь придется заняться этими предателями из Совета, - не спросил, а констатировал усталым голосом Хакс.  
\- Я просто убью этих ублюдков, вот и все, - прорычал Кайло где-то рядом с его ухом, вызвав у Армитажа удивленный смешок. Потом он наклонил голову, и кожа на его шее вдруг показалась Рену самой тонкой на свете. Он, будто завороженный, уставился на голубые прожилки вен под кожей Хакса.   
\- Нам не нужна месть, хотя ничего другого я не хотел бы для них больше. Но нам надо быть дальновидными, Кайло.  
\- Одно другому не мешает: мы можем быть и дальновидными, и жесткими. Нам все равно придется вычистить Совет: от этого зависит и твое выживание, и прочность Первого Ордена.   
Рен скорее не увидел, а почувствовал, как Армитаж слабо кивнул, словно засыпая в его объятиях. 

Ему не нужно было ничего говорить: Кайло и сам все отлично понимал. Их ждало много работы, много недовольства, противостояний, угроз - еще больше. Так и не пойманный, но где-то затаившийся Рахот, непредсказуемое Сопротивление с его матерью и Рей, вечно недовольная аристократия, заправляющая финансами, Неизведанные регионы, бунты, коррупция, опасности и бескрайние бездны потенциальных проблем - вот что высилось вокруг них огромными невидимыми, но хорошо ощутимыми горами. Еще несколько лет, даже месяцев назад Кайло отбросил бы саму возможность того, что он будет заниматься чем-то подобным, но теперь... Хакс был прав: практически подчинив себе Галактику, они взяли на себя ответственность за нее. Рен не сомневался, что они еще не раз подведут всех на свете, провалятся с треском, наворотят дел и затеют не одну локальную войну, но теперь он хотел попробовать справиться со всем этим.   
Никуда не убегая.

*

\- Он вас отпустил? Не потребовав ничего взамен? - В голосе генерала Органы напряженно дрожало изумление, смешнное с недоверием. У Рей появилось абсурдное желание защитить Рена, указав на то, что даже он в своем нынешнем состоянии был способен на благородство, но она мудро промолчала, и вместо этого уселась в удобное кресло перед Леей, устало вздохнув. До этого ей пришлось потратить целый час на спор с Финном в медицинском отсеке: тот наотрез отказывался проходить обследование, уверяя, что с ним все прекрасно, хотя застарелые ссадины и плохо зажившие раны на теле, не говоря уж о легкой хромоте, явно намекали на противоположное. Кое-как принудив Финна улечься на кушетку и отдаться во власть медицинских дроидов, она отправилась к Лее, которая ждала Рей в своем кабинете, окно которого выходило на командный мостик их нынешней базы. 

\- У меня есть два объяснения этому: одно рациональное, второе - сентиментальное, - Рей пожала плечами. Ответом ей стали поднятые брови Леи, лицо которой в приглушенном свете казалось особенно бледным.   
\- Рациональное: Кайло Рен не оставил надежды на то, что когда-нибудь я перейду на их сторону или, по крайней мере, буду сотрудничать с ним и его рыцарями в тех миссиях, где нужна будет помощь со стороны. Как с этой историей с Иными. Сентиментальное... - Она поколебалась: говорить об этом с матерью Рена было неловко, но она преодолела себя, вспомнив, что Лея все-таки чувствительна к силе и может понимать, о чем пойдет речь.   
\- Во время нашей связи с... Беном я заметила кое-что, а потом еще уловила некоторые мысли, проскользнувшие между рыцарями Рен.  
\- Кое-что?  
\- Это было что-то вроде сильного возмущения Силы вокруг тела Бена, словно небольшой торнадо медленно вращался в районе его груди.   
\- Любовь, - произнесенное Леей звучало так определенно и окончательно, что Рей вздрогнула от неожиданности. Ей трудно было соотнести такое слово с Беном и тем более с...  
\- Не со всеми это происходит даже в пики эмоций, - задумчиво продолжила Лея, с удивлением глядя на Рей. - Бен очень силен, Сила всегда реагировала на него и его чувства очень бурно, но этого я не ожидала. Я была уверена, что Сноук позаботился о том, чтобы Бен больше не мог испытывать ничего подобного.

\- Возможно, со смертью Сноука умерла и его власть над Беном?  
Рей устало провела ладонью по лицу, а когда убрала ладонь, поймала на себе испытующий и внезапно пронизывающий взгляд Леи.   
\- А что ты сама почувствовала, когда видела этот торнадо вокруг Бена? Я не уверена, как это работает, но наверняка должно было быть сильное притяжение Силы от объекта к субъекту.  
\- Ммм, - с недоумением протянула Рей, теряя нить логики Леи, но потом ее все же осенило. - О нет, вы думаете?.. Нет, нет, нет, - она почти рассмеялась, но тут же поняла, что Лея попросту сделала самый логичный вывод. - Чувства Бена не были направлены на меня, нет.   
"К моему огромному облегчению", - хотелось ей добавить, но это показалось ей бестактным, несмотря на то, кем стал Бен Соло: все же Лея была его матерью.   
\- Тогда кто же?..

Принцесса замерла в удивленном ожидании, и, хотя Рей заранее настроилась не выдавать личных тайн Рена (скорее ради Леи, а не ради него самого), она едва ли могла устоять перед этим вопросительным открытым взглядом.   
\- Я не знаю точно, но судя по мыслям и словам рыцарей Рен, судя по реакции Бена на захват Финализатора во время нападения Иных, судя... судя по всему... В общем, Бен очень рвался спасать генерала Хакса. Как будто это единственное, что имело для него значение. 

Между ними воцарилось потрясенное молчание Леи и неловкое сочувствие Рей; она не могла не вспомнить выражение лица Рена, когда он говорил с Хаксом во время связи с Финализатором, не могла не думать о том, сколько отчаяния сочилось из него в те минуты, когда он был уверен, что Хаксу конец.   
\- Этого следовало ожидать, - вдруг подала голос Лея, вырвав Рей из ее мыслей. - Проклятие Скайуокеров: мы либо губим своих возлюбленных, либо выбираем черт знает кого.  
Рей не могла удержаться от ухмылки, тем более что в голосе Леи тоже звучало что-то вроде мрачной усмешки. 

\- Одно я знаю точно: Бен всегда был и будет абсолютно упертым на своем. Это значит, что тебе стоит быть осторожной, потому что он никогда не оставит попыток завербовать тебя, заполучить в ряды рыцарей Рен, а также то, что нам не стоит пытаться навредить лично Хаксу. Просто будем помнить, что теперь и у Бена есть своя слабость.  
Рей с восхищением уставилась на Лею, в глазах которой появилась сфокусированность и строгость. Лея тем временем выпрямилась в кресле и добавила уже совершенно ровно:  
\- Да, будем помнить. На всякий случай. 

 

16\. ЭОНИАН

Хакс намеренно отправился в ангар самым длинным путем: с момента постройки Эониана прошло больше года, а он все еще не мог достаточно насладиться великолепием своего главного - и любимого - проекта. Иногда, чаще всего ночами и в особенно спокойные периоды, он, медленно идя по коридору или плавно поднимаясь в лифте на три-четыре уровня, думал об Эониане так, словно этот гигантский, поистине уникальный корабль был... домом.   
Первым и единственным настоящим домом для Армитажа Хакса.  
Он обогнул огромную стеклянную стену, за которой сновали офицеры инженерного отдела, и вышел в длинный дугообразный коридор, одной стеной которого был вьюпорт, а другой - бесконечный ряд зеркал, отражавших каждое движение идущего по коридору. Невозможно было удержаться и не бросить на себя взгляд... даже если ты был гранд-адмиралом, командующим Первым Орденом и капитаном Эониана.

Хакс немного нервно одернул новый мундир - черный, с тонкой кроваво-красной окантовкой по лацканам, воротничку и рукавам: сегодня ему хотелось выглядеть особенно хорошо. Как надо. Еще два быстрых взгляда в зеркала убедили его в том, что волосы в порядке, сапоги идеально блестят, а сам он, несмотря на обычную для него худобу, выглядит здоровым и даже расслабленным. Немного возбужденным. Черт побери, конечно, возбужденным! Ему предстояло встретить в ангаре сначала корабль Кайло, а затем и его самого - спустя долгие пять месяцев. Пять месяцев, которые тянулись невообразимо долго, едва тащились, растянулись, казалось, на годы, и ничего - ни связь, ни энтузиазм Кайло - не делали это испытание расставанием проще или легче для Армитажа. Он прекрасно понимал необходимость миссии Кайло, понимал, что только он вместе с полчищами штурмовиков и своими рыцарями способен если не уничтожить армию Рахота, то разбить и обезглавить ее (что ему в итоге и удалось, пусть и с большими трудами), но любые рациональные рассуждения Хакса едва ли утешали его. 

Наконец, он вошел в ангар через главный вход, почувствовав на лице прохладный воздух внутренней фильтрации; в ангаре FR4 его - и корабля Рена - уже ожидали ряды штурмовиков, традиционная линия офицеров и, конечно, зеваки, с опаской косившиеся на гранд-адмирала, способного одним взглядом отправить их назад, на рабочие места. Но Хаксу было плевать на них, как и на всех присутствующих: его взгляд был прикован к основному шлюзу, который через несколько мгновений пропустил корабль Рена, пугающе тихий и впечатляющий матовой чернотой своего корпуса. В горле у Хакса пересохло, и сердце его стало биться неровно, скачками, но сам он, даже если бы захотел, не смог бы оторвать взгляд от трапа, который, опустившись, позволил высокой черной фигуре спуститься на сияющий пол ангара впервые за последние пять месяцев. Хакс, вздохнув, почти шагнул навстречу, но тут же спохватился и остался на месте, как ему и полагалось.

Кайло позволил автопилоту корабля самостоятельно завести машину в ангар и, вскочив с кресла пилота, немного нервно одернул свою короткую тунику и, запустив в волосы ладонь, попытался немного пригладить свои неуправляемые пряди, которые за последние полгода стали только длиннее. Мысль о том, с каким неодобрением взглянет на его локоны, ложившиеся на плечи, Хакс, фанат всего строгого и аккуратного, одновременно веселила Кайло и немного пугала, но он намеренно не подпускал дроида к своим волосам все эти месяцы, то и дело ловя себя на мысли о том, что их тяжелая занавесь заменила ему давно разбитый шлем. Волосы не закрывали ни его глаз, ни его нелепых, ассиметричных черт, ни даже шрама на щеке и еще одного - нового - на подбородке, но Кайло иррационально чувствовал себя с ними самим собой. Больше, чем когда носил шлем - реплику шлема Дарта Вейдера. 

Он привычным движением забросил на плечи плащ - тоже другой, отличавшийся от прежнего тяжелого и длинного, более короткий и ассиметричный, более закрывающий левую сторону и оставлявший открытой правую, ту, где на ремне покоился лайтсабер. Безо всяких зеркал Кайло понимал, что изменился за эти долгие месяцы - месяцы сражений, ожесточенных боев, смертельной опасности. Тоски вдали от только-только построенного Эониана. Вдали от Хакса. Он знал, чувствовал по взглядам и мыслям рыцарей, что одновременно стал жестче из-за всех этих бесконечных погонь и кровавых сражений, но и спокойнее, уравновешеннее, даже осторожнее. Рыцари не знали, что вызвало в нем эту конкретную перемену, не знали того, что хорошо понимал он сам. Само существование, присутствие в космосе - даже если это было бесконечно далеко - Эониана и - где-то в его глубинах - Хакса было для Кайло чем-то вроде пронзительным сияющим маяком. Там, где раньше были сомнения и колебания, теперь для Рена воцарилась уверенность; он знал, чего хочет, к чему стремиться. Он должен был уничтожить врагов Первого Ордена, привести его к победе, а Галактику - к упорядоченному процветанию, но главное, он должен был защитить Эониан и сохранить свой маяк, возвращаясь к нему раз за разом. 

Корабль остановился, и в крошечном смотровом люке Кайло увидел ряды встречающих его штурмовиков, черные униформы офицеров... вытянувшуюся впереди всех тонкую фигуру Армитажа. Сердце Кайло плавно, будто из него выпустили воздух, нырнуло в живот и там взорвалось теплом; он почти до крови закусил губу, чтобы удержаться от широкой ухмылки или чтобы не выкинуть чего-нибудь перед всей этой толпой солдат. Он шагнул по трапу, держа руку на ремне рядом с лайтсабером и чувствуя своим обострившимся чутьем, которым в последние месяцы его баловала Сила - словно в награду за терпение и выдержанность, чувствуя коктейль из любопытства, восхищения, страха, интереса и гордости, которым его обдавали присутствующие. Он отводил эти диковатые эмоции от себя лишь легким усилием намерения, будто отмахивался от пыли: его не интересовали ничьи эмоции, кроме тех, которые испытывал Хакс. Когда между ними оставалось всего десять шагов, и Кайло уже мог различить мягкие черты побледневшего лица Армитажа, увидеть то, как сжимаются его ладони в кулаки от нетерпения и волнения, Рен, наконец, почувствовал и их. Смятение. Сбивающее с ног облегчение - видеть его живым, целым и невредимым. Всепоглощающее желание обнять. Последние шаги, разделяющие их, Кайло сделал с закрытыми глазами, абсолютно потрясенный своей собственной эйфорией, залившей его в ответ на эмоции Хакса. 

Армитаж переступил с ноги на ногу, не сводя глаз с приближавшегося Кайло и попутно борясь с чувством раздражения: ну почему он не закрыл ангар, почему не встретил его в одиночестве, без всей этой публики с разинутыми ртами? Теперь, под градом этих взглядов, он не мог и пошевелиться, не мог ни шагу сделать к Рену, который... Этот новый короткий плащ придавал ему почти пиратский вид, а волосы, тяжелыми густыми прядями опускавшиеся на плечи, делали его похожим на какое-то мифическое существо. Совершенно прекрасное. И новый шрам... Хакс сжал кулаки, представляя, как кровь хлестала из этой треугольной ранки - как будто кусок мяса был вырван, как даже бакта не могла справиться с восстановлением всех слоев плоти. Он глубоко вздохнул и, вырвавшись из оков смятенных мыслей, встретился взглядами с Кайло. Наконец-то.

Кайло смотрел на него так, словно не замечал никого вокруг; его и без того всегда невероятные глаза мерцали, как два темных магнита. Хакс никогда в своей жизни не видел ничего более... яркого...   
\- Гранд-адмирал, - Кайло наклонил голову в почтительном поклоне, и Хакс увидел, как уголок его губ дрожит от сдерживаемой улыбки. Этот голос...  
\- Магистр Рен, - Хакс выпрямился, полный намерений сказать что-то совершенно деловое, нейтральное и подобающее случаю, но вдруг, неожиданно для самого себя - и тем более для окружающих - он протянул руку к лицу Рена и прикоснулся к его новому шраму. 

Уже на последнем шаге Кайло почувствовал, что Хакс на пределе и едва-едва держит себя в руках. Ему захотелось рассмеяться от самой возможности того, что Армитаж - при всей его выдержке - вполне может, например, броситься в его объятия, и Рен убрал ладонь с лайтсабера, вполне готовый к тому, чтобы подхватить его в любое мгновение... Но вместо этого дрогнувшая рука Хакса вдруг прикоснулась к его шраму на подбородке, и Кайло обдало сожалением Армитажа, его абсолютно неожиданной нежностью, которая, судя по его взгляду, шокировала в первую очередь его самого. Они замерли, сцепившись взглядами, как два смешавшихся водных течения. 

\- Поздравляем с успешной миссией, магистр Рен!  
Их спасла Фазма, пророкотавшая нарочито громким голосом свое поздравление и подав знак штурмовикам, которые выпрямились и синхронно отдали честь вернувшемуся победителю, человеку, уничтожевшему Рахота.   
Хакс встрепенулся, отдернул руку и, придя в себя, благочинно наклонил голову, отдавая дань победе Рена. Штурмовики и офицеры развернулись, чтобы покинуть ангар, и Кайло, тронув кончиками пальцев локоть Хакса, пошел с ним рядом, то и дело прикасаясь тыльной стороной ладони руки гранд-адмирала. 

\- Эониан еще великолепнее, чем я его помню.  
Хакс покосился на Кайло и понял, что это лишь попытка хоть немного разогнать сгустившиеся между ними клубы тоски друг по другу, желания прикасаться. Он с едва заметным смешком кивнул:  
\- Да, я часто прогуливаюсь по нему без дела, чтобы...  
\- Ты? Без дела?  
Из-за поднятой с усмешкой брови все лицо Кайло приняло какой-то удивительно беззаботный вид, и Армитаж быстро отвел глаза, чувствуя, как кружится его голова. Коридор к командному мостику вдруг показался бесконечным.  
Хакс бросил еще один взгляд на Кайло и, схватившись, как утопающий, за спасительную мысль, поморщился:  
\- Когда в последний раз ты стригся?  
Ухмылка на лице Кайло стала еще более определенной; он ускорил шаг, в его глазах плясали звезды.  
\- Тебе не нравятся мои волосы? - Он встряхнул своими длинными прядями, которые цветом почти сливались с его плащом и каким-то непостижимым образом вились сильнее, чем в более коротком состоянии. Армитаж с трудом отвел взгляд.   
\- Они великолепны, но дело не в...

\- Это все, что имеет значение. - Отрезал Кайло, чувствуя, как улыбка сползает с его лица. - То, что тебе нравится.   
Последние капли терпения покидали его со скоростью света, отдающие честь и просто смотрящие на них с Хаксом офицеры, попадавшиеся в корридоре, слились в один человеческий комок. Рен больше не мог терпеть этой пытки; он снова прикоснулся пальцами к локтю Хакса, теперь увереннее, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы не схватить его за руку и не потащить волоком в его апартаменты. Пару мгновений он поиграл с мыслью о том, что еще быстрее было бы закинуть Хакса на плечо... эта мысль его насмешила и немного отрезвила, он тряхнул головой и с облегчением увидел знакомую дверь посреди командного мостика - дверь в личный кабинет гранд-адмирала. Обогнав Хакса на корпус, он приложил ладонь к сенсору, и дверь поднялась, пропуская внутрь сначала хозяина кабинета, а затем и магистра Рен. 

Кайло издал что-то среднее между вздохом и рычанием, а затем, поймав Армитажа за плечо - наконец, наконец-наконец-наконец! - обнял его и, сам того не замечая, оторвал от земли, не чувствуя ни веса Хакса, ни его немного придушенного, шокированного смеха. Спустя мгновение Армитаж уткнулся прохладным лицом в его шею и затих. Кайло чуть обеспокоенно провел ладонью по длинной худой спине Хакса, но тут же почувствовал, что такое его состояние не было ни ступором, ни смущенной уступкой: от Армитажа исходило чувство абсолютного покоя и удивительной для него тишины - и в эмоциях, и в мыслях. 

\- Это притворство сводит меня с ума, - пробормотал Кайло, и не думая выпускать Хакса из своих объятий. Тот вздохнул и слабо проговорил, явно с трудом концентрируясь:  
\- Кайло...  
\- Не надо, не будем об этом сейчас, - голос Рена звучал мягко, словно он разговаривал с ребенком, и Армитаж сильнее прижался к нему, не желая ни о чем думать. Ему хотелось одновременно и смеяться, и плакать, но больше всего хотелось просто быть там, где он сейчас был: в своем личном кабинете на Эониане, в объятиях Кайло Рена.  
Поэтому, когда Кайло снова заговорил - тихо, медитативно - все, на что хватило Хакса, - это слабо кивать, все сильнее прижимаясь щекой к его волосам, пахнущим металлом и дымом. 

Слова лились из Кайло рекой, откуда-то из самых глубин, минуя обычные барьеры и границы разума. Никогда раньше он не позволил бы себе подобного, но теперь... теперь он был там, где ему нечего было бояться.   
\- Вся Вселенная в дисбалансе, неуравновешенная и пугающая, Армитаж, она словно накренившийся корабль, балансирует, соскальзывая то в эту, то в иную стороны. Иногда мне кажется, что сам космос выгибается и искажается, а Сила все это только усиливает, кружит голову, выворачивает наизнанку... Пугает. Но когда я здесь, рядом с тобой, все успокаивается, становится определенным и точным, будто я сам становлюсь центром. Ты меня стабилизируешь, только ты. И даже когда я далеко...  
Он почувствовал легкое движение Хакса, будто он хотел отстраниться, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо, но Кайло лишь еще отчаяннее обнял его, чувствуя, что еще одна капля собственной уязвимости заставит его замолчать.  
\- Когда я далеко, я знаю, что ты ждешь меня. Меня никто никогда не ждал, а ты - ждешь. Даже раньше, когда мы... ты и тогда ждал. Пока ты ждешь, я переживу все, абсолютно все. 

Его слова иссякли так же внезапно, как возникли, будто им суждено было быть сказанными независимо от обстоятельств. Кайло, потершись скулой о нежный висок Армитажа, почувствовал, что тот кивает: молчаливое обещание, которого было более чем достаточно. 

Кайло поднял глаза на сплошную стену стекла и рассеянно вгляделся то ли в тьму космоса, то ли в их с Армитажем отражение. Долгие месяцы он стремился к своему маяку, и теперь, достигнув его, он, на мгновение ослепленный его ярчайшим светом, впервые за все это время ощутил себя дома.


End file.
